SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice
by SLotH4
Summary: Documentation piece covering the history, structure, political divisions and alliances, important individuals, and social impact of the Jedi Order. Set within "Shadow of the Phoenix" and written by my author friend Xabiar. [Complete]
1. Historical Overview

**SLotH4's Note:** _Honestly, I should just have_ ** _Xabiar_** _write the main story too. The word count on these Addenda has already exceeded the size of the main fic. :/_

 _Just a heads-up on this, some of this involves things that happened in the Prequel era. However, the Slothverse is based on_ ** _Belated Media's "What if Episode I/II/III was Good?"_** _video series. Go watch them, it will help make this chapter make more sense AND they are sooooooo good._

 _As usual, anything in these Addenda pieces is fair-use, so long as credit is given to the piece as well as the author of it, you are more than welcome to use this lore for your own story._

 **Xabiar's Note:** _Now this was a fun one to write. Turned out to be so big that it had to be split into multiple parts, but I think it was for the best since now some things are much better fleshed out. I took the opportunity to try to think of what the Jedi Order could end up being in 400 years, because, to be honest, having the Jedi stay as they've always been, with little to no changes, is just really odd._

 _The Jedi Order itself has always been very abstractly structured as well, which is something I decided to go to some lengths to correct. This isn't the same Jedi Order you'll be familiar with, but it's not completely alien either. It's an evolution of the Order, one which was a lot of fun to put together._

 _But do watch the_ ** _Belated Media_** _videos (they are really good) and then be sad that such potential was lost._

* * *

 **SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 **THE FELLAN IMPERIUM**

 **IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE | IMPERIAL KNIGHTS**

 **AUTHORIZED AND APPROVED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON**

 **AUTHORIZATION COLOR: RED-5**

 **ORGANIZATIONAL REPORT: F-O-JO-0023**

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER**

* * *

 **DOCUMENTATION INFORMATION**

 **REPORT ID** **:** F-O-JO-0023

 **REPORT AUTHOR(S)** **:**

\- Intelligence Compiler Maddox Quinn

\- Intelligence Compiler Jude Dorne

\- Technical Reviewer Elizer Corellis

\- Inquisitor Callum Gallaghar, Hand of the Empire

 **DOCUMENT TYPE(S)** **:**

\- Historical

\- Organization Overview

\- Threat Analysis

 **DOCUMENT SUBJECT** **:** The Jedi Order

 **DETAIL LEVEL** **:** Comprehensive

 **SUPPLEMENTARY ATTACHMENTS** **:**

\- F-O-JO-0023M [Methodology Document]

\- F-D-JO-0033 [Undien Dossier]

\- F-D-JO-0045 [Saresh Palavola Dossier]

\- IR-GA-1547 [Saresh Palavola Incident Report]

\- H-O-JOR-0016 [Historical Overview – Jedi Order – Old Republic]

\- F-D-JO-0042 [Si-Wara-Yaden Dossier]

\- F-O-JO-0023S1 [Jedi Order Political Activism and Donations Report]

\- F-O-JO-0023S2 [Compiled List of Order Bases]

\- F-O-JO-0023S3 [Compiled Reports on the Jedi Council]

\- F-O-JO-0023S4 [Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection (Conciliators of Tython) Comprehensive Report]

\- F-O-JO-0023S5 [Sphere of the Militant Order Comprehensive Report]

\- F-O-JO-0023S6 [Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight Comprehensive Report]

\- Historical Document [The True Story of the Clone Wars]

\- Historical Document [Averted Catastrophe **:** The Kuat Secession]

\- Historical Document [The Kamino Uprising **:** An Autopsy of the Near-Collapse of the Alliance]

\- Compilation [The Skywalker Legacy]

 **EXECUTED BY IMPERIAL INSTITUTIONS** **:**

\- Imperial Intelligence

\- The Imperial Knights – Inquisitor Division

 **ITERATION NUMBER** **:** 45

 **METHODOLOGY DOCUMENT ID** **:** F-O-JO-0023M

 **APPROVED FOR SUBMISSION** **:**

\- Fabian Dromond, Director of Imperial Intelligence [APPROVED]

\- Losr'avaria'nathas. Grand Inquisitor of the Imperial Knights [APPROVED]

 **RECEIVED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON** **:** RECEIVED AND READ

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : HISTORY**

 **OVERVIEW:** The Jedi Order is one of the oldest organizations in galactic history, managing to predate and outlast the Old Republic, Galactic Empire of Palpatine, and New Republic, not including the hundreds of other organizations and governments which have existed throughout history. They have participated in nearly all major galactic conflicts including the Mandalorian Wars, Jedi Civil War, the Clone Wars, and the Yuuzhan Vong War. Despite being nearly extinct, Jedi were also instrumental in the ultimate collapse of the Empire of Palpatine in the Galactic Civil War.

Much like the Sith, the Jedi have nearly been wiped out several times throughout history, most notably during the First Jedi Purge during the Sith Civil War, the Battle of Mustafar at the end of the Clone Wars and the Second Jedi Purge following its conclusion, and to a lesser extent, the Massacre at Ossus which inaugurated the Third Jedi Purge – of the three, this was the least successful. In these cases, it didn't prove to be the ultimate demise of the Order, it simply forced the majority of survivors into hiding.

The Jedi Order that exists today is arguably its most powerful incarnation in terms of organization, military strength, and political influence. However, while united they achieve this, the structure by which they are organized shows a notable weakness – if the Order ever fractured or otherwise lost one or more of the Spheres, they would be instantly crippled. While the chances of this happening are unlikely at this point, it is something to keep in mind when considering the overall threat level the Order poses, which will be further detailed in a later section of this report.

This section of the document will provide a brief overview of Jedi history. From the time of the Old Republic and their downfall in the aftermath of the Clone Wars, to their subsequent rise after Endor and beyond to the Second Imperial Civil War, where their continued influence led to the formation of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate.

 **JEDI ORDER OF THE OLD REPUBLIC – PRE-RUUSAN REFORMATIONS**

Records on the first of the Jedi are, at this point, long forgotten, or possibly stored by the Sphere of History and Knowledge. What is known, is that the first Jedi emerged on Tython, and were followers of the light side of the Force, existing to resist and fight against the darker components of the Force and those who wielded it. Over time, this led to them expanding beyond Tython. Over a period of centuries, they established themselves throughout the galaxy, leading to a symbiotic relationship with the Old Republic.

The Jedi Order during this time was, if one is generous, not especially well-structured. There were at least three different Jedi Councils on different planets whose complete authority over the Jedi was unclear. The Jedi Council of Coruscant was considered the 'main' council of the Jedi Order, but the Jedi Council of Dantooine was one of the most active in operating within the Republic. The vast majority of Jedi moved between them, and oversight over individual Knights was limited at best.

The Jedi had very passive management, and this was acceptable until the Sith – descendants of the original Dark Jedi outcasts who first fled to Korriban – emerged and began attacking the Republic. The Jedi unified at that point completely, and assisted the Republic several times in pushing back the Sith and killing their leadership. However, it's generally considered that the Mandalorian Wars showed the significant flaws within the Jedi Order when the Jedi Knight Revan – furious that the Jedi refused to officially sanction operations against the Mandalorians – led an exodus of Knights who assisted the Republic in pushing back the Mandalorians, resulting in their final defeat at Malachor V. Revan himself fought and killed Mandalore the Ultimate in single combat during that climactic battle.

As history records, Revan disappeared and later returned as a Sith Lord who likely would have defeated the Republic and annihilated the Jedi had he not been kidnapped by a Jedi strike team – together with the timely betrayal of his apprentice, Darth Malak. Revan – whose memories and personality were significantly altered by the Jedi Council – was eventually redeemed and assisted the Republic in ending Malak's Sith Empire. The Jedi Civil War came to an end, but at the cost of a significant portion of the Jedi Order.

Scattered and weakened, the Jedi were unprepared for a resurgent Sith faction which emerged shortly after Malak's defeat. This new sect began systematically assassinating the surviving Jedi in what is known as the First Jedi Purge. The most significant and devastating event of this time was the Katarr Purge. Seeking to learn more of this hidden enemy, the greatest Jedi Masters and Knights of the time called for a conclave on Planet Katarr and sought help from the native miraluka to pierce the fog of dark shadows in the Force that blinded them to the threat. This gathering of Force-sensitives drew the attention of the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus, whose power was so great, he drained the planet of life – so completely even the bacteria perished, so that the corpses remained for decades without any sign of rot.

As the Jedi neared extinction, the major Sith Lords began to squabble with each other. The Sith Civil War raged in the shadows until the Triumvirate that led this faction was cast down by the Jedi Exile, Dacen Vorsut. Following the end of the war, Vorsut fled known space in search of Revan. In their absence, the Jedi Order was resurrected by the few survivors such as Masters Tokare, Bindo, and Atris, as well as those Vorsut trained himself during the conflict.

The Sith Empire eventually returned under the command of Emperor Vitiate, one of the most powerful Sith to ever exist, and wasted no time in waging war which was briefly halted by the Treaty of Coruscant, with both sides entering into a cold war until they reengaged on Corellia and continued fighting for several years until the appearance of the Eternal Empire which attacked both sides and soundly defeated them.

Both Jedi and Sith were devastated and scattered, and, ironically, it was through the actions of Darth Nox, a former member of the Dark Council, that the Eternal Empire was defeated and the Sith Empire – as well as the Republic – was saved. This came at an extremely heavy price as the Eternal Fleet – after the Zakuul System was destroyed by Nox – activated an unknown contingency which caused the automated ships to rampage throughout the galaxy, devastating millions of planets in their wake. It took decades for the fleet to be beaten back by the combined efforts of the last remnant of the Republic and Empire.

The galaxy entered a dark age at this point, but the Republic was eventually able to rebuild after nearly half a millennium. The Sith Empire was not so fortunate, and through a combination of infighting, starvation, technological limitations, and disease, were removed from the galaxy as a galactic power, with many believing that the Sith were now extinct – while this was true for the sith species, it later became apparent this was not the case for the Sith Order.

The rebuilt Jedi Order by that point had established a more organized structure. No outside councils, only one dominant Council, which resided on Coruscant, was responsible for the entirety of the Jedi Order. Their relationship with the Republic itself fluctuated throughout the centuries, but the Jedi Order soon became extremely connected to the Republic up until the New Sith Wars.

Their most significant contribution was how, at this point, they were fully integrated into the Republic military and regularly engaged in operations with Republic soldiers and many times held commanding positions. It is notable that prior to the Ruusan Reformations, many individuals considered the Jedi and Republic to be the same thing. Considering that every Chancellor between 1400 and 1000 BBY was a Jedi, there was concern over how much influence the Jedi held within the Republic itself.

However, once the Sith were (presumably) defeated on Ruusan, Chancellor Valorum enacted the Ruusan Reformations which drastically changed the Jedi Order and more formally divested the two organizations. The Jedi Order demilitarized and divested itself from the Republic. All Knights and Masters resigned from any command positions they held and would no longer be eligible to run for any kind of public office. While the influence of the Jedi was certainly not gone, it was significantly reduced and allowed the Jedi to adjust themselves to a long period of peace.

 **JEDI ORDER OF THE OLD REPUBLIC – POST-RUUSAN REFORMATIONS**

The Jedi Order that existed throughout the majority of the Old Republic after the Ruusan Reformations was likely a large part of why the institution lasted for nearly a thousand years after the formal defeat of the Brotherhood of Darkness. The Jedi Order at this time served the interests of the Republic in a much-reduced role, undertaking missions of diplomacy, aid, and law enforcement in service to the Republic.

The Jedi were responsible for stopping countless petty crimes, civil wars, assassinations, and other events which would have been detrimental to the Republic as a whole. While also performing these tasks, they spent the rest of their time on internal matters ranging from training new Jedi, to hunting ancient Jedi (and Sith) artifacts and relics, and strengthening ties between the Order and the Republic.

During this period the Jedi underwent some internal changes which resulted from the Reformations. The first of which was the exclusive training of children, believing that raising children from infancy would reduce their chances of falling to the dark side. They emphasized greater non-attachment and adopted a far more pacifistic mindset compared to previous incarnations.

With the lens of history to look back on, it is not unreasonable to say that during this time, the Jedi Order became complacent and stagnant. With the Sith falsely believed dead, they let their guard down and were no longer vigilant for the dark side. They had few challenges and were a respected institution within the Republic with little need to reflect, learn, or grow.

Of course, we now know the Sith were around during this time, and they took advantage of the complacency of the Jedi. After so long serving the Republic they had become confused as to what it meant to be Jedi. Desensitized to the corruption and infighting within the Senate. While not all Jedi succumbed to complacency, it ultimately led to their downfall, most notably towards the end with their unknowing support of Defense Secretary of the Republic – and later Supreme Chancellor – Palpatine, now known to be the Sith Lord Darth Sidious.

 **THE CLONE WARS AND THE SIEGE OF MUSTAFAR**

Prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the Jedi were heavily involved in negotiations between the Republic and the Separatists, led by Count Dooku, hoping to serve as a neutral party to ensure that war wouldn't break out. The assault on Alderaan by the assumed-dead Darth Maul nearly succeeded in killing all of those involved, though the Jedi – in particular Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker – were instrumental in preventing a wholesale massacre in conjunction with Chancellor Palpatine arriving with the newly authorized clone army the Senate had commissioned from the kaminoans.

While this is considered by some to be the true start of the Clone Wars, the catalyst for the galactic conflict was the Razing of Geonosis and the death of Count Dooku. With the death of their leader, the Separatists declared war on the Republic and the Jedi similarly prepared for the conflict with the knowledge that the Sith were back in their minds.

Once the Clone Wars fully began, the Separatists themselves, after seeing the initial clone army developed by the kaminoans, reached out to the Spaarti Clone Masters and commissioned an army of their own. The Republic likewise came to arrangements with various tech unions and droid production organizations to supplement the clone soldiers with a droid army of their own – as the numbers of the clones were hampered by how long they took to produce.

Towards the end of the war, both sides were reaching their limits. The Spaarti Clone Masters were destroyed by the Republic, forcing the Separatists to rely far more heavily on droids and, in a desperate attempt to supplement their own forces, they reached out and hired warlords and armies of mercenaries and bounty hunters.

The Republic had also significantly reduced the role clones played, turning them from frontline soldiers into elite squads deployed only to critical battles. The rest of the army was made up of droids and steady streams of volunteers. The kaminoans had expanded their cloning operations beyond Kamino, but it was still taking too long to replace clones lost in battle.

The Jedi involved themselves heavily in the conflict, with millions of Jedi fighting, supporting, and dying for the Republic. They sustained heavy losses throughout the conflict on hundreds of worlds – many losses were suffered at the hand of the cyborg military leader General Grievous. The final days of the Clone Wars were almost certain to result in a Republic victory; however, the Jedi underwent some internal infighting regarding Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

What happened between the Jedi Council and Skywalker is unknown, but what followed was Skywalker unofficially leaving the Order and being immediately promoted to the rank of General within the Grand Army of the Republic – just in time to oversee the final assault on Mustafar, where the Jedi were ordered to lead the charge against the Separatist stronghold.

This action, likely influence by Palpatine, resulted in the few remaining Jedi falling in battle. Jedi Master Mace Windu led the charge against the entrenched positions of the droid army and was killed, along with all of the Jedi who accompanied him, which allowed the clones to easily mop up behind them. This, combined with the disappearance of Grand Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan, as well as the supposed battle death of Anakin Skywalker, fatally crippled the Jedi Order.

Following the end of the war, Chancellor Palpatine (soon to be Emperor) instigated the Second Jedi Purge. Those Jedi who survived the war – numbering in the dozens by that point – were systematically hunted down by Imperial soldiers, bounty hunters, Inquisitors, and Darth Vader until the Jedi had become more legend than reality. Despite numbering in the tens of millions mere decades before, few had ever seen a Jedi in-person.

 **JEDI ORDER OF THE NEW REPUBLIC**

In the years following the collapse of the Empire of Palpatine, Grand Master Luke Skywalker established the New Jedi Order with the express goal to emulate the Order of the Old Republic. In the early years, they were few in number and faced significant threats and challenges, but largely retained the same goals as the old Order – particularly those of supporting the New Republic and 'Serving the Force.'

Initially, it appeared that Skywalker was unsure if he would even create a new Jedi Order, but he eventually found individuals strong in the Force and felt an obligation to train them, if for no other reason than to prevent them from becoming corrupted. The first generation of Knights of the New Republic were a collection of rugged individuals from all walks of life who would then go on to train the following generations.

However, his attempt to resurrect the Jedi did not come without issues of its own. Around 14 ABY, when the Order was just starting to exceed one hundred Jedi in total, there was a series of incidents involving a Sith cult known as the 'Disciples of Ragnos.' As the Order combatted the cultists, two students were corrupted and turned to the dark side, a human Padawan named Rosh Penin, and a kel dor Knight named Jaden Korr. Korr joined the Battle of Korriban as an independent actor, killing both Jedi and cultists in his quest to steal a Sith artifact known as the 'Scepter of Ragnos.' Korr was responsible for killing two dozen Jedi, including two trainers. Korr's fall led to a restructuring of the Order, restrictions were placed on where inexperienced Padawans and Knights could travel, a restriction that is largely followed to this day. It also led to the self-imposed exile of Master Kyle Katarn, who blamed himself for Penin and Korr's fall, as they were both his students.

Skywalker's Jedi Order did have some social and philosophical differences from the old Order, namely that romantic relationships and families were permitted, and that any Force-sensitive could be trained as a Jedi, regardless of age. This may have initially been done as a means to quickly increase the member count of his Order, but it is also possible it was a direct response by Skywalker to address a notable failing of the old Jedi Order.

But in structure and function, the New Jedi Order was extremely similar to the Order of the Old Republic. They undertook missions on behalf of the New Republic, established working relationships with the Senate and military, and were managed by a Jedi Council.

The Jedi, as usual, were involved in the major wars which took place during this period, particularly the Yuuzhan Vong War where they proved instrumental in the ultimate defeat of the vong. They continued to prove instrumental in various smaller conflicts following the war, until the fall of Jacen Solo and the Second Galactic Civil War.

Having one of the most prominent Jedi Knights attempt such an action proved to be extremely damaging to their public image, despite their actions to also end his threat. What followed showcases a problem which particularly plagued the New Jedi Order – namely, that they were political novices at best, largely remaining independent and relying on history and goodwill to achieve their goals. How former Imperial Natasi Daala (who was inexplicably elected Chief of State) managed to convinced Luke Skywalker to go into exile is still unknown, as public opinion was nowhere near requiring such drastic action.

However, it fortunately proved beneficial as it led to Skywalker learning of, and subsequently stopping, a resurgent Sith tribe as well as an anomalous Force entity which, although this is not confirmed, may have managed to escape from an old Palpatine-Era Imperial installation in the Maw (see archival records pertaining to Imperial Installation 678-O5). The aftermath of this event resulted in the Jedi working to reform the office of the Chief of State into a Triumvirate – an institution that would eventually one day also include the Fellan Imperium.

 **MASSACRE AT OSSUS AND AFTERMATH**

The Jedi Order changed very little in the centuries that followed, seeming to mirror the complacency that ended up being the downfall of the Order of the Old Republic. This culminated in the surprise attack of Darth Krayt on Coruscant, with him conquering the planet and seizing the Jedi Temple, slaughtering those who did not escape. Two days later, Darth Krayt followed this attack with another on the prominent Jedi Praxeum of Ossus – striking another crippling blow to the Jedi Order.

Fortunately for the Jedi, Krayt's impatience proved to hinder him, as he only managed to kill about half of the Order, while the remainder still roamed the galaxy, going into hiding and eventually regrouping. The various Jedi would eventually make contact with the Imperial Knights of that time, with both sects proving instrumental in the eventual death of Krayt and the collapse of the One Sith.

The Jedi were heavily involved in the reconstruction of the Galactic Alliance, as well as the formation of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate which included both Alliance and Imperial members – with the Jedi serving alongside in a more neutral role… in theory.

 **RECONSTRUCTION OF THE JEDI ORDER**

The Second Imperial Civil War, despite the ultimate victory of the Alliance, Jedi, and Empire, cost the Jedi significantly. Thousands of the remaining Knights died to Sith forces across the galaxy, and the Order was a shell of its former self. As such, much of the initial effort to rebuild the Order by Jedi Master K'Kruhk consisted of restoring bastions of the Order on worlds such as Coruscant, Ossus, and Tython, as well as prioritizing recruitment of new Jedi. The Jedi under K'Kruhk were extremely vigilant for any Sith threats or infiltration, and were instrumental in stopping several rogue Sith plots from the survivors of the One Sith – such as Darth Wredd's failed crusade in 139 ABY.

 **THE KUAT SECESSION**

The first true test of the restored Jedi Order was the infamous Kuat Secession, which is one of the minor civil wars within the Alliance that the Jedi were personally involved in. For those unaware, around 167 ABY Kuat Drive Yards was in continuing disputes with the Galactic Alliance over contracts and profits – both of which were being restructured due to the Alliance wanting to look for alternative manufacturers – which was caused in part by extensive lobbying by the mon calamari.

In response to the Alliance considering an alternate source of shipyards and production, Kuat Drive Yards ceased all production for the Alliance, recalled their Senators, contacted all their suppliers warning them to not do business with the Alliance unless they wanted to be put out of business, hired three of the best private armies in the galaxy along with four of the most expensive bounty hunters on-call, and stated their intention to secede from the Alliance due to breach of contracts.

They took over the neighboring star systems even as they made their initial declaration, well before the Alliance could fully mobilize a response – capturing or destroying several hundred Alliance spacecraft in the opening exchange. Executives at rival companies including Sorosuub and the Mon Calamari Shipyards were killed by bounty hunters and their shipyards and places of industry were sabotaged by the armies they'd hired. They followed up by threatening to publish classified schematics of experimental and public ships utilized by the Alliance – which could have been easily exploited by the Mandalorians, hutts, and the Empire (alliances do not negate rivalries). Their parent company, the Techno Union, did nothing to rein in the Drive Yards or offer any support to the Alliance – indicating that this had proceeded with the full blessing of the Techno Union's Board of Directors.

At this point, the Jedi offered to serve as mediators while the Alliance prepared to smash this uprising. The Jedi – rightfully – suspected that even a minor conflict with Kuat would result in millions dead, especially if the Techno Union itself became formally involved, and wanted to avoid that outcome. They approached both sides, offering to help work out a new agreement to avoid war.

No one knows how either side was convinced, but the Alliance withdrew their fleets, and Kuat Drive Yards pulled back their armies. The meeting took place at the Jedi Praxeum of Ossus, neutral ground, between a mixture of the Alliance officials – including the President, AIS Director, Supreme Commander, and several senators – and the Board of Directors for Kuat Drive Yards as well as several Techno Union representatives.

The exact contents of the Kuat-Alliance Treaty are, to this day, kept secret, but Kuat agreed to return all territory to its previous owners, rejoined the Alliance, and paid reparations for the losses inflicted on the Alliance military and families who had lost loved ones in the short-lived conflict. In return, Kuat had at least one executive placed on all senatorial economic boards, developed a majority-development contract with the Alliance which would let them be primary developers for all contracted work, and Kuat was given permission to maintain an independent army and fleet – at its own expense.

The Jedi Order was praised for their work averting a potentially disastrous conflict and this is considered one of the most notable achievements of the New Jedi Order.

 **THE THIRD IMPERIAL CIVIL WAR**

Eventually, a new generation of Jedi took control of the Order – just in time to face the newly emergent First Order. While, as the name implies, the Third Imperial Civil War primarily took place between the Fellan Imperium and the First Order, the Galactic Alliance by no means emerged unscathed, although, were it not for the Jedi, they might not have engaged at all.

While Supreme Leader Snoke was leading the assault on the Imperium, the Jedi Order was targeted by the 'Knights of Ren,' who managed to kill off the members of the Jedi Council (while suffering casualties of their own), with the exception of Alivia Skywalker and Javian Shartan.

With the majority of the Council gone, and three of the seven Knights of Ren dead, both Jedi went before the Galactic Senate and insisted that the First Order was a threat that needed to be eradicated before it came for them.

Prior to this, the Galactic Alliance and Jedi had, unsurprisingly, been dragging their heels in assisting us, despite supposedly being our allies. It is likely that the Alliance _would_ have eventually assisted us, but the Jedi forced them to act before we were completely decimated.

Both Jedi Masters rallied the remainder of the young and inexperienced members of the Order, and together with the much healthier Alliance military, led crippling counterstrikes on the First Order war machine, crippling their logistics and allowing the Empire to eventually gain the upper hand in the war. The Knights of Ren were targeted by Skywalker and Shartan, the latter personally striking down the Master of the Knights and taking his weapon, which he would then use when the Jedi assisted the final assault on Supreme Leader Snoke.

Following the defeat of Snoke, both the Empire and Jedi Order were once more left weakened and crippled, with the Alliance emerging the healthiest of the conflict. But as the Imperial Knights used the lessons in the Third Imperial Civil War to reform and adapt, the Jedi performed their own internal autopsy and with their Order shattered, took steps to ensure that they would not fall to the same mistakes and oversights that had plagued their previous iterations.

 **THE REFORMATION OF THE JEDI ORDER**

Significantly weakened and numbering only in the thousands, Alivia Skywalker and Javian Shartan – the last of the Jedi Masters – performed an extensive audit of the Jedi Order through the lens of their own experiences, its history, and comparisons to other organizations. Both Masters felt that very little had been learned from history, and they set out to reform the Order into one which would be prepared to face any threat, be it Sith, Dark Jedi, Alliance, or Empire.

A Jedi Order worthy of holding a third of galactic power.

Over the course of several decades, they transformed the Jedi into an organization which dwarfed the Imperial Knights and other similar Force sects and established them as legitimately having the authority to hold a third of the power in the Triumvirate. The reforms instituted by Alivia and Javian were primarily revolutionary on an organizational, political, and structural level, and not necessarily in regards to social policies the Order had accepted.

This has resulted in the most powerful incarnation of the Jedi Order in galactic history, whose first true test didn't come until nearly a century later.

 **THE KAMINO UPRISING**

The most devastating civil war in Alliance history centered around the world of Kamino and the echoes of this conflict are felt to this day. It was also the conflict which cemented the Jedi Order as a legitimate galactic power. To provide a brief recap for those unaware, the kaminoans had currently been leading a movement in the Senate, particularly complaining that they did not receive Alliance military protection, and neither did many other bordering and Outer Rim worlds.

The movement was especially popular among Outer Rim colonies who were at risk for pirates, and thousands of other smaller worlds which held very little actual political power. The kaminoans proposed legislation multiple times, requesting permission for the development of an Outer Rim clone army to supplement Alliance protection of outlying worlds.

The measures were opposed by the military and AIS for obvious reasons, as an army could quite possibly pose a threat and the kaminoans were insistent that the clones would not go under hypnotic or genetic conditioning to make them loyal to the Alliance, which killed any chance of military support. It was also soundly defeated in the Senate, especially after being reminded of the machinations of the kaminoans during the Clone Wars and many seeing it as a power grab for Kamino to become more influential than it was – something the Core Worlds wished to prevent.

The Jedi Order was actually consulted by the kaminoans several years before (specifically, contacting the Sphere of Science and Research) regarding cloning Force-sensitives. It was under the guise of possibly augmenting the Jedi Order with cloned soldiers – a measure that was swiftly refused – but the Order _did_ reach an agreement with the kaminoans to assist in cloned body parts for Jedi and possible genetic modification to increase Force-sensitivity.

After the political humiliation Kamino faced, they quite calmly went silent for several years and then suddenly emerged with an army of clones numbering in the tens of millions. The Kamino Ruling Council immediately recalled their Senators and seceded from the Galactic Alliance with the clones now guarding their world.

There were significant differences between the kaminoan clone army soldiers and the clones that were part of the Grand Army of the Republic centuries earlier. The first was that it wasn't exclusively human – the kaminoans had cloned iktotchi, falleen, humans, chiss, and cereans – and _all_ of them were Force-sensitive. Not especially strong in the Force, but strong enough that they could utilize it to be far more dangerous and effective than regular soldiers.

While the risks of cloning Force-sensitives are well-documented, the kaminoans had accounted for this, and found a way to subvert the issue. They knew the general time frame of mental deterioration of Force-sensitive clones, and simply planned it so that when a clone was reaching that threshold, they would be decommissioned and replaced. The clones were also fitted with strict mental conditioning and invasive neural implants, preventing early psychotic breakdowns from hampering the kaminoan war effort. The average shelf-life of one of these clones was between twelve and eighteen months – without the conditioning and implants, that time would be halved.

Alarmed, the Galactic Alliance and Jedi moved to negotiate with the Kaminoan Union (as they now identified themselves), and the kaminoans – now with some leverage – agreed to meet on a place of neutral ground. High Mediator Rin'zallo and Grand Master Halie Skywalker accompanied the Galactic Alliance President and his military advisors.

In a curiously brazen move, the kaminoan clone army struck without warning against Coruscant, Kuat, Dac, Fondor, and Ord Mantell in an attempt to hold those worlds hostage to achieve a better negotiating position. When this failed, they assaulted both the Alliance and Jedi who had been sent to negotiate, killing everyone involved.

Why the kaminoans decided to antagonize the _Jedi Order_ to this extent is extremely questionable. While they might not have been aware of the true capabilities of the Order, killing the Grand Master was a particularly egregious move that galvanized the entire Order to act. We can only presume that they believed their army of Force-sensitive clones would equal the Jedi, as they had rained significant devastation on Coruscant, Kuat, Fondor, and Dac.

The attack on Ord Mantell was completely repelled, not only because it was one of the most fortified planets in the galaxy (thanks to a concerted effort by the Alliance to turn it into their primary military training grounds following the Third Imperial Civil War), but because it also held the Jedi High Command, headquarters of the Sphere of the Militant Order.

Battlemaster Irfon Ghaull was elected Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and mobilized the Jedi to war as the Kaminoan Union began expanding inward as Coruscant lay in ruins and the major shipyards were heavily damaged. It soon became very apparent that however the kaminoans had trained their army to use the Force – likely relying on primitive users such as Nightsisters, or from other Jedi sects (the Kamino Uprising is the source of why many Jedi despise unaligned Force-user sects, who they believe are partially responsible for this) – they were no match for trained Jedi.

The clone army couldn't stand against the combined assaults of the Wardens and Sentinels, they fell into disorganized masses as the Sages cracked their minds and reduced their ships to crumpled wrecks. Kaminoans and prominent members of the Union disappeared or were found assassinated – whether this was the result of the Jedi Shadows or AIS is unknown, but the Jedi were at war, and the kaminoans had made the mistake of awakening them.

As all of us are aware, it was during the latter end of the Uprising when the clone army, in a desperate move to acquire more territory, attempted to invade the Imperium, giving the Sovereigns no other choice but to engage in what had previously been deemed "An internal Alliance matter" – and, much like the Third Imperial Civil War, I suspect we would have acted had the Alliance come close to defeat. But the kaminoans forced our hand, and with the involvement of the Imperium, the war was brought to a swift end.

The final battle of the Uprising – after the Alliance had moderately recovered and was pushing back the clone armies utilizing ysalamiri and vornskr units – was handled almost exclusively by the Jedi as they stormed Kamino itself. The best of the clones couldn't protect against the million Jedi who descended upon the stormy world.

While the Jedi took losses that day, the entire clone army was destroyed, the cloning facilities targeted and sunk into the oceans, ensuring that no kaminoans could rebuild on their planet, as the Jedi arrested the kaminoan leaders and brought them to the Chamber of the Arbiters for trial. The Order turned over several of the major leaders of the Union to stand trial before an Alliance tribunal, but the kaminoans who had orchestrated the entire event were put on trial by the Jedi. Considering the Jedi had saved the Alliance, this was permitted without complaint.

The kaminoans were put before the High Tribunal. Six hundred and two were found guilty and turned over to the Alliance for punishment. Two hundred and thirty-seven were found guilty and executed. None who were put on trial were found innocent, and the Uprising has resulted in – partly due to the harshness of the Jedi – the kaminoans being scattered, unable to return to Kamino, and hunted down by vengeful planets who hired bounty hunters against the last remaining kaminoans.

There may yet be another clone army in the future, but when it comes, the kaminoans will not be behind it.

 **POST-UPRISING AND THE MODERN JEDI ORDER**

The Alliance was left devastated in the aftermath of the Kamino Uprising. Their fleets were almost completely decimated, barely five percent of their original strength, their armies unable to properly compete against the clones. Even with the Jedi supporting them, it still wasn't enough to offset such devastating losses.

The Jedi were considered heroes after the conflict and were heavily involved in the restoration of the Galactic Alliance. There were some immediate changes in leadership, as Battlemaster Ghaull stepped down and the Order worked to recoup their own losses, but by far, the Jedi had emerged from the conflict in a far better position than the Alliance.

The resulting decades have seen the Jedi become extremely intertwined with the Alliance on a political level, most of which is still the result of the goodwill earned from their role in the Uprising. As of the writing of this report, the Jedi have managed to completely restore their numbers and actually exceed them from before the Uprising, while the Alliance is still recovering and nowhere near its full strength.

While the Order has always held influence within the Alliance, the Uprising in particular is the reason they are so deeply involved, and this point has been taken advantage of by many in the Order. The Order's participation and demonstration of their skill and power and resolve is also quite possibly why there have not been any major conflicts since then – and the reason why conflicts tend to suddenly resolve themselves when Jedi become involved.

If the Jedi ever face internal strife, it will not come from an outside force. It will come from within.

 **ADDITIONAL NOTE – THE SKYWALKER DYNASTY**

'Skywalker' is a galactic household name at this point in history. While the first – Anakin Skywalker – joined the Order in the waning days of the Old Republic, not since the Shan Dynasty has there been a family more instrumental in the fate of the Jedi. Anakin Skywalker was a hero of the Clone Wars and one of the most powerful Jedi to exist, and despite his transformation into Darth Vader, was responsible for fathering two children – Luke and Leia – both of whom would prove instrumental in the fall of the Empire and death of Emperor Palpatine.

Luke in particular is regarded as the most instrumental Jedi to exist in galactic history. No matter how the Order looks today, it exists because of him. Ever since Luke, a Skywalker has played an important role in the galaxy as a Jedi. Cade Skywalker helped rally the Jedi and kill Darth Krayt, Alivia Skywalker helped bring down Supreme Leader Snoke and reformed the Jedi into a galactic power. Even the other Skywalkers throughout the Order – who are not as well-known – are among the most powerful Force-users in the galaxy.

The influence of the Skywalker line is felt even within the Imperium, as the Royal Family can be traced back to the first Empress, Jaina Solo-Fel, daughter of Leia Organa-Solo.

It is notable that a Skywalker has _always_ sat on the Jedi Council, and in many cases acted as the Grand Master. This is not, to our understanding, a hereditary position or one given because of their lineage. Each Skywalker earns their seat on the Council and has an important part to play in shaping the Jedi Order.

The reason I highlight this is because a Jedi Order without a Skywalker is an alien concept, and further serves to highlight just how jarring Daniel Skywalker's resignation from the Council is in this context. A Skywalker has _never_ willingly done such a thing, and that this is causing division in the Order at all means that things are changing significantly.

Refer to the section on Jedi politics and infighting for more details. Daniel Skywalker's situation is a symptom of bigger concerns within the Order.

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : STRUCTURE – BASIC RANKS**

 **OVERVIEW:** Throughout the Jedi Order, one constant is that no matter which Sphere the Jedi belong to, there are always the same basic ranks, which, in turn, affect seniority and options for advancement within the Order. It would be more accurate to say that these are universal ranks, even if they aren't necessarily called the same within the different Spheres. It should be noted that it _is_ possible for exceptionally skilled Jedi to skip ranks or be promoted multiple ranks at a time; it is rare, but it has happened.

 **INITIATE:** This is the entry level for all applicants to the Order, regardless of if they are an infant, child, or adult. The training regimes obviously differ in function and are managed by the 'Sphere of Recruitment and Training,' but every single Jedi starts out as an 'Initiate.' Every single individual chosen as an Initiate _will_ be involved with the Order in some capacity. The only hard requirement is that the individual must be a Tier 5 Force-sensitive on the Gndaa Scale. But unlike the Imperial Knights, the spectrum of Force-sensitivity ranges from extremely weak to exceptionally strong, leading to a strength which is difficult to fully determine in times of peace.

This period of training – typically lasting eight to twelve years for infants, four to six years for children, and two to four years for adults – usually focuses on training to use and sense the Force, and preliminary lightsaber combat. The degree of traditional schooling received depends on the age of the Initiate in question. The Initiates will be occasionally observed by multiple Jedi Knights and Masters who will use their own observations, combined with data gathered on the students, to decide who they should choose as a Padawan.

The modern Order also does not expel students after a certain amount of time. Initiates can hold this position indefinitely until they are chosen by a Knight or Master, or if they wish, they can exit the Order. Usually, after a period beyond the expected window of selection, the unchosen Initiates will be moved to work within the civilian arms of the Jedi Order. The Order is focused on ensuring that the individuals they have put years of effort into are retained and utilized for the good of the Order, even if it is not as full Jedi.

But usually, most Initiates are chosen to be Padawans within the expected windows of selection. Initiates can express interest in specific Spheres when the time for recruitment begins, and this is passed along to respective Knights and Masters, even if their selection to their Sphere of choice is not always a guarantee.

 **PADAWAN:** When an Initiate is chosen by a Knight or Master, they are granted the rank of Padawan. Typically, as a Padawan, they are expected to follow in the footsteps of their Master and fulfill the same role he or she holds. It is usually expected, for example, that the Padawan of a Jedi Sentinel will also be a Sentinel, though this is not always what happens. The Jedi are careful with their selections, and such divergence is not common within the Order.

Padawans, early in their role, construct their lightsaber(s), though the method they use to achieve this varies depending on the Master. Some are provided to Padawans, others are made to construct their own, still more have their Padawans undertake trials to construct their lightsabers, such as on Ilum, Dagobah, or, in rare cases, the Imperial world of Dathomir. The intensity and difficulty of constructing the lightsaber seems largely tied to how important it is to the Sphere the Padawan belongs to. The more often a lightsaber may be used, the more difficult its creation tends to become. While rare, there are cases of Padawans dying in pursuit of completing these trials.

Once their lightsaber is constructed, their period of apprenticeship will more formally begin. Depending on the age of the Padawan, additional schooling will be a regular part of their studies, and they will receive direct training from their Master in skills relating to their Sphere. They will typically travel the galaxy and participate in various activities – some dangerous, some diplomatic, some peaceful. What they experience depends on the Sphere they operate within and the regime their Master sets.

Occasionally, senior Padawans will be given solo assignments and more complex tasks to complete. The length a Padawan will remain such depends on the Master, but typically lasts no longer than eight years for children, and four to six for adults. When a Master believes that his Padawan is ready to be promoted to Knight, they submit a request to the Sphere Councilor recommending promotion, and, if it is granted, are allowed to Knight the Padawan as they choose.

Some Masters and Spheres themselves have specific trials they have the Padawans undertake before being accepted as a Knight, but others don't see the need and can promote them immediately (typically for non-combat Spheres). The complexity and creativity of any possible trial(s) is largely at the discretion of the Master themselves, so long as it is approved by the Sphere Councilor.

Trials can consist of the Master giving an assignment (some of which are lethal) the Padawan must carry out. Others consist of being exposed to dark side artifacts or temptations to determine if the Padawan can resist. The Padawan may be told of the importance of the task, or they may not. In times of strife and war, trials of these types are foregone as the Padawans have likely been exposed to multiple life-or-death situations and further trials are redundant.

Upon the promotion of Padawan to Knight, they are prepared to assume responsibilities as full members of the Jedi Order.

 **KNIGHT:** Knights make up the majority of Jedi ranks, and they are the standard 'rank' throughout the Order. Regardless of Sphere, most will acknowledge the title of 'Knight of the Jedi Order' even if they hold roles not typically assumed for Jedi, such as scientists or archaeologists. Knights typically have years of experience as a result of their time as a Padawan, and go into their new roles with little trouble or transition.

Knights take additional time to further refine their own skills and knowledge, usually when they are no longer performing their regular duties, be that in lightsaber combat, flight training, or academia. A Knight is expected to eventually master his role within the Order, and it is a necessity if they wish to be promoted again. Most members of the Order stay Knights, as it is a preferred middle ground for most, as the higher ranks involve far more administrative activity and internal politics. Knights have been known to turn down promotions because they feel it would be too restrictive, and, with that in mind, most offers are only given to those who are interested in them.

Knights can take a Padawan one year after their promotion, when they have had time to become familiar with their new role. Depending on the Sphere, Knights may take more than one Padawan though this is typically discouraged and only common in the Sphere of the Militant Order, where military cohesion and squad-based combat/communication is essential. However, most Spheres and Knights take a single Padawan at a time, though taking multiple Padawans throughout their careers is common and encouraged.

Should a Knight prove exceptionally talented and demonstrate a high success rate in their Sphere, they will be considered for promotion to the rank of Master.

 **MASTER:** The Masters of the Jedi Order are rare and limited, with less than five thousand existing in total throughout the entire galaxy. They are usually responsible for overseeing the most important locations, artifacts, and missions within the Jedi Order. All Masters in their fields of expertise, they are an invaluable resource to call upon, one which the Order uses frequently.

Since their roles tend to become more administrative, few Masters travel extensively from their primary homes or headquarters, and instead, focus on their projects or – if they have reached a high rank within their Sphere – managing their own councils, Knights, and resources. This is also the rank where the politics of certain Spheres begin to become apparent, as some Masters exhibit a humorously un-Jedi-like competitive spirit to advance their own agendas and influence (most primarily in the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, ironically enough).

Like Knights, Masters can choose Padawans, which is considered one of the greatest honors one can achieve. However, it's notable that outside a few exceptions, the majority of Padawans chosen are adults and not children. There are exceptions, of course, but this is a general rule that Masters follow. It is likely because their roles require more patience, maturity, and administrative skill than many younger Padawans may possess. But those who become Knights through these Masters have significant connections and influence should they wish to follow that path.

The only rank higher is that of Councilor.

 **COUNCILOR:** A Councilor is the Jedi who represents a Sphere of the Order and sits on the Jedi High Council of Ossus – it should be noted that throughout the rest of this report, any mention of the 'Jedi Council,' unless explicitly stated otherwise, refers to the High Council of Ossus. There are only twelve which exist at a time, and they are the best the Jedi have, be it in terms of intellect, strategy, espionage, science, engineering, and Force usage. How each one is chosen largely depends on the Sphere in question, as well as approval by the current Jedi Council. However, the procedure is essentially as follows:

The leading Council/administration of the Sphere will internally choose to nominate someone to the Jedi Council, who could theoretically be anyone within the Sphere, but almost always is a senior member of the Sphere and usually from the leadership itself. Once the nominee is chosen, the nomination will be presented to the Jedi Council who will deliberate amongst themselves and usually speak one-on-one to the nominee in question.

This period can take anywhere from between two weeks to months. The latter is extremely rare, as the Council (and Spheres) keep a short list of possible candidates and thorough, up-to-date dossiers, reducing the possibility of nominating an unfit Master – this is further reduced by the fact that most Councilors will be at least familiar with the candidates in question. Candidates are usually not nominated unless it's a near guarantee that the Council will approve them.

It is also rare for the nomination to be anything other than unanimous. The Councilors talk to each other, and there _are_ what could be considered 'swing votes' which influence which Councilor will vote which way. These tend to be those who hold the position of Grand Master, the Councilor of the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, and the Councilor of the Sphere of Law and Justice, as these Councilors typically perform more thorough checks on those who are nominated. While not required, no one is interested in confirming someone who cannot get along with one or more members of the Council – unity of purpose is often the most prized quality in a nominee.

A vote still takes place, and a supermajority (nine votes) must vote 'yes' for the nominee to be confirmed to the Jedi Council. Prior to this, the nominee or the Sphere itself can pull the nomination, though this has almost never happened to our knowledge.

As with Masters and Knights, Councilors can choose Padawans. This is not typically common, even if it is technically allowed, which likely has to do with the fact that Councilors simply do not have time to train Padawans in a satisfactory manner. Exceptions exist, of course, such as the current Padawan (Swrialian Rexus) of Councilor Saresh Palavola and the Padawans of Councilor Zevro Shartan – see their respective entries for more details.

 **GRAND MASTER:** The highest rank and one of the most unique positions within the Jedi Order. Only one Jedi can hold this title at a time, and the Grand Master is appointed by and from the Jedi Council, and confirmed by the other members of the Jedi Council – only Councilors may stand for appointment.

Their nominations come from one member of the Council, who will put forth their name as a candidate. This happens on a predetermined date, and Councilors will have a period of three to six weeks (depending on the number of names put forth) to deliberate and discuss with the various nominees and they will all agree on a final confirmation date.

Unlike other confirmations, the candidate with the most votes is confirmed as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Nominees are forbidden to vote for themselves, and each Councilor has the opportunity to abstain (usually only done by nominees). Due to the odd number of Jedi at this time (11) it is unlikely to be a tie unless there are more than two nominees. In the event of a tie, the nominees who receive the least number of votes will be removed and a second vote will take place. This will continue until there is an undisputed result.

Once the Grand Master is chosen, they will assume control over the Sphere of the Jedi Order and act as chairman of the Jedi Council and are usually referred to as the 'leader' of the Jedi Order. While the power the Grand Master wields is not as extensive as some believe, they are, without a doubt, one of the most influential within the Order and always among the most respected.

Historically, Grand Masters have usually been elected from the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, Sphere of Outreach and Aid, and Sphere of History and Knowledge, all of whom require connections, communication, discussion, and cooperation. There are exceptions, especially following the Kamino Uprising when Councilor Irfon Ghaull was nominated from the Sphere of the Militant Order who mobilized the Jedi to end the kaminoian threat. Notably though, following the Uprising, he stepped down, stating that: "An Order no longer at war does not require a general to lead it."

As another point of trivia, there have been no members of the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery, or the Sphere of the Living Force who have ever held the title of Grand Master. It is also one of the five permanent seats on the Council not subject to term-limits, but Grand Masters rarely remain on the Council for longer than thirty or forty years.


	2. Jedi Spheres (12-7)

**SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : STRUCTURE – THE TWELVE SPHERES OF THE JEDI ORDER**

 **OVERVIEW:** The largest reform of the modern Jedi Order was the codification of the Order's fundamental structure itself. Previous incarnations had surprisingly little internal structure outside of a few bodies devoted to training, artifact collection and knowledge acquisition, and sub-orders or civilian branches of the Order (such as the Agricorps, Corellian Jedi (i.e., 'Green Jedi'), and so on). The only central authority was the Jedi Council, while most Jedi were either allowed to pursue missions on their own or received assignments from the Council itself.

Alivia and Javian, realizing that this shallow and disjointed structure was ultimately a detriment to the Order as a whole, took inspiration from other organizations and Force sects when reorganizing the Order. Ultimately, the entire Order was separated into twelve Spheres, with each Sphere focusing on a specific aspect of the Order – be it science, training, or the Force itself.

Each of these Spheres would be represented on the Jedi Council, and within them they would have autonomy on their structure and objectives, though each Sphere would of course be able to work together to help achieve various Order-wide objectives and goals. The Jedi Council primarily exists to ensure that the Spheres work in harmony with each other and don't interfere with each other's projects and missions, while also making decisions which affect the Order as a whole.

The Twelve Spheres are broken down further into the Outer Sphere, the Internal Sphere, and the Center Sphere, in ascending order from the Twelfth Sphere to the First Sphere.

 **HEADQUARTERS AND BASES OF OPERATION:** While each Sphere has their own bases of operation, sometimes they share headquarters on various planets. The 'capital' of the Jedi Order itself is Ossus, where the High Council itself meets and deliberates.

 **RULES AND REGULATIONS:** The Spheres themselves are given extensive autonomy to operate, allowing the Masters of a Sphere to establish the structure, recruitment, and promotion without interference from other Spheres. This has led to some Spheres being naturally smaller than others due to design, not lack of interest or recruitment.

While it is generally accepted that the Spheres should not keep large secrets from the Order as a whole, they are not necessarily forced to share updates and achievements with the rest of the Order. Keeping secrets is frowned upon, but it is technically permitted unless there is clear evidence of foul play involved or information which could damage galactic stability.

Thus, there are ways for the Order to force Spheres to reveal otherwise classified or hidden information. A unanimous 'request' from the Jedi Council (excluding the Sphere Councilor in question) is one way, another is a joint request from the Sphere of Laws and Justice and the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight.

Removing specific members from a Sphere is more complex and requires several factors to be in place. Usually, the Spheres themselves will discipline or otherwise deal with individuals who they deem to be issues, typically involving the High Arbiter to ensure the procedure is done fairly. However, in cases where the Sphere refuses to remove or discipline an individual, a joint order from a majority of the Jedi Council, the Sphere of Laws and Justice, and the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight must be submitted to legally remove or prosecute an individual.

Removing a member of the Jedi Council is yet another process, which will be detailed in a further section.

A description of the Twelve Spheres of the Jedi Order is below.

* * *

 **TWELFTH – THE SPHERE OF EXPLORATION AND DISCOVERY**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Galactic Star Charting; Planet Surveillance; Archaeology and Excavation

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Ut Sifiss

 **MEMBERS:** This Sphere boasts the eighth largest membership, as it is particularly attractive to Jedi drawn to adventure, discovery, travel, and archaeology. Estimated member count is between 1,000,000 and 1,500,000.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **Jedi Temple of the Twelfth Sphere (Ahch-To) –** The Sphere of Exploration and Discovery is somewhat unique among other Spheres in that they do not tend to have a 'permanent' headquarters, and instead have their headquarters in areas of the galaxy which are not fully explored. The Jedi ruins of Ahch-To were discovered several decades ago and the Council of Establishment and Expansion universally decided that that once the Temple there was fully restored, it would serve as the primary base of operations for the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** The Sphere of Exploration and Discovery serves several different functions within the Jedi Order, including the following:

\- Star Mapping: The Unknown Regions continue to be an untapped reservoir of planets, resources of people, and the Order is actively making efforts to penetrate these areas for possible colonization and business opportunities, primarily for the benefit of the Galactic Alliance. It also serves to investigate the anomalies and other strange characteristics of the dark half of the galaxy, which the Order is beginning to take a more direct interest in.

\- Order Expansion: The Order continues to look for new worlds to establish bases on for the various Spheres. They are not bound by established boundaries like the Alliance and Empire, and are willing to work with endemic civilizations for the ultimate benefit of increasing their soft power in the galaxy.

\- Artifact Recovery: The galaxy is littered with the remains of long-dead civilizations, relics, and thousands of years of Jedi and Sith history. Temples, holocrons, lightsabers, and more are still around, and the Jedi have a keen interest in excavating and possibly restoring them for later examination or use. There is also a desire to prevent treasure hunters and collectors from gaining possession of potentially corruptive dark side artifacts, no matter how benign.

Jedi within this Sphere usually operate alone or in extremely small groups. While they are trained to defend themselves, the Order Scouts and Survey Teams are instructed to avoid combat when possible and flee dangerous situations. As a side note, many Order Scouts are excellent pilots, which has saved more than one of the Sphere when they ran into pirates.

As should be expected, this Sphere has extremely close ties with the Sphere of History and Knowledge, who often assist them with restoring old Temples and preserving artifacts and recovered documents. They will also occasionally request military escorts from the Sphere of the Militant Order in dangerous situations.

They usually will not take decisive action until the star systems around a particular planet have been confirmed to be secured and safe, where they can work unmolested from any pirates or criminal activity. While this is not considered one of the more important Spheres, it is nonetheless one of the largest contributing factors to the spread of the Order across the galaxy.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:**

Scouting Coalition of the Order: This is largely considered the 'first wave' of the Sphere, where **Jedi Scouts** – usually holding the rank of Knight – are sent to uncharted systems or coordinates to gather initial data or explore certain planets. Scouts are also the primary Jedi who are sent into the navigable edges of the dark half of the galaxy – and usually only their most skilled are sent on those operations, as the risk in exploring that region of the galaxy is much higher than normal.

They operate alone or in pairs (Master and Padawan) and tend to keep a low profile when exploring. All information gathered is forwarded to the nearest Order Scouting Station (movable space stations constructed and maintained by the Scouting Coalition) which then passes on data to the nearest Survey Crew and to the Temple of the Twelfth Sphere.

They usually have very specific and limited instructions, and once those are carried out, they will return to the nearest Exploration and Discovery Outpost where they receive new assignments. The Scouting Coalition is managed by the **Chief Scout** , who holds the rank of Master.

Jedi Order Survey Administration: Once the Scouts have sent the data, a **Survey Team** is deployed to the system in question, which gathers far more detailed information on the planets and environment. If planets are habitable, preliminary outposts are established and maintained. Depending on what the Jedi want to do with the planet, it will either be further utilized by the Order, or the information will be passed along to the Galactic Alliance for possible colonization or outreach if it is home to a sapient species.

The Survey Teams are composed of technicians, biologists, geologists, and other experts specializing in planetary and celestial bodies. This is one of the few parts of the Jedi Order which employs non-Force-users in its ranks. Survey Teams are small, and always managed by a full Jedi, but they provide extremely valuable services to both the Order, and, by extension, the Galactic Alliance. The Survey Administration is managed by the **Chief Surveyor** who holds the rank of Master.

Jedi Order Reclamation Service: If a planet has been cleared by the Survey Administration, and ruins or possible artifacts are on the planet, the Reclamation Service will be deployed to examine and recover the artifacts. **Jedi Archaeologists** (of the rank of Knight) specialize in precursor, Sith, and Jedi artifacts, as well as other Force-related histories. They usually operate in teams of four to eight, depending on the size of the operation.

The Reclamation Service is also on call for the Galactic Alliance, as they perform their own survey work, and the Reclamation Service has happily assisted the Alliance in excavating ancient ruins – in return for one or two artifacts to return to the Order, and the confiscation of any Sith or dark side artifacts. The Reclamation Service is managed by the **Chief Archaeologist** , who holds the rank of Master.

The Council of Establishment and Expansion: This is the highest body within the Twelfth Sphere, and is a small council consisting of the Chief Scout, Chief Surveyor, Chief Archaeologist, and the Sphere Councilor. They are primarily responsible for deciding how best to proceed with planets and systems, if information should be passed along to the Alliance, and the recovery and transportation of artifacts. They are responsible for communication between other Spheres, and any decisions made with respect to the wider Order or the Galactic Alliance (such as sending colonization information) must be approved by a majority of the Jedi Council.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** The Sphere of Exploration and Discovery is unlikely to be a threat to the Empire. While they are certainly inquisitive and nosy, they respect the boundaries of the Empire and are currently focused on exploring the other side of the galaxy. As you likely know, we have standing and limited research agreements with the Reclamation Service, and to date, the Jedi have been respectful of the ruins and artifacts we have allowed to be examined. However, should the Order become more aggressive in exploring near Imperial Space, the Scouts and Survey Teams are not prepared for combat nor have significant defenses. Capturing and expelling Jedi would send a sufficient message (the Chiss Ascendancy did the same with a Scout who came too close to their borders). Killing them would only cause problems, unless you intend to start a war with the Order.

* * *

 **ELEVENTH – THE SPHERE OF HISTORY AND KNOWLEDGE**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Historians; Record Keeping; Holocron Storage and Restoration; Artifact Preservation

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Taitho Dal

 **MEMBERS:** While this is one of the smallest divisions, it is somewhat unique in that simply being associated with the Sphere is an honor itself, as this Sphere manages one of the most comprehensive information troves in the galaxy, and each of the members are all specialized in multiple subjects. Estimated member count is between 250,000 and 400,000.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **Great Library of the Jedi Order (Prakith) –** The Sphere of History and Knowledge, despite the history of the world itself, decided to, with the assistance of other Spheres of the Order, work to cleanse the world of the dark side energy which permeated through the planet, and establish their headquarters on it. While it does not appear that the cleansing was fully successful, the darkness is stifled and smothered by the presence of so many Jedi.

The planet, due to its proximity to the galactic core, is more difficult to reach than most planets, which serves as a natural deterrent to any possible attacks. In addition to this, the Great Library also receives dedicated protection from the Militant Order and Galactic Alliance. A not-insignificant number of tourists and academic professionals travel to the Great Library, which is widely considered to be the largest collection of history, knowledge, and artifacts in the galaxy.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** The Sphere of History and Knowledge is the source of the Order's knowledge on everything. Everything that the Jedi learn and discover eventually winds up in the hands of the Sphere, which they file away in their ever-expanding libraries. While many of them are indistinguishable from librarians – and, indeed, this is the function of many – most members of this Sphere are also experts in obscure and common historical topics and individuals in the galaxy. This Sphere often has knowledge that no one in the galaxy has, and as such, are commonly sought out by many individuals in academia, and typically lend their expertise to those who ask for it.

They also currently possess the largest collection of Jedi and Sith artifacts and relics, the latter of which are under some of the tightest security in the galaxy. Most records on the artifacts recovered with Jedi origins are freely shared throughout the Order. The opposite is true for Sith artifacts, and only Jedi Masters can request access to the various holocrons and texts of the Sith.

However, this Sphere does not restrict itself to merely Jedi and Sith artifacts. They have the largest collections of artifacts and texts from the voss, the Force-Wielders, and Eternal Empire, as well as precursor races like the rakata, kwa, gree, and Celestials. These are usually not available to the public or even the greater Order, but they will permit Knights to access these records if there is a valid request.

As is to be expected, they work extremely closely with the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery for artifact recovery, and every other Sphere draws upon their vast collection of knowledge for missions of their own – and, in turn, regularly update the Sphere of History and Knowledge with academic, scientific, or historical information of their own.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:**

Archivists of the Jedi Order: When one thinks of the Sphere of History and Knowledge, they picture robed Jedi in quiet towering libraries. These are the **Archivists** and they do far more than assist visitors in their own endeavors. In addition to updating, adding, editing, and removing information from the archives, the Archivists are active beyond the various Jedi Libraries. When ruins are discovered, or other caches of knowledge and history, Archivists are the ones who are sent to catalogue them. They usually travel alone or in small groups, but their missions are rarely dangerous, since they arrive when the danger is long past.

They are trained to defend themselves, but do not pose a significant threat to those who are even moderately trained in combat. The Archivists involve themselves well beyond the Order, and have authorized detachments sent to various galactic institutions for recordkeeping purposes, in particular the Senate, Hapes Consortium, Onderon, and, as you are aware, limited movement in Imperial Space as well as the Chiss Ascendancy. They presumably attempted to offer the same to the Mandalorian Union, but were rebuffed. They could be considered a press arm of the Jedi, aside from the fact they simply observe and do not ask question – and the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation exists as the political arm of the Jedi.

The Archivists are managed by the **Loremaster** of the Jedi Order, who has achieved the rank of Jedi Master.

The Holocron Keepers: A small, but extremely important division of the Sphere. **Holocron Keepers** , as the name suggests, are responsible for the management of all non-Sith holocrons in the possession of – or found by – the Jedi Order. This also includes non-Jedi holocrons and similar data storage methods. In addition to storing holocrons, they are also trained to repair damaged ones and restore them as best as possible.

As many Jedi seek out wisdom from holocrons, the Holocron Keepers work to ensure that each holocron is responsibly lent to Jedi and returned in a timely manner. They fit all holocrons with trackers to find later if necessary, and strictly control their flow from the Jedi Order. Under no circumstances do they allow non-Jedi to take holocrons – although they do allow them to speak to them in the libraries under supervision.

While holocrons are present in all Jedi libraries across the galaxy, the Hall of Holocrons is where the most valuable and important ones are stored. The one who manages the Holocron Keepers is a Jedi Master with the title of **Gatekeeper of the Holocrons**.

The Black Guard: The smallest division of the Sphere of History and Knowledge, the **Black Guard** deals exclusively with all Sith and dark side artifacts. They are the only ones within the Order to interact with these forbidden items – for the sole purpose of containment or destruction. Most texts of the Sith are copied to digital devices by hand, and the originals destroyed in case there is any residual taint. They normally try to copy the matrix of Sith holocrons to other devices, but this has apparently had mixed results.

There have been debates, especially on the Jedi Council, on if all holocrons should simply be destroyed, but as of this moment, the Sphere has decided that destroying this amount of history and knowledge is unacceptable, and have stood their ground on it. As all the artifacts _are_ safely locked away and cannot be accessed without approval, it seems to have been enough to prevent the wholesale destruction of Sith artifacts and holocrons – for now.

All Sith artifacts are stored deep within the Great Library on Prakith, and the Black Guard is commanded by a Jedi Master with the title of **Black Guardian**.

The Jedi Advisory Coalition: As mentioned above, there are many who wish the services of individuals well-versed in the history and culture of the galaxy. The **Jedi Advisors** serve this role, primarily within the Alliance, and offer their own opinions to a variety of parties and organizations. Many Senate committees and special interest groups have a Jedi Advisor on call. They also offer their services to corporations, historical/exploratory bodies, and business tycoons of the galaxy, all who wish to take advantage of Jedi foresight.

If this sounds like a group which would fit better within the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, you would be right, and it is also a recent creation under Councilor Dal, who I suspect was heavily influenced by Grand Master Undien. Everyone knows that the Sphere of Diplomacy is the political arm of the Jedi, but the Sphere of History and Knowledge? Apolitical – or so most of the galaxy believes. Indeed, much of the advice given is not related to politics, but opinions on possible decisions and ramifications based on historical context, or perhaps providing knowledge on an obscure species or planet.

Benevolent and harmless information, but if one didn't know better, it may seem like a subtle plot to make the powers of the galaxy more reliant on Jedi advice – something that it appears the AIS is not exactly fond of, at least according to intercepted reports and other comments. The Coalition is managed by the **High Advisor** , a Jedi Master.

The Keepers of Knowledge: This is the primary administrative body of the Sphere of History and Knowledge, with its members consisting of the Loremaster, Gatekeeper, Black Guardian, High Advisor, and the Sphere Councilor. It is responsible for communication between Spheres, ensuring that all information is up-to-date and working, as well as granting authorization to individuals seeking to access restricted knowledge.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** The Sphere of History and Knowledge is a trove of information we should attempt to utilize and emulate at some point. They pose little threat to the Empire currently, and if possible, we should attempt to draw on their expertise in a _controlled_ manner. With this said, we must also be extremely vigilant not to become reliant on them, and reject any Advisors they send to us. We suspect they are a trap, one which has already infected the Alliance. We also should not, under any circumstances, turn over _any_ artifacts that we uncover, no matter how much they warn us that it is 'dangerous.'

* * *

 **TENTH – THE SPHERE OF SCIENCE AND RESEARCH**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Scientific Analysis and Experimentation; Research and Development (all categories); Engineering and Design; Computation and Programming; Precursor Technology Research and Restoration

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Doctor Buchic

 **MEMBERS:** While originally one of the smaller Spheres of the Order, the numbers have grown significantly after a push to focus more on the sciences and a need for engineers to build Temples, weapons, and armors for the Order itself. Today, this Sphere boasts the sixth-largest member count, estimated to be between 2,000,000 and 2,500,000.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **Jedi Order Research and Development Command (Umbara) –** The umbarans have long been an innovative and unique people, and have provided significant technical expertise to multiple factions throughout history, including the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars, intermittent support to the Galactic Empire, and since then, they have supported the New Republic and now Galactic Alliance.

That the umbarans have become so connected to the Jedi is an extremely interesting development, considering that the umbarans worked with Emperor Palpatine in the early days of the Empire to help hunt down surviving Jedi. They, along with the givin, were one of the few species in the Empire which were not subjected to as much discrimination as other species because of their work – and because they were too valuable to make enemies of. That they have reached out to the Jedi indicates a desire to atone and build anew, which could be genuine regret for their actions, or because they see the Jedi as a powerful political entity and want to ingratiate themselves with the Order.

The Jedi appear to be of the same mind, as the Sphere of Science and Research struck a deal with the umbarans a century ago to build their headquarters on Umbara, in return for allowing umbarans to observe some aspects of their research and provide their own experts to assist in umbaran projects. The Order, in return, receives extensive protection from the umbarans, and are allowed to conduct their experiments in near-total secrecy on the planet – a valuable arrangement for the Order, and it has similarly ensured that the umbarans are one of the most advanced species in the Alliance, and firm allies of the Jedi Order.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** The Sphere of Science and Research is, compared to other Spheres, extremely straightforward. This is the body which conducts the vast majority of scientific research, architectural design, engineering, weapons development, precursor technology restoration/research, and physical testing. While the name implies only scientific focus, this Sphere is extremely far-reaching and far larger than one would suspect.

The Sphere has multiple research outposts throughout the galaxy, focusing on planets with unique biomes or characteristics, as well as celestial phenomena such as black holes. However, they do not conduct research into the Force itself or its possible applications. This Sphere is strictly focused on science and research in the physical space. The Force likely aids in some areas, but it is never the focus.

The Sphere itself is responsible for the actual design and production of most of the vehicles, weapons, armor, and medicine of the Jedi Order as a whole. They maintain several production plants and shipyards on Kuat and Corellia, as well as smaller facilities on Umbara and various other research posts. What attracts the attention of many is that they hold the majority of experts on precursor technology – notably that of gree, kwa, rakatan, and Celestial origin. While to date they have had minimal success in fully reverse-engineering or repairing major pieces of technology (such as the gree hypergates), it is likely only a matter of time before they succeed – and their knowledge is always growing.

Jedi who are part of this Sphere are usually scientists, engineers, architects, and physicists. Few are extremely powerful Jedi, and largely prefer to be addressed by their academic title, or other titles which reflect their area of knowledge. As such, may Jedi within this Sphere prefer to be addressed as 'Doctor' or 'Professor.'

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:**

The Body of Scientific Research: This is the division where most of the purely scientific research is conducted. **Jedi Scientists** come from all fields of study – biology, physics, chemistry, zoology, geology, etc. They maintain most of the Order Research Stations and are otherwise the largest division within the Sphere. There is very little to distinguish them from non-Jedi researchers in similar fields. They are managed by the **High Scientist** , a Jedi Master.

The Body of Engineering and Design: This division is responsible for the design and construction of all Jedi outposts and stations across the galaxy. They also construct, restore, and design the various Jedi Temples – they have become exceptionally good at restoration as the Order has grown over the centuries. **Jedi Engineers** are mechanical experts and architects, and maintain a well-paid and trained civilian and automated workforce for manual construction and production, all of whom are bound to secrecy by complex contracts and possibly other means to ensure silence.

They also design the ships, vehicles, and equipment Jedi across the galaxy use. Most are surprised to learn the Jedi are interested in these things, but to be clear, the Jedi do not have a fleet or armored vehicle armada. This is largely restricted to starfighters and small crew ships – such as the ones used by Survey Teams. The Jedi do not have battleships or frigates, though if they wished, they could have that capability. Similarly, vehicles are usually speeders and personal vehicles. So far, the Jedi Order has not produced heavy combat vehicles or droid armies.

Equipment produced is largely standard. Mechanical kits, tools, holotech, and other utilities. They are managed by the **Overseer of Engineering** , a Jedi Master.

The Body of Precursor Technology: This is the smallest and most secretive division within the Sphere. The bulk of their research is conducted on Umbara, and any sites where precursor technology cannot be excavated and removed safely are locked down by this Body and cannot be accessed by any other Sphere or organization. It's unknown what exactly is conducted at these sites, or what has been discovered, but this division is currently impossible to penetrate conventionally – ironically, certain umbarans probably have a better idea of what goes on in those labs than most Jedi. The most commonly known thing about the division is that it is managed by the **Assimilation Master** , an ominous title that doesn't seem to fully fit the division.

Unless you consider that the Jedi have succeeded in reverse-engineering these pieces of technology and are at the point where they can use them effectively.

The Body of Outside Assistance: At first glance it may appear to have a similar function to the Advisors of the Sphere of History and Knowledge, but this is fortunately not the case. Many individuals and scientific bodies have close connections with this division, and the Jedi sent provide assistance in purely scientific and engineering matters. While this can be considered another application of soft power by the Order, it's likely this wasn't the original intention, as the Jedi who've provided assistance have been instrumental in curing diseases, containing pandemics, and achieving major scientific breakthroughs, all of which fit within the core beliefs of the Jedi – namely the desire to help others. This division is also unique in that it draws from the rest of the Sphere to acquire the individuals sent to help, and only retains a small, permanent administrative group which manages the hundreds of requests and deployments across the galaxy. They are managed by the **Chief Research Coordinator**.

The Body of Weapons Development and Testing: Another division which comes as a surprise to some people, as most are still under the belief that Jedi are inherently peaceful and pacifistic. This is untrue. Jedi usually do not seek out combat, but the lessons learned from history have made them wary and prepared in the event of another inevitable conflict. This division is not particularly large, but it conducts research not only into lightsaber and armor development and testing, but also blaster, explosive, and exotic weapons production for the Army of the Jedi Order (see section on the Militant Order for more information). The exact nature of the experiments is unknown, but based on reports and limited encounters, the quality of the weapons and armor is, at minimum, exceeds the Galactic Alliance, and is on a par with the Fellan Imperium. The smaller numbers mean they can invest more in each individual soldier and Jedi, and as such they have a smaller, but more dangerous force.

This division should be observed carefully. It is managed by the **Weapons Master** **of the Jedi Order**.

The Council of Academia: Composed of the High Scientist, Overseer of Engineering, Assimilation Master, Chief Research Coordinator, Weapons Master, and the Sphere Councilor, the Council of Academia determines overall research objectives, expansion plans, coordination between other Sphere, and handles direct diplomacy with the umbarans.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** It should be obvious, but the Bodies of Precursor Technology and Weapons Development are of interest due to the implications and threat to the Empire. The Sphere is most comparable to sections of the Maw, but far larger and more specialized into various teams. What is most concerning is that we have no easy way to know what research is being conducted, and as mentioned earlier, the umbarans make any penetration difficult, not to mention Research and Development Command is one of the most secure locations in the galaxy. The Jedi have assisted in turning the entire Umbara System into a fortress that will shred anything short of a battle group – which _would_ suffer extensive losses.

I do not know if they are deliberately hiding something or not, but whatever they are doing, they don't want anyone else to know about it.

* * *

 **NINTH – THE SPHERE OF OUTREACH AND AID**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Civilian Outreach; Warzone Aid and Services; Psychological Services; Medical Services

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Lara'ritten

 **MEMBERS:** One of the central tenets of the Jedi is to provide help to all who need it, and it is no surprise that many Jedi are called to carry this out. As a result, this Sphere has the third highest member count of the entire Order, ranging from 5,000,000 to 6,000,000 members.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **The Temple of Healing and Outreach (Manaan) –** Considering that this Sphere uses copious amounts of medical substances, including bacta and kolto, it isn't a surprise that a Sphere which is often involved in the aftermath of warzones, accidents, and natural disasters, requires these substances. Both the Sphere of Outreach and Aid and the selkath have very similar mindsets when it comes to aid, healing, and neutrality. Half a century ago, the selkath extended an offer to the Sphere to establish their headquarters on Manaan, they would provide the Sphere with the purest kolto and bacta possible (the selkath have invested heavily in bacta cultivation over the past two centuries) in return for protection and immediate access to the Jedi Order for military, diplomatic, and industrial needs, an agreement the Order has maintained to this day.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** The Sphere of Outreach and Aid is one of the best sources of positive coverage for the entire Order. Members of this Sphere are involved in nearly all disaster and wartime relief throughout the galaxy – well beyond the Galactic Alliance. The extent to which the Sphere has expanded will be elaborated on, suffice to say that they are the most respected Jedi in the galaxy by the general public.

These are Jedi who are drawn to the tenets of the Order which emphasize serving others and healing the sick and broken. They are almost universally pacifistic – and idealistic – to the point where many don't even carry lightsabers (though they do still build them). They are combination aid workers, doctors, psychiatrists, and mediators that help wherever they are sent.

A point to emphasize is that the Sphere of Outreach and Aid is _fiercely_ apolitical and pays very little heed to political ramifications of their actions, regardless of if it would possibly be detrimental to the Alliance or Jedi Order. They do not consider themselves law enforcement and despise military action, likely from seeing the effects of warfare firsthand. Warfare is only one crisis they respond to; natural disasters, drug epidemics, or even colonization efforts are all projects they assist in.

I suspect that this is a Sphere that most reading this are familiar with, as a limited number of Outreach Stations of this Sphere are allowed within our borders – largely _because_ of their apolitical agenda. Jedi of this Sphere only care about providing aid to others, be they Alliance, Imperial, Hapan, or criminal. Indeed, they have multiple stations set up in Hutt Space, the Outer Rim, and Wild Space to provide help to those areas.

They faced significant challenges at first, as everyone believed it was a precursor to a possible Jedi attack, but the Jedi from this Sphere simply began doing what they did elsewhere and didn't discriminate or judge the individuals who came to them for help and healing. The hutts tried assaulting several of the outposts, and did succeed in wiping out several Jedi, which inspired other smaller gangs and bounty hunters to begin giving the Outreach Centers protection. Once the hutts learned that the Jedi would provide healing and support to their _own_ soldiers, they quickly turned to leverage that, even as the Jedi themselves keep trying to deescalate the violence, even as they keep the scum of the hutts alive.

This has, unsurprisingly, made them extremely unpopular in certain sections of the Order and Alliance Military, particularly the Militant Order, who would be more than happy to purge the hutts from the Outer Rim, but instead, there are Jedi actively prolonging the problem, as they see it. There are large philosophical divides between the Sphere of Outreach and Aid, and many other Spheres of the Order. I suspect that the main reason they are not curtailed by the Jedi Council is because the Sphere itself is so popular it would be political suicide to restrict them – and possibly risk a massive exodus from the Order itself.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:**

Warzone Relief and Aid: The Jedi who work within this division work exclusively within areas which have been damaged or devastated by conflict, be it between armies or just gang and criminal violence. These Jedi are primarily medics or have some kind of battlefield medicine training. Using the Force and medical substances, they attempt to keep alive whoever they can, no matter what side the wounded fall on.

They are the most proactive of the divisions, and rarely establish bases of operation except in known violent areas where their services are continually needed. Otherwise they arrive via their designated ships to various hotspots throughout the galaxy. They are respected for their neutrality by most armies, aside from the hutts, and are typically left alone and not bothered on battlefields.

The Jedi who oversees the division is the **Warzone Relief Coordinator**.

Jedi Medical Services: The Jedi of this division perform a fairly self-explanatory purpose – healing, mental health, and medical services. They usually have one or more Medical Centers on most developed planets, staffed by their healers, psychiatrists, and surgeons. While they don't turn anyone away, they primarily focus on poorer and lower-income individuals who they will treat free of charge, while wealthier individuals they will charge large sums of credits for.

In the event of a viral outbreak, the Medical Services will be requested to help quarantine and treat the victims until the situation is contained. The Medical Services do not accept payment for these actions, and will usually remain behind for several months to ensure that there are no further issues. Medical Centers, like most divisions within the Sphere, exist beyond the Alliance. As we are all aware, there are several heavily observed Medical Centers on Bastion, Mygeeto, and Dantooine. There are also multiple centers in Hutt Space and the Outer Rim.

The Jedi who oversees the division is the **Medical Administrator of the Jedi Order**.

The Jedi Reconstruction and Settlement Service: This division is one which usually follows the Warzone Relief and Aid, as these Jedi assist in the reconstruction of homes and cities – civilian only – which were damaged or destroyed during the fighting. The Jedi will work with the local civilians and government to coordinate supplies and construction and help to ensure stability for the future.

The other arm of this branch involves assisting colonists settling on new planets, by helping to build housing, establish local governments and administration, provide utilities, and supply food sources. The Service charges money if requested by a galactic government, but they will often provide free assistance for non-affiliated groups who make strong cases for settlement somewhere else. These are common in Hutt Space.

The Jedi who oversees the division is the **Reconstruction and Settlement Administrator**.

The Council of Service: This council is composed of the Warzone Relief Coordinator, Medical Administrator, the Reconstruction and Settlement Administrator, and the Sphere Councilor. This council makes decisions on where to expand, respond to request from organizations, governments and individuals, and handle the business aspects of the Sphere.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** While the Sphere of Outreach and Aid has extensive reach across the galaxy, I would not classify them as a threat. They are one of the few who can be considered completely apolitical and will not act against us. By that same token, they _will_ help and support to our enemies as well as us, so be certain to keep this in mind. Keep a close watch on those within our borders, and we will have little to fear from them.

* * *

 **EIGHT – THE SPHERE OF RECRUITMENT AND TRAINING**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Recruitment; Curriculum Development; Data Gathering; Training; Marketing and Advertising; Internal Doctrine Dissemination

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Terena Odan

 **MEMBERS:** By virtue of the sizable staff needed to begin, continue, refine, and create the curriculum and training across multiple worlds, in multiple languages, with many unique students, this Sphere holds the second highest member count at 6,500,000 to 7,000,000

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **The Jedi Academy Temple (Yavin IV) –** The headquarters of the Sphere of Recruitment and Training are somewhat unique among the other Spheres in that they largely function in a processing and administrative role rather than actual teaching. The actual Academy of Yavin IV is a location where only select students are actually trained at, usually the extremely gifted and infants or young children. While there are classes and training, they are far smaller than other Jedi Academies in terms of student population.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** Jedi are not made overnight, they are the culmination of years of schooling, training, and indoctrination into the tenants, goals, and purpose of the Jedi Order. The Sphere of Recruitment and Training is responsible for preparing children and adult recruits for apprenticeship to a Jedi Knight or Master, recruiting from across the galaxy for the Order, and ensuring that educational activities are available for all individuals.

Jedi Academies are strewn throughout the galaxy, usually located on or near populous worlds. Coruscant, Kuat, Endor, Ossus, Tython, Yavin IV, and Manaan all have Jedi Academies which train students of all ages and species in the ways of the Jedi. Some Academies are geared towards specific kinds of student, such as Coruscant and Kuat geared towards adult students, while Yavin IV is well-equipped for infants, and so on.

When Initiates are chosen as Padawans, depending on their Sphere, they will travel to a Jedi Academy which is devoted exclusively to that Sphere and is usually located on the planet they are headquartered in. So those of the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery would travel to the Academy on Ahch-To, those of the Sphere of the Militant Order would travel to Ord Mantell, and so on. Those who manage these Academies are in a unique place in the Order, because while the Sphere Academies technically fall under the Sphere of Recruitment and Training, the Sphere Academies in question are entirely controlled by their own, with the Sphere of Recruitment and Training reviewing and approving curriculum submitted to them.

This Sphere is also responsible for marketing the Jedi Order to the wider galaxy, by every media outlet and method possible. HoloNet advertisements, physical mail, billboards and sponsorships, the Sphere pulls out all stops to tap into the public fantasy of being a Jedi. They tout a very appealing lifestyle, one filled with adventure, excitement, comfort, power, and service. Their produced advertisements are extremely high-quality, on par with Galactic Alliance recruitment propaganda.

Of course, not everyone can be a Jedi, but while some will leave disappointed after learning they aren't Force-sensitive, there is enough interest in the various divisions in the Order which employ civilians, that the Order still comes out ahead – not including the Force-sensitives they actually recruit.

It isn't uncommon either for poor citizens or individuals to leave infants or young children in front of a Jedi Academy, as they know, regardless of the Force-sensitivity of the child, the Order will care for them until they grow up. We have also discovered that – much like the recent initiative by the Imperial Knights – the Order is also combing orphanages and backing legislation requiring all children to be tested for Force-sensitivity. A move which seems both intended to make their own job easier and ensure that no one else can acquire these children.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:**

The Institution of Teaching and Instruction: Composed of teachers, these Jedi are responsible for all the academic schooling of young Initiates, from as young as toddlers to adults. They are present in all Jedi Academies and are not dissimilar to teachers across the galaxy in function, across a wide variety of education levels. They are managed by the **High Professor** , a Jedi Master.

The Institution of Combat: Also present in all Jedi Academies, the **Combat Instructors** are responsible to teaching all Initiates the basics of lightsaber combat. Dueling, blaster deflection, and mobility are all taught, with the complexity depending on the age range of the group, of course. Training sabers and wooden blades are used during instruction, with mock duels against other students and instructors, with similar training for blaster deflection being performed by drones or other students. This Institution works extremely closely with the Militant Order to ensure that the forms are accurate and up-to-date. They are managed by the **Instructor-Battlemaster**.

The Institution of Care and Nourishment: This institution is responsible for ensuring that all students at the Academies are comfortable and content. They provide food, clothing, housing, and medical services to students, as well as facilitating communication between the students and any family members. They are similarly present in all Academies, and act as technicians, medics, chefs, and psychologists. They are managed by the **Senior Care Administrator**.

The Institution of Force Instruction: Serving a similar function to the Institution of Combat, this institution is responsible for training Initiates in the rudimentary uses of the Force and is present in all Jedi Academies. Minor telekinesis, meditation, and minor telepathy are all taught to students in increasing complexity depending on the age of the group or individual in question. They are managed by the **High Instructor of the Living Force**.

The Institution of Marketing and Engagement: Without a doubt the most secretive of the Sphere, this small institute is responsible for all of marketing and advertising for the Jedi Order. They utilize data scientists, psychologists, and entire media teams to write, produce, and direct their various marketing objectives. We are also highly confident that this institution, much like the Galactic Alliance, utilizes multiple machine intelligences to comb the HoloNet to find interested individuals, and then forwards this data to the advertising bodies the Jedi work with to entice the individual to consider a long and prosperous career with the Jedi Order.

Surprisingly savvy of the Jedi, and fairly dispassionate in its approach. Slightly dishonest and manipulative, but this is not the same passive Jedi Order of old. They are managed by the **Engagement Director** , a Jedi Master.

The Institution of Recruitment and Processing: Another smaller institution, these Jedi are primarily responsible for processing all individuals coming into the Jedi Order and keeping track of their progress in the Academies. They are also the institute which manages direct recruitment events, Force-sensitivity tests, and conducts negotiations between orphanages and governments regarding recruitment. They maintain direct Recruiting Centers on a wide range of developed planets within the Alliance, and work very closely with the Institute of Marketing and Engagement on recruitment matters, as their events are largely driven by data. They are managed by the **Chief of the Office of Recruitment**.

The Council of Generations: As with many similar bodies, this council is composed of the High Professor, Instructor-Battlemaster, Senior Care Administrator, Instructor of the Living Force, Engagement Director, Chief of Recruitment, and the Sphere Councilor. Together they decide long-term strategies for recruitment and training, and they approve curriculum submitted by the various Institutions and Spheres.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Simple. We do not allow the Order to recruit within Imperial Space nor have access to our HoloNet. They are clearly better at network propaganda than originally assumed, and their manipulative influence here pales in comparison to the intricate work of the Sphere of Diplomacy and Manipulation. They are also going after orphanages for additional recruits, and our only suggestion is to become more aggressive in our own efforts and acquire the children before the Order does, or worse, the Alliances passes legislation mandating all Force-sensitive children are to be turned over to the Jedi.

* * *

 **SEVENTH – THE SPHERE OF CONCILIATION AND REFLECTION**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Internal Affairs; Reeducation (speculative); Internal Mediation; Internal Psychological Assistance

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Paala Tocrum

 **MEMBERS:** While small and focused, this Sphere has a goal that appeals to many Jedi and the members within are well-respected in the Order. Their member count is between 1,800,000 and 2,000,000 members.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **The Temple of Reflection (Tython) –** The ancient ancestral home of the Jedi Order has been reclaimed and now holds one of the largest Jedi Temples in the entire galaxy – likely because this Sphere has very few actual outposts and bases and the organization is neatly contained on Tython. With the Temple being specifically designed to incorporate the environment – the waterfalls, rolling hills, forests, mountains – it is widely considered one of the most beautiful and peaceful places in the galaxy.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** Also known throughout the Order as the 'Conciliators of Tython' they – officially – exist to provide mediation and support to any disputes between members of the Jedi Order and assist those who are facing doubts or temptations within their position. Levelheaded, calm, and understanding, they are among the first to be sought out by disputing Jedi and have successfully defused more than one tense encounter or argument.

Their role also officially falls under mental health, as many of the Conciliators speak on a personal basis with Jedi who are having difficulties in the Order or have questions about their place in it. Some are depressed, angry, or combative about various matters and situations. Separation from families is a recurring theme (despite open channels of communication), as well as frustration with various political matters. Occasionally, it will revolve around personal issues with friendships or romantic woes. The Conciliators take their jobs seriously and have helped many Jedi overcome their issues.

You will have noticed that the word 'officially' has been used more than usual. This is not an accident, as from our own investigation (please see supplementary file F-O-JO-0023S4 after reading this, which has a more in-depth explanation and methodology report) indicates that the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection has a series of secondary and disturbing objectives within the Jedi Order.

The first of these is that there are individuals who are specifically trained to determine if an individual is susceptible to the dark side. Conciliators live throughout the Jedi Order in the various Temples, Academies, and Outposts, but those who are sent to Tython are not always randomly recommended there – they have been deemed a potential risk. Their time on Tython is observed by the Conciliators and depending on how the individual reacts, they may determine that the Jedi is once more on the right path and no action need be taken.

Alternatively, there is extremely strong evidence to suggest that Jedi who fail their internal purity test are disposed of. This is not obvious of course, but Jedi may be sent on missions they are meant to fail, which will result in their death. Bounties may be placed unknowingly on their heads, and anonymous tips give bounty hunters an advantage against unsuspecting Jedi. Vehicles may suffer sudden failures and be besieged by pirates or blow up without warning.

The Conciliators of Tython can very much also be considered reeducators, as those who openly express sentiments which are contrary to Jedi ideals and goals are usually sent to Tython to "discuss the issues" they have with the Order. As disturbing as it sounds, the Conciliators take advantage of the trust young Jedi have in them, and subtly work to indoctrinate them back into the correct line of thinking.

To further complicate matters, the Conciliators appear to be severely politicized by the other Spheres, and given the current tensions on the Jedi Council, the Conciliators of Tython are being used to discredit, remove, or otherwise sabotage the Jedi of other Spheres. This shadow conflict in the Jedi Order is only known to perhaps the Sphere councils and the Jedi Council, but it is most clearly seen on Tython.

There are Conciliators who are loyal to specific Jedi Council members, and so when said member recommends a young Jedi of another Sphere to see the Conciliators – it is not necessarily because they are acting against the Jedi Code or displaying troublesome behavior, but rather as an attempt to undermine the philosophies and values which are instilled by the Sphere they are within – and make them more agreeable to the viewpoint of the Council member in question.

Now consider that this is currently being done by at least half of the Jedi Council, and is always kept under the radar because usually only young Padawans and Knights are targeted – usually below the notice of many Councilors, aside from those who know what to look for. Now, this is slightly hampered by the fact that the Jedi _cannot_ be forced to go to Tython by someone who is a member of another Sphere (adding to this, only a majority of the Jedi Council can compel an individual to go to Tython, and those _are_ usually legitimate cases and what the service is to be used for), but consider if you were visited by a Jedi Master who perhaps said that "Some of your actions are of concern to the Jedi Council, and we are worried for your mental well-being." Followed by a recommendation that a visit to Tython would be warranted, all while assuring the young – and likely unsettled Jedi – that they are not in any trouble, and that "They only want to help you and work through any issues you have."

As you might expect, this has not gone over well with some of the Spheres. When Councilor Saresh Palavola learned that Taitho Dal had convinced several of her Knights to take extended visits to Tython, she paid a visit to the Conciliator and had him arrested by the Arbiters and expelled from the Jedi Order, and it was only through the persuasion of Grand Master Undien that she refrained from bringing forth a motion to expel Councilor Dal from the Jedi Council.

Since then, there have been no machinations against the Sphere of the Living Force. The only other Spheres that have taken direct measures to combat this current shadow dispute within the Council are the Sphere of the Militant Order and the Sphere of Outreach and Aid. I should note that this is _not_ done on a massive scale, and each Jedi targeted in this manner rarely knows they are being manipulated so easily – especially as the methods used have reportedly improved.

Unfortunately, there is more.

The Conciliators of Tython also appear to serve as the means by which the Jedi make some of their problems disappear. You may have noticed that many stories in the media which are critical or hostile to Jedi very rarely have information which is leaked or revealed from an actual Jedi source. When it does happen, the Conciliators act quickly and decisively. As leaks and negative PR is a method that affects the Order as a whole, the involvement of the Spheres of Vigilance and Farsight, along with Laws and Justice, the culprits are quickly found, and sent to the Conciliators for "reflection on their actions."

Very rarely are they seen again.

This, unfortunately, ties into another issue which has become apparent in our research for this report – the level of abuse (both physical and sexual) within the Jedi Order is _inexplicably_ high. Extrapolating the data we managed to collect (from an admittedly questionable source – which will be elaborated on in a future section), it's possible this accounts for up to two percent of the Jedi Order. When you consider how many Jedi that is, you rightfully wonder how that could possibly exist without _someone_ knowing about it.

The Conciliators are the answer.

This appears to exist almost exclusively between Jedi Masters and Padawans, as the power dynamics alone are already heavily tilted in favor of the perpetrator, and the victim is easy enough to frighten into silence or otherwise groom at a young age. The few that _do_ report this (primarily teenagers of both sexes – adult victims are rarer, we have found, and the few that exist are almost exclusively female) usually attempt to speak to someone they trust – which is usually a Jedi Master or a Conciliator – both of whom usually instead raise the issue up higher instead of informing the Sphere of Laws and Justice.

Specific Conciliators who are loyal to the Jedi wishing to keep this under wraps will intervene and attempt to convince the young Jedi that nothing is wrong, they are imagining things, or otherwise discredit what happened, possibly with intensive Force persuasion. This will usually result in the Padawan being transferred to another Master or the Padawan otherwise keeps quiet. In cases where there is clearly nothing going to stop the Padawan from going public, action will be taken in the same way action is taken against Jedi who have been determined to pose a risk to the Order and may fall to the dark side.

The actions taken here are purely political, meant to circumvent a public relations nightmare. I will stress that we _do not know_ how many in the Order – or indeed within the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection – are aware of these actions. Most Conciliators have no idea this is taking place and perform their duties well and with care. It would also not surprise me if this is only ever utilized by specific Jedi Councilors and Spheres – as this would be grounds for execution by the Arbiters if it ever came to light.

This implies that those using it are either being very, very careful or the entire Jedi Council is aware of this and continues to pretend it doesn't exist.

With this said, we do not believe the latter is the case. Based on what we know of Councilors Ritten, Mateil, Shartan, and Palavola, they would never accept it and would act accordingly. It is far more likely they suspect what may be going on, but do not have sufficient evidence to prove it yet. This is a situation we need to be aware of and watch _very_ closely.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:** The exact structure of the Sphere is largely shrouded considering the secondary duties the Conciliators perform, and currently the only _official_ divisions which exist, are the **Conciliators** themselves, who have had their jobs adequately described above. The only other official body is the **Council of Conciliation** , which is composed of the Sphere Councilor and six senior Conciliators. There are likely other groups which are specifically devoted to handling possible corrupted Jedi, handling abused Padawans, and making problems disappear.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** That we continue to investigate these issues within the Jedi Order and attempt to get harder proof than we have already. While it is extremely unlikely that Jedi Councilors and Masters are _not_ involved, there is currently no proof of this aside from educated speculation. This would provide substantive blackmail against the Order and certain members which we could turn to our advantage. Until we have sufficient proof within our hands, I would recommend the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection be labeled as a danger to the Empire until further notice, and their members barred from entering Imperial Space.

Sending an anonymous tip to the Sphere of Law and Justice with the names stated in report F-O-JO-0023S4 is also recommended.


	3. Jedi Spheres (6-1)

**SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : STRUCTURE – THE TWELVE SPHERES OF THE JEDI ORDER**

 **(continued)**

* * *

 **SIXTH – THE SPHERE OF LAW AND JUSTICE**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Internal Affairs; Law Enforcement; Law Development; Court of Law; Military

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Vol'mateil

 **MEMBERS:** While law enforcement, both internal and external is typical and expected of Jedi, the reality is that it requires a large number of members to be feasible on a galactic-scale – and these Jedi are only called on the most dangerous or important of assignments. The estimated member count is 4,500,000 to 5,000,000

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **The Chamber of the Arbiters (Taris) –** While modest compared to most Sphere headquarters, the Chamber of the Arbiters is nonetheless one of the most important locations for the Jedi Order. This is the highest court a Jedi can be tried in, and only those who are facing exile, severance, or execution are tried here. The Sphere of Law and Justice rarely maintains bases, as most dedicated Temples and Academies have Arbiter Chambers where more local and lesser incidents can be handled without involving the Tribunal.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** Even within the Jedi Order there are laws and regulations to be followed. The body which establishes these laws – which are then ratified by a majority of the Jedi Council – is the Sphere of Law and Justice. They serve as the lawyers, investigators, prosecutors, police, judges, and juries of the Jedi Order. Their authority is extensive, and limited only by the laws they enforce.

The Sphere of Law and Justice is the only Sphere which can propose new rules or the abolition of old ones to the Jedi Council, although they maintain representatives from other Spheres who submit their own suggestions. By rule, it is much more difficult to overturn a law that has been authorized by the Jedi Council, requiring a three-quarters majority instead of a pure majority needed to authorize laws.

The most commonly seen Jedi who make up this Sphere – the Jedi Temple Guard – are present within every Temple and Academy of the Jedi Order, and the only locations where they are not deployed are Sphere headquarters which are managed internally. However, the Arbiters can acquire warrants to investigate or guard should they find compelling reasons to do so.

These Jedi have the authority to arrest, try, and render verdicts against any Jedi, including Jedi Masters and Councilors, though they are limited in specific punishments, such as exile, severance, and execution which require a more involved process and thorough investigation before they can be carried out. However, the Sphere of Law and Justice has continued to maintain its strict apolitical stances, refusing to become involved with Order politics. Almost no members of the Sphere are involved politically or in the various Jedi Fraternities and are careful to isolate themselves from political ramifications of cases they take, wanting to prioritize the delivery of justice above all else.

With that said, the application of justice is very fluid depending on the situation, and not as straightforward as one might expect from Jedi. In addition to policing their own, the Jedi often work to combat local criminal elements on the various worlds within the Alliance. This is, surprisingly, not done in conjunction with the local law enforcement, as the Sphere currently considers the legalities and systems of the Alliance to be borderline-useless and politically driven.

This has led to many local law enforcement organizations disliking the Jedi who flagrantly violate their procedures in favor of expedience. The Jedi who actively seek out criminal activity are more concerned with removing the source and leaving the government to sort out the aftermath, and this is extremely common and supported within the Sphere. Criminals are looked down upon and largely seen as a disease to be purged, with the phrase 'innocent until proven guilty' a laughably naïve suggestion at best.

As a result, they are _especially_ harsh towards Jedi who engage in criminal activity as there is an expectation that they should be 'better' than the criminals of the galaxy. However, when it comes to the issues that typically arise in the Order, the Sphere is far more restrained in what they can and cannot do. It is not surprising that they are especially closely allied with the Militant Order, and have severe disagreements with Sphere of Outreach and Aid regarding their views on criminals. They are also disposed to distrust the more overtly political of the Spheres, specifically the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation and the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection, who even they dislike because there is a perception that they are trying to undermine their authority – not for the myriad other reasons one should distrust the Conciliators of Tython.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:**

The Jedi Temple Guard: Resurrected from one of the few actual organized bodies of the old Jedi Order, the **Jedi Temple Guard** are known for their distinctive white and gold robes, faceless helmets, and yellow double-bladed lightsabers. The words "Cease hostilities!" followed by the sound of lightsabers being ignited has dispelled many conflicts, stopped troublesome Jedi in the act, and prevented outside criminals from acting against the Order.

The Temple Guard are trained to protect those within the Order, and intervene when there is imminent danger to themselves or others. They are expert duelists and Force-users, usually using telekinesis to freeze and trap criminals and lightsabers to disarm and cripple those who resist. The Temple Guard travel in teams of four, and teams of these guards are linked to other teams to quickly respond to high-profile incidents.

The Temple Guard are the Jedi who perform arrests and maintain the holding cells within the Temples and Academies, or transport suspects off-world if such facilities are not present. They also serve as guards for suspects, as well as the buildings they protect. If needed, they are also permitted to serve as bodyguards and are automatically provided to guests who visit the Order.

They are organized and commanded by the **Temple Guard Captain**.

The Investigative Corps: Crimes require investigation, and the Investigative Corps serve this role within the Sphere of Law and Justice. They are notable for keeping low profiles and do not have any distinguishable markings or ranks, but do perform research, forensics, and interrogation. This will be compiled into a report which will be presented before the Arbiters as an independent party.

 **Jedi Investigators** are carefully chosen for each case, and they never have a connection to the assigned case to ensure no biases. They do not give any conclusions or recommendations, their only goal is to collect as much evidence as possible – physical, digital, witnesses, and circumstantial – and present it and allow the Arbiters to decide if it is sufficient.

The Investigative Corps has earned a high enough reputation that they are now sought out by many government bodies to perform research for them. Due to the smaller size of this division, the Investigative Corps rarely takes on non-Jedi cases, but they do give extra consideration to large cases or ones requested through the Jedi Council.

They are managed by the **Chief Investigator**.

The Arbiters: **Arbiters** have two possible roles. The first is serving as something akin to a lawyer for the individual under suspicion. Their goal is not necessarily to assist the individual in question, but to provide them with options, possible outcomes, and suggestions for how to proceed. There does exist an attorney-client privilege where anything said to an Arbiter cannot be admitted as evidence, but admitting to a crime will typically result in the Arbiter suggesting that you plead guilty to the crime, regardless of context. If requested, the Arbiter assigned can speak for the individual, though this is not required.

The other role Arbiters have is acting as judges for the accused. They compose judicial panels of five Arbiters, who hear cases one at a time, with the Arbiter and client presenting their plea and opening statements. The Jedi Investigator assigned to the case will then present the evidence or witnesses (cross-examination is allowed), and the Arbiter and client are given an opportunity to respond. All except the panel will be dismissed for a period of several hours while they render a final verdict. Cases are never brought before a panel until the Jedi Investigator has finished their investigation – the Arbiters do not waste time on drawn-out trials.

In most cases, a summary judgement is rendered, but in rare cases, the panel may instead decide to deliberate for additional days, or transfer the case to the High Tribunal. The Arbiters who sit on a panel or represent the accused are randomly chosen and rotate every month. Every Arbiter will serve each role eventually, and the only individual who has something resembling a permanent role is the **Arbiter Administrator** , who manages recruitment and administrative duties, and far less actual law work.

The Justicars of Order: **'Justicar'** is either a curse or hope depending on your perspective. For many law enforcement groups in the galaxy, the word 'Justicar' is one of contempt and frustration. Justicars are the anti-criminal force of the Sphere of Law and Justice – though the law they are enforcing is usually not the one that exists within the planet they inhabit.

Justicars are heavily militarized, armed, and armored. They bear distinctive gray armor with the Justicar logo emblazoned on the chest, and the more dramatic of them will usually wear capes and robes over the armor, mostly for aesthetic purposes as they don't even attempt to disguise themselves. Helmets are optional, though most Justicars wear some kind of headgear even if it isn't fully covering their head.

Individual Justicars have set patrols they walk, where they, for lack of a better word, go 'looking for trouble' as many officers say bitterly – minor crimes such as muggings, petty theft, drunk brawls, and the occasional assault. If any are unfortunate enough to be caught by a Justicar, they will receive broken bones and severed limbs in most cases. This creates a major headache for local law enforcement, as the Justicars are technically not operating with actual authority and are – for lack of a better word – vigilantes.

This is especially obvious when the Justicars go after organized crime. Gangs and drug cartels have learned that only the extremely prepared, or the truly foolish, set up operations where Justicars operate, as they will send in teams of twelve to smash all organized crime in the area. This is usually preceded by flat-out abductions of suspected criminals who are subjected to Jedi Force persuasion to find out locations and names. During these operations, Justicars consider taking prisoners optional and will only give consideration to those who immediately surrender. Usually, they'll string up the survivors and drop them in front of the local police outpost for them to deal with.

The Justicars are extremely effective and a true deterrent to any criminal activity in an area. If the Empire had a significant criminal problem, I would recommend that the Imperial Knights create a section which emulates the Justicar methods, as there is plenty to learn from them. They are managed by the **Justicar Commander** , who answers to the High Tribunal.

The High Tribunal: Serving as an administrative body for the rest of the Sphere of Law and Justice and as the highest court in the Jedi Order, the High Tribunal is comprised of the Sphere Councilor and six of the most senior Arbiters who are appointed internally and approved by a supermajority of the Jedi Council for a period of ten years. They only take on the most serious of cases, where the possible punishments include the following:

\- Exile or Demotion: Exiles are expelled from the Jedi Order entirely and barred from ever receiving Order support or help again – where they are provided a small sum of credits (if monetarily broke) and a starship to leave. Depending on the reasons for exile, they may be required to surrender their lightsaber. Demotion is less severe, and usually involves an individual holding a position to surrender it and return to a lower position within the Order.

\- Severance: The second harshest penalty in the Jedi Order, severance is the stripping of the Force from a Jedi, performed by the Sages of the Sphere of the Living Force. This appears to be used when the crime is not worthy of execution, but the individual poses a possible risk of falling to the dark side or poses a threat to the citizens of the galaxy or other Jedi. It is notable that Jedi who are faced with this choice will usually choose death over severance.

\- Execution: Straightforward and only allowed for the worst of crimes. Normally, they have to be directly complicit in the murders of others or otherwise have caused severe harm to the Jedi Order and its members. While rare, it is known to happen and should any Sith be caught, this will be the default sentence the Jedi hand down.

The Jedi Order is not as forgiving as it was in the past, at least not under this current Council.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Aside from taking some advice from the Justicars, I would largely suggest that no one runs afoul of this Sphere, because if you break their rules on their ground, they _will_ treat you under their laws, regardless of if you are in Alliance or Imperial Space. But since they keep to themselves, we should not have significant problems from them.

* * *

 **FIFTH – THE SPHERE OF VIGILANCE AND FARSIGHT**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Internal Affairs; Internal and External Espionage; Counterintelligence; Law Enforcement; Black Operations

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Si-Wara-Yaden

 **MEMBERS:** This Sphere intentionally restricts membership and is the smallest Sphere in the entire Order by far. Estimations are likely inaccurate, but based on data is would fall between 10,000 and 200,000 members. But again, we were not able to verify this.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **Valley of the Jedi (Ruusan) –** Unlike the majority of other Spheres, the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight does not actually have a named base of operations, though it is known that they operate out of Ruusan, specifically within the restored Valley of the Jedi. As far as we are aware, there is little to no outside interaction, and the location itself is locked down and near-impossible to penetrate. What exactly takes place there is unknown, which is fitting of the Sphere.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** It should be stated immediately that all of what follows is possible disinformation. The reason for this will be provided shortly. Please refer to the methodology report for additional information.

The Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight is the smallest and most obscure Sphere within the entire Jedi Order. This is by design, as this Sphere makes a point of having an extremely thorough and deliberate selection process through criteria that is currently unknown. Their internal decisions and objectives are _not known_ to the rest of the Order, and the Jedi Council is quite possibly unaware of the majority of actions undertaken by this Sphere.

The Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight does not involve itself in Order politics or power plays, they don't have the numbers to significantly shape Jedi culture and rules, so they don't bother at all. With this said, they almost certainly keep a very close eye on the Order and, from information gathered, possibly perform a function similar in objective to the Inquisitors – specifically, serving as a possible check on the Order itself.

I will reiterate that this is speculation – the actual objectives of the Sphere are unknown, as are many of the members within it. The names of Jedi within this Sphere, or even how many, are not available to the rest of the Jedi Order.

In addition to possible watchdog duties, they likely perform roles in intelligence work for the Order. It is unknown if this is specifically for handling intelligence threats to the Order, or to counter possible threats from Sith or other Force-using sects (such as the Jetiib'tsad (Mandalorian Jedi) or Quabular). Of course, if they were actively working in a counterintelligence capacity, then it stands to reason that our own agents would have possibly been discovered during our mission.

 **[THE FOLLOWING SECTION HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED BLUE-5 BY ORDER OF SOVEREIGN PELLAEON]**

As explained in the methodology report, we _were_.

Given the large amount of assets we used to penetrate the Jedi Order at multiple levels over periods of years, it was perhaps inevitable that some suspicion would be raised if one or more of our assets were compromised. When we started directly investigating this Sphere, we suddenly began acquiring a surprising amount of information on them.

The concerning implications are that – not only has the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight compromised the majority of the Empire's Hands who are placed within the Jedi Order – they quite possibly have knowledge of the full extent to which the Order has been penetrated.

I will repeat a summary of what Inquisitor Gallaghar reported – after spending two years within the Sphere of History and Knowledge as an Archivist, he thought it safe to begin looking into the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight – which should be noted is not atypical, this is a subject of discussion of many Jedi within the Order.

He eventually found someone who had worked with members from the Sphere, the illusive Jedi Shadows, and was willing to talk. From that talk we acquired a comprehensive general overview of the Sphere, and subsequent discussions with other members to other assets provided us with basic structure and abilities of the Jedi within it.

At the end of their first discussion, the Jedi Gallaghar talked to suddenly morphed into Councilor Si-Wara-Yaden and disappeared. As Inquisitor Gallaghar wrote, he firmly believes that he had been talking with a projection the entire time – specifically, one maintained by the Eternal Watcher himself without him noticing anything off.

Considering that similar incidents have been reported from other assets within the Order, it is extremely likely – though not explicitly said – that the Sphere is making the point that they are aware we have penetrated the Order and yet, for some inexplicable reason, are allowing it. Furthermore, they appear to be actively _assisting_ our operation in specific areas.

In certain situations, our assets will suddenly receive help from Jedi who have the information we want, or accidentally stumble upon a lead or individual who can help, or inexplicably have certain ideas and possibilities appear in their minds which lead to completing their objective. We know better than to believe in continuous coincidences, so the harsh reality is that the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight is likely keeping minders on all our primary agents and influencing them secretly.

What is inexplicable is that the data is good, even knowing the possible sources of it. It's cross-checked with existing and discovered information, and appears completely genuine. Considering that any 'help' we've received from this Sphere has been focused on the darker and more unknown sections of the Jedi Order (specifically, the Conciliators of Tython, the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, Grand Master Undien, and Councilor Palavola to name a few), the Sphere appears to want a third party to know about it. For what purpose I don't know, but it's quite possible that the Sphere is concerned with sections of the Jedi Order and wants the Empire as a possible check on their actions?

Without knowing the explicit details as to _why_ they are allowing and possibly assisting us, there can be no solid answer derived. Or perhaps it could be simpler than this – perhaps they have similar operations within the Empire and do not believe we pose a direct threat to the Order. Yet. So, they allow our operation to continue for now.

Until then, we should assume that they are a neutral third party and should treat all information acquired on, from, and by them as suspect unless verified with additional sources.

 **[SECTION CLASSIFICATION ENDS HERE]**

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:** To preface this section, we have a vague idea of the structure within this Sphere, and no hard specifics outside of speculation and a limited sample size. Please keep these qualifiers in mind.

The Shadows: These appear to be the primary agents of the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight. **Jedi Shadows** are supposedly named such due to their ability to use the Force to render themselves invisible to others or otherwise make themselves difficult to find. The Inquisitors speculate that Shadows likely utilize some kind of technique to suppress their aura to hide themselves from other Force-users – which likely extends beyond the Shadows themselves. In short, this means that they could very easily hide in a crowd and not be able to be detected by their Force-sensitivity alone, allowing them to infiltrate nearly anywhere.

There is no standard uniform or marking which identifies a Jedi as one of the Shadows, and it is quite possible they utilize disguises in their own missions – the types of which we don't know.

Given their presumed abilities, they are likely charged with infiltration, reconnaissance, and possibly assassination missions (after compiling this report, this would not be unexpected for certain parts of the Order). If they do these by the Jedi Council's request or only from the purported Shadow Council is unknown, as is if the Order is fully aware of the operations of the Shadows to begin with.

While there is almost certainly a leader of some kind for the Shadows, we were unable to identify who that might be.

The Faceless Ones: There was some internal debate on if the purported **'Faceless Ones'** are an actual division within the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight or represent a possible mission objective of the Shadows. Since their supposed capabilities and objectives are so radically different, we agreed that it should be described in a separate section.

The Faceless Ones are never addressed as such directly. The only references are, ironically, from reports, memoirs, and documents originating from the Mandalorians, First Order, and Chiss Ascendancy which describe the complete dismantlement of certain cells, missions, or objectives – usually by a singular individual who is a known member within the group.

The common theme throughout each of these is that the individual in question is one they have known for _years_ if not longer, and one day, they remember they start changing. Subtle personality shifts and actions that indicate the person is not exactly the same. Then, one day, the individual disappears or turns on them, accompanied by the complete destruction and dismantlement of whatever organization or company they were involved in at the time.

While these are clearly rare, and I will personally point out that there is no actual proof that the _Jedi_ themselves were these individuals, considering how often we were referred to these documents while investigating the Sphere, it's not unreasonable to wonder if the Jedi are engaging in this activity. Facial reconstruction is nothing new, nor is significant bodily modification. Finding and replacing individuals can be easily done with an excellent actor.

However, if there is one piece of disinformation the Sphere may have sowed in this report, the purported Faceless Ones are likely it. It's unsettling to consider, given the state of galactic technology and the capabilities of the Jedi, but at the same time, there is very little actual proof – only circumstantial leads which may have been left to give the impression that the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight is more expansive and powerful then they really are.

The Minder Company: **Jedi Minders** are actually known of in the highest ranks of the various Spheres, because they perform very specific functions. Namely, the interrogation of captured suspects and criminals. They do not officially operate within the Jedi Order, and the name itself is actually registered to a business that specializes in 'immediate and expansive investigation.'

It appears to be a legitimate business, and preliminary investigation into it shows that it actually _does_ maintain a small staff and performs investigations. Its income is also within expected parameters for the size of it. However, the actual individuals who run it are impossible to reach and there are a significant number of transactions where little to no payment was made.

Considering the number of transactions and cases, the Minder Company should be making ten times as much as it lists. Especially since the clients making such good deals are usually connected to Alliance military representatives and AIS shell companies. The implications here seem especially clear – that the Minder Company receives requests from the AIS and occasionally the Alliance to extract information from captives and prisoners.

The context by which the Minder Company accepts these requests is unknown, or if there are any internal standards at all. Short of directly penetrating the Minder Company – who may very well be staffed by Jedi – the trail here runs cold.

The Shadow Council: The name itself gives the impression that this is a plotting group of Jedi who are working to subvert the Order from within. Considering how our operation has gone, I am no longer convinced this is entirely ridiculous. The Shadow Council maintains their chambers on Ruusan and allows no one to participate in meetings. The meeting minutes, the members involved, even how large it is – are unknown, and they deliberately obscure anything to do with the Council. The only hard information we have is that the Sphere Councilor holds a seat, but what they discuss, what they do, and most everything else, is a question mark.

 **RECOMMENDATION:**

 **[THE FOLLOWING SECTION HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED BLUE-5 BY ORDER OF SOVEREIGN PELLAEON]**

Considering how involved the Sphere of Vigilance has been throughout this section, and the operation within the Jedi Order, we strongly advise that the Imperial Council make contact with Councilor Si-Wara-Yaden and have a full discussion on the actions we have observed. A sweep of critical Imperial institutions by the Inquisitors is also recommended to ferret out possible AIS and Jedi spies.

 **[SECTION CLASSIFICATION ENDS HERE]**

* * *

 **FOURTH – THE SPHERE OF DIPLOMACY AND MEDIATION**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Diplomatic Body; Mediation; Political Body; Influence Collection and Cultivation; Public Relations; Political Activism; Political Donor; Espionage; Intelligence; Counterintelligence; Military; Black Operations

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Maratashi Vin

 **MEMBERS:** Diplomacy is a large, but specialized field. Formally one of the smaller Spheres, in recent decades, it has transformed to be one of the largest in the Order, boasting far more than diplomats and mediators, but also (alleged) intelligence arms, military forces, business operations, and an unknown number of civilian and Jedi political proxies. Member count is varied, but no hard records on the exact count can be found. Best estimates are between 4,000,000 and 6,000,000 _Jedi_ members.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **The Temple of Coruscant (Coruscant)** **–** In what is likely the least surprising location for the headquarters of a Sphere, placing it in the (yet again) restored Jedi Temple of Coruscant, the heart of the Galactic Alliance and Senate, is both a wise and obvious decision for the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation. It would be more surprising if it was placed somewhere _other_ than Coruscant.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** The Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation fulfills one of the roles the Jedi have always filled, which is that of peacemakers, diplomats, and ambassadors. Most common during the Old Republic, this role was somewhat reduced in the New Republic, and has largely floundered during the eras of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate. It has existed on-call for many senators and the occasional Alliance request, but for the most part, the Jedi seemed content to not become overly involved in politics and diplomacy on the highest levels.

That is no longer the case. The current Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation is one of the most expansive, powerful, and influential bodies within the entirety of the Galactic Alliance. While the Sphere has always had an understanding within the Alliance, and no shortage of allies, very rarely was this ever used for political or personal gain. Originally this reasoning was likely to avoid the perception that the Jedi were meddling in politics, but at this point, it is abundantly clear that there are many, many people willing to have Jedi assistance to achieve their political ambitions.

This change was brought about almost singlehandedly by former High Mediator Undien, who transformed the Sphere into a bastion of political power for the Jedi Order. Eschewing the traditional disdain for politics within the Order, Undien thrived in Coruscant's political landscape and through the mentorship of several high-profile senators and even a former chancellor, has successfully ensured Jedi influence in the Senate for generations to come.

Jedi within this Sphere are far beyond the mere Diplomatic Corps, and, managed by dedicated staffs of data scientists and droids, operate with miniature intelligence teams to gather information on politicians and political events throughout the galaxy on all levels. The high-born senators of Kuat and Coruscant may scoff at Jedi assistance, but the senators who are struggling to campaign against a better-funded opponent? Ones who are willing and open to new possibilities and ideas? Those are the ones the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation targets. The Jedi assure the candidate that they retain their complete support – with the understanding that they will remember their help when they reach the Senate.

Undien realizes the importance of the big picture, and how power can come through the masses of the lesser. His people were not only involved on senatorial representation on planets no one from the Core has heard of, but similarly, local elections on a city and state basis. The result is a planet that has its leadership almost handpicked by the Jedi – sometimes quietly, sometimes publicly. There are thousands of systems who have been supported by the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation – enough that there is an entire shadow bloc in the Senate which is directly under Jedi influence.

If you would believe that the Jedi accomplish this all honestly and fairly, please read the dossier on Grand Master Undien which is also attached to this report. The Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation is no cleaner than the major political parties of the Alliance. The Sphere has internal intelligence, black operation units, HoloNet bot armadas, writers, producers, and propagandists at their disposal – most of whom are not _directly_ connected to the Jedi, but managed through an elaborate web of shell companies, political fronts, and hiring agencies.

The depth to which the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation has gone to ensure plausible deniability is both impressive and indicative of the extremely corrupt nature of the Alliance that Undien was more than willing to jump into. If you think that he isn't using iktotchi, falleen, and clawdites to influence candidates, or having Jedi use the Force to nudge individuals in a certain direction, or that opponents of Jedi-backed candidates don't suffer constant troubles until they drop out or suffer mental breakdowns, then you underestimate the ruthless degree to which the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation operates.

If you've ever wondered why anti-Jedi regulations and measures never advance further than committees, and the senators and representatives who bring them forth are suddenly challenged when reelection arrives, look no further than the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation. Thanks to the deep pockets of the Order and the deals they've struck with individuals and governments all across the galaxy, their operations only grow.

They do not restrict themselves to government either. They proudly have vast and deep connections with the entirety of the Alliance – military, AIS, and navy. They happily assist the largest corporations in the galaxy with expertise or exotic materials in return for possible favors or donations in the future. The only groups that they appear to _not_ align themselves with are criminals – and any rival to the Galactic Alliance.

Now, this does not mean the traditional diplomatic and mediation missions are no longer done – those still very much exist. In fact, more Jedi are involved with these than ever and it's not uncommon for Jedi to be called on for advice to settle legal disputes, participate in negotiations between various parties, or host impartial debates for lesser-known planet elections.

Furthermore, the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation is perhaps the most well-connected within the entire Order, as they need to be whenever they need members from one Sphere or another when making arrangements. There are plenty of Sentinels happy enough to train with the Alliance military, and Archivists who would happily advise a senator on a certain artifact or course of action.

This is an extremely manipulative and dangerous sect within the Order. With Undien now the Grand Master and choosing Jedi Diplomat _Maratashi Vin_ of all people, expect the Jedi influence within the Alliance to only grow.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:**

The Diplomatic Corps: **Jedi Diplomats** are a common sight within the Alliance. No longer do they just represent Jedi or Alliance interests, they can represent and negotiate on behalf of private individuals, senators, megacorporations, commerce guilds, and literally anything that makes a request to the Order. Should the Council of the Alliance approve, a Jedi Diplomat will be sent to help.

The range of authority the Diplomat has depends entirely on the client, and Diplomats are expected to do their best to ensure that the client is satisfied. These Diplomats also work on behalf of the Order or the Jedi Council when it is deemed important, and generally also are the connective links within the Jedi Order itself.

This division is managed by the **High Diplomat**.

The Mediation Corps: Much like the Diplomats, the **Jedi Mediators** are open to work with any possible client that requests their services (within the Alliance, that is). Their role, as the name suggests, is to resolve or prevent possible disputes between two or more parties. They are presumably a neutral party who works to provide a middle ground for any possible problem that all parties can accept.

Considering what we know of this Sphere, the idea that the Mediators are neutral or impartial seems a ruse that the rest of the galaxy has bought into. The Order doesn't send Mediators everywhere, only to specific clients and they absolutely have ulterior motives in doing this. This is not to detract from the accomplishments of the Mediation Corps, but do not presume that they are giving their services out of altruism. There is a goal and purpose they are fulfilling for the Jedi. They are managed by the **Mediation Overseer**.

Citizens for a United Galaxy: This is, officially, not connected to the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation. There were a significant amount of resources and time that were spent on digging to the point where we could feasibly link the two, and to be honest, the connection is provably dubious at best. If you decide to pay attention during elections, you may notice that 'Citizens for a United Galaxy' is one of the GPABs (Galactic Political Advertisement Board) behind a lot of extremely well-produced and prominent political advertisements.

Holoscreen media is not the only arm of CfUG, they also (proudly) boast to their many, many clients that they use extensive localized HoloNet advertising, physical advertising, and radio outreach. They make a point to pride themselves on adapting to "Any species, any candidate, anywhere." They have an impressive track record and a seemingly endless source of income.

The primary investors for CfUG are a mixture of trillionaires and businesses. There is nothing which connects them to the Jedi immediately. However, when you consider that half of the personal investors have contacts within the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, suspicions should be raised. It's also worth noting that half the businesses who invest in it – including the one which _runs_ the entire GPAB – are fronts that are being managed by at _least_ two separate companies or individuals each, the web here becomes extremely convoluted almost instantly. You have to go down several layers before you see it become connected to known AIS fronts and businesses run by known Jedi proxies.

CfUG is almost certainly the funding machine of the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, one which provides an extensive suite of services to prospective clients. The mixture of legitimate investors and AIS/Jedi connections means the Jedi have gone about this smartly. No one is going to risk investigating a GPAB this large – not unless they start engaging in outright illegal activity.

Phoenix Contacts and Solutions: "You have goals, we have connections!" is the proud and eye roll-inducing slogan of Phoenix Contacts and Solutions – a company which officially helps up-and-coming diplomats and politicians form local and galactic connections with others for a modest fee. It also is extremely connected with technology-based organizations and companies across the galaxy, and helps new graduates find high-quality jobs.

A noble goal, and the latter does genuine and excellent work. The former is an extremely predatory scheme which connects young diplomats and politicians – or struggling ones – with Jedi from the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation. Having a Jedi one can easily talk to is appealing for many, and when the Jedi Order expresses interest in your own humble self? Well, only a fool would not jump on the political opportunity of a lifetime.

The Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation usually doesn't target or back establishment candidates, but instead, fresh blood with little to no prior experience, as they see them ripe for manipulation. And it works extremely well. It isn't uncommon for younger politicians these days to have a Jedi Diplomat on-call if they need help or to combat the latest scandal or development.

It's an open question on if PCS is actually run by the Sphere, or if it only has an extremely lucrative arrangement with them. Either one warrants mention within this report.

'The Nudge Team': A highly secretive and mysterious group, we were made aware of their existence by accidentally finding old reports that a member of this Sphere presumably misplaced. While there are few solid details, this 'Nudge Team' has the goal of directly impacting elections in major and minor situations, and "Ensuring that those who have been invested in reciprocate our arrangements."

This appears to be a black operations arm of the Sphere, which likely incorporates a mixture of Jedi and hired operatives for the purposes of ensuring their candidates act the way they want them to. Their operations, from what we were able to find, are small and subtle. Nudges, if you will. Minor scandals released or caused over designated periods of time. A possible minor telepathic or pheromonic influence here and there. A sudden injection of cash, or a withdrawn endorsement.

Minor things. Things which would be overlooked in the grand scheme, and only noticeable when placed under the microscope. We don't know how large the Nudge Team is, or who they answer to, but they are having a direct and ongoing effect on Alliance politics in ways that can be plainly described as _illegal_.

The Representative Corps: One of the tamer divisions of the Sphere, the Representative Corps is the official representation of the Order to various civilian and military wings of the Galactic Alliance. This is how the Jedi Order builds and maintains their connections to the government and through them, they establish training exercises, meetings, suggestion forums, and speaking events. Their purpose is essentially ensuring that the Alliance stays on good terms with the Jedi Order. They are managed by the **Chief Representative of the Order**.

The Council of the Alliance: This is one of the most unique Sphere management systems, because it is a rare one where civilians are allowed to be elected to it. In addition to the High Diplomat, Mediator Overseer, and Chief Representative, there are three additional spots which can have honorary members chosen by the Sphere Councilor. They can be businessmen, senators, or even civilians. Together, they work to manage the Sphere and make the major decisions within it. It is unknown how much the non-Jedi are allowed to know of the Sphere's less savory operations – or how much even the _Jedi_ are aware of it.

Right now, we are working off the assumption that the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation is working with the blessing of the Jedi Council. Although, since Grand Master Undien is in charge, it will _definitely_ be working with his full approval and support.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Become extremely familiar with the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation and the figures (including Undien) which have led, comprised, and are connected to it. The web is intricate and complicated, and action should be taken so that not a _single_ part of it touches and corrupts the Empire. This is one of the most dangerous Spheres to the Empire, and should be repulsed accordingly. Fortunately, based on Undien's dossier, I feel he has very little interest in expanding to Imperial Space. The Alliance is his concern, but once that is achieved to his satisfaction… it is unknown what he would command next.

* * *

 **THIRD – THE SPHERE OF THE MILITANT ORDER**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Military; Special Forces; Black Operations

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Zevro Shartan

 **MEMBERS:** In a dangerous galaxy, the Jedi need an army, and indeed, they have built one up to be the largest in its history. The largest Sphere in the Order, its numbers range between 8,000,000 and 12,000,000 members, with more added every year.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **High Command of the Jedi Order (Ord Mantell)** **–** The Jedi understand their history, and their usage of one of the main military training grounds of the Old Republic is an interesting homage to this, and they have at least done well in establishing their military headquarters on the planet. Hangars, armories, drilling grounds, and dueling fields take up a significant portion of land with High Command itself being one of the most fortified locations on the planet. The proximity to the Alliance Military training grounds also makes joint exercises commonplace.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** The Jedi are commonly imagined as diplomats, peacekeepers, and friends of the people. They are a diverse cast of aliens of all sizes and body types, wearing their cumbersome, earth-toned robes with their unique lightsabers hanging from their belts. That is how the average galactic citizen sees the Jedi.

Very rarely do they imagine soldiers.

The Sphere of the Militant Order is the army of the Jedi. The power they keep hidden in plain sight. Most individuals who meet Jedi of this Sphere are either visitors to one of the Order Strongholds, or they will soon be dead. The Militant Order does not make its presence known to the galactic public, but they are by no means idle.

The Jedi throughout their history have been pulled into wars and conflicts. But warfare has always been something they performed out of necessity or in conjunction with their other skills. There has never been a purely military arm of the Jedi Order before, but the Militant Order sought to correct that perceived weakness decisively.

It was established to ensure that any external threat to the Jedi Order could be dealt with easily and decisively. Sith, Imperial, Mandalorian, or hutt, the enemies didn't matter, only that the Militant Order would be there to meet them. If the sight of thousands of armored Jedi leaping down from their dropships and cutting through soldiers like butter doesn't fill you with concern, then please remember that this is very much a reality.

The phrase 'Armies of Jedi' is no longer something used to describe a few dozen at most. The Jedi Battalions _are_ composed of thousands of their Order in gleaming white hardsuits while supplemented by the Army of the Jedi Order – civilian soldiers who fight directly for the Order itself. While the Militant Order has not been fully mobilized for conflict, they have been preparing for one since their inception.

They train daily with the Alliance militaries, they hold weekly dueling tournaments, and war games with common regularity. They train as hard as any non-Jedi soldier and our own Imperial Knights. They're trained in the Force to shield themselves from blaster bolts, telekinetically lift soldiers, and shout hypnotic mind tricks in battle. Each one is proficient in at least two forms of lightsaber combat, and can easily defeat Jedi from almost any other Sphere.

The Militant Order is also unique in that Knights and Masters usually train up to four Padawans at a time. This is to train them in fighting as a cohesive squad with other Jedi and learn battlefield coordination and communication. The relationships between Masters and Padawans is much less personal than other Spheres, and resembles something closer to a direct superior or drill sergeant than a mentor.

When they aren't training, they're being sent on secretive combat operations to Wild Space and hutt territory to smash criminal rings and organizations. The perception that the Jedi are ignoring the hutts and their crimes is incorrect, as many don't even know that the Jedi _have_ an army. They closely associate what the Alliance does with what the Jedi do despite them not even being close to the same entities.

These Jedi sent against the crime gangs of the galaxy are notably ruthless and thorough in their operations, and I would imagine that this is the closest they can get to simulating actual combat – with the added bonus of dismantling a few criminal groups. They are intolerant of criminals and enemies to the Jedi Order – reinforced by the indoctrination they receive like most militaries.

While they don't have the sheer numbers of the actual Galactic Alliance military, they are numerous enough that any attempt to wipe them out would be long, bloody, and costly.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:**

The Sentinels of the Jedi Order: The primary soldiers of the Militant Order, the **Sentinels** are among the most dangerous Jedi one can have the misfortune of actually fighting. Drilled and trained for hours every day from the moment they become Padawans, they are fully trained and lethal Jedi by the time they are promoted to the rank of Knight.

They wear shining white armor without any additional clothing or garments, in addition to full helmets. While the Militant Order does not have standardized lightsabers, it isn't uncommon to see Sentinels wield two lightsabers or double-bladed lightsabers during combat, of which they have significant experience in by the point they are placed into any dangerous situations.

Engaging them in combat is not recommended for non-Imperial Knights or those equipped to face Jedi. Furthermore, they are trained to fight in teams of eight, as well as in conjunction with other more traditional soldiers. They also primarily focus on melee combat and quickly close the distance between themselves and opponents, making them especially effective against ranged-heavy forces. The Sentinels are led by the **Sentinel-Commander**.

The Battle-Sages of the Jedi Order: While the Sentinels primarily focus on melee combat, the **Battle-Sages** are the primarily support arm of the Militant Order. While far fewer in number, they are more powerful Force-users that can specialize in direct applications of telekinesis and mind-tricks and can singlehandedly take on standard groups of soldiers without significant difficulty. Moreover, Battle-Sages are always accompanied by two Wardens or Sentinels – in addition to the Army soldiers assigned as additional protection.

While not as heavily armored as the Sentinels, the Battle-Sages do utilize far more protection than the average Jedi. Their uniforms incorporate easily detachable robes, while open-faced helmets are a popular choice. Though Battle-Sages utilize lightsabers like the rest of the Militant Order, they typically restrict themselves to one single-bladed saber and even then, rely on the Force during battle.

Aside from the direct applications of the Force, Battle-Sages also are known to perform less-obvious powers such as Force healing and a local modification of battle meditation. While sometimes referred to as 'knock-off Sages' due to their less impressive usages of traditional Sage powers, they are nonetheless considered by the Militant Order to be some of their most powerful soldiers.

They are led by the **Sage-Commander**.

The Wardens of the Jedi Order: The **Jedi Wardens** are considered by many to be almost impossible to kill. Said to be able to move so fast their lightsabers are a blur, deflecting and reflecting a literal storm of blaster bolt crossfire – the Wardens have earned their reputation as masters of the defensive arts of combat.

Their role as intended by the Militant Order is to hold the line no matter where they are placed, as they are only sent to places of critical importance. Boasting heavier armor than even the Sentinels, the Wardens are walking tanks in the shape of Jedi. What they lack in speed, they make up for in their ability to hold a position against superior odds.

All Wardens are experienced users of Form III (Soresu) which is specifically designed to deflect/reflect blaster fire. Wardens have proven to be extremely effective at reflection, culling enemy numbers in the first few moments of combat. They are led by the **Warden-Commander**.

The Fist of the Order: This is the closest thing the Jedi have to a special forces unit. Soldiers of the **Fist of the Order** are comprised of the best of the Sentinels, Battle-Sages, and Wardens. They are utilized primarily for sensitive military missions – both official and unofficial. While actual accounts of the Fist being used in combat are rare – usually due to the fact that there are rarely survivors – there are a few common threads.

The Fist usually acts on the orders of Jedi High Command or the Jedi Council itself. They do not accept missions from anyone else. They are also not used on capture operations or ones which require a specific type of delicacy. They are used strictly for strike-and-eliminate operations with no priority given to survivors. Their targets have, to this date, been exclusively criminal or related to the Hutt Cartels. They appear to strike immediately and without any kind of warning. Since these are the elite of the Militant Order, they are generally assumed to be more powerful than their division counterparts. It is also unknown who the leader of the Fist is, or if they are managed directly by High Command itself.

The Army of the Jedi Order: An especially unique division within the entirety of the Jedi Order, the **Army of the Jedi Order** is a division of soldiers who are enlisted civilians. While they are commanded by Jedi, they have their own division, tactics, and leaders, and are perfectly capable of acting without Jedi support.

Why the Order has invested so heavily in this kind of unit is unknown, though it has significantly boosted their numbers. Soldiers of the Army are also treated extremely well and have access to the best technology and equipment available. While the Army is still small compared to the Stormtrooper Corps or the Alliance Military, it makes up for these deficiencies slightly by being much better equipped than their opposition.

What is interesting is that these Army soldiers have chosen to join and fight for the Jedi Order, and _not_ the Alliance. It implies a certain discontent among the population, that the Jedi are perceived as being more trustworthy than the Alliance. Of course, it could simply be that many civilians find the idea of fighting alongside the Jedi appealing, or simply want to take advantage of the benefits.

Regardless, despite them not being Jedi, they should be considered capable soldiers in their own right. They are managed by the **Army-Commander**.

Jedi High Command: Exactly as it sounds, Jedi High Command not only holds the Sentinel, Sage, Warden, and Army-Commanders, but also a half dozen of the most senior soldiers within the Militant Order, in addition to the Sphere Councilor, of course. They are responsible for deployments, strategy, and training development. They are likely privy to all of the missions undertaken by the Fist of the Order as well as command the authority to deploy them at will. They also maintain the connections between the other Spheres, and contacts within the Alliance military.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Short of not provoking the Jedi to attack us, determining the full extent of their Outer Rim operations, gathering a more comprehensive overview of their soldiers and capabilities, and developing possible countermeasures to their tactics. The Imperial Knights specifically should be certain to devote time to studying the Militant Order.

* * *

 **SECOND – THE SPHERE OF THE LIVING FORCE**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Force Research and Experimentation; Medical Services; Military; Diplomatic Body

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Saresh Palavola

 **MEMBERS:** A modest-sized Sphere, that is also highly respected among the Order, it boasts a significant number of elite and powerful Jedi who also have the deepest understanding of the Force outside of the Maw. The member count is estimated to be between 1,500,000 and 2,000,000 members.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **The Temple of the Living Force (Belsavis) –** Established by Councilor Palavola close to half a century ago, the Sphere of the Living Force established their headquarters on a remote planet that – until some extensive investigation – seemed abandoned and oddly remote.

However, investigation into the planet itself has revealed a troubling history and raises major questions as to _why_ the Jedi established a Temple on this planet at all. Belsavis was a prison world of the Rakatan Infinite Empire, and by all accounts, housed some of the most dangerous entities to ever stalk the galaxy. Considering the power and technology of the rakata, the fact that there were individuals and creatures that were considered dangerous enough to imprison is disturbing – even more so when you consider that the actual depths of the Belsavis prisons have _never_ been breached, though the Republic and Sith Empire did make concerted efforts at one point before pulling out for unknown reasons.

There are a myriad of mysteries and questions on Belsavis, ones which the Jedi appear keen on discovering and answering. The Temple, which is itself a modified prison, is modest and well-protected. But the Jedi do not allow visitors there, and considering Councilor Palavola's situation and the history of the planet itself, the implications for this are concerning.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** Traditionally, Jedi serve the Force above all else. While that is less seen or as applicable in practice, the sentiment is still very much alive among sections of the Jedi Order, primarily comprised of those within the Sphere of the Living Force. There has been little discussion of the powerful Force-users within the Order up to this point, and this is because those who have the most raw power exist within this Sphere.

The Jedi within this Sphere are experts in manipulating the Force – performing feats and abilities unique throughout the entire Jedi Order. There are divisions devoted to experimenting with the Force, masters of battle meditation and exotic or long-forgotten powers, and, supposedly, Jedi whose connection to the Force is so strong, they are capable of precognition.

Reports on their actual combative capabilities are scattered and difficult to verify, but some of the descriptions from those who have attacked a Jedi of this Sphere (pirates and scavengers) have reported earthquakes, immediate demoralization, blindness, temporary insanity, the environment itself turning against them, and telekinetic attacks. These Jedi reflect the Maw in many respects, and it appears that allowing survivors solely depends on the Jedi in question. They clearly tend to allow some survivors, but it is worth wondering how many other encounters exist where they left no survivors.

How accurate all of this is, is subject to some debate, as Jedi from the Sphere rarely leave their Temple or find themselves in situations where they are required to defend themselves. There is a lingering question as what the Sphere actually _does_ beyond meditate and study. Each Sphere has a distinct goal and purpose, but the Sphere of the Living Force is… nebulous in its intentions.

These Jedi travel alone or in groups of two. They are typically seen going on missions to remote worlds or unexplored regions. They will occasionally make trips to planets and locations which are steeped in Jedi and Sith lore and connected to the old and fallen empires. Knowledge acquisition _does_ seem to be a stated goal, but not in the same way as the Sphere of History and Knowledge.

They are Jedi of few words (they can hold and maintain conversations, but rarely start them), and generally do not interact with those outside their Sphere and the Order itself. But many individuals do report that there is something about these Jedi which makes their wishes and intentions clear. Healers don't need to give instructions because the patients already know what to do, unnecessary questions aren't asked to these Jedi because they instinctively know the answers.

There is something profoundly _off_ about this entire Sphere, centering around Councilor Palavola (continue to the section concerning the Jedi Council for examples of why). Initially, she was the focus, but it is very clear that she is not the only unusual one for this Sphere of the Order. There is evidence to suggest that the Sphere is working towards _something_ , but what that could entail is not known. If the rest of the Order is aware of it or not is another question entirely.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:**

The Healers: The **Jedi Healers** are, without a doubt, the most effective healers in the galaxy. These are the Jedi within the Sphere of the Living Force who are most often seen, who normally appear when dire or traumatic situations occur without prior warning. They will sometimes arrive in hospitals and heal all those within and leave without ceremony. They are purported to be able to cure any illness and injury (short of regrowing limbs), though again, this is unlikely to be completely accurate.

But what we _do_ know is that the Healers are responsible for saving millions of lives with seemingly little effort. But unlike the Jedi from the Sphere of Outreach and Aid, I would hesitate to say that they are doing this for moral and altruistic reasons. There is a dispassion about the Healers, a mere concentration and determination. Little emotion is outwardly shown. Perhaps being so connected to the Force has this effect, but it does nothing to make the motivations behind these Jedi easier to decipher.

Also, notably, the Healers, like the rest of this Sphere, have no actual oversight or structure. Each Healer appears to do as they wish or go where they please without needing permission or at the orders of someone else. They are likely subservient to the Council of the Eternal Force, but that is the only hard authority we can identify.

The Sages: The ornately-robed and stoic Jedi are far less common in the galaxy at large. **Jedi Sages** are the expression of Jedi control over the Force. They are Jedi who likely act as the main force for the Sphere of the Living Force, as they are seen traveling to the above-mentioned places, and also possess the unconfirmed powers described above.

Sages are unique among Jedi in that their training is far longer than most. Records recovered show that Sages don't even leave their Temple of training until fifteen to twenty years later. The subject matter for this Sphere _is_ notably more intricate and unique, but it seems an excessive amount of time. Considering that penetrating these Temples is close to impossible, we do not know if there is more to this than we see from the records.

As mentioned above, Sages are purportedly capable of impressive feats through the Force. Battle meditation, earthquakes, precognition are all abilities ascribed to the Sages, even the ability to freeze blaster bolts in mid-air – though all from external sources. The Sages do not advertise what they are and are not capable of. There is an unshakable aura around each Sage, a calm confidence that they are in control 'by the will of the Force.'

Their reputation is enough that the mention of a Sage is enough to deter troublemakers, and the Alliance has actually used the mention of Sages in propaganda distributed to the colonies, particularly those at risk from pirates and criminal organizations. If the Sages or the Sphere of the Living Force is aware of it or not, they appear not to care, as no official complaints have been made. Like the Healers, the Sages have no direct leader or overseer.

The Extensions of the Will: The nature of this division is obscure and largely unknown. From what we were able to learn, the **Extensions of the Will** are either the direct agents of the Council of the Eternal Force, _or_ the direct agents of Councilor Palavola. The name could imply that they are extensions of the 'will of the Force' and thus subservient to the Sphere. But considering that Councilor Palavola's title is "Will of the Living Force," the explanation suddenly becomes more muddled.

Based on what we know of Councilor Palavola, we are inclined to believe that these are direct agents of hers. What they are used for or their objectives are unknown, and there seems to be very little means of distinction between the Extensions and standard Healers and Sages. It is reasonable to assume they are more powerful than their counterparts, but this is unknown. The number of Extensions is also shrouded in mystery, though if they do answer to Councilor Palavola, then there are likely not many.

However, if the Council of the Eternal Force is aware of the suspected situation of Councilor Palavola, then their numbers may be much, much larger. Again, confirmed data on this is difficult to come by.

Council of the Eternal Force: The criteria for the selection of those who sit on the Council of the Eternal Force is, like most things in this Sphere, unknown. A Council of twenty-four Sages and Healers (and possibly Extensions) – including the Sphere Councilor, meet and presumably manage the administrative aspects of the Sphere.

We say 'presumably,' because it is unknown what the Council actually deliberates here. This is a far larger ruling body than most other Spheres, which implies that the Sphere itself may be more intricately connected than others. The fact that those who sit on the Council rotate _weekly_ supports this theory, and raises additional questions as to what the Council is for here.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** In addition to acquiring additional information on the capabilities and members of the Sphere of the Living Force, please refer to attachments F-D-JO-0045 and IR-GA-1547, both of which relate to Councilor Saresh Palavola, who is critical to learning the exact nature of the Sphere and their intentions. A comprehensive report on the Sphere of the Living Force is also highly recommended.

* * *

 **FIRST – THE SPHERE OF THE JEDI ORDER**

 **PRIMARY FUNCTION:** Administrative; Command Body; Internal Affairs; Political Body

 **SPHERE COUNCILOR:** Councilor Undien

 **MEMBERS:** While perhaps the most important Sphere to the integrity of the Jedi Order, this Sphere primarily operates in an administrative and coordinative capacity, requiring fewer members to operate effectively. The member count is estimated to be between 500,000 and 800,000.

 **HEADQUARTERS:** **The Jedi Praxeum of Ossus (Ossus) –** The Jedi have reclaimed and restored their original headquarters. While visitors are not taken to its most sensitive locations, it is an open secret that the new Temple was designed to prevent a similar massacre to the one perpetrated by Darth Krayt. Bunkers, automated defenses, droid defenders laced with cortosis-weave, and there are even rumored to be ysalamir cages below the Temple that will be used in the event of an attack. But walking through the Temple, most would never suspect these safeguards exist, as the High Temple is, without question, the grandest expression of Jedi power.

 **OVERVIEW AND METHODOLOGY:** This will, ironically, be one of the shorter sections, as the Sphere of the Jedi Order is primarily an administrative Sphere that exists to make sure that the Order functions smoothly and works together to achieve the stated objectives of the Jedi Order. They set communication and logistical standards for the rest of the Order, manage the majority of transportation and monetary aspects of the Order – essentially, a significant amount of the bureaucratic work that every organization requires.

There are, of course, plenty of Jedi within it, they are usually not warriors or powerful Force-users, nor specialized archaeologists or historians. Nonetheless, they are usually handpicked both while young and sometimes from other Spheres. It is one of the only Spheres a Jedi can transfer to, and as such, is populated primarily by older Jedi, with a minority of young Padawans and Knights.

Despite not being as expansive or flashy as other Spheres, it is nonetheless integral to keep the Order functioning as a (presumably) single entity. The other reason for this is because it holds the Jedi High Council of Ossus, which is the final authority on the entirety of the Jedi Order.

 **CURRENT SPHERE STRUCTURE:** The Sphere of the Jedi Order does not have divisions which are worth discussing in detail, suffice to say they have logistical and production divisions which ensure efficiency and that all locations within the Order are adequately supplied. They also employ 'representatives' to the various Spheres who serve as a direct link between the High Council and Spheres – though the influence each representative has depends on the Sphere, but for the most part, they are kept in the loop on important business that happens within the Sphere.

It is also, as mentioned, managed by the Jedi Council, which will be expanded upon in the next section.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Not entirely an applicable section for this Sphere. This is essentially the management of the Jedi Order, and our answer to that will depend on how the Jedi Council should be handled.


	4. Jedi Council (pt 1)

**Xabiar's Note** **:** _The Jedi as a whole, I think for the most part, are not really handled in an interesting way. They are – almost without exception – the good guys. While that would definitely comprise a portion of the Order, realistically, in a galaxy like Star Wars, I don't think that would be the same. If there is something to expect before going into this, it's that the label of 'Jedi' has no bearing on how morally good or bad they are. The Jedi Order – and the Council specifically – is comprised of a diverse group of individuals who have a mixture of motives and plans ranging from the benign to the sinister._

 _I hope that those who read it find this take an interesting one._

* * *

 **SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 **THE HIGH COUNCIL OF THE JEDI PRAXEUM OF OSSUS**

 **OVERVIEW** **:** The Jedi High Council of Ossus is the single most powerful body within the Jedi Order, and the one which determines the direction the Jedi will take. Major decisions that affect the entire Order are decided by the Council, as well as multiple smaller ones which only affect parts of it.

Each member of the Jedi Council is extremely connected throughout the Order, and familiar with all major issues, regardless of which Sphere they belong to. While the Spheres have the capability to retain some secrecy, this is usually not utilized within the Council itself, as withholding important information would be to the detriment of the Order as a whole (with the possible exception of the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight).

The Jedi Council holds weekly meetings, with members appearing in-person or through hologram, with them holding other emergency meetings when appropriate. Outside of these planned meetings, many Councilors meet with each other or coordinate specific plans outside the official confines of the Council Chambers of Ossus.

The Council usually votes on which course of action to take when making a decision. Most decisions simply require a majority vote, but others which will have a significant impact on the Jedi Order (such as declaring war, changing recruitment requirements, creating a new Sphere, etc.) require a supermajority to successfully pass. From what we have gathered, very rarely is there extreme dissent in the Council, and the vast majority of decisions made have been unanimous in approval or never went to a vote. Councilors have three ways to declare a vote – Yes | No | Abstain – abstentions are only utilized if Councilors have a significant stake in the outcome and it would compromise their vote unfairly. It is not used in any other context, and what is considered 'compromised' or 'significant stake' depends on the Councilor in question. No Councilor can be forced to abstain by the Council, although they can be encouraged to do so.

The selection process for the Jedi Council has been described in an earlier section of this report; please refer to it for that specific information.

 **TERM-LIMITS AND PERMANENT POSITIONS** **:** There are five permanent positions on the Jedi Council – it should be immediately noted that 'permanent' in this case means that there are no term-limits. Councilors that hold permanent positions can – and do – usually step down from their position after a period of time to retire or because they feel someone else should take the position. This is done willingly, as the only alternative is to be removed from the Jedi Council itself.

The other seats on the Council have term-limits which are proposed by the Sphere in question, and formally ratified by the Jedi Council requiring a simple majority. These usually do not fluctuate significantly, although there have been reviews of term-limits which are typically conducted every five to ten years.

It should also be noted that term-limits in this case simply means the length of time a Councilor can hold their seat before a new candidate can be considered. There is no rule against Councilors being elected – even to permanent positions – in the future after another term has passed. Councilors can also step down from the Council before their term is up without penalty or judgment, though they will forfeit their eligibility for election until another term has passed.

The term-limits and permanent seats on the Jedi Council are as follows:

The Sphere of Exploration and Discovery: 10 Years

The Sphere of History and Knowledge: Permanent

The Sphere of Science and Research: 10 Years

The Sphere of Outreach and Aid: 10 Years

The Sphere of Recruitment and Training: 20 Years

The Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection: 15 Years

The Sphere of Law and Justice: 10 Years

The Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight: Permanent

The Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation: Permanent

The Sphere of the Militant Order: 20 Years

The Sphere of the Living Force: Permanent

The Sphere of the Jedi Order: Permanent

The reasons for why some seats on the Council are permanent and others aren't is not available to the public from what we have found, and can only be speculated on based on what we know about the Order. The only major 'requirement' that can be observed is that the Outer, Internal, and Center Spheres have at least one permanent position with the Center Sphere holding two additional permanent positions in total.

The seats for the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, Diplomacy and Mediation, and Jedi Order being permanent can be easily justified. If the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight is, as we suspect, a possible watch on the Order, it would need consistent and internal stability which shouldn't be threatened by arbitrary term-limits. Diplomacy and Mediation also makes sense in the context of forming connections which might be harder to assume control of by a different member, as the sheer number of meetings, deals, and other diplomatic ventures undertaken by the Sphere is immense.

Having the position of Grand Master be permanent also makes sense from a stability, leadership, and organizational standpoint.

At this point we see no reasons for why the Sphere of History and Knowledge has a permanent seat other than to give one to the Outer Sphere, nor why the Sphere of the Living Force also has a permanent position.

 **COUNCILOR REMOVAL** **:** There are only two ways a Councilor can leave the High Council. The first is voluntary – which is when their term is up or they decide to step down or resign. This is normal within the Council and happens on a fairly regular basis, with the Councilor normally being replaced within one to two months.

Involuntary removal is a more involved and complex process. It can only be instigated by the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight _or_ the Sphere of Law and Justice. The respective Councilor for the Sphere will call an emergency session of the Council – where in-person appearance is mandatory – and put forward the allegations or reasons for why the individual should be removed.

As you would expect, this is not something that is done lightly, if at all. Neither Sphere will move forward with any such allegation unless they are convinced that they are correct. Once an allegation is put forward, the Councilor who is being accused is temporarily suspended from their position until the case is resolved, and the Sphere they belong to will appoint an acting-Councilor to serve in their stead.

Once the acting-Councilor is in place, the Sphere of Law and Justice will perform a complete investigation, as will the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, regardless of which one put forward the allegations, as no official investigation would have been conducted up to that point. Other Spheres will also conduct their own investigations or acquire their own evidence should they wish to do so.

After all parties have concluded their investigations, the accused will be taken before either the High Tribunal within the Chamber of the Arbiters, or to the Valley of the Jedi before the Shadow Council. The location will depend on which Sphere initially brought forward the allegations. If the High Arbiter brought them forward, the accused will be tried before the Shadow Council, and vice versa.

During the trial, the main investigatory bodies (Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight | Law and Justice) will present their findings before the judging body in question, with all the Councilors in attendance. After that is concluded, each Sphere may present their own findings, evidence, or witnesses. The accused will also have multiple attempts to address evidence submitted to the trial body.

A verdict will eventually be rendered. If they are found guilty, they will be stripped of their title and rank, and turned over to the Arbiters for punishment. The severity of the punishment will depend on what they are being accused of, but will usually involve the Sages severing their connection to the Force, at a minimum.

However, should the accused be found innocent, the Councilor who initially brought forward the allegation will be removed from the Council, providing a significant incentive to not use this procedure for political gain or to remove specific individuals from the Council.

To date, there have been no involuntary resignations that did not go to trial, which again demonstrates the irregularity of Grand Master Skywalker's recent resignation, which was clearly not done because he wanted to. Why Skywalker resigned is still unknown, and likely political in nature, but it is unprecedented in the history of the modern Jedi Order.

 **TITLES OF THE HIGH COUNCIL** **:** The titles given to Councilors when they take a seat on the Jedi Council are a mix of fixed and earned, depending on the Sphere. Several Spheres have established titles while others allow the appointed to choose their own. The titles for Spheres are the following:

The Sphere of Exploration and Discovery: No set title.

The Sphere of History and Knowledge: Loremaster of the Order

The Sphere of Science and Research: No set title. Many Councilors do often give themselves the title of 'Doctor' though.

The Sphere of Outreach and Aid: No set title.

The Sphere of Recruitment and Training: No set title.

The Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection: High Conciliator of Tython

The Sphere of Law and Justice: High Arbiter of the Order

The Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight: No set title.

The Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation: High Mediator of the Jedi Order

The Sphere of the Militant Order: Battlemaster of the Jedi Order

The Sphere of the Living Force: No set title.

The Sphere of the Jedi Order: Grand Master of the Jedi Order

The current Councilors of the High Council will be listed immediately below along with a brief bio and description of their history, abilities, and role within the Order.

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** It has previously been described that the Jedi Council is, for the most part, united in direction and focus for the Jedi Order. Most, if not all Councilors have good working relationships with each other and disagreements are purely academic and largely minor. While this will be discussed in more detail when the political section of the document is reached, keep in mind that this Council should _not_ be considered fully united.

The resignation of Daniel Skywalker was the consequence of a rapidly polarizing and disjointed Order, which, by all accounts, continues to degenerate – nothing illustrates this point more than the fact that Councilor Undien was elected to the position of Grand Master with _four_ abstentions.

This is _not_ counting Undien's own vote – or Skywalker's.

* * *

 ** _THE OUTER SPHERE OF THE JEDI COUNCIL_**

 **COUNCILOR UT SIFISS, KEEPER OF SECRETS** **:** One of the newest Councilors, Ut Sifiss is the first falleen and, at the age of forty-eight, among the youngest members to be elected to the Jedi Council. Prior to her recruitment into the Jedi Order, she worked as a freelance pilot in the Outer Rim, and happened to end up saving the life of Jedi Master Denolis Allaon, who had encountered a rogue pirate band. Sifiss killed the pirates and rescued the Jedi. Sensing her potential, Master Allaon offered to bring her back to the Jedi Order. She accepted.

Her background in the Outer Rim and piloting skills made her a natural fit for the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery, and she took an interest in finding old ruins of forgotten empires, particularly the Eternal Empire. She also pursued legends of the Force-wielders. Upon her ascension to the rank of Knight, she joined the Scouting Coalition of the Order as one of the solo Scouts and was on the forefront of Jedi Order expansion for the last decade.

It was during this period where she performed her most public feat. Upon reaching a system and beginning to chart it, ships affiliated with one of the major hutt clans also appeared and demanded she leave or be fired upon. Standard protocol, as discussed earlier, is to avoid conflict. Sifiss instead took the offensive and destroyed the fighter wings quickly before managing to board the main frigate and take the fight directly inside.

The captured footage of her shooting a hole into the frigate, then _ejecting_ from her starfighter and entering the hole with pinpoint precision are still circulated to this day, and she earned quite a few fans on the HoloNet from that stunt. She took over the ship easily enough with a combination of lightsaber work and utilization of falleen pheromones.

That kind of stunt is something you would see from the Sphere of the Militant Order, not from a young Jedi Scout, but it nonetheless illustrates that Sifiss is more than capable of defending herself and is an extremely skilled pilot, something she retains to this day. She never reached the rank of Chief Scout, though this was due to her transfer to the Reclamation Service.

Now, instead of scouting worlds, she was digging up their past and secrets. She proved to be exceptionally talented at the proper excavation of relics and artifacts – aided by her ability to understand long-dead languages which she used to track down other worlds and ruins. She advanced quickly until she reached the rank of Chief Archeologist, which she has continued to hold to this point.

Ut Sifiss is best described as one of the most _active_ of the Councilors, in that she doesn't perform an extensive amount of administrative work and often is not even on Ahch-to regularly – instead, going on extended exploration sessions of her own or visiting the most recently discovered ruin to make notations of her own. She is well-regarded within the Sphere and while she is not especially well-known, those who interact with her only have good things to say.

Her relationships with the other Councilors are largely ambivalent, and she does not have significant friction with any of them, nor does she participate in internal politics, as she is usually too busy. She is good friends with Councilor Taitho Dal, and often visits the Great Library to perform research or deliver artifacts. With that said, it is no secret that they heavily clash on the research and usage of Sith Artifacts, with Sifiss constantly frustrated at the hoops she has to jump through to access even the most basic of Sith lore. It's been a source of contention for years, with neither relenting.

Surprisingly, she is an ally of Battlemaster Shartan who duels with her on a monthly basis. Her stunt with the pirates impressed him enough to continually work to hone her skills, and, even if she loses each time, she has a better working relationship with him than many other Councilors – which she uses to acquire protection and assistance in the more dangerous parts of the Outer Rim.

Despite her feats, she is not especially powerful in the Force for a Councilor, as her skills are limited to enhancing her own abilities and performing research and analysis. She does carry a green lightsaber, though rarely wears heavy armor. Her title was supposedly given to her by Councilor Dal, who commented that she knew more of the forbidden than most Councilors.

Apparently, she liked it enough to keep it.

Councilor Sifiss is a 'doer' of the Jedi Order, but not someone who is a major influencer of the Jedi Council. She votes, she'll participate in meetings, but she's more interested in expanding the Jedi Order and extracting relics than playing politics or cultivating internal influence. She is officially part of the Expansionist Fraternity, though holds no leadership position. That is not to say she has no voice within it, as she has internally been said to have wanted to forge better relations with the Orthodox and United Alliance Fraternities, both of which she believes are the direction the Order should pursue.

This has apparently caused some friction within the small Fraternity, and no official stance has been taken yet, and based on what we were able to learn of the current political situation of the Order, this is not a unique story.

She should be watched, with appropriate precautions in place due to her species, but she isn't worthy of special attention.

 **COUNCILOR TAITHO DAL, LOREMASTER OF THE ORDER** **:** Brought to the Order as a young mon calamari child by his single parent, Taitho Dal's life has been unexpectedly tragic. The original reason he was brought was because his father – the sole parent – was insistent that they were being hunted, though when pressed he couldn't explain why. It was eventually revealed that he had been suffering from a rare form of dementia, and while no phantom assassin ever came, he committed suicide several months later.

Dal's training initially went poorly, with him contracting some unknown skin diseases when he began training on Yavin IV, which the Jedi healers had difficulty treating. This ultimately proved to be the catalyst for Dal's interest in Jedi and Sith lore and history, as while he was bedridden, he read and researched.

Despite not being able to properly duel with a lightsaber, he amassed knowledge that even Jedi Masters had little idea of, and he was approached by a Jedi Archivist to be her apprentice, which he eagerly accepted. To say that the time after that was… _unfortunate_ would be a significant understatement.

His Master unexpectedly died in a freak shooting while visiting Ord Mantell. He was approached by another Master soon after, in a different division, who wanted to continue his training. He also died tragically after consuming food which was incompatible with his species. Despite his apparent bad luck, he was once more given to another Master who was able to finish his training, and at that point, I wonder if they were trying to just elevate him before some other tragedy struck again.

A full Knight now, Dal, having conveniently been trained under Masters from three different divisions within the Sphere of History and Knowledge, had plenty of options as to which path he would take. He ultimately decided to become part of the Jedi Advisory Coalition, and since then, has leveraged his position to make an extensive amount of connections within the academic bodies of the galaxy as well as dozens of the elite scouting and artifact hunting guilds and businesses of the galaxy (please refer to his dossier for a more extensive review of his career as an Advisor).

That said, one of the most relevant parts of this is that very early on he became very good friends with a young Jedi by the name of Undien. Both of them soon realized that they shared very similar mindsets and ideas about the direction to take the Jedi Order – one where they were a political entity without equal.

There was certainly extensive coordination between the two Jedi as they subsequently advanced. Both passed along leads and contacts to each other, introduced mutual friends which spread to further connections and influence slowly working to the highest circles of society. Within fifteen years, Dal had ascended to the rank of High Advisor, and his efforts further expanded the role and power of the division.

During this period, Dal also took on an apprentice, but the tragedy which had plagued him earlier in life struck once more as a few years into his training he suddenly disappeared on a routine trip along the Mid Rim. Those who carried out the attack were never found, nor was any wreckage. It remains an unsolved case in the Jedi Order, the loss enough for Dal to not take an apprentice since then.

His ascension to the Jedi Council was ultimately inevitable, as he had significantly expanded the influence of the Order and was allied with Undien, with them supporting each other every step of the way. As Councilor, Dal has taken the opportunity to fully embrace his role as Loremaster, and has spent the better part of his time reviewing the entire collection of Jedi holocrons and Sith artifacts, leaving his successor to manage the vast network of political connections.

Like Undien, Dal is deeply against the extended handling and research of Sith artifacts, considering them extremely dangerous and tainted. The Black Guard has been restricted to only allowing who Dal approves, who are not in any danger of 'falling.' His paranoia against this is strong enough that he's worked towards proposing an entirely separate location for storing dark side artifacts and holocrons – not wanting to 'taint' the Great Library with their presence. This proposal is still under review by the Keepers of Knowledge.

Dal is, unsurprisingly, part of the Orthodox Fraternity and one of its most prominent members – regularly participating in inter-Fraternity meetings and holding a minor leadership position. He is definitely a reason for the rapid expansion of Orthodoxy within the Jedi Order, and has been instrumental in weakening Moderates and cementing the continued support of the Traditionalists. There is a good argument to be made that so many Orthodox Councilors are… _polarizing_ … to the remainder of the Jedi Order, but the results cannot be argued with (please refer to the Fraternities section of this report for additional information on this).

Dal is physically not a threat, and his own Force capabilities are limited. His greatest asset is his mind and political connections, which notably makes him a larger concern than many others on the Council. That said, the nature of his connections is not a major threat to us, but I would recommend we be careful doing business with groups who work with the Jedi Advisors.

He wears standard Jedi robes and carries a yellow lightsaber, though is rumored to be a poor enough duelist that a Sentinel apprentice could presumably defeat him easily.

 **DOCTOR BUCHIC, OF THE SPHERE OF SCIENCE AND RESEARCH** **:** Like many in the Sphere of Science and Research, Buchic prefers to be addressed by his academic title instead of his Jedi rank. A talz, he eschewed the typical route of many of his species – mercenaries, soldiers, scouts – and instead pursued an academic career.

Becoming a Jedi for him was something he had not fully considered until his early twenties when he was still pursuing a degree in advanced technology, and out of curiosity, he went to get tested and discovered his Force-sensitivity. After speaking with some recruiters of the Jedi, he made the decision to join them and quickly established himself as one of the smartest individuals that the Order has ever produced.

After completing his degree in advanced technology, Buchic pursued additional degrees that further specialized in precursor technology, particularly that of the gree and Eternal Empire. It shouldn't be a surprise that he held the title of Assimilation Master for the past five years after serving in some capacity within the division for the past twenty.

He's been directly responsible for reverse-engineering some of the less-advanced technology of the Eternal Empire, and putting forward theories as to how most unsalvageable gree tech works, with these theories being accepted at large by the galactic scientific community. He's spoken at dozens of the most prestigious schools in the galaxy and is part of the most elite of scientific bodies.

He is a Councilor who has largely defined his career by his work beyond the Order. He still is heavily involved in the Sphere of Science and Research, and the Jedi Order itself, but he's well-known enough now that he's often called to be a consultant for various experiments and research on precursor technology – and, by extension, this means the Jedi are up-to-date on developments that are hidden to the galaxy at large.

Doctor Buchic will also intermittently decide to teach a semester at a random university every few years, usually in Gree Studies or even general Precursor History. This is announced nearly a year in advance and competition to be selected to take his classes is extremely high. Imperial Intelligence continues to maintain that this is likely a recruiting strategy by the Jedi, with Buchic having access to some of the most intelligent students in the galaxy – and giving some of them an exclusive offer to join the Jedi Order.

Doctor Buchic largely avoids internal Jedi politics, and is not officially part of a Fraternity, instead preferring to focus on his own work and that which his Sphere conducts. He is, however, friends with Undien, who has been a staunch ally in his work to understand the most complex technology in the galaxy. His only other Councilor relationship of note is with Battlemaster Shartan who is also a staunch supporter, believing it will lead to advances in weapons technology which will ultimately enhance the combat capabilities of the Militant Order.

Like many other Jedi of his Sphere, Buchic is by no means a dangerous Jedi in combat. He carries a blue-colored lightsaber, and his skill level is what has been described as 'competent.' His species' strength and size should also be taken into account, but he isn't trained in taking advantage of this fact. He should be investigated more due to his understanding of precursor – particularly gree – technology. There are rumors that the Jedi Order has recovered an _intact_ gree hypergate – and this has been what Doctor Buchic has spent the past six months working on.

I shouldn't have to state the implications of the Jedi Order learning how to restore or recover hypergates – or worse, if they learn how to reverse-engineer them completely.

 **COUNCILOR LARA'RITTEN, SHE WHO ACTS** **:** I present the most popular Jedi in the entire Order. While she isn't spoken of by the political elite or respected by the militaries of the galaxy, there is no Jedi more well-loved by the people than Lara'ritten. Her title, 'She Who Acts,' was given to her by a little-known HoloNet site which subsequently caught on to the point where she has adopted it herself, a rare acknowledgement of pride from a normally humble and reserved woman.

Her own upbringing likely played a significant part in her development. She had no parents that could be found, and grew up in a small gang on Nar Shaddaa. When she was just eight years old, she and the ragtag group of orphans attempted to rob an umbaran man, who just so happened to be Warzone Relief Coordinator Eridaon Morrow.

Sensing the Force within her, he calmly talked down the young band of thieves and offered to take the young Ritten to be tested to become a Jedi. Growing up on Nar Shaddaa as a young twi'lek female, she unfortunately knew the risks of listening to men making tempting offers to leave with them, and 'forced' him to go back with her to their hideout with a small blaster she carried.

Master Morrow spoke with her benefactor – an old weequay and former hutt enforcer (who'd crossed a minor hutt and was in hiding) who gave the orphans food and shelter in return for their work – and provided proof that he was indeed a Jedi. Master Morrow gave each of the orphans enough credits to get to the Core Worlds and offered the weequay an opportunity to join the Army of the Jedi Order and do something beneficial for the galaxy. The weequay accepted the offer (and is very good friends with Councilor Ritten to this day), as did the children.

He took Ritten as his Padawan soon after she joined, and had what could be considered one of the most diverse apprenticeships one can receive. She saw more of the galaxy before she turned sixteen than even most Jedi experience in their lives. She toured dozens of violent worlds in the Outer Rim and saved countless lives in the process.

Her talent in healing manifested, and she augmented this with degrees in medicine and pathology, as well as cross-training with the Sages and, of course, the Jedi Medical Services. She rarely spent a significant amount of time in the Temple on Manaan, instead traveling the galaxy and helping the weak, poor, and sick of the galaxy.

The Sphere of Outreach and Aid recognizes the individuals who do this, and she quickly rose through the ranks and developed a reputation in the Outer Rim and elsewhere. She quickly gained a following within the Galactic Alliance, and even the average Imperial citizen can at least admire the work she does.

What is interesting is that the more she has risen within the ranks, the more disillusioned towards the Jedi Order she appears to be. She is an especially close follower of the teachings of Jedi Master Yoda, with her favorite quote being: "A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense – never for attack." Which she has devoted her life to fulfilling, going so far as to not even create her own lightsaber.

As you can imagine, this _clashes_ with large portions of the Order. Ritten does _not_ get along with Battlemaster Shartan and High Arbiter Vol'mateil whatsoever, getting into shouting matches with both of them over the continued militarization of the Jedi Order, and has more than once demanded that the Justicars be abolished – stances that have made a good portion of the Order believe that she is an overly naïve and idealistic woman.

Her stanchly apolitical nature has earned her no allies on the Council either, as she viewed the increased political influence of the Jedi as contrary to what the Order should stand for. She, echoing some of the concerns of Daniel Skywalker, thinks that the Order has become too big and strayed far from the path of the Force in favor of military power and political influence – the exact opposite of what the Jedi should be in her eyes.

The only Councilor left who she can claim to actually be a friend of is Councilor Palavola – who once made a comment to both Undien and Shartan that Ritten was a truer Jedi than they could ever hope to be. A rare statement from a Councilor of few words, and it has largely resulted in both Ritten and the rest of the Council (barring the occasional talk with Palavola) wanting to have as little to do with each other as possible, and the Sphere being mostly untouched – also due in part to the fact that Ritten is the source of a significant amount of positive PR for the Order – something they don't want to lose.

She was one of the four Jedi to abstain from voting Undien as Grand Master, and while we haven't confirmed it, she was reportedly very close to resigning in protest with Skywalker and former Councilor Pon Tiian. We suspect that the only reason she didn't is because she wouldn't be able to perform her job as effectively otherwise. As far as we know, she is still in contact with Skywalker and speaks to him regularly; rumors have long persisted that the two of them have been together romantically (a particularly interesting development if true, as Skywalkers almost exclusively pursue relationships with other humans), but have not been confirmed one way or another.

Ritten is completely removed from internal Order politics and Fraternities, believing them a distraction from what the Jedi should actually be doing, and the rest of the Sphere has largely followed suit. She is notably strong in the Force, but has used her abilities strictly for healing and protecting herself and others. As stated earlier, she carries no lightsaber and currently has one apprentice, a male quarren orphan named Rolies Urush.

* * *

 ** _THE INTERNAL SPHERE OF THE JEDI COUNCIL_**

 **COUNCILOR TERENA ODAN, OVERSEER OF GENERATIONS** **:** One of the more 'normal' (at least in her background) Jedi who have ascended to the Council, Terena Odan was brought to the Jedi as a teenage girl after being raised by her parents on Corellia. A social and talented child, she was selected to be trained as a Padawan soon after her arrival within the Sphere of Recruitment and Training. She, along with her Master, worked within the Institute of Marketing and Recruitment, leading to Odan developing an interest in marketing and psychology.

Later, after becoming a Knight, she acquired doctorate-level degrees in xenopsychology, and returned to properly join the Institute of Marketing and Recruitment, with a goal in mind to significantly improve the program and increase recruitment. We're not quite sure if this was an accident or engineered, but shortly after she began, she encountered High Diplomat Undien, and they immediately realized they shared some similar goals.

Both were interested in strengthening and enhancing the Jedi Order, Undien through politics, and Odan through recruitment and training the future generations of the Order. She had, as Undien stated, "the Long View," the capability to see beyond the short-term and what would happen far into the future when they had become one with the Force.

Undien and Odan put together a team, incorporating several members of Marketing and Recruitment, along with some of his own Diplomats, and they worked out a strategy to overhaul and enhance the division. Through Undien's connections in the entertainment sector, he was able to connect her to the marketing teams behind hit HoloNet entertainment and music, as well as political campaign organizers, where she learned how the best in the galaxy worked, and after spending several years with these entities – studying and learning – she finalized her strategy and took it to the current Engagement Director.

To say he was impressed is an understatement, and he began implementing her suggestions immediately. Undien had already established connections and business fronts for the Sphere to utilize while they set up their own networks – and to use as plausible deniability should the need arise where they didn't want individuals or clients to know who was actually behind these agreements, contracts, or deals. And over the next ten years, the Institute of Marketing and Engagement grew to become an essential arm of the Sphere of Recruitment and Training.

Odan was personally involved in seeking out writers, psychologists, HoloNet stars, and many, many more media specialists to not only join the Jedi Order, but work directly for her. She was promoted to Engagement Director three years after this program had started, and, in conjunction with Undien, began a rather ruthless campaign within the Jedi Order that very few actually noticed.

Odan is effective at what is known within the Order as 'poaching' – which is to say, stealing specific individuals who others are interested in and recruiting them for her own purposes. As part of the Council of Generations, she had access to the _entirety_ of student lists and exploited this. If students showed promise and had skills she needed, they would be transferred to teachers that were allied to her and were quickly chosen as Padawans for the Jedi under her – all of whom shared her goals for the Jedi Order.

More importantly, we've found enough evidence to suggest that she deliberately undermined and sabotaged the other leadership in her Sphere – specifically the other divisions who had what she observed as 'problematic leadership.' She engineered specific students to be paired with certain Jedi – ones trained by those who shared her own views and objectives, who would then be 'randomly' shown to other Masters looking for Padawans. Best-case scenario, these Padawans might soften their views to her own ideals – which some Masters had a problem with due to the aggressive and somewhat dishonest nature of her recruitment – and worst-case they would eventually replace them.

If Jedi she considered problematic had apprentices, she had other means of removing them. Undien had imparted to her some of the darker aspects of the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection, which she did not hesitate to utilize to her own ends, and using Undien's own connections, removed the Padawans of Knights and Masters and directed them towards students who were more acceptable – the targeted Jedi never knew they were being played so deeply.

Odan was actually on the shortlist for possible Councilorship long before she actually took the position, and the reason she took so long was because she wanted to spend enough time properly building a solid base within the Sphere who were of one mind and focus – she did not want to waste time when she was in power.

When she was finally nominated and confirmed, she wasted no time in further enhancing the Sphere now that she was fully in command. In her first year, recruitment numbers were boosted by over a quarter from previous years, and the Institute of Marketing and Recruitment quickly tripled in size; several holdouts of the old Sphere administration either resigned or transferred.

Since her ascension, she has fully become a part of internal Order politics. While we can't confirm it, she likely has established a solid power base of Conciliators who answer to her and is without a doubt utilizing them. She has unrestricted access and transfer authority for the hundreds of thousands of Jedi candidates, and we know for a fact that she uses this in subtle ways to enhance her own Sphere – and she will occasionally pass along bits of information to Councilors who are squarely allied with her, such as Undien, Dal, and now Maratashi Vin.

If it isn't apparent, she is a strong supporter of Undien and while she has defined herself as a 'Moderate,' she supports quite a few policies of the Orthodox Fraternity. Comparisons between modern Jedi curricula and those of twenty years ago have a lot more Orthodox philosophy behind them – not enough to make a lot of people notice, but it can't be denied that the social engineering taking place here is definitely the result – or possible conspiracy – of the shared ideology between Odan and Undien.

However, Odan is extremely careful about outright sabotaging those who aren't completely allied with her. She doesn't touch anything to do with the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, or the Sphere of Law and Justice because she's not an idiot. She considers Councilor Ritten the golden PR girl of the Order – much to the latter's disgust – and as such, doesn't tamper with her Sphere and, in fact, works to subtly enhance it.

She is curiously wary of Councilor Dal, probably because he's also engaged in the same shadow conflict of influence within the Order, and she doesn't trust him as much as Undien. Sifiss and Buchic she likely tampers with slightly, but there isn't substantial overlap between the Spheres, nor does she have any vendetta against them.

Odan did, quite curiously, make the mistake of assuming that Battlemaster Shartan was actually able to be manipulated with minimal effort, and that was swiftly stopped when Shartan invited her to a private training duel. No witnesses saw what happened, but Odan needed actual medical attention afterwards and we suspect that Odan had either been caught manipulating the student records to infiltrate his Sphere – possibly a trap set by Shartan – or utilizing the Conciliators in a similar manner.

No one ever acknowledged what happened publicly, but Odan has gone out of her way to avoid Shartan and the Militant Order completely and treat them the same as she would the other Spheres which are off-limits. Her opinion on Councilor Palavola is minimal, both women get along, but they don't usually interact beyond necessity.

Regardless, Terena Odan is someone we should keep a close eye on. She's intelligent, ruthless, and manipulative. She's one of the largest reasons the Order is smashing their recruitment numbers every year, and it's only a matter of time before she tries to bring her special brand of recruitment to the Empire. She should be considered firmly in the supporter camp of Grand Master Undien, and one of his most powerful allies.

Despite being only moderately powerful in the Force, and carrying a single blue-colored lightsaber – which she clearly can't utilize well – her strength is not in the physical realm. Do not underestimate this woman whatsoever.

 **COUNCILOR PAALA TOCRUM, HIGH CONCILIATOR OF TYTHON** **:** To say that Paala Tocrum is a _troublesome_ individual would be an understatement. Best described as an opportunist, Tocrum has held very secretive and unknown roles throughout the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection since he was initially brought to the Order.

We were even unable to find out who his Master was, but shortly after being selected by an unknown Master, Tocrum was sent to Tython and was not heard from again for many years. Checking records during that period, there was no record of his arrival, or even that he was a student. There is a four-year gap where Paala Tocrum simply did not exist.

He later emerged in a strange role that no one really knew how to describe. While he was officially called a 'Conciliator,' he did no actual conciliation or interaction with the Jedi that came to Tython. Nonetheless, he answered to the Council of Conciliation and fulfilled a very specialized role for them, based on information recovered and revealed to us through discussions with other Jedi and other parties, specifically:

 **[THE FOLLOWING SECTION HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED BLUE-5 BY ORDER OF SOVEREIGN PELLAEON]**

the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight.

Consider a significant portion of what is revealed here with caution as we still don't know the full reasons for their assistance or how they are attempting to utilize us. However, considering the actions uncovered by this Sphere, I think we can assume that in this instance, at least, they are on our side.

 **[SECTION CLASSIFICATION ENDS HERE]**

We believe – based on this – that Tocrum operated as something of a 'contact' for various Jedi who utilized the more restricted services of the Conciliators. He met with Jedi Councilors, Masters, Knights, and heard what they had to say – or delivered messages of his own – and then returned to the Council of Conciliation to make his reports.

On paper, Tocrum existed merely as another Conciliator, and the records clearly lie and state that he spent _ten years_ on Tython when even the barest amount of research shows that this isn't true whatsoever. He was moving throughout Alliance Space and the Jedi Order. He wasn't just responsible for acting as a messenger, but he also directly involved himself as a sort of field operative for targeting other Padawans and Knights.

There is little hard evidence, but we've found enough to suggest that Tocrum often underwent extensive physical changes for these operations which typically lasted three to five months, generally they seemed to involve befriending a Padawan and getting to know them – sometimes intimately – and making frequent reports to the Conciliators.

What he would do depended on what he reported – and what his objective was. Sometimes it was observation, others it might be convincing them to speak to the Conciliators, or in cases as an assassin or saboteur where he and the Padawan would go on a mission and there would be tragic death. The character Tocrum played would cease to exist and he would return to Tython for his next assignment.

At some point, he met High Diplomat Undien and likely served as a contact or fulfilled a request given to the Council of Conciliation. Either way, Undien took a direct interest in him and they began to talk more frequently. We have yet to determine what sort of agreement they reached, or if one was discussed at all, or even what the topic of discussion was, but several years later Tocrum was on the Council of Conciliation, and within another five he was the High Conciliator of Tython.

We do _not_ know what his actions were during this time, as he now had full control over Conciliator records and was not only managing these operations, but continuing to participate in them himself. This is speculation, but there is actually very little to suggest that Tocrum is no longer operating in the field.

One reason for this speculation is his personal appearance – which actually changes regularly. He's considered very vain for a Jedi, and most chalk it up to an un-Jedi-like sense of ego and superiority, but no one usually cares beyond it. Despite being well in his mid-sixties, he has the appearance of someone in his late twenties.

A combination of the finest medical services in the galaxy, Force healing, genetic modification, gene therapy, plastic surgery, and cybernetics make it possible for Councilor Tocrum to look however he wants. He could very easily be mistaken for a HoloNet star currently, as his fair and unblemished skin, sparkling blue eyes, slicked-back black hair, and neatly trimmed beard showcase the epitome of class and refinement. He is known to irregularly attend high-society events with Undien and, by all accounts, is, and I quote: "a delight to speak to."

I imagine that when you read the description of what the Sphere does, it's easy to stereotype and assume they are run by older gaunt and soulless humans, perhaps the dead-eyed umbarans or fearsome zabrak come to mind as well. It must be made clear that Tocrum is _not_ the exception here. The face that the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection gives to the galaxy is beautiful, distracting, and manipulative. It is made up of men and women of all ages, species, and appearances.

Tocrum does not fit the profile of a politician or assassin, he's sociable, easy to talk to, and conventionally attractive. To further drive home this point, he is, by all accounts, happily married to Iilda Di'allis, a fellow Conciliator who similarly looks like a supermodel (and accompanies him whenever he goes on his trips with Undien). They have two children, one of which was adopted with the news shared to an adoring media crowd.

All of this planned, and all to make you doubt that _this_ man could ever be responsible for the disappearances of thousands of children or be behind the coverup of the sexual violence which is spreading through the Order.

He is dangerous enough for this reason alone. By additional accounts, Tocrum quite enjoyed the work he did, and continues to engage in 'hands-on' activities within his Sphere. I would caution believing that he's even fully on Undien's side. The services the Conciliators perform for those who know about them are open to all, regardless of allegiance.

But knowing Undien… Tocrum has no reason to turn on him, and they are notable allies on the Council. We don't know fully what Tocrum has done as High Conciliator, but it is not out of the question to suggest that he's expanded the black operations he was a part of, and possibly planted agents throughout the Order for his own purposes – more easily in some Spheres than others.

We should also not ignore that Tocrum is savvy enough to be gathering every killing, every conversation, and every action as possible blackmail – he cannot be above using it, and if he's taken the policy of selling it to other clients in the Order in exchange for favors… it could lead to things getting really bad, really quickly if the Order suddenly faces massive upheaval.

His combat capabilities and Force abilities should be considered strong and active. We don't know exactly _what_ they would entail, but this man is likely dangerous beyond just his words. The only weapon he's known to use is a single purple-bladed curved lightsaber, although he may utilize more conventional weapons and methods. In short, Paala Tocrum should be considered a significant threat to the Empire.

This man is not a Jedi by any conventional or unconventional standard. If someone is comparable in their actions to a Sith and somehow _worse_ , it is time to consider direct action.

 **[THE FOLLOWING SECTION HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED BLUE-5 BY ORDER OF SOVEREIGN PELLAEON]**

That being said, considering the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight was responsible for a significant portion of the information we acquired, this problem may be solved sooner than later.

 **[SECTION CLASSIFICATION ENDS HERE]**

 **COUNCILOR VOL'MATEIL, HIGH ARBITER OF THE ORDER** **:** It is said among the detractors of the Council of Law and Justice that the Jedi who inhabit the Sphere do not care about true justice, but the establishment of the Jedi as the sole legal authority of the galaxy. Councilor Vol'mateil is perhaps the reason – and manifestation – of this fear.

A former slave taken from Ryloth, he was freed when a detachment of the Fist of the Jedi Order struck the slave compound, killed all the slavers, and freed those captured. Having been separated from his parents when captured, the young Mateil had nowhere to go, and one of the Jedi sensed that he had potential and brought him back for testing.

Having been found to be strong in the Force, Mateil began training and distinguished himself as a gifted duelist, with most people expecting him to join the Militant Order. However, before any of that Sphere approached him, he was instead asked to be the apprentice of Cult'rasi'kilaon (Trasik), a chiss Justicar who talked with Mateil and convinced him that he would be able to do more good punishing criminals than being just another soldier in the Militant Order.

Mateil spent at least three or four years being directly trained by Trasik in dueling and small-squad tactics. He participated in a significant amount of cross-training with the Militant Order – during one of these exercises he met a young Zevro Shartan as well, and the two of them became friends, which continues to last to this day.

Once Trasik was satisfied, the two of them traveled to what was considered to be the most dangerous part of Coruscant at the time – Level 1313 – where street gangs and organized crime had taken over and were currently engaged in a ground war with each other. Coruscant security was outmatched and the Senate didn't want to authorize direct military intervention since the violence was being contained to that single underground level.

Trasik and Mateil went down alone with the sole intention of restoring order to that level. It did not take them long to find trouble, and the two Justicars carved through the petty criminals and minor ringleaders early on, sending the more valuable ones up to Coruscant Security for prosecution.

A year passed and progress was being made, enough to where Coruscant Security felt like they could establish a needed presence in the level, something Mateil welcomed at first, and it appeared like significant progress was being made, as the citizens of the level were able to live and reopen their businesses without fear of shakedowns or threats.

Unfortunately, Coruscant Security also demanded that the two Justicars adhere to the established rules and protocols for handling criminals and suspects. While they appreciated the help, "We don't need vigilantes anymore, if you want to help, do it by the book." I should additionally point out that until the last thirty years, standard Justicar policy was _not_ to overstep the authority of law enforcement, but rather to only operate if there was no law whatsoever.

Vol'mateil changed this policy. Trasik was going to follow protocol and leave, but Mateil was not going to allow their work to go to waste. He reportedly left quietly, and went to the stronghold of one of the three hutt-backed gangs that was quickly losing ground, found the second-in-command, and, after killing the hutt in charge, severed all of the limbs of the surviving leader and brought the screaming body back to the stunned Coruscant Security.

The entire attack had claimed his left eye (which has since been replaced with a mechanical equivalent) and part of his right lekku, and his armor covered in blood and gore from the attack, he made what is described as a frightening sight. When they demanded to know what he'd done, he had responded roughly along the lines of 'Your job.' He then declared that he didn't answer to them, and left, claiming he was going to finish the job.

Trasik was apparently impressed enough by that action that he promoted Mateil to the rank of Knight on the spot. Both Knight and Master spent the remainder of the year, not moving on as originally planned, but finishing the job they had started, and, much to the annoyance of Coruscant Security, completely restored order to the level. By the end of it, neither of them bothered trying to keep survivors, knowing it would just lead to getting yelled at by security for 'excessive damage.'

Both Trasik and Mateil took some time off after their successful operation, which was commended personally by the Justicar Commander, and they both decided that the only way they would be able to put a complete stop to crime was to kill it at the source – or make everyone else terrified of trying to emulate them.

Trasik would spend the next three years working from within the Justicars to use his influence to spread Mateil's proposed policies – which the Justicar Commander approved trial implementations of, and the Justicars grew and began developing reputations on planets which had previously been crime-ridden.

Mateil, at the same time, acquired degrees in criminology and psychology, and when he considered his education sufficient, he returned to the Justicars and chose an apprentice, Saudiel Cha-rasa, who he took with him on his future operations while drilling her constantly. The Justicars grew in reputation and skill, and Mateil made a point to get to know the leadership of the Militant Order – including Zevro Shartan who had similarly advanced through the ranks.

When Mateil became Justicar Commander, he familiarized himself extensively with the workings of the remainder of the Sphere of Law and Justice, as he fully intended to reach the rank of Councilor one day, and had plans to further use the Sphere to terrorize and smash criminals within the Alliance and beyond it.

Under his command, the Justicars grew extensively and the harsh and uncompromising measures of the Justicars ultimately resulted in a reduction in crime to nearly zero where Justicars operated – at the cost of the assistance and help of local law enforcement, which Mateil did not consider to be a significant loss.

At some point as Justicar Commander, he was approached by Si-Wara-Yaden. What they discussed is unknown, but the two of them have been allied ever since that first meeting, and soon after, he was nominated to become High Arbiter. The result of his leadership has been a tightening of laws and regulations concerning the Jedi, a zero-compromise policy towards criminals and lawbreakers, a rejection of official Alliance rule and law, the further expansion of the Justicar division and the Sphere at large, and a deepening of connections between the Sphere of Law and Justice, and the Militant Order.

Mateil has a notably low opinion of the Alliance, and believes it ineffective in solving and preventing actual crime. He considers the judicial system established by the Alliance to be a corrupt waste of time, and will order major criminals killed if they are wealthy, convinced that they will simply buy their way out of jail.

He despises the Senate and politics in general, and has more than likely considered possible action against the more corrupt elements of government – which would backfire significantly, something Undien more than likely argued with him about. I suspect that in the unlikely event that Mateil runs out of criminals in the Outer Rim, the Senate will be his next target.

He is, among certain sections of the HoloNet, one of the most criticized individuals within the Jedi Order for his actions and what have been called 'sanctioned vigilante kill squads' – a name that several Justicars have found amusing and sometimes leave notes on captured criminals before dropping them off to the effect of 'courtesy of your local vigilante kill squad,' which makes law enforcement sigh in exasperation.

More than once, threats have been made to Justicars such as having them arrested for openly breaking the law, but as of now, these have never manifested into anything tangible. The civilian approval of Justicars is extremely high and no politician wants to back the arrest of someone who beats up criminals for free, regardless of if they follow the established law or not and turns entire parts of cities into full-blown warzones.

It didn't help these proposed cases when High Arbiter Mateil has publicly stated that he would stand with a Justicar that was arrested over political reasons – and for these individuals to remember what it was like before the Justicars began operating. Thus, no one has been brave enough to follow through in arresting a Justicar, and likely no one will unless they want to not only suffer execution in the court of public opinion, but likely be humiliated by the extensive resources of the Sphere of Law and Justice.

Mateil is not politically active within the Order and ignores all internal politics, Fraternities, and spats unless it directly relates to his job. His intense focus on the criminal element beyond the Order is likely why he hasn't been working to handle situations like the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection – although, since he remains a friend of Si-Wara-Yaden, this may be by design.

He is also a good friend of Battlemaster Shartan, and they practice dueling against each other regularly. Aside from that, his relationships with other Councilors range from amicable – such as in the case of Councilor Palavola – to tense. He and Undien rarely agree on anything and Mateil distrusts him on account of being more of a politician than a Jedi, although, ironically, Mateil agrees with some of the tenets of Orthodoxy.

Where the tenseness reaches a head is with Councilor Ritten. She and Mateil have had shouting matches that are said to have lasted hours, and both of them, if not outright hating each other, are so different in opinion that they rarely agree on anything. She considers him to be a lawless thug drunk on power and terror, and he considers her a naïve idiot who perpetuates the cycle of crime. Right now, Mateil has not established any Justicar squads on planets where Ritten maintains relief clinics, but when it happens, I genuinely don't know how long it will take before a Jedi is killed by another.

However, it is likely the Council itself would step in before that is allowed to happen.

Beyond the Council, he – along with a good percentage of others in the Sphere – is not tied to a Fraternity. But examining his own psychological profile, history, and statements made, he would most likely affiliate with certain sections of Orthodoxy and Militant Order, although, if we are being completely honest, he would likely fit best in Force Ascendant – which is… concerning, even if it fits with what we know of him.

The last thing I think the Alliance wants is the Jedi controlling _everything_.

Outside of his work, Mateil is married to Sil'nulistin – a Jedi Conciliator of all things – but one of the genuine ones from what we were able to find. They are reportedly trying to have children, but have none so far.

As far as capabilities, Mateil is a skilled duelist, wielding a single blue lightsaber, and has proficiency in small-scale usages of the Force, having since cross-trained extensively with the Militant Order and even the Sages. He will still occasionally go on a Justicar patrol – usually after a particularly long Council meeting or a prolonged argument with Councilor Ritten.

But all things considered, this is one of the most effective and friendly Jedi in the Order – from an Imperial perspective. If more took the initiative and interest in stamping out the criminal filth, the galaxy would be a better place. If given the opportunity to support the work of the Justicars, we should take it, as well as perhaps working to adopt their methods. The Imperial Knights could perhaps use some expansion in the future, and I'm certain that Mateil would be happy to assist in its development.

He does not pose a threat to the Empire, on that we are certain.

 **COUNCILOR SI-WARA-YADEN, THE ETERNAL WATCHER** **:** I'll save everyone some time:

 **[THE FOLLOWING SECTION HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED BLUE-5 BY ORDER OF SOVEREIGN PELLAEON]**

To be completely clear from the start, we know very little about the origin and training of Si-Wara-Yaden. We know that he's a cerean with fair skin, no hair of any kind (facial or otherwise), and that he's exceptionally tall, even for one of his species (estimated to be well over two meters). As far as we know, he has no family or wives, though he could very easily hide that from us.

What we do know is that he has been aware of our operation – if not from the beginning, then pretty soon after. As discussed in the section on the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, we believe that the Councilor himself spoke to an _Inquisitor_ without being detected, and it's not out of the question that he did the same to others.

Some of that information he gave us, and what we were led to, was on himself.

We suspect that he was originally a Jedi Shadow, or, considering his clear telepathic abilities, one of the Minder Company. Possibly both depending on his age. At some point, he likely held a seat on the Shadow Council before being promoted to Councilor. Whatever the case, one of the clearest ways we can build a profile on him is to look at his actions on the Council.

Si-Wara-Yaden is one of the most enigmatic figures on the Jedi Council, and aligned with no particular side, individual, or Fraternity. He rarely participates in internal Council debate, nor gives reasons for his decisions. None of the Council truly know him well outside of Councilor Mateil – whose Sphere works closely with his own – and oddly enough, Councilor Palavola.

With that said, he is one of the most influential votes on the Council because it's very well-known that the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight definitely watches the Order as well as beyond it, and they have the legal authority to begin the removal of Councilors. There is a reason the Councilors for the Sphere of Law and Justice, and the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight vote almost in unison.

One _notable_ break in this tradition is that Si-Wara-Yaden abstained from confirming Undien as Grand Master while Councilor Mateil voted to confirm. As usual, he didn't give a reason, but anyone even remotely reading into it sees that as a sign that the Eternal Watcher does not support the current direction the Order is going.

Undien was reportedly very concerned he was unable to secure Councilor Yaden's vote – and having one of the most uncontrollable Spheres even _ambivalent_ to you is a really bad sign. Considering it appears Si-Wara-Yaden has been conducting a long and thorough investigation of the Jedi Order itself – this fear is justified.

To what end he is acting towards is unknown. We have no stance on his political or personal beliefs, but it's likely that he is aiming towards a systemic purge of the Jedi Order, which centers around Undien, Dal, Odan, and, of course, the entirety of the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection. If he has brought the Sphere of Law and Justice into this possible operation is unknown.

There is also evidence to suggest that Si-Wara-Yaden is conducting additional – and possibly unsanctioned (for whatever that matters to these Jedi) – investigations into other Councilors and their power bases. Councilors Sifiss and Buchic in particular seem to have been targeted by the Sphere for unknown reasons, although their recent promotions to the Council and their tentative connections to Undien may be enough.

It is possible – but unlikely – that this is leading to a purge based not on removing the corrupt elements of the Order, but as a way for the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight – or possibly the Shadow Council – to take control of the Jedi Order fully and utilize it for their own goals. We simply do not know enough about the Jedi involved to say what they want to achieve.

Si-Wara-Yaden is very likely one of the most powerful Jedi in the entire Order. Based on observations, he is likely a master telepath and user of the infamous Mind Trick, as well as illusion. He can suppress his own aura, and probably has extensive intelligence experience that we'll likely not be able to confirm. He does carry a double-bladed lightsaber of an unknown color, and it should be assumed that he knows how to use it.

Nonetheless, the fact remains that he was aware of our operation – and decided to let it continue. We have to assume it was because it was more useful to him if we were allowed to operate freely than the alternative. We're benefiting him in some way, and we see no way to reestablish an operation that will not be eventually detected by the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight.

It also tells us that Si-Wara-Yaden does not consider us – or by extension, the Empire – to be something to be concerned about. Otherwise, he would have dealt with us in a more permanent way.

We should treat him – and the entire Sphere – with great caution.

 **[SECTION CLASSIFICATION ENDS HERE]**


	5. Jedi Council (pt 2)

**SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 ** _THE CENTER SPHERE OF THE JEDI COUNCIL_**

 **COUNCILOR MARATASHI VIN, HIGH MEDIATOR OF THE JEDI ORDER** : It speaks to the sheer gall that Undien has that he nominated an _iktotchi_ to serve as the Councilor of the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation. Let us ignore for the moment that she comes from a race of telepaths that are supposedly precognitive on their homeworld – an extensive look into her past shows that Undien and Vin have very clear plans for the future of the Order – and let us say that the implications are disturbing for those wary of the growing Jedi influence within the Alliance.

Maratashi Vin was part of a program or arrangement – likely through the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation – which managed and sold off iktotchi children to political and criminal organizations. Their telepathic capabilities make them highly desirable for obvious reasons, and the Jedi are no exception. She had no parents she knew of, and as an infant, she was sold to a company which turned out to be an AIS front who, in turn, sent her to a contact within the Jedi Order.

However, Maratashi Vin did not receive the same training and instruction most Jedi received. She was raised on Coruscant – along with six other iktotchi and falleen Force-sensitive children – directly by High Mediator Undien and several other unidentified members of the Sphere. Their training consisted of utilizing their telepathic and pheromone capabilities respectively, developing their social skills at extremely young ages and utilizing the Force to fog the minds of others, confuse them, or protect them when in danger.

Records on what happened to them during their teenage years become difficult to find, but we suspect that they were moved to the Nudge Team and spent no less than five years working to fulfill whatever objectives they had been given. It shouldn't come as a massive surprise, but when they reached adulthood, the AIS became actively involved in their development, and Maratashi Vin spent another four years directly training with AIS agents under the name 'Alysia Zor.' If we assume she took what is known about AIS training, we should assume she was taught infiltration, assassination, seduction, and, as the AIS has a dedicated iktotchi field agent program, whatever is involved in that.

When that was completed, she returned to Coruscant and Undien took her as his Padawan and began 'formal' training within the Diplomatic Corps. They had most likely been speaking to each other for years prior, or, at minimum, she reported to him, so this was less of a surprise development and more a culmination of years of investment.

Given Undien had become at that point one of the most powerful political figures in the Alliance, perhaps he thought that he could begin bringing along iktotchi and making them acceptable in the political circles he frequented. Vin proved to be every bit as charming and agreeable as her Master, while retaining the shrewd and manipulative skills she had been trained in her whole life.

She didn't start out big, but spent time working with minor senators and local government officials to improve their careers. Over several decades, she worked her way out of Undien's shadow – much to his delight – and became a political powerhouse in her own right. She had an uncanny talent to resolve any dispute, and, quite curiously, no one found her telepathic abilities _that_ problematic since she, of course, would never be so brazen as to use them openly.

People usually become relieved when they learn that iktotchi can't actually control minds, as that is an old urban legend. It was usually one of the first fears Vin confronted and erased, since that was always a sticking point between those hesitant to meet her. Everyone seems to forget that iktotchi can read minds though, and only Force-users can tell if they are being passively read by them, and only those resistant to mind tricks can scramble the telepathic connection.

Normally, iktotchi telepathy is only actually useful if there are one to two people around. Any more than that and it becomes overwhelming to the iktotchi and they automatically begin filtering it out. But also consider that Vin had been raised from birth to utilize her ability, and likely has the capability to read multiple minds at once while filtering everything else out.

She's amassed thousands of detailed documents and dossiers on many officials and senators in the Alliance – although, notably, many of the more powerful senators know better than to meet with her without taking precautions, but most people are fooled by her charming personality, reassurances, and deep connections. She'll get to know new and old politicians and the politically ambitious, as well as their rivals or opponents, and spend several hours maintaining conversation while telepathically learning their secrets. Secrets she then passes on to the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation for them to distribute to the Diplomatic Corps, PCS, and the Nudge Team to utilize as they see fit.

The political elite still don't like her, but have begun to see that she's gained far too much influence to simply dismiss or ignore. Having been elevated to the position of Councilor now _forces_ them to deal with her, and in response, some have begun making demands of their meetings, ironically involving Force-suppression technology which they appear to have forgotten is _not_ the source of iktotchi telepathy. Some of the more intelligent have hired iktotchi of their own or taken mental defense classes.

Yet most notably, after speaking with her, many who were skeptical have begun to warm to the High Mediator, which I'm sure is a not concerning at all and a natural result of them sharing so many common interests. Undien knew exactly what he was doing, and now that she has access to all of his connections, she is likely the most well-connected Jedi within the entire Order besides the Grand Master himself.

Furthermore, it is an extremely devious political move of obscuring and deflection on Undien's part. Now that Vin is the established face of the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, _everyone_ is focused on her and the impact an iktotchi will have on politics. There is less attention paid to the hundreds of other operations the Sphere is conducting, and this also fails to take into account that Undien is still very much active in politics – and those who are hesitant to deal with an iktotchi will be more than happy to speak to one of the most respected Jedi Diplomats in history. And since he cannot read minds, he is obviously nowhere near as dangerous.

Idiots. Everyone Vin does not sway to her side will be picked up gratefully by Undien and the fools will believe that they are still in control. If this staggeringly shortsighted incompetence within the Senate doesn't change, it will be half a century at most before the Senate is directed by the Jedi and AIS – the result of a competence and efficiency that cannot help but be admired. The Jedi are playing their hand well, but it remains to be seen if allowing it to continue is within Imperial interests.

Returning to Vin, she is, unsurprisingly, loyal to Undien and shares his vision for the Jedi and Alliance. Notably, their only difference is in their own philosophies, Councilor Vin is a staunch Moderate as opposed to Undien's Orthodoxy, probably revolving around the fact that her own political style is centered around compromise and centrism.

She maintains good working relationships with every member of the Council, one of the few who can claim such, and works to assist their Spheres when applicable – making her a familiar and welcome face within the Order. That she's maintained a neutral stance within internal Order politics for the most part has turned out in her favor, even if she is very obviously a supporter of Undien, though she was reportedly concerned by the resignation of Daniel Skywalker, and has spoken to him several times since his resignation, the context of which we are ignorant of.

This brings up a notably interesting point. Everything points to Councilor Vin being an installed and groomed puppet of Undien, but regardless of if that was intended or not, we are not fully confident that is the case. That she supports Undien is notable, but not unique. In fact, she diverges from him in his political stances quite significantly compared to some of his other supporters, and seems genuinely staunch in them. This could very well be a front, and given her background, it would be possible – but it's equally possible that Vin does not _want_ to be Undien and intentionally separates herself from him. She may share his ultimate goals, but she doesn't want to remain in his shadow.

Something to observe, and it is for this reason that she shouldn't be marked as a direct threat – yet. Much like Undien, she is focused on significant Alliance reformation and influence cultivation. She doesn't have significant feelings towards the Empire, and it's unlikely she would sanction action against us if we maintain the status quo.

She should be ranked as more dangerous than Undien due to her AIS training and work within the Nudge Team. She reportedly carries two lightsabers, one yellow-bladed one she displays publicly, and another hidden within her robes as a backup which is also presumably yellow, as these supposedly can be joined to form a double-bladed saber. This would imply that she is trained in single, dual-wielding, and double-bladed saber combat (again, assuming the lightsabers she carries can be connected) – a lethal combination if true.

But ultimately, Vin is ironically more of a danger to the Senate and status quo of the Alliance than us. Be careful when dealing with her, and ensure she is monitored – and remind agents that iktotchi telepathy is separate from the Force. We're not going to make the same mistakes these idiot senators are committing right now.

 **COUNCILOR ZEVRO SHARTAN, BATTLEMASTER OF THE JEDI ORDER** : Zevro Shartan is a warrior, coming from a family of warriors. A direct descendant of Javian Shartan, one of the architects of the modern Jedi Order, all of his descendants since then have worked to build upon and improve his legacy, which has forged the Shartan Dynasty into one of renown and respect, especially within the Sphere of the Militant Order.

Shartan was handling live sabers before he officially became a Padawan, and being drilled and trained in strategy and tactics while most other initiates were working through basic school. Shartan had a goal from the beginning to become the Battlemaster of the Order, and pushed himself hard to acquire it.

Unsurprisingly, he was selected to be a Padawan from an extremely young age to train under the Sentinel-Commander along with three other extensively talented apprentices. Little of extreme note took place during his training, but Shartan distinguished himself by being an exceptionally skilled duelist and quickly adapting Djem So (Form V) as his preferred lightsaber form during training, allowing him to easily defeat many of his peers and even give the dueling instructors trouble. He eventually mastered all of the standard lightsaber forms to eventually learn Vaapad (Form VII), which has given him a major advantage in combat – specifically against melee opponents.

Upon his ascension to the rank of a full Sentinel, he specifically requested to be transferred to the edges of Alliance Space, where there was frequent criminal and pirate activity. After successfully dismantling three pirate cells and smashing the power base of one of the minor warlords of the Outer Rim together with his Sentinel subordinates, he eventually returned to the Core where he was offered the opportunity to be put into cross-training programs with other Divisions within the Sphere.

The following decade saw Shartan perform a mixture of training and operation participation with the Battle-Sages and Jedi Wardens, and he has become one of the few Jedi to master each discipline of combat – while also taking a far more direct interest in investing in the Army of the Jedi and greatly increasing the amount of cooperation between the Militant Order and Alliance military.

His friendship with Vol'mateil also helped inspire the direction he wanted to take with the Order, and having come from a family that historically had connections to the Alliance, he was especially invested in their mutual success, believing that the success of the Alliance furthered the success of the Jedi – and vice versa.

Eventually, he took an unknown leadership role within the Fist of the Order and began greatly expanding the unit. Everyone he considered a valuable asset he pulled into the Fist and began his minor war against the criminal syndicates and the lawless frontier of the Outer Rim. Attacks from the Fist became more common, destructive, and brutal. Shartan is responsible for no fewer than fifty high-profile criminal kills, which include the hutts, Black Sun, bounty hunters, and outcast Mandalorians.

He targeted slaving and drug operations in particular, and developed something of a flair for the dramatic as he operated. He was very much in favor of letting everyone know the Jedi were behind these attacks, and had a habit of leaving fatally crippled thugs alive to send a message to their superiors – or sometimes posting bootlegged video of the attacks on the HoloNet, which he knew the Cartels in particular watched.

There was open concern that Shartan was at risk for falling to the dark side with how aggressive he acted towards the criminals in the Outer Rim, which Shartan largely ignored and dismissed as a political attack. The Jedi within the Militant Order have long been sent whispers of distrust from others in the Order, and are used to the barrage, knowing that they are ultimately who the others will hide behind should war come.

Shartan in particular fought back against this accusation by sending his detractors long and detailed reports on the drug plants, child slaving and sex rings, and torturers of the criminal syndicates and daring anyone to actually defend the rights of those monsters. This was enough to quiet his critics, although there is concern for the distinct lack of empathy he displays to his opponents.

He is best classified as, ironically, an imperialist. Ever since ascending to the rank of Battlemaster he has been working towards the ultimate conquest of the galaxy for the Galactic Alliance. More and more squads of the Militant Order are being deployed – not enough to force the syndicates to ally, but to weaken their operations and soften them for the ultimate invasion.

Make no mistake, Shartan is planning this in conjunction with the highest levels of the Alliance military. War games with the Militant Order and Alliance Military are conducted on a weekly basis, and joint Fist-Alliance Special Forces operations have become a regular occurance. The Army of the Jedi has quadrupled in size, given extensive support by Odan and Undien whose ultimate goals of Alliance expansion line up with Shartan's.

While he has largely been focused on the criminal element of the Outer Rim, he is also turning more of his attention to the Mandalorians, who he views as a growing and uncontrolled threat. Despite the Mandalorian Union reaching out in a rare move of diplomacy and informing the Galactic Alliance that Tlon Fett was behind the growing number of raids in Alliance Space, that they still continue has drawn his ire and he is becoming more and more frustrated with the Mandalorian Union's refusal to assist the Alliance and Jedi.

At this point, where Fett has gone unchallenged for years and established a lethal power base, Shartan is reportedly wondering just how committed the Union is to actually hunting the Warlord down. It may be only a matter of time before the Militant Order turns their power towards the Mandalorians as Shartan has begun conducting extensive research on the Union – and, in particular, Mandalore Javen'Panlie.

The reported plan is to soon issue an ultimatum to the Union regarding Fett, and if they refuse to participate, the subjugation of the Union will begin after Fett is dealt with. While the Mandalorians are extremely dangerous – more than they should be for their size – their chances of surviving against _only_ the Militant Order are… low. If it is done in conjunction with the rest of the Jedi Order and Galactic Alliance, it will be a massacre – to say nothing of the Imperium joining the fight as a member of the Triumvirate.

A discussion for another section. But Shartan is not planning to ignore the Mandalorians in his quest to bring the untamed galaxy under the control of the Alliance. Make no mistake – this is either the second or third most powerful and dangerous Jedi in the entire Order. This man has survived _one hundred and thirty-six_ assassination attempts. The outstanding bounty on his head is over one _billion_ credits. His body count is in the tens of thousands, and the monetary damage he has inflicted on the cartels and syndicates is estimated to be in the tens of billions.

He has been described in combat as being impossible to kill. In addition to Vaapad, he's also a master of Soresu (Form III) and has faced entire trained and untrained armies at once. One of his most famous encounters was when he singlehandedly invaded the stronghold of a Black Sun Vigo.

The Vigos have the best security money can buy. It didn't matter against the Battlemaster of the Jedi Order. The automated security was crumpled into wrecks of bent durasteel and fried circuits; blaster bolts were deflected with mere gestures or sent back to their source by the swing of a lightsaber. The four echani bodyguards succumbed to Shartan's blood-red blade as he cut them down one by one, using telekinesis in conjunction with his lightsaber as he crushed skulls and bones, while dissecting some of the most dangerous martial artists in the galaxy with seemingly no effort.

Shartan wields the same blade that Javian Shartan took from the Master of the Knights of Ren, a family heirloom that has been passed down. A crossguard lightsaber, the red crystal remains unchanged, despite the Order's injunction against red lightsabers. He _has_ crafted his own weapon, a single-bladed saber with a green crystal. In fact, he has crafted multiple different sabers of all types to train with, and is familiar with a large assortment of ranged weapons as well.

In combat, he wears matte-black body armor which we suspect is based off elements of Mandalorian and Alliance Special Forces design. It is strong enough to survive a blast from a starfighter, is likely made from Mandalorian iron and reinforced with a cortosis-weave. An eyeless helmet covers his face, colored the same black as the rest of his suit, and a billowing black cape falls from his shoulders bearing the symbol of the Militant Order, which is similarly emblazoned on his shoulder pauldrons.

Combined with his unique red lightsaber and two-meter height, Shartan cuts an imposing visage. One would be forgiven for wondering if he was a Sith at first glance – a comparison he finds amusing.

In short, every soldier in the Alliance looks upon him like some kind of deity, the criminal syndicates and hutts are terrified of him, and I suspect even the Mandalorians are wary of making him their enemy. Our own analysis indicates that he could likely fight anyone within the Imperial Knights – including the Emperor's Wrath – and win. His greatest weaknesses are utilization of more large-scale Force abilities – the Maw is best equipped to handle someone like Shartan, but to assume that he wouldn't prepare for that is laughable.

Fortunately, he is a notable ally of the Imperial Knights and in recent months has made contact with the Knight-Commander to establish a more permanent and open relationship – much to the protest of many of the Jedi Council. Based on what has been revealed to us, Shartan wants to increase cross-training and war games between the Knights and the Militant Order – and be involved in more operations in the Outer Rim.

On this note, we should move on to his own reputation within the Jedi Order which is decidedly more complicated.

Zevro Shartan hates politics and all forms of backroom talk – that does _not_ mean he is ignorant of how they work or take place, something many in the Order have found out the hard way. Shartan knows full well how the political games are played – he just refuses to take part whatsoever and will decisively act against anyone idiotic enough to try and entangle him in a political trap.

He finds Undien, Dal, Odan, and Vin to be politicians more interested in advancing their own agendas and influence within the Order than actually working to improve it (most effectively demonstrated when he abstained from approving Undien's ascension to Grand Master), although he has begrudgingly admitted that Undien at least has a similar ultimate goal for the Order.

Unfortunately, his relationships to all of those names above soured further when Terena Odan made the mistake of trying to subvert his Sphere through the Conciliators, prompting Shartan to cause serious injury to her, and resulted in weeding out each Conciliator which performed work for her and having Mateil try them before the High Tribunal, and the resulting scandal was enough for them to be executed – since Shartan never ordered further investigations, there was likely some panic as all of the Councilors tied up in the Sphere tried to cover their tracks.

He has gone on record to High Conciliator Tocrum that if he ever learned that one of the Conciliators was talking to _any_ of his soldiers without his express permission, he would have him arrested and taken before the High Tribunal. Suffice to say, no one has dared tamper with the Militant Order as long as Shartan has been Battlemaster.

His relationships with the rest of the Council are more typical. He and Ritten have never gotten along and they agreed early on that debating was a pointless waste of time and have actually come to some agreements, and he provides her with protection in some of the more dangerous regions – while pointing out the absurdity of her Sphere refusing to defend themselves. He also does not provide any sort of protection to clinics that service criminals.

He's good friends with Councilor Mateil and Si-Wara-Yaden, the former having met many years ago when they were still training. They see eye to eye on many subjects and as a result, their Spheres are extremely interconnected. He also respects Councilor Palavola, although he doesn't go out of his way to be friendly to her.

Despite his aversion to politics, Shartan _is_ the appointed leader of the United Alliance Fraternity and is responsible for forming a power bloc with both the Separatists and (unsurprisingly) Militant Order Fraternities – though how he managed to do that is still unknown and we can add 'diplomacy' to his résumé of talents. It's likely his laser-focused vision and charisma is what is keeping this bloc together, although he has openly stated that he does not consider the Fraternities important other than for like-minded individuals to debate and discuss their worldview together.

Shartan is mostly dismissive to ambivalent towards the other Fraternities. Traditionalists and Isolationists he has openly mocked for their 'regressive views,' and Orthodoxy he finds amusing to see the spread of, and has made several comments about how the Orthodox way of thinking certainly worked out for the Jedi of the Old Republic.

Add 'sarcasm' to his list of talents.

He is married to a man named Quialis Kal – a dathomirian of all things – and they have three adopted children – two boys and one girl, all of whom are already being trained. Quialis is a Battle-Sage who later joined the Fist of the Order, and both of them have participated on combat operations together – their time spent together in the Fist what originally started their relationship.

In short, Zevro Shartan is an extremely dangerous Jedi and we'd do best to keep him as in ally. Pity those who earn his ire, because he certainly will have none for them.

 **COUNCILOR SARESH PALAVOLA, WILL OF THE LIVING FORCE** : Please refer to document F-D-JO-0045 for the full and compiled dossier on Councilor Saresh Palavola. This will cover the major aspects, and to save our Emperor some time:

[ **THE FOLLOWING SECTION HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED BLUE-5 BY ORDER OF SOVEREIGN PELLAEON** ]

 _[Eyes only: Compiler Quinn: Refrain from assuming what I will and will not classify. I can decide that perfectly fine for myself. The fact that you're correct in this instance does not change it. Do not do so again. -His Imperial Majesty]_

Councilor Saresh Palavola is often considered the most powerful Jedi to exist within the modern Order. A red-skinned zabrak, she was raised as an infant within the Order. Extremely gifted with the Force, she was destined to join the Sphere of the Living Force. In truth, Palavola's background and training is not really relevant, suffice to say that she mastered both Force healing and the full powers of the Sages.

Despite her power, she has rarely ventured out publicly into the galaxy and spends the majority of her days on Belsavis in meditation and communion with the supposed 'Living Force.' Or so everyone believes, and what we've found is enough to state that this is a laughable concept and nowhere near reflecting reality. But first, we should address the times she has ventured from the Temple of the Living Force.

She's made multiple trips into Wild Space, the Outer Rim, and even the terminus separating us from the dark side of the galaxy. Most of the planets she's visited are unnamed, abandoned, or otherwise have little to no presence from anyone else. The one exception to this was Rakata Prime (formerly Lehon), which she explored before the Mandalorians recently acquired it from the Alliance.

She stayed on Rakata Prime for a solid week and finally returned to her ship with an… extensive collection of odd artifacts and relics that the Maw has confirmed are definitely relics of the Infinite Empire. If you're familiar at all with Rakata Prime, this should raise significant alarm bells as the planet was supposedly stripped of usable rakatan tech _thousands_ of years ago.

They clearly didn't find everything. It also begs the question of how she was able to find it at all.

It wasn't the first time she's returned with artifacts, she usually finds at least one or two, all of which are from precursor civilizations. Sometimes rakatan, sometimes gree, sometimes from the Eternal Empire, others have no comparable or identifiable characteristic.

In rare cases, she's encountered pirate gangs and our agents have witnessed her stand without moving a muscle as the pirates turn on each other, suffer intense bouts of insanity, and in some cases, it seems as though she takes control of them like puppets. She has an unsettling smile on her face whenever she is in combat; it's been described as 'chilling' and 'unnatural,' like it doesn't quite fit her face.

One of her more impressive feats involved turning an entire gamorrean mercenary clan into smears of flesh and viscera with a clenched hand, and she seems to like to utilize telekinesis against those who attack her. Armor doesn't do you much good when it can be bypassed – or worse, turned into a prison.

Despite carrying a lightsaber, she has never once activated it in combat that we have seen. One of her more infamous… incidents, if we want to use that term, was when someone had hired a hit squad against her. We're not sure why, and no one was actually around to witness the actual attack. But the aftermath was notably unsettling (see the Palavola incident report for more details).

Every single one of the sixteen attackers were found dead, with no obvious cause, and an expression of sheer terror on their faces. The coroners were baffled, and when pressed for an explanation, Councilor Palavola had simply responded with: "They became one with the Force."

The Maw is unable to find any kind of Force ability that could reproduce this. Their closest guess was a mass telepathic attack that killed them through fear. Sith Sorcery was also considered, but examples of that often involve self-harm of victims (gouging out of eyes, self-mutilation, cutting, suicide, etc.) and don't cause instant death like this.

A notably non-Jedi ability. I can't imagine many would approve.

There is an accepted reason for why Councilor Palavola rarely ventures out in public. She's powerful enough in the Force to where she has an 'aura,' for lack of a better word, around her. This essentially fogs the minds of non-Jedi and makes them extremely susceptible to suggestions from anyone not under her spell. It is powerful enough that it's unwise for Initiates, Padawans, and even some Knights to be around her if they can't protect their minds.

This is obviously something she wishes to avoid, and thus, stays out of the public. As far as the Jedi Council goes, she has largely ambivalent relationships with everyone on it, and rarely speaks or involves herself in debate, spending the majority of her time in her chambers, Belsavis, or on her unexplained trips through the galaxy.

However, the times when she _does_ directly intervene or make her stance known, everyone takes notice. She's viewed with no small part of trepidation by some members of the Council, particularly Undien, Vin, and Odan, largely because she is unpredictable and her motives and agenda are not publicly known, nor does she bother playing the political games within the Order. So when Palavola was the fourth abstention when electing Undien to Grand Master, and that it was in conjunction with Si-Wara-Yaden, I suspect that the new Grand Master is uneasy at how little support he has within some of the most crucial Spheres in the Jedi Order.

This covers most things that are more or less public knowledge, and not too surprising.

Let us get into the more obscure and troubling parts of the mystery surrounding Councilor Palavola.

First and foremost, she has held the position of Councilor for over _one hundred years_. She is responsible for all aspects of its modern incarnation and her physical appearance in no way actually reflects her true age, which we have no actual figure on. We suspect she's at least two hundred years old (which would make her one of the oldest zabrak's on record), but have no actual proof for this.

There is also an extremely odd relationship between Councilor Palavola and the Extensions of the Will. As noted earlier, they report to the Council of the Eternal Force or Councilor Palavola, and based on what we have seen, they primarily report to the latter. Each one has always spoken to her in private, but we were able to hear a conversation one time.

It was not in Basic. Nor was it in any other commonly spoken galactic language. Imperial Intelligence has suspected it was some kind of old dead language not recorded, or even possibly one Palavola had created herself. We actually did learn the language, though only after an incident which could very well have compromised our entire operation here _again_.

We had attempted to penetrate the Temple of the Living Force on Belsavis, and one of the Empire's Hands did manage to access the lower levels, and what she saw made a significant amount of pieces fall into place – and raised _significantly_ more questions than answers. All of the artifacts Palavola (and possibly others of her Sphere) had collected were stored in the old prisons and vaults of Belsavis, which the Sphere of the Living Force has mapped out a surprising amount of.

In retrospect, I am positive the only reason we were actually able to penetrate that far inside was because they _wanted_ us to penetrate. Inquisitor Christiaens eventually made her way into a large stone chamber which Councilor Palavola was currently standing in and having a conversation with a holographic figure.

Who just so happened to be the Madman himself – _Xabiar_.

What Councilor Saresh Palavola is doing with that terrorist we _still_ don't know, nor do I think we will actually ever find out. We did multiple checks, and it's not like he keeps his face hidden for his stunts. It was him, and he was conversing with Palavola in that same language.

Naturally, Christiaens had the sensible urge to get out of there as quickly as possible, but lost her way in the prisons for a short while. Likely intentionally, and by the time she reached the 'exit' she was frozen in stasis by the Councilor herself. Christiaens described the effect of Palavola as overwhelming and powerful enough to shatter her own mental defenses.

Palavola then spoke to her, in the same mysterious language as had been heard before, but the words were, as Christiaens described it, _seared_ into her mind making it impossible to forget. The Maw finally got their hands on her to try and extract what the message was, and Palavola inexplicably let her go without retribution.

The language that Palavola and her agents had been speaking was _Rakatan_.

The message is as follows, translated by the Maw:

 _"You stumble blindly, followers of the fallen Emperor. Through deception, disguise, and guile. Conventional methods by conventional mortals; such means are predictable; foolish against us. We **know** all your kind are doing; you infiltrate and watch. In service to a people you wish to keep **safe** and **protected**. But you are driven by **fear** ; the **unknown**. You look to find reassurance and clarity among those who have brought **order** to the galaxy, and forged themselves anew through blood and fire._

 _"Look upon them well, for their time is coming to a close. The galaxy fractures and darkens; chaos and war will rise as what has been built will collapse once more and the shadows will come to consume as they have before and will again. Your Empire, so strong and united, is beset by single shatterpoints. Everything built; everything you hope to achieve and control; it **falls** apart by the hand of a mortal; it **collapses** as easily as a human life; the mortal minds are **weak** , dominated by **curiosity** and primeval **desire**. Your kind will **succumb** to the hunger of the Black Heart; a consequence having tampered with things best left unknown._

 _"This galaxy has stirred in unrest and boiled tension; ruled by the rioting slaves for tens of thousands of years. **Building**. **Growing**. **Collapsing**. **Warring**. **Endless** cycles. **Endless** war. The Dark rises, and the Light meets it. **Cycles** of Light and Dark; **reigns** of Sith and Jedi; **unending** conquests of Republics and Empires. War and peace. **Over** and **over**._

 _"You have learned **nothing**. You have **failed**._

 _"A chance to ascend has been spat upon, and will soon be lost **forever**. The reign of pitiful slaves is ending, for the **Awakening** begins anew. The **Formless** rise, and they shall once more face the might of the **Infinite**. The **Elder** shall come to assimilate and prune the rot which has set in the galaxy._

 _"The galaxy you have believed to be yours will return to the true masters; for the mortal has failed once more to **comprehend** the Infinite. **Return** to your Emperor. **Return** to your seat of power, and assume control of fate, for the chance of ascension has grown slim. Carry on with your mission; for it is **meaningless** to us when you walk among the living dead."_

We can only speculate as to what Palavola – or whatever was possessing her – meant by all of this. That is for the Sovereigns and Imperial Knights to decide, and with that stated, there is one plausible theory that we have come to, regarding the situation Palavola is in.

We understand how rakatan mind prisons work, it's extremely likely that Palavola opened one and there is a rakata inside her head now. It would explain how she is able to recover artifacts and know worlds which everyone else has overlooked and forgotten, use strange and unknown Force powers, and how she can fluently speak the language of a dead species.

Clearly, she – or the thing inside her – is expecting extreme galactic upheaval. The references to the Infinite almost certainly refer to the Rakatan Infinite Empire, though I find an actual resurgence unlikely. However, considering that Palavola has been going around and collecting hundreds of mind prisons, the rakata could feasibly return to the galaxy from a certain point of view.

It is apparent that – if true – the Extensions of the Will are also under the control of freed rakata.

If Palavola was being literal, and if she, by some miracle, found an intact rakata genome or an actual _clone_ , we could be looking at some kind of galactic catastrophe here. And the fact that they are spending a _significant_ amount of time on Belsavis – which I will remind you was a rakatan prison world which has _never_ been fully explored – this is uncomfortably more likely than we would like to believe.

Remember Rakata Prime? Palavola hasn't actually stopped going there. The Mandalorians control the planet, but we have observed her make no fewer than three visits and each time she converses with the Mandalorians there – in _Rakatan_. She somehow has managed to compromise the Mandalorians on Rakata Prime – who are apparently still making reports back to Mandalore and sound completely normal – we've spent enough time observing to know that the rakata in their heads (again, assuming this is true) are good at mimicking them.

What Palavola is doing on Rakata Prime is unknown, but it can't be good.

No idea on what the 'Formless' or 'Elder' could be. The Maw is actively collecting more intel on the Infinite Empire to try and learn more about them, but we're not sure it will actually provide answers. Palavola has not made any additional attempts to stop or speak to us again, but it's clear that she knows we are watching and doesn't care.

We were tempted to just forward all of this to someone on the Council, or Republic, or _someone_. But all of us are concerned that this could very well start the upheaval Palavola spoke about. The revelation that _hundreds_ of Jedi may have had their minds replaced by precursor aliens who once ruled the galaxy would not go over well in any situation.

Such a decision, if any should be made, will rest with the Sovereigns.

We might simply be better off following the words of the Councilor. While she could very well have been lying, there is too much we've seen to believe that everything that was said isn't true. Perhaps we should focus on who is connected to her. Xabiar is somehow tied up in all of this too, and that is a fact that should make _all_ of us worried.

Maybe there is a legitimate reason for why the chiss have refused to extradite him. Perhaps they know something we don't.

The question then becomes, why they don't tell us?

Considering what we know now, we have collectively made the tentative recommendation that the Imperial Knights reach out directly to Palavola and perhaps make an effort to _directly_ learn what is actually going on. She knows that we know now, and it doesn't hurt us to try and learn about a possible galactic cataclysm.

In all other areas, give _anyone_ related to the Sphere of the Living Force a wide, wide berth.

And not that it really matters now, but Councilor Palavola is also the founder and leader of the Force Ascendant Fraternity. Why the most powerful Jedi in the Order is leading a Fraternity that wants to have Jedi control the Alliance, is a question that no one has yet been brave enough to ask.

Palavola's title is 'Will of the Living Force.' All I can say to that is if she is the will of the Force, then the Force is a lot more malevolent than most people think.

[ **SECTION CLASSIFICATION ENDS HERE** ]

 **COUNCILOR UNDIEN, GRAND MASTER OF THE JEDI ORDER** : Considering the previous Councilor, Undien is almost refreshingly _normal_. Or perhaps a better descriptor would be more _mundane_. He is, without question, one of the most influential Jedi to exist within the modern Jedi Order, and arguably has been the largest reason for the current influence the Jedi enjoy.

Like Councilor Palavola, please refer to document F-D-JO-0033 for a comprehensive dossier on Undien, as this report will only cover the highlights.

As a young Jedi, Undien was a very sociable and intelligent child who was taken to be the apprentice of a Jedi Diplomat. While he was learning the inner workings of the Galactic Senate, he befriended the son of the current President at the time during a tour. They became good friends and eventually the President took notice of the young Jedi with a budding interest in politics.

Undien ultimately pursued something no Jedi had thought to before – following the path of a legitimate politician. At the blessing of the Order, Undien spent four years working at the highest levels of the Senate, learning the intricate game of politics, influence, and government as a protégé of the President.

Undien caught on quickly, and he easily forged connections with some of the most powerful and influential senators in office, and couldn't fathom why the Jedi hadn't thought to invest themselves in this area of the Alliance. Where Jedi were typically turned off by politics, meetings, and procedures, Undien thrived in the environment of discussion, influence, and verbal sparring.

Upon his ascension to Knighthood, Undien joined the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation with one singular goal in mind – to turn the Jedi Order into a major political power. But to do that, he needed to plan and strategize. He knew better than to expect to leverage his connections too soon, and exhaust all the political capital he had acquired in a few years.

No, he needed to think in the long-term, and so he put forward a proposal to the small Sphere at the time. A proposal which would reorganize the Sphere into distinct theaters and specializations; leverage the political advantages Jedi possessed, and begin to grow their own influence into something real. While some of the older Masters were hesitant, Undien successfully convinced them to help support the plan.

It started off very small, minor elections and representatives on backwater worlds the Jedi propelled to victory. Undien carefully leveraged his resources to bring in limited outside help to begin establishing political agencies, data mining teams, and fundraising organizers. Internally, the Sphere began recruiting and training, with Undien working tirelessly to establish strong ties to the AIS and dozens of universities across the galaxy.

At the same time, he was still one of the most visible Jedi in the Senate, and still worked to maintain the relationships he had developed early in his career, maintaining them for the time he would need them one day while the political power base of the Jedi grew with no one else noticing.

And over time, the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation grew to be one of the most important within the entire Jedi Order. Undien found allies and like-minded individuals throughout the Jedi Order, and leveraged his own political talents to shape the Order itself in ways that it couldn't defend itself against – few originally cared to notice.

The Jedi quietly became a powerful political entity over the slow and steady period of twenty years – all of which would not have been possible without Undien guiding it each step of the way. As described earlier, the Sphere of Diplomacy and mediation is a complicated political entity hidden and obfuscated behind dozens of donors, shell companies, business fronts, and mercenaries.

Undien is pragmatic and unforgiving when he needs to be; he's not a 'good' Jedi in the traditional sense. He considers his actions, no matter what they are, as necessary for the growth of the Order and the Alliance. He interestingly has a strong loyalty to both the Order for having raised and trained him, and the Alliance for giving him so many opportunities and as the source of many of his friendships and allies. He is convinced that for the good of the galaxy, the Alliance must continue to expand and the Jedi must work to help them achieve this.

Undien himself could easily be considered one of the most powerful men in the Alliance right now simply due to the amount of people he knows and entities he's involved in. He's an advisor to half of the Core World senators, on the speed holocall lists of the AIS and every major megacorp within the Alliance, and has enough pull with half the voting blocs in the entire Senate that if he wanted to, he could kill any bill that reaches the floor – at least once, anyway.

He's estimated to be worth over one hundred million credits, though this is estimated as the _low_ end, since his personal wealth is hard to track, considering he almost always invests it back into a Jedi-controlled business or front, and considering CfUG is funded by several of the wealthiest people in the galaxy, it's unlikely he'll ever be short on money.

Undien, however, rarely uses his influence directly. Just having it is what's important, and he considers asking for favors as how to slowly destroy a mutual agreement. But there are cases where he's pulled strings to get what he wanted – and, of course, he never frames it as directly asking. He'll bring up the issue in conversation, and usually, the senator will pick up on it quickly – and spread it to those they know, preserving his political capital for others.

It isn't just anti-Jedi bills he works to amend or kill, he's supported bills that extend the powers of the AIS and authorize the buildup of military forces for the Alliance. He is just as committed to the expansion of the Alliance as the Jedi Order – and, of course, believes that the Order should have a guiding hand in the future.

As should become apparent by now, Undien has worked on befriending and building a loyal base of allies within the Order, many of which now sit upon the Jedi Council. He is firmly convinced that his vision for the Jedi Order is the correct one, and those who do not agree should either be convinced otherwise, or simply be forced to endure the change.

He has planned well, had he any less support it is unlikely he could have forced the resignation of Skywalker, and while his position of Grand Master is nowhere near as stable as his predecessor's, he now has it. A Grand Master guides the Order into their vision of the future. It may take years, but Undien will change the Order forever.

A new era of the Jedi Order is coming, and if Undien has anything to say about it, it will be a rising Galactic Alliance supplemented by a powerful Jedi Order which will bring the Mandalorians under control, smash the syndicates and cartels in the Outer Rim, and assimilate or destroy any threat to the Order or Alliance.

I suspect that Undien is merely tolerant of the Empire – presuming we don't get in his way. He doesn't seek our destruction, unless we work to stop him. It's mildly amusing that the new President has thrown such a wrench in his plans, but I suspect that it will only be a matter of time before she is removed.

Like other political Jedi, Undien is not a Jedi we would normally consider _dangerous_. He carries a single blue-bladed lightsaber, but his strength is in his connections, political power, and his shrewd mind. Very few know politics as well as Undien, or the secrets of the Alliance for that matter.

We must be sure to treat Undien carefully. No one reached that level of politics without becoming a little paranoid. Let him continue working within the Alliance and Order, because that means he isn't looking towards us.

But one thing is clear. The Jedi Order under Grand Master Undien will certainly be among the more interesting incarnations. Let us hope it does not end up leading us to war.

* * *

 **SLotH4's Note:** _Can you believe the gall of **Xabiar**? Inserting himself into my universe like that? It's outrageous!_


	6. Minor Fraternities

**SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : FRATERNITIES**

 **OVERVIEW** : When the average citizen thinks of the Jedi, surprisingly, one of the words that is almost never assigned to them is ' _political_.' Given how much the political aspects of the Jedi have been discussed in this report, this may come as a surprise. But to the average galactic citizen? They don't know even the basic structure of the Jedi Order or their internal management and organization, partially because the Order doesn't make itself open to deep public analysis.

There is a perception that the Jedi Order is monolithic, with Jedi more or less having the same goals and outlook.

This is laughably inaccurate.

With that said, it's not necessarily surprising that the people – even within the Empire – maintain this belief, partially because the Jedi Order (and Galactic Alliance) don't do anything to dissuade them, partially because the internal workings of the Order are not made public, and partially because this is the first time that the Jedi Order has been in this particular situation.

The idea that the Jedi are largely a monolith originates with the fact that in essentially every previous incarnation of the Order – they _were_. Granted, previously they were smaller, and far less structured, and not involved in galactic politics to the same degree as they are now. Jedi typically kept to themselves and focused on training, meditation, and other passive exercises. They largely kept their interaction with the rest of the galaxy at the higher levels (such as the Jedi Council and Masters). Ironically, the Imperial Knights more closely resemble the previous incarnations of the Jedi Order than the current Order does today.

The Jedi Order's internal politics of the past is irrelevant. What matters is how it is managed _now_.

The first thing to understand when considering Jedi politics is the concept of a 'Fraternity.' In short, these are the Jedi version of political parties. Each Fraternity usually revolves around some concept or ideology that its members espouse and follow, while trying to convince others to follow suit. Their complexity ranges from an open forum to entire hierarchies and can resemble actual Spheres in cases. Some Fraternities have only a few thousand members, while others reach close to a million and sometimes beyond.

And like all political entities, there are various types of extremists and radicals which are allowed to operate within the Order. The only hard regulation that we've found in regards to Fraternity establishment is that it cannot be explicitly based in the dark side or have any affiliation with the Sith or other related groups. Not surprising, but you will likely be surprised at what _is_ allowed which technically bypasses this rule.

Fraternities are unique in several ways, most notably that they are inclusive of all Spheres, which sometimes allows an extremely diverse group of Jedi to inhabit it. Naturally, this does sometimes lead to problems internally, and this is partially sorted out by the fact that some Spheres are drawn more to certain Fraternities than others. While in theory a Fraternity could _only_ accept members from certain Spheres, it would be heavily frowned upon, and would essentially result in the collapse of the Fraternity.

As no Fraternity deliberately neuters itself, all notable Fraternities are completely inter-spherical (inclusive of Jedi from all Spheres).

It should be noted that technically the Fraternities do not have any actual power within the Jedi Order. All decisions are still made internally by the Sphere Councilors or the Jedi Council. No Fraternity has the authority to assign missions where individuals officially act on behalf of the Jedi Order or a specific Sphere.

With this said, the Fraternities _absolutely_ have an effect on the balance of power within the Order. It's not uncommon for Sphere leadership and even the Jedi Council to consult with Fraternity leadership to determine what the reaction may be to new policies or changes, especially if many members of a Sphere inhabit that particular Fraternity.

During this time, the Fraternity leadership can make recommendations or endorsements for the policy or plan, which will largely be accepted by the Fraternity membership. Conversely, they can oppose it and publicly work to reverse or change it by trying to lobby and persuade those who are making the decision to alter, change, or abandon the effort.

It is, as one might imagine, a delicate balancing act. There are twelve Fraternities of note, and while there is some overlap, each has a very distinct vision for the Jedi Order. In theory, this means that all decisions made will eventually be restructured to be the most representative of the majority of the Jedi Order.

In practice, this has led to growing polarization within the Jedi Order and turned the Fraternities themselves into a power struggle to determine the soul of the Jedi Order. This relies heavily on the idea of good faith negotiation and compromise, and more and more members and Fraternities are refusing to budge in the slightest and as a result, there are clear fractures in the opinion of the Order – to the point where Jedi are outright hostile to each other if they hold differing political views.

This will be discussed in more detail further in. The following are the twelve Fraternities of the Jedi Order, with descriptions on their purpose, members, and leadership. They are separated into _minor_ , _major_ , and _fringe_ categories.

* * *

 ** _MINOR FRATERNITIES_**

 **EXPANSIONISTS**

Leadership: They are managed by a triumvirate of three Jedi:

\- **Erillon Wi** , a male devaronian and Chief Scout of the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery

\- **Uma'illistan** , a male twi'lek Jedi Surveyor of the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery

 **\- Thrac'orya'noir (Coryan)** , a female chiss Jedi Mediator from the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation – she notably maintains good relations with the Chiss Ascendancy

All leadership positions in this triumvirate are permanent and decided internally (each manages certain parts of the Fraternity – all of which seem to frequently change). That being said, most don't stay in their position forever, and they tend to reorganize to optimize their goals, as most notably when they (likely) nominated Coryan to a leadership role due to her connection to the Ascendancy.

Each triumvirate member usually has a team they work with, and, of course, they solicit and receive advice from various Jedi throughout the Order, most notably in this case, Councilor Sifiss.

Member Composition: The Expansionists are primarily comprised of the Jedi from (unsurprisingly) the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery. Their numbers also include a decent number of Jedi from the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, Science and Research, and Recruitment and Training. Their numbers are officially just over 50,000 – assuming they actually keep accurate updates. The real numbers could be a little higher or lower, but this is a generally accurate estimate.

Overview: While not a surprising group to develop within the Jedi Order, it is one that is largely laser-focused on one specific concept that fails to take into account the realities of galactic politics and development. Expansionists, as the name implies, are proponents of the vast expansion of the Jedi Order throughout the galaxy – and beyond it.

Aside from the latter point, you may wonder what the point of all this is, because the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery seems tailor-made for this task and the Jedi are working to expand through their own recruitment efforts, as shown by the Sphere of Recruitment and Training. So, what sets the Expansionists apart from what is officially sanctioned in the Order?

First, Expansionists are notably apolitical – in the sense that they have no major desire to remain _solely_ with the Galactic Alliance. They would prefer that – as the Jedi Order is a full member of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate – they should be separate from the major institutions of galactic power, else it would introduce bias. A surprisingly reasonable outlook, as historically, the Jedi and Alliance have almost always sided together.

It's undecided if the Expansionists want the Order itself to create their own society (somewhere in the Outer Rim most likely), or to generally continue as they are, only out of the influence of the Alliance. This is a contentious topic of debate within the Fraternity, though most have agreed that it's not relevant until they become more influential.

Their recruitment efforts have been stunted because their politics are not especially popular, nor are they particularly relevant to the current galactic situation. Those that do join, however, are dedicated to the goals of the Fraternity, and, ironically, their more abstract plans make defending their intentions easier than some others.

Right now, they are focused more specifically on three things:

\- The gradual separation of the Galactic Alliance and Jedi Order and reforming to have a more balanced relationship between the Galactic Alliance, and Fellan Imperium.

\- Expanding the Order to specifically establish Temples and outposts in territories beyond the Alliance. Most directly: Fellan Imperium, Chiss Ascendancy, Hapes Consortium, and Mandalorian Union.

\- Preparing and carrying out extragalactic missions to other galaxies.

This does come with plenty of challenges as you would imagine. In regards to the Expansionists wanting to expand the Order directly to other galactic entities, that could have very mixed results. It is possible that the Ascendancy and Consortium could come to some agreement regarding the expansion of the Order in their territory, but it's extremely unlikely the Mandalorians will tolerate it (especially as they have their own Force-users).

In the context of the Empire, I doubt we want to allow further penetration of Jedi than is necessary. The Imperial Knights serve the role any Jedi would perform, and their loyalty is unquestioned. With this said, the Expansionists very clearly are more open to Imperial cooperation and establishing firmer bonds – something that is clearly useful to us.

Even if we don't want the Jedi maintaining a significant number of bases within the Empire, we can all agree that having the Jedi at least partially sympathetic to us is advantage. I would recommend that as we now know this group exists, we reach out and initiate contact with their leadership. Should the Empire perhaps combine some of their intentions of extragalactic exploration with our own, we could gain some firm allies within the Jedi Order. Consider this an official recommendation.

 **EVOLVING ORDER**

Leadership: The 'structure' of this Fraternity can be generously summed up as 'Whoever feels like doing it.' Which has led to 'Councils' (as they are called) ranging from three to twelve members. Right now, there are five. The only requirement to join seems to be a recommendation and being involved with the Fraternity for a significant amount of time.

They are the following:

 **\- Valia Fedois** , human female Jedi Scientist specializing in human/near-human xenogenetics and biology. Currently married to a female mirialan who is also a Jedi Scientist. They have adopted a male human child.

 **\- Reuel Knepp** , zabrak male who works in Warzone Relief and Aid, primarily specializing in triage and battlefield medicine. Married to a zabrak woman who in notably not a Jedi. They currently have three children – two male and one female.

 **\- Yada** , givin female Jedi Scientist specializing in mathematics and quantum mechanics (unsurprising for a givin). Her mate perished several years ago, but she is still raising their single child, another male givin.

 **\- Rayyan'quarie** , twi'lek male Jedi Mediator – we would not be surprised if he was a plant by Undien to keep close tabs on the Fraternity, given he's among the more 'normal' Jedi within the Fraternity. He is engaged to Ryloth representative Enes'tanoli (note that this is a relatively low-level position, as it only relates to Ryloth policy and nothing beyond it).

 **\- Keneder Corrin** , a clawdite Jedi of all things, and, more concerningly, an Extension of the Will from the Sphere of the Living Force. Considering Palavola's situation, this should be concerning, and it can be reasonably assumed that Corrin is reporting back to her and, quite curiously, no one seems interested in why this individual has a seat within the leadership of this Fraternity. He (Corrin most usually resembles a male humanoid, switching between species), is, if you can believe it, married to a female wookiee, who is also a Jedi Sage. Observe with caution.

Member Composition: Rapidly fluctuating numbers make this hard to explicitly nail down, especially since Evolving Order doesn't usually keep hard numbers (estimated numbers are between 20,000 to 40,000 currently, and these _do_ fluctuate regularly). Jedi from all Spheres are involved, and it's not especially attractive to a specific one. Though there does seem to be slightly more members from the Sphere of Science and Research than others, but not a significant number.

Overview: This is what could be generously described as a _confusing_ Fraternity because it is a melting pot of severely conflicted ideals, goals, and objectives. Its members are very friendly and likeable, and initially, their Fraternity looks very inviting at first glance, as it claims to espouse cooperation, diplomacy, and peace.

In addition, they make a point of embracing emotions more than most other Jedi would say is safe. Evolving Order is very much a popular initial Fraternity for young Jedi – especially those who have – or plan to start – families, as the Fraternity has dedicated resources to helping families get started or adopt if that isn't biologically possible.

There would be very little to write about beyond that if Evolving Order didn't have some more curious priorities. The only reason that they aren't listed in the 'Fringe' category is because some of these objectives are not stances taken by the entire Fraternity, and their leadership has quite a bit of infighting, at least compared to other Fraternities.

First, the emphasis Evolving Order places on families is not accidental. They are, in fact, of the opinion that the Order should do more to encourage and support families compared to what they do now. Where things begin to split is how radical the Order becomes in pursuit of this. Genetic editing of children to enhance Force-sensitivity, cloning, or even mandatory surrogation for females to produce children have all been suggested by members of the Order for a variety of reasons ranging from practical to bizarre.

There is definitely a sect of Evolving Order which has an interest in eugenics and applying them to the Jedi – something which is notably… odd for them. To be fair, it is largely centered on enhancing natural characteristics and Force-sensitivity, all in the interest of making stronger Jedi for the future. What's more interesting is that they have been connected to funding fringe scientists who have a specialization in interspecies breeding (specifically human/near-human pairings).

Of course, you have to take into account that there is _another_ section of Evolving Order which absolutely abhors the idea of genetic editing and tampering on that level. Enough to where they will actively sabotage their own Fraternity to stop them. It's bizarre to see this play out, and everyone seems to just… stay in the same place.

It's also a haven for hardline pacifists who loathe the Jedi within the Militant Order and the Justicars. Or any Jedi who's ever fought in a battle before. Of course, they clash with every other Jedi which actually has a functioning brain and can comprehend context. There have been many a shouting match over these topics and this is _just_ within the Fraternity.

Outside of it, it's something of an enigma, as the cognitive dissonance the Fraternity exhibits leads sometimes to forming alliances or agreements to _radically_ opposed Fraternities, and this is possible because those extremes coexist in Evolving Order. We are of the opinion that there is something more going on with this Fraternity – possibly as a clique to send Jedi that don't fit anywhere else.

Or it's a massive psychological experiment.

In all seriousness, Evolving Order has everything and nothing; it's filled with extremists and moderates; it's functioning and fractured. It's a contradiction that only seems held together by a few shared goals and the fact that most members are largely friendly to newcomers. There is a reason most Jedi leave after spending time in it.

And the only ones that are left are so used to each other that they wouldn't really fit anywhere else. But in short, they hold no political power at all within the Order and could not actually be classified as a serious threat.

 **NEUTRAL PARTY**

Leadership: The only individual of note is the founder of the Neutral Party – **Takis Vasiliou** – a male human Jedi Diplomat of all things (which might have played into his decision to start the Fraternity). It's unknown what actually prompted this staunch hatred of politics, but it supposedly has to do with disagreements with Undien. Fairly old for a human Jedi (108), he's still involved in performing all paperwork aspects of the Fraternity, he asks for no help, has established no structure, but is actually fairly well-respected within the Fraternity and beyond it.

He's made no secret of the reasons for creating the Fraternity, and has no ambitions beyond it. Anything else established within it he allows so long as it remains apolitical, and is very hands-off – unless requested otherwise, of course. It's unknown who will take over the 'management' when he retires (or dies), but we're positive that he has thought of that contingency long ago.

Member Composition: Mostly Jedi who undergo solo or exploratory missions, or whose work is explicitly non-political. While there are Jedi from all Spheres who are members, the majority come from the Sphere of Outreach and Aid, followed up to a degree with those from the Spheres of History and Knowledge, and Science and Research respectively. The recent surprise resignation of Daniel Skywalker has prompted a surge in numbers for the Neutral Party, which comes out to 74,509 (up from 40,122) – the extremely exact member count provided by this Fraternity is admittedly a surprise from such an unstructured entity, but a welcome one.

Overview: This is more accurately described as the 'anti-Fraternity,' as it was established for the sole purpose of, and I quote: "So everyone will stop soliciting me for politics and leave me alone." Of course, this isn't how soliciting works and it doesn't quite stop other Fraternities from trying to recruit people from the so-called Neutral Party, but it is a significant deterrent since its members _really_ , _really_ don't like being involved in any kind of Order politics.

It's debatable if this can actually be called a Fraternity because they have no goals, little to no structure, and don't really _do_ anything within the Order aside from their usual jobs. The only thing that really connects them is that they consider this as making a firm stance against what they see as a growing polarization within the Jedi Order – which is not necessarily incorrect.

This is not to say they don't hold opinions of their own – political or otherwise – they do, but they either don't care enough about them, or they believe such opinions should just be kept to themselves. The Neutral Party tends to be comprised of either Jedi whose jobs don't involve anything to do with politics (such as scientists, scouts, engineers, and so on) or those who are tired of politics and want absolutely nothing to do with them.

As a consequence of this, the Neutral Party is sometimes used as a something akin to a transitionary period for Jedi who have had less than ideal dealings with other political entities or Fraternities. They spend some time in the Neutral Party to reevaluate their beliefs before eventually leaving it. Which is perfectly acceptable to the members who remain, as the Fraternity was solely formed to provide a place for Jedi to escape the politics – if a Jedi wants to return to that, they are more than welcome to do so.

This obviously leads to fluctuations in numbers (which are actually well-maintained), and you can generally tell when there have been events or decisions which have further polarized the Jedi Order, because the Neutral Party suddenly gets an inexplicable boost in membership. This usually tapers off after several months when things have calmed down.

You may ask just what the purpose of the Neutral Party _is_ if they don't actually do anything within the Order and could just as easily not be affiliated with any Fraternity. That isn't entirely the case because while the Neutral Party is never consulted – nor does it participate – in the many debates and power plays within the Order, they _do_ serve as something of a network for like-minded Jedi.

The Neutral Party only uses this to pair up Knights and Masters (or larger groups) for intra, inter, and extra-Sphere assignments, particularly those which have the potential to turn political or be affected by an agenda. This is performed by request and conducted by a small group within the Neutral Party (which isn't actually tied to the singular leadership). Typically, there are few to no issues with this, unless the task is particularly sensitive or dangerous.

Overall though, the Neutral Party is not really even a political entity within the Order, and we gain little to nothing trying to subvert or utilize it. If they insist on shunning galactic affairs, we should let them be.

 **REFORMATIONISTS**

Leadership: The Reformationists are one of the more organized Fraternities, and have groups which perform specific tasks or operate within operational parameters. There are four areas: Research, which finds candidates and determines if they are suitable for endorsement. Marketing, which deals with campaigning and getting the word out about candidates. Administrative, which handles internal Fraternity matters and organization. And Coordination, which makes sure all entities (candidate, government, Fraternity) are working together and communicating properly.

The Jedi who hold the positions are the following:

\- Research: **Alvar'gerald** , a male twi'lek from the Institute of Marketing and Engagement. One of the few Jedi from that Sphere, and an experienced data scientist. He's supposedly one of the most knowledgeable on outer-Alliance political candidates. While he may be a plant from Councilor Odan, there is little evidence behind this aside from the fact they share the same Sphere, and Odan is manipulative enough to do something like that.

\- Marketing: **Lovisa Sigurl** , a female human born on Corellia, she is a Jedi Mediator and a veteran in politics, having spent over thirty years working directly on Coruscant until she had some kind of falling out with Undien, and promptly joined the Reformationists, using her experience to boost their own media presence and influence. She was the one who was able to leverage her own connections to meet with (then-candidate) Penaria Oslam. She's good at her job, and likely grooming her own Padawan (third in her career) to eventually take over.

\- Administrative: **Horst Ubal** , a male human Jedi Diplomat who has _negative_ views on Undien and the leadership of the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, to put it lightly. While he's likely killed his opportunity for advancement within the Sphere, he's made up for it in a way here. He has a small amount of connections, but admittedly nothing compared to political veterans.

\- Coordination: **Ludwina** , a female givin Jedi Sage who should be viewed very carefully, as anyone from the Sphere of the Living Force should be. She's remarkably efficient – as her species tends to be – and the Reformationists would not be nearly as effective without her.

Member Composition: This is an interesting group of Jedi, as only a specific criterion will be met for an individual to be even remotely interested in this Fraternity. They have to have a significant interest in politics, have to have support for the principles and ideals of the Galactic Alliance, and be ethical. This combination is more elusive than it might appear within the Jedi, but it does exist. They primarily come from rebel Jedi within the Spheres of Diplomacy and Mediation, History and Knowledge, and Outreach and Aid. Their numbers are between 30,000 and 40,000, at least what has been released publicly. They keep organized records, but keep the actual data secret.

Overview: The Reformationists are, as said behind their backs by other Fraternities and Spheres, where idealists go to die. When considering their purpose, this isn't too inaccurate, though if nothing else, this Fraternity is persistent in at least trying to be relevant. They are what is best described as the 'ethical' political arm of the Jedi Order, if you want to actually use that term. 'Ethical' means following the laws, not using corrupt or illegal methods, and largely playing the system.

Ironically, many Reformationists are usually disillusioned in the Alliance, but instead of completely giving up on it or withdrawing from politics altogether, they instead try and change it from within. This is as momentous and difficult as you would expect, and to their credit, they seem to realize this.

If you would ask why they aren't combining forces with the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, that would be because they've come to similar conclusions about what Undien's transformed the Sphere into, and they want nothing to do with it. So, they are essentially on their own, without the resources or budget of the Jedi, in a cutthroat political arena, and trying to remain untainted.

It likely doesn't help that there have been accusations of sabotage from within the Jedi (specifically from the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation) which only dissipated as though magic after threats to get the Arbiters involved. It would be extremely unsurprising if the Reformationists have multiple Spheres watching them – not necessarily to protect them, but to watch others who might try and interfere with them.

When left alone, the Reformationists operate on a very local level. They work well beyond Coruscant, and mostly on planets on the edge of Alliance Space which have limited representation. Interestingly, if they run into competition, it's from Order-backed candidates which sometimes leads to conflicting messages being sent on who the Jedi actually endorse.

In most cases, the Reformationist candidate loses simply due to the significant resources the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation throws at them. While they aren't large enough to view as _rivals_ – they likely take some pleasure in putting the Reformationists in their place, so to speak.

Regardless, the Reformationists still keep persisting and to their credit, have made a small impact on planetary politics, though it's a far cry from making any significant waves in galactic politics and it will remain that way until they break the rules that unfortunately hold them back. Their idealism is blinding them to an extent, or at least that is how it appears.

Their highest profile endorsement was, unsurprisingly, President Oslam, who actually met with several members of the Fraternity and gave them a significant publicity boost which has helped them out over the past couple of years (though only in certain contexts). She has not met with them since, though reportedly has her agents keep in contact.

The Reformationists don't really have significant sway in the Order, and whose operations are confined exclusively to the Alliance. As long as there are idealists in the Jedi Order with an interest in politics, they will still endure. They are best left alone before they lose all hope completely.

 **UNITED ALLIANCE**

Leadership: As the United Alliance is one of the most organized and comprehensive Fraternities (especially for a minor one), they have a hierarchy and divisions which operate independently but ultimately answer and coordinate with a central leadership council, and it is also one of the few to incorporate non-Jedi into ambassadorial and leadership roles. The divisions are the following:

\- Military Coordination and Support: **Sture Ekbergish** , a male human Sentinel who has developed an affinity for politics and forging usable connections for the Order. One of the few of the Militant Order to be a part of the Fraternity, he works with a significant portion of the leadership within the Alliance Military and also fills the role of an unofficial ambassador between Battlemaster Shartan and certain members of the military.

\- Alliance Intelligence Service Coordination and Support: **Tahlia Tanniar** , a female umbaran who, coincidentally, was a former AIS agent who transitioned to the Jedi when she was found to be Force-sensitive. There is a notable chance that she's actually an undercover AIS agent within the Jedi, as it wouldn't be unheard of for the AIS to do that, but this is only speculation until a more in-depth review is performed.

She has a position within the Sphere of Diplomacy and Outreach, but seeing as it's not publicly available, it's entirely possible she was part of the Nudge Team or PCAS. She is very much a supporter of Undien, and through her, United Alliance somehow has access to the highest levels of the AIS. Take care with this woman, and what she represents.

\- Senatorial Connections and Review: **Loke Westmasto** , a male dathomirian of all things, whose role appears to largely consist of determining which candidates to reach out to and support. He manages the internal review process, and then presumably passes the results to Candidate Outreach. He is a member of the Institute of Marketing and Engagement – which translates to a 'data scientist.' Given what his role is, this isn't surprising, although it indicates that Councilor Odan has a possible contact within the Fraternity.

\- Candidate Outreach: **Sorme** , female zeltron from the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection, and this appears to be just as suspicious as it sounds. While she does appear to have a background as a legitimate Conciliator, we performed some additional research into her and discovered some notable gaps where she didn't appear to do anything, and, more importantly, spent three years in an AIS training program.

Rumors link her romantically to nearly a dozen low-profile Senators (male and female, multiple species), though this wasn't confirmed. She's extremely good at her job and should be appraised carefully. It isn't clear if she's loyal to Undien or Tocrum, although, given her Sphere, it's likely she's reporting at least something to Tocrum or one of his operatives.

\- Senatorial Ambassador to the United Alliance: **Tron Persoon** , the Senator of Naboo, Persoon has been involved with the United Alliance for some time, especially as they helped ensure his election at a critical time. A staunch supporter of the Jedi Order and upholding Alliance supremacy in the galaxy, it was only a matter of time until he was elected to this position.

Also a supporter of Undien, he provides extensive insight into the public and private aspects of the Senate, and leveraging the many connections he has. Further deepening his connections to the Jedi is the fact that he is married to Nana Lassen – the Jedi Diplomat who initially assisted in his election. He should be considered little more than a Jedi puppet – or a spy.

\- Military Ambassador to the United Alliance: **Lwita Ramisina** , a curious character, she is a female weequay who's had a distinguished military career, and is extremely old for a still-serving soldier. This woman served in the Kamino Uprising, and holds the rank of Commander – one of the highest ranks one can achieve for the unaware. The fact that she's sitting in this position gives United Alliance a significant amount of legitimacy.

What's curious is that she aligns with United Alliance, and not Militant Order. Possibly due to the fact that she would prefer the Alliance grow stronger and completely recover, and not storm the Outer Rim and smash the lawless frontier. The Empire, Mandalorians, and chiss are considered larger threats in her eyes, and she has subsequently taken a side which most closely aligns with her. While her combat abilities aren't what they used to be, she didn't achieve the rank of Commander for nothing.

\- Administration and Order Coordination: **Wrish'eimd'asari (Heimdas)** , this individual is… very disturbing when you consider the implications. The first thing is that he is an exile of the Chiss Ascendancy. What he was exiled for is something we haven't been able to find and the chiss refuse to provide an answer. He subsequently joined the Jedi Order, was immediately recruited into the Sphere of the Living Force, and has spent the past three decades as a Sage.

A very smart Sage at that, enough to the point where he ultimately is now running United Alliance internal affairs and management – as well as working directly under Shartan. He has access to a significant amount of information, and is actually on good terms with Undien – and could be considered one of the reasons United Alliance is influential, despite its minority status.

He has notably little contact with Palavola – publicly anyway, and considering what Sphere he belongs to, it's rather unreasonable to assume that Heimdas is exactly what he says he is. But his effectiveness and intelligence have ensured that he won't be replaced anytime soon. While it isn't confirmed, we would be fools to assume that Palavola wouldn't use this position to her advantage should the opportunity arise – and this is in the generous assumption that Heimdas isn't already a spy for her.

\- United Alliance Director: Battlemaster **Zevro Shartan** , as mentioned earlier, he is, for all intents and purposes, the leader of United Alliance and a reason why there have been more Jedi from the Militant Order joining the ranks. That Shartan joined United Alliance instead of Militant Order is likely due to his personal views – and a possible conflict of interest leading a Fraternity which is built around his Sphere.

His laser focus and natural charisma have allowed him to leverage United Alliance to be far more influential than it would be otherwise, and he is directly responsible for deepening the military bonds between United Alliance and the Alliance military, although some wonder if he's turning the Fraternity too closely towards a military focus. Though this honestly should be expected if you put the Battlemaster of the Militant Order in command.

Member Composition: The only hard requirement to join United Alliance is to be a citizen of the Galactic Alliance and generally be supportive of deepening ties between the two entities. Jedi of all Spheres join, with a surprising minority coming from the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation – though perhaps this isn't a surprise since United Alliance is made more to spread their mission to other Spheres, not make it yet another political arm of the Sphere. More to the point, one of the most attractive attributes of it is that it's, somehow, viewed as one of the more neutral Fraternities. Alliance-Jedi goals are almost universally accepted, and for the Jedi this is fairly close to being neutral. Their released numbers put them over 100,000 members – the exact count they keep to themselves, though it's almost a guarantee that their records are thorough and exact.

Overview: This is another Fraternity which is political in nature, although in contrast to the Reformationists, United Alliance is focused on the deepening of ties between the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance – which includes the Senate, military, and AIS. United Alliance has an internal mandate to ensure Alliance supremacy through the entire galaxy by any means necessary.

Their draw is stability and what should be a very easily justifiable message. The relationship between the Alliance (and previous incarnations such as the Old and New Republics) and Jedi has continued to endure in some form for thousands of years, and it makes sense that there would be those who want to specifically focus on that aspect.

But while the Reformationists are focused on changing the Alliance for (in their view) the better, United Alliance is more concerned with ensuring that the Alliance _stays_ in power. As expected, they work closely with the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation and have extensive support from Undien – and function as a way for other Spheres that don't focus on political or Alliance matters to support their efforts in maintaining these ties.

Most Jedi who join are Alliance loyalists or extremely supportive of their actions. While the leadership of United Alliance is likely more than aware of the corruption that takes place within the Alliance, the worst of it they keep from the majority of their members. United Alliance is only involved in a major capacity if the project they are involved in will look good for all parties.

Undien likely wants to keep this political entity of the Jedi clean – the more distasteful work is likely handled by the Sphere of Diplomacy and Outreach – a Fraternity like this shouldn't be allowed to accidentally be involved in – or expose – deficiencies within the Alliance or Jedi.

United Alliance is one of the more organized Fraternities, having hierarchical divisions and specialties. Something which is more necessary than most due to the fact that it's the largest minor Fraternity that exists, and good record keeping is essential for ensuring any semblance of usefulness whatsoever. It also maintains Alliance positions, usually two at a time, which rotate between senatorial, military, or intelligence, which serve to help foster more interconnected relations.

They are also involved with campaigning and fundraising (legally) for certain candidates, although unlike the Reformationists, the candidates United Alliance backs are more mainstream and accepted by both the average Alliance citizen (and government) and Jedi leadership (particularly the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation). They notably did not support President Oslam during her candidacy – something that no one in the Fraternity likes acknowledging since it's by far their most high-profile embarrassment.

The good news for them is that they definitely weren't the only ones.


	7. Major Fraternities

**SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 ** _MAJOR FRATERNITIES_**

 **MODERATES**

Leadership: The Moderates are led by a Council comprised of four Jedi, all democratically elected (with candidates put up for internal Fraternity vote every five years, and screened by the current Council to ensure qualifications are met). While the current Council is established, and won't elect for another two years, there are rumors swirling that former-Grand Master Skywalker is planning to rejoin the Fraternity and take an important role. If that happens, it's likely he'll be given an 'honorary' position where he'd effectively have control over the Fraternity. Please keep in mind that this is not confirmed, but it would not be surprising if this was a possible response of Skywalker.

The current Council is as follows:

 **\- Sal Piet** , a very interesting individual in that he is a muun, with a former history with the Banking Clan. There was apparently some disagreement he had with the organization, and after the falling out, he departed and tested himself for Force-sensitivity on a whim and was found to be fairly strong in the Force.

Having significant experience with negotiation and deal-making, he's a surprisingly approachable figure and one of the most levelheaded Jedi in the Order, as well as good friends with Skywalker. While certainly not a fighter, indeed he walks with a cane, even those who despise the Moderates agree that he is an individual worth listening to.

 **\- Clara Krogh** , a veteran Jedi Mediator and one of the most experienced from the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, she has been an outspoken Moderate for the past few years, publicly challenging the growing Orthodox movement which she views as populist and regressive. Very confrontational for a Moderate, it is quite possible that she's old enough where she really doesn't care any longer. Yet it is certainly amusing to see an elderly human woman hold a heated conversation with a wookiee three times her size over the failings of the Old Jedi Order.

 **\- Silas** , while none would suspect him, this is among the most powerful Jedi Healers in the entire Order. A miraluka, he already had a deeper connection to the Force than most, and throughout his life within the Order, he has primarily worked as a peacekeeper and healer. Another friend of Skywalker, he'd reportedly confessed to being concerned at the growing polarization and anger within so many Jedi, and that many are at risk of falling to the dark side.

It's also notable that after the resignation of Skywalker, Silas made a rare rebuke of Undien and the situation which led to triggering his resignation. Considering he is also from the Sphere of the Living Force, it's not out of the question that he and Palavola talk, and this may be more evidence that Palavola is not entirely supportive of the new Grand Master, if her abstention during his confirmation wasn't evidence enough.

 **\- Ikotla** , an elderly utai female, Ikotla is one of the oldest and experienced Jedi Diplomats within the Sphere of Diplomacy and Outreach. Outspoken for emphasizing dialogue and peace, she is a Jedi of near-endless patience and some muted disdain for the more modern Jedi who call for conflict and war.

Yet despite her personal views she is also an approachable Jedi who has connections with diplomats all across the galaxy, including the chiss, Hapes Consortium, Techno Union, and even interacted with the Imperial Diplomatic Corps at several points. A pacifist at heart, she has reportedly echoed the concerns of Silas and is concerned at the direction the Order is taking – and that this time talking won't be enough to prevent catastrophe.

Member Composition: Moderates comprise all Spheres, and include a multitude of different Jedi and backgrounds. If a majority Sphere had to be chosen, it would likely be the Sphere of Science and Research, and, interestingly, the Sphere of the Living Force. Ideologically, it's likely that they follow similar tenants of the Sphere of Outreach and Aid, if their members weren't so opposed to taking political stances. Despite bleeding off members in recent months, the numbers of the Moderate Fraternity stand at just over four million.

Overview: One of the first and oldest Fraternities in the Jedi Order, Moderates are often described as the mediators and general attitude of the Jedi Order. Those who don't fall on extreme positions or immediately take sides; who would prefer to debate and learn a different perspective and who are respectful of alternate viewpoints.

It is also declining in membership.

Historically, Moderates had been the largest Fraternity and their philosophy was largely accepted throughout the Order. Jedi, by their nature, were historically nowhere as involved politically as they are today, nor were they as polarized as they are now. Previously, Jedi were more open to alternative ideas, policies, and viewpoints and were more willing to change their minds based on arguments and debate.

Moderates are, for all intents and purposes, the centrists of the Jedi Order. They don't like taking sides, preferring to instead consider the topic in question and hear opposing viewpoints before making a decision or statement on what they personally think. It's considered an evidence-based and fair approach, but one which has attracted derision by others within the Order.

The current state of polarization within the Jedi Order is such that members of political and Fraternity affiliations can legitimately not understand or tolerate those who don't have the same beliefs and mindsets that they do. They are accused from all sides as being cowards who refuse to condemn the heresy of the Gray Line, the traitors of the Separatists, supporting the regression of the Orthodox, and refusing to call out the bloodlust of the Militant Order.

The automatic assumption by the rivals of these groups is that by simply considering what the opposition has to say, they are supporting those who are considered their ideological enemy. Moderates are stuck in the unfortunate and unenviable position of not necessarily fitting neatly into one mindset or another, and quite often have a collection of personal opinions and beliefs that don't neatly fit with everyone else.

Diversity of thought and opinion characterizes the Moderates, and they simply do not get breaks in an Order which is demanding that all take firm and clear stances, which most Moderates simply cannot do. It would not be unfair to say that they are a significant reason that the Order has not fully collapsed into infighting, as they are largely the ones responsible for ensuring that rival Fraternities talk to each other and maintain some form of dialogue, as well as being able to defuse tense situations between Fraternity members.

The Moderates are headed by a veteran council of Jedi from multiple Spheres. They aren't necessarily organized as they keep their affairs within the Order, and each member of the Council is mostly responsible for filling the role they best fit. For some, it's moderation and peacemaking. Others, it's debate and organization. Others, are simply natural leaders who are willing to listen to other Jedi express their concerns with the Order.

The Moderates are, unfortunately, being worn down after constant pressure from all sides to, for lack of a better word, _do something_. They still remain the largest Fraternity, but only barely, as the Orthodox and Militant Order are fast catching up. It's to the point where even Moderates are frustrated at the Order, since it's impossible to change the mind of someone who has already decided they are right.

This is one of the most reasonable Fraternities in the Order, and the fact that it is falling apart at the seams is concerning because if they become the minority, the Jedi Order will almost certainly fall apart.

 **MILITANT ORDER**

Leadership: Much like the Sphere of the Militant Order, its accompanying Fraternity is also a meritocracy when it comes to leadership. There is one administrative (and command) position, one ambassadorial position, and two combat positions. All are currently filled with members of the Militant Order itself, though technically those from other Spheres could also reach this rank, though since they are going up against Jedi who train for war – this is easier said than done. It should be noted that Battlemaster Shartan is consulted by the Fraternity leadership on military matters, and it is also helpful that in many cases the Sphere itself is involved.

The members are as follows:

\- Ambassador of the Militant Order, **Cyril Koleno** , a male zabrak and Jedi Sentinel, he is responsible for most of the coordination between the Militant Order Fraternity, the Alliance Military, other militaries, other Spheres, and overall communication between the Fraternity and others. While an accomplished speaker, Koleno is only really courteous to other military personnel, and holds those who are not in a mild sort of disdain. If nothing else, he is one of the most dangerous individuals who also labels himself an 'ambassador.'

\- Battle-Commander **Yaroslava Blahova** , a female echani who is part of the Fist of the Jedi Order (trained as a Sentinel) and in some circles is referred to as 'Vengeance in the Flesh.' Blahova has suffered extensively through her time as a Jedi, with losing not one, but two Padawans during what were supposed to be routine training missions, her family being targeted by bounty hunters and eliminated, and her (non-Jedi) husband and child dying in a suicide bombing.

In short, she is in the running for the unluckiest woman in the galaxy, and it has turned her into a very vengeful woman and not even Undien is brave enough to tell her an empty platitude such as 'Vengeance is the path to the dark side.' After her husband and child were killed, she has largely closed herself off and thrown herself into dismantling the Bounty Hunters' Guild, as well as those who sponsor bounties and put up target lists. She's gone to the trouble of posting fake bounties on herself, then killing the hunters sent to kill her, and then killing the one who sponsored her fake bounty.

This is a Jedi teetering on the edge of madness, and one best avoided. As for the source of her troubles, it could be bad luck, but considering what we have learned, her distaste for Councilors Tocrum and Undien – and quite a few of their associates – might have something to do with the accidents.

\- Battle-Commander **Vanda Urbanova** , a female bith and another Fist of the Order (trained as a Warden), she is considered one of the best tacticians in the Militant Order, having orchestrated dozens of successful raids against hutt and Black Sun targets, as well as racking up a respectable body count. Somewhat distant and mechanical compared to modern Jedi, she nonetheless is highly respected within the Fraternity and Order at large, and in her spare time she works exclusively in training non-Militant Order Jedi who have joined the Fraternity in more effective means of warfare, and as a result, is ironically the most approachable member of the Fraternity leadership.

\- Commander **Orodas** , **the Invincible**. The gen'dai are rarely seen in the galaxy, but when they are, they are remembered. To our knowledge, Orodas is one of the few, if _only_ gen'dai who has displayed Force-sensitivity and the second (or third) of the species to be known on the galactic stage (the previous being the bounty hunter Durge). While the title of 'Invincible' is rather dramatic for a Jedi, in this case, it's disturbingly accurate, as gen'dai are said as being nearly impossible to kill.

He is Warden-Commander of the Militant Order, and also oversees the Fraternity itself. He's large enough that he towers over literally everyone except wookiees, he's established himself as a tactical genius and more importantly, is rumored to be over two thousand years old (which is young, as gen'dai lifespans are said to be up to eight thousand years), which means he's lived through multiple galactic wars, significant upheaval… and only now has emerged to join the Jedi. I recommend that a direct file be commissioned on this individual, because this alien could be somehow more dangerous than Shartan – or at least more difficult to kill.

Member Composition: Unsurprisingly, the Militant Order Fraternity is comprised of Jedi… from the Sphere of the Militant Order. They make up just over eighty percent of the Fraternity and are generally considered the most 'serious' of the Sphere and as such, most ranking members of the Militant Order are subsequently part of the Fraternity itself. That is not to say that other Spheres don't have a presence. There is a solid core of Justicars who have joined, as well as those from the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery, and the Sphere of the Living Force. There are also a few Jedi from the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation who have become members, though these are rather few and far between. In total, there are just over three and a half million members, and their numbers continue to grow.

Overview: Considering that the Sphere of the Militant Order is the largest within the Jedi, it shouldn't be a surprise that a Fraternity arose to embody the collective will of a Jedi who are predisposed to solving the perceived injustices of the galaxy through force. While they have not experienced the explosive growth of the Orthodox Fraternity, as the galaxy has once more become polarized towards war, more and more young Jedi are feeling strong enough about military intervention to join.

The Militant Order Fraternity is one that is actually less political than it seems on the surface, as their current goals are simple, straightforward, and echo the leadership of the Militant Order and Battlemaster Shartan. Namely, the pacification and conquest of the Outer Rim, and ultimate dissolution and annihilation of the criminal syndicates, organizations, and entities, which include, but are not limited to: the Hutt Cartels, the Black Sun, and the Zann Consortium.

While it's primarily geared towards being something of a political arm of the Sphere of the Militant Order itself, it's been adapted to serve as something of a means of military cross-training with other Spheres – most notably, Jedi from the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery have become members to get some more specialized training to better protect themselves.

Members of the Militant Order Fraternity get a fair amount of benefits, especially for non-Sphere members. They get access to Militant Order training facilities, classes, and instructors. Military-grade equipment and armor. Direct lines to request military support for missions which are far faster than requesting it through Sphere channels or other means.

With that said, in return, Militant Order has expectations for its members, especially those from other Spheres. They don't just accept anyone, given the perks that come with the Fraternity – which is admittedly another attractive quality of it, as most Fraternities don't get you access to this many resources.

While it's not expected that these members become full soldiers, there is a certain competency that is expected of members of Militant Order. Until this is reached, you will not be able to join. They also are unlikely to accept individuals who clash with them politically and ideologically, and who are only interested in gaining access to the perks of the Fraternity. There is a certain pride the Militant Order has in itself, and they will rabidly prevent it from being sullied.

As you would expect, Militant Order has extensive and ongoing relationships with the major militaries of the galaxy. Primarily the Galactic Alliance, mostly due to proximity and history, but as you are aware, the Militant Order has recently reached out to the Council of Moffs about furthering connections between the Order and the Imperial Military.

A surprise to be sure, but a mostly welcome one.

Supposedly, back when the Militant Order was first being established, they also attempted to reach out to the Mandalorians and establish some kind of relationship, but were rebuffed. This has been one reason that the attitude towards the Mandalorians has soured within Militant Order, along with Tlon Fett, of course. Despite the Union making indications that it will be more open than previous years, no efforts to establish firmer military ties have been established, and such would likely be allowed only at the express orders of Battlemaster Shartan, who still retains a large degree of influence despite not formally being affiliated with the Militant Order Fraternity.

It should become clear that the Militant Order Fraternity doesn't necessarily care about the origin and organization in question, only their willingness to contribute to their goal. If the Hapes Consortium, Mandalorians, and Chiss Ascendancy all wanted to work with them to pacify the Outer Rim, they would see absolutely no issue with that, just as they see no issue working directly with both the Alliance and Empire.

They are hard-set in their beliefs, and if you want to try convincing them that there are larger issues than the Outer Rim or that purging vast portions of the region is unfeasible or ethically questionable, you've not going to be in for a fun time.

Personal recommendation, we should consider working with them more closely. If they want to fight criminals, the more which are removed from our borders, the better.

 **ORTHODOX**

Leadership: As Orthodoxy more closely resembles an ideology than a true Fraternity (though it is officially classified as one), it's not exactly simple to state who 'leads' it, because that isn't entirely accurate. The best way to address this is to focus on the individuals who originally wrote and established the tenets of Orthodoxy, and for all intents and purposes, are the face of it.

\- Grand Master **Undien** , the Jedi who originally conceived the idea of Orthodoxy, and has been the one largely responsible for its extensive spread. Throughout the ideology you can see that he accurately and correctly predicted the possible responses to something like this, and capitalized on them. His decision to establish it as something closer to an ideology than an organization has paid off, as it has spread far more easily to other Jedi – Knights and Masters – who in turn pass it down to their Padawans or students.

It was especially clever to avoid any extremely controversial stances (with one possible exception), is it has made it far easier to counter the outlandish propaganda which has been spread against Orthodoxy, which has only entrenched the followers of Orthodoxy deeper. He is the public face of the Fraternity and ideology, and we believe that, for better or worse, he actually believes at least most of what he's written.

\- Councilor **Taitho Dal** , a good friend of Undien's and one who also helped establish Orthodoxy in the general population of the Jedi. However, unlike Undien, it appears more likely that Dal is using Orthodoxy to further his power base and influence, rather than actually following it completely. It's entirely possible that he, like most Jedi, doesn't completely agree with everything stated in Orthodoxy, but supports it more than the alternatives.

\- Jedi Diplomat **Isaura Raya** , the Master of the young Undien, she has been cited by him as a major influence on his development and formulation of his beliefs. A human female who was old even when she took Undien as an apprentice, she was the one who reviewed one of the first iterations of Orthodoxy, and helped him refine it further. While she was an accomplished diplomat on her own, she will likely be remembered for her contribution to the tenets Undien formally championed. She passed away roughly five years ago, and it would certainly be interesting to know what she would think of what has happened to the Order in the meantime. I suspect she would either be proud that so many were embracing what she believed, or disturbed at how it was splitting the Jedi Order.

Member Composition: The Orthodox Fraternity, if one is to define it as such, is comprised of Jedi from all Spheres of fairly universal distribution. A small majority exists from Jedi within the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, but aside from the Sphere of the Living Force and Militant Order (as well as Spheres which tend not to have Fraternal affiliations), it's more even. There is also a notable amount of younger Jedi who comprise the base of Orthodoxy, likely due to the decentralized spread of the tenets of Orthodoxy and induction to it during apprenticeship or schooling. There are estimated to be over two million Jedi who identify as Orthodox, and this number is continuing to grow.

Overview: The brainchild of Undien and a few other like-minded Jedi, the development of the tenets of Orthodoxy was intended to instigate a far grander movement within the Jedi Order than simply acting as a political vessel. It was to change the nature and attitude of the Jedi Order itself over a significant period of time. This is notably, something that other Fraternities have not sought, which might explain the explosive growth of the Fraternity in recent years.

Undien himself has expressed his admiration for certain aspects of the Old Jedi Order, as well as his belief that the Jedi have, for lack of a better word, 'lost their way.' Orthodoxy is sometimes described as 'principled centrist' by the Orthodox, or 'regressive' by their detractors. Both are debatable, and in many respects, the Orthodox bear far more resemblance to the Moderates than the _actually_ regressive Traditionalists.

Undien knew better than to want to _completely_ return to the principles and rules of the Old Jedi Order, as there were certain things which would never have a hope of being accepted in the modern age. Instead, Orthodoxy, in his words, 'refines' the principles of the old Order into something usable. A fixing of the doctrine and removal of the flaws.

There is a significant amount of anti-Orthodox propaganda which has been distributed by other Fraternities and through rumors, so it is important to clarify what is exactly meant when one identifies as Orthodox, since that word alone at this point already brings with it preconceptions thanks to the polarization within the Order.

Please note that not all propaganda distributed is completely inaccurate, but a lot of it is, admittedly, misleading.

The first topic is on that of emotion and attachment. Orthodoxy does not, contrary to rumor, demand complete non-attachment and the severing of relationships. This is infeasible, and if it were true, would never have gained a following (or ended up like the Traditionalists). Orthodoxy instead encourages a lessening of emotion in favor of logical and pragmatic decisions, not ones based on emotions.

Jedi who follow Orthodoxy are expected to put the good of the mission, Order, or Alliance before their own lives and that of ones they care about. While this is technically expected of _all_ Jedi, we all know that's far easier said than done, and few Jedi actually follow through on it – which occasionally leads to problems and lapses in judgment. To that end, Jedi who follow Orthodoxy do make legitimate efforts to lessen the possibility of emotional compromise, be that through limiting their friendships, not working with their partners on dangerous missions, or willingly keeping others at a distance. While this can be argued as detrimental to the Jedi in question, the fact remains that this _is_ done willingly – though there is certainly outside pressure from other Masters and teachers who do follow it.

To this end, romantic relationships are handled a bit differently. While not expressly forbidden, it's not exactly encouraged, and Orthodoxy makes a point of showcasing the dangers (such as falling to the dark side) of an attachment on that level. But it does admittedly acknowledge that there are also cases where there have been relationships between Jedi that have been beneficial for the pair. The compromise that seems to be suggested is that Jedi consider very carefully before choosing a romantic partner – and sticking with them to the end. Orthodoxy is notably anti-infidelity and against having multiple romantic partners, and while that isn't especially common in the Order to begin with, it isn't an official stance of the Order. For now, anyway.

Now, these two positions already pose some challenges for incoming older recruits, and as a result, Orthodoxy suggests a return to the infant-only policy of the Old Jedi Order, which would ensure that children could be raised without the previous attachments and better be able to follow the tenets of Orthodoxy. It would not _completely_ eliminate accepting older recruits, but they would undergo far heavier screening to be accepted.

Moving from the topics of attachment, the other major tenet of Orthodoxy is the 'principled stand' of the movement. Which is essentially the rejection that all views and beliefs are equally valid. Which is much less moderate than it sounds. It means that the Jedi have a duty to stand up to those opposed to the greater good of the galactic people – of which they mean anyone who opposes the Galactic Alliance, and by extension, the Jedi Order itself.

Orthodoxy recognizes a clear divide in the Force – the light and the dark – and practices the firm belief that one cannot utilize any aspect of the dark side without becoming tainted or corrupted, which can never be removed even if one could come back from falling. By extension, those who maintain more open-minded approaches or ever utilize an ability which would be considered of the dark side, they are regarded as, for lack of a better word, 'heretics' and 'tainted individuals.'

This immediately puts them at odds with the Imperial Knights, Mandalorian Jedi, and likely a few of the other Force-user sects. As expected, the Sith are also recognized as the true enemies of the Jedi, and all are warned to be forever vigilant of the threat they pose to galactic society. The issues of Orthodoxy come from the fact that it already is extremely polarizing in nature by immediately labeling those who don't completely agree as heretics, and can be very easily twisted by the leadership to suit whatever views they actually believe.

On _paper_ , Orthodoxy is not the worst belief system for a Jedi to practice. If it were a standard Fraternity, this likely wouldn't have caused as much backlash. But if you've noticed, Orthodoxy has barely been referenced to as a Fraternity, and instead closer to an ideology or religion. This is because that is how it _is_. Orthodoxy has the clear goal to change the principles and nature of the Jedi Order itself, and has now ingrained itself so strongly that Jedi will actually identify themselves as Orthodox Jedi in some circumstances, instead of just 'Jedi.'

This is something akin to a new sect of the Jedi Order, not a Fraternity divide. And since this is an ideology that conflicts with many others in the Order, and the Orthodox Jedi want to make it more established in the Order as a whole, they are being attacked for it. Unfortunately, Orthodoxy is also written and established in a way as to make it seem as though those who follow it are unquestionably _right_ and _correct_ , and it doesn't help that other Fraternities and Jedi have taken the bait and made frankly ludicrous statements like saying the Orthodox plan to remove all emotions, or forbid relationships, which just makes the Orthodox Jedi more entrenched in their beliefs and continually frustrated in the opposition – which they will take as more evidence that change needs to come to the Order.

There is much fueling this ideological divide, and regardless of if Undien and other Orthodox-leaning Councilors are behind the worst of it, they have certainly prepared for it and the reactions. They have fully taken advantage of the opening presented to shift the nature of the Order completely, but I suspect it is too late to be doing this now.

At best, this will lead to a splitting of the Jedi if reconciliation fails. At worst, it will lead to a Jedi civil war.


	8. Fringe Fraternities

**SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 ** _FRINGE FRATERNITIES_**

 **ISOLATIONISTS**

Leadership: The very concept of 'leadership' and 'organization' isn't really encouraged by the Isolationists due to their own beliefs of each Jedi following the will of the Force, but if there is a singular 'leader' of the Isolationists, it would be their founder, **Byf**. A male ithorian and member of the Jedi Reclamation Service, he has been a staunch advocate of the reduction of the involvement of Jedi in galactic affairs.

He has had quite a significant amount of traveling experience across the galaxy, which has apparently given to him the epiphany that Jedi should be less focused on power and influence, and instead return their focus to the Force itself. Byf abhors violence and conflict, which has put him in opposition to, at minimum, the Militant Order and most other Jedi.

Curiously, the only friend of note he has is Councilor Lara'ritten, who shares a fair bit of his beliefs, but they drastically differ on the role the Order should play in the galaxy. Despite this, there is a mutual respect between them, and Ritten has more than once defended some of what he's said, especially in regards to the continued militarization of the Jedi Order.

Member Composition: Very few, and largely from the Sphere of History and Knowledge, Exploration and Discovery, and Science and Research. There is a smattering of others from other Spheres (exactly zero from the Militant Order, however), but they number only in the triple digits at best. There is a surprisingly wide age disparity, with a healthy mixture of younger and older Jedi. This could be chalked up to Master-Padawan influence, but more research would need to be conducted to confirm. Their members are estimated to be around 20,000.

Overview: There are Jedi who don't like politics, and there are Jedi who don't like the Alliance, if you put them together you will probably get the Isolationist Fraternity, one of the smallest in the Order, and for generally good reason, as there are some rather unrealistic and ludicrous stances they take.

The most unsurprising and 'uncontroversial' is their desire to remove the Jedi from all galactic and political affairs. They are concerned that the Jedi have become too focused and corrupted by influence and power, and they are no longer following the will of the Force, and are obsessed with themselves and what they have built.

To address this, they would take the Jedi to some planet in the Outer Rim and completely change the focus of the Order to revolve around following the will of the Force, which would mean no more major intervention from the Jedi, and the Order as a whole would become more decentralized, with each Jedi following their own path. The 'Jedi' as an entity would appear to cease, as most Jedi would be free to do whatever they wanted.

It is everything short of dissolving the Order, which they fail to realize wouldn't work anyway since the Jedi who consider their idea ludicrous would reform the Jedi Order and return things to the way they are. It's remarkably shortsighted and inefficient, and it mostly appears that Isolationists just want to leave the Order itself, but aren't brave enough to do it on their own, so they remain to leverage what little influence they have.

They tend to be largely pacifistic and diplomatic, most of them historians, explorers, and individuals of that nature. At the same time, they have suggested the dissolution of the Sphere of the Militant Order and reformation of the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation – which they believe the majority of issues in the Jedi Order stem from, a suggestion which has… not gone over well with the vast majority of the Jedi.

Isolationists completely fit the definition of 'fringe' in sheer shortsightedness, but in all honesty, they are relatively harmless. If we wish to utilize them, it would be best if they could be encouraged to split from the Order itself and establish somewhere else. They just need a little incentive, and that section of the Jedi would be gone.

 **TRADITIONALISTS**

Leadership: Such a small Fraternity which is already fairly exclusive doesn't require significant organization, but if there was a 'leader' to be found over the Traditionalist, it would be **Pio Rodas** , an elderly Conciliator and male human who is approaching his eighties. Old enough to have seen the Order undergo significant changes in principles and culture, he has become increasingly disillusioned with the Jedi Order and there are rumors that his last act before he dies – or just before then – he will leave the Jedi Order and take many of the Traditionalists with him in a final defiance of a Jedi Council he sees as weak and corrupt.

I suspect the Jedi will do absolutely nothing to stop him.

Member Composition: Very small and limited, as this Fraternity only appeals to a very specific (and likely bitter) kind of Jedi. Members tend to only come from the Sphere of History and Knowledge, Science and Research, Conciliation and Reflection, and rarely, Diplomacy and Mediation. Unsurprisingly, almost all of them are elderly Jedi and each seem to have some resentment over the fact that they're constantly ignored by other Jedi for their extremely questionable beliefs. The smallest Fraternity, their numbers just barely surpass 7,000.

Overview: If one was to combine all of the extreme positions the uninformed attribute to Orthodoxy, they would be somewhat surprised to find that they were actually describing the Traditionalists. In what is widely considered to be one of the most regressive Fraternities in the Order, Traditionalists are Jedi who think that the Old Jedi Order didn't go far _enough_ in their rules.

They believe in complete non-attachment in any capacity. No romantic relationships, no friendships, only completely impartial associations with others, as they think that is the only means by which the Jedi will be able to protect themselves from the corruption of the dark side.

This has resulted, as you would expect, in it not being that popular.

In addition to that, Traditionalists tend to hold almost all other Jedi in a kind of contempt, believing them to be compromised and too weak to resist the dark side. They are advocates of stripping Jedi who don't or won't follow their rules and significantly reducing the numbers of the Jedi Order. They despise the fact that there are non-Jedi within the Order, and overall, dislike how deeply politics have been entrenched in the Jedi.

The interesting thing is that the few Traditionalists that exist are not exactly bad at their jobs. They carry out their assignments with professionalism and competence, but if you try to debate their philosophical and ideological beliefs, you have better luck arguing with a stone based on how adamant they are that they are correct.

They were encouraged with the rise of Orthodoxy, but quickly backed off when they realized that it didn't take it to ridiculous extremes, and have repeatedly accused Undien of watering down what's necessary to put the Jedi back on the 'correct path.' Like the Isolationists, the Traditionalists appear to not understand how flawed their ideas are or the consequences of what would happen should the impossible happen and they gained power.

The concept of this Fraternity alone is unbelievable enough that there has been some internal discussion amongst ourselves if the Traditionalists were established to be a scapegoat or distraction for the rise of Orthodoxy, as much of Traditionalist doctrine is similar to Orthodox doctrine – just far more extreme. Detractors would use Traditionalist doctrine to attack Orthodoxy, which is inaccurate and gives Orthodoxy more legitimacy when this is pointed out.

However, this is unfounded speculation and even for Undien this is stretching it. It's just more likely that Undien, like he does with everything, saw what the Traditionalists represented, and utilized them to his advantage. Ironically, the Traditionalists have unwittingly played a part in the spread and legitimization of Orthodoxy, something they would no doubt be fuming over.

It would not be surprising if in the near future, they split off from the Jedi and established their own sect. Unlike the Isolationists, the Traditionalists are more experienced and have the stronger will to go through with something like that, especially as they are being shunned more and more by other Jedi.

 **SEPARATISTS**

Leadership: Organized in a hierarchical format, they have clearly taken inspiration from the Militant Order and Imperial Knights, as the Separatists are organized into Divisions, and the leaders of the Divisions form a Council which they use to make all the major decisions. Each leader is internally elected and approved by the rest of the Council. Unlike most Fraternities, the Separatists have nearly all their members involved in some actual capacity, allowing them to spread their influence far more than other Fraternities with more members.

\- The Division of Internal Management: **Bau Riven** , a skakoan male and Jedi Scientist – one of the few Separatists of that Sphere. One of the most interesting Jedi, as he is one of the few skakoan Force-users to ever exist, and when he joined the Jedi, he brought with him his vast technical and management experience from the Techno Union and now applies it to managing the Separatist Fraternity.

It's unclear what convinced him to join the Separatists almost immediately, but we suspect it's due to the fact that due to his position within the Techno Union, he understands the extent of Alliance corruption and is working to correct it. His actual management methods are unknown, but it's suspected that he is utilizing AIs, other former Techno Union individuals, and drawing on other outside individuals. There is not much else that can explain how his engineering of the Fraternity's sheer effectiveness and reach is done, because he's definitely not doing it on his own.

For what it's worth, Riven is a noted friend of Shartan, despite some ideological differences. Something to keep in mind.

\- The Division of Order Influence: **Lewoli** , a female quarren Jedi Mediator responsible for recruitment and for all intents and purposes, one of the most public faces of the Separatists. A master debater and a cunning linguist, she is approachable, reasonable, and knows how to appeal to whoever she is speaking to.

Like others, her allegiance to the Separatists is the result of what she views as the symbiotically corruptive relationship between the Jedi and Galactic Alliance. An advocate for removing the Jedi from Coruscant entirely, she is not necessarily in favor of complete alignment with the Empire, but for the Jedi to at least attempt to remain as a neutral party in the galaxy and not be so unquestionably biased toward the Alliance.

She absolutely despises Undien and many of the Jedi within the Sphere of Diplomacy and Outreach, and was at least acquainted with former Grand Master Skywalker, even if they didn't see eye to eye on everything. One thing to keep in mind is that she's friends with Txon Oro, one of Palavola's Extensions of the Will. It's entirely possible Palavola has some stake in the Fraternity, and as such, Lewoli should be observed moving forward.

\- The Division of Imperial Outreach: **Iolanda Sunrider** , a female human member of the Jedi Reclamation Service, she's an interesting, but unsurprising choice for this position. She's had quite a bit of contact with the Empire to research the ruins which reside in our territory, and has made an effort to remain on good relations with the Diplomatic Corps.

Due to this, she has a more lenient view of the Empire than most Jedi, and she regularly keeps in contact with some of the friends she made there – including one of the members of the Maw. She's actually visited Bastion multiple times and has an acceptable understanding of how the Empire works for an outsider, and notably not a negative one.

While not the most experienced or qualified for the position itself – she isn't technically a diplomat – she makes up for it by being enthusiastic and genuine. She is by far the youngest Jedi on this Council, only thirty-two, and naïve on certain subjects. She has worked to compensate her weaknesses by forming a small experienced team of some Separatists who are Mediators or Diplomats. It may be beneficial to reach out to her before she does so to us. Showing that we are willing to listen and are aware of them will likely catch their attention.

\- The Division of Anticorruption: **Vor Meir** , one of the oddest individuals within the Jedi Order, he is a male muun Justicar who takes a severely different approach to crime than most of his brethren. Instead of relying on his lightsaber for most of his issues, he instead utilizes his vast knowledge of financial and white-collar crime to exact justice.

His areas of operation are primarily on developed worlds such as Coruscant, Corellia, Muunilinst, Naboo, and other areas ripe with corruption. He has acquired degrees in business management, finance law, and spent several years working within the Banking Clan and the Alliance Fraud Department to acquire hands-on experience before returning to the Jedi and becoming a Justicar.

He worked as a Justicar for ten years before officially joining the Separatists, after becoming disillusioned with how easily prominent individuals were able to sidestep the white-collar crime common on developed worlds, and simply killing them would be ultimately a detriment to the Order. While not flagrantly pro-Empire, he sees us as better than the alternative.

He's worked within the Separatists in a fairly limited capacity, but ultimately to disentangle the web of influence Undien has created. While he must move extremely carefully to avoid Undien turning his wrath on him, Meir has been responsible for the arrest of several Jedi participating in illegal election operations (who were likely part of the Nudge Team) – all disavowed by Undien, of course. We suspect that once the methodical collection of evidence and records has been collected, he sends it either to the Sphere of Laws and Justice, or Vigilance and Farsight. Probably both.

He might not be able to fully remove corruption from the Alliance, but the Jedi take that seriously and for now that is where he is working. He could be a useful asset.

\- Director of the Separatist Fraternity: **Melechor Noia** , a male mirialan and Fist of the Militant Order (trained as a Sentinel), he is an accomplished warrior and has spent several tours along the Outer Rim before returning to the Order to assist in gathering support for continued operations.

This has achieved minimal success, and Noia became very frustrated with the political processes of the Alliance and ultimately switched his Fraternity from Militant Order to Separatists. It should be noted that he was approached about joining Force Ascendant (which has never _ever_ been brought up by anyone), but ultimately turned them down.

It's thanks to Noia that the Separatists have been recently achieving success. He is responsible for the overhauling of the Fraternity into what it was today, and bringing Jedi such as Riven on board. He has actually had some significant contact with the Empire, first during some of his operations in the Outer Rim when a few joint Jedi-Imperial Knight Ops were conducted, and also during the annual tournament between the Knights and the Jedi. Still, he is oddly sympathetic to the Empire to a very curious degree, despite his admittedly limited interactions.

And we found out the reason why. Noia is currently engaged in a secretive romantic relationship with Valx'el'alila (Xela), a chiss Imperial Knight, and both of them have continued it for the past three years. As we discovered, the Inquisitors have been aware of her relationship with Noia for some time, as she covertly reported it. The Inquisitors have apparently deemed it appropriate to continue so long as she reports any significant developments, and it's possible that they want to leverage that to encourage him to outright defect to the Empire.

However, Noia has never indicated such, and it's unknown how much Knight Xela is interested in carrying out their agenda, as she is a Knight, not an Inquisitor. As far as we are aware, Noia has not informed any individual within the Jedi of his ongoing romance, which isn't surprising due to his own position in the Separatists, and the fact that it is with an _Imperial Knight_.

Regardless of if the relationship is pragmatic or genuine, it nonetheless is beneficial for the Empire as it ensures that for the time being, the Separatists are extremely open to us and Noia in particular has a very personal reason for wanting closer Jedi-Imperial relations.

Member Composition: The Separatists are primarily made up of Jedi from the Militant Order, Justicars, Spheres of Diplomacy and Mediation, Living Force, and curiously, some from Vigilance and Farsight. There are Jedi from the other Spheres as well, but those are a clear minority. Unofficially, they have some public support from Jedi who don't affiliate with Fraternities which the Separatists leverage whenever they can. They are a growing Fraternity, and have amassed over 50,000 members – their classification of 'fringe' in this document refers to their decidedly non-Jedi attitudes towards the Empire and principles associated with it.

Overview: While Imperial Intelligence and the Inquisitors are well aware of this particular Fraternity, it is worth going over in some detail, as it represents an exceptional opportunity for the Empire as well as a means to possible leverage our own influence within the Jedi Order in a more legitimate capacity.

The Separatists are Jedi who have grown disillusioned with the constant problems, ineffectiveness, and corruption of the Galactic Alliance, and want to instead align the Jedi Order closer to the Fellan Imperium instead. At minimum, they want the Jedi to stop being so intertwined with the Alliance to such a significant degree and divest themselves from significant Alliance planets over the possibility of being preemptively biased for the Alliance.

It would be misleading to say that the Separatists want to _join_ the Empire itself, but at minimum, they see more they want to emulate from the Empire than the Alliance, and admittedly, if the political corruption is something seen on a daily basis and it seems near-impossible to stop – or worse, continually perpetuated by the Jedi – then the Empire seems to be a better alternative.

They are highly organized for a 'fringe' Fraternity and if one didn't know better, they would say that the Separatists were planning to break from the Jedi Order. However, this has been addressed by Master Melechor Noia, who has stated that the Separatists will continue to work within the Jedi Order until they are either expelled or succeed.

The organization itself bears some similarities to what is publicly available on the Imperial Knights, and while they haven't officially begun reaching out to the Empire – instead focusing on gathering support in the Order – they are making moves to do so in the near future. Our operations in the Outer Rim against the hutts have been useful in providing them material to show the effectiveness of Imperial soldiers, power, and decisiveness.

Now, one would ask just how much influence a literal Imperialist Fraternity in the Jedi Order would do. The answer is well enough to where there are reportedly Masters concerned with how well the Separatists are doing. They are no Orthodox in recruitment, but they are gaining a steady number of Jedi who are growing tired of the Jedi being tied to the Alliance. We are not the Empire of Palpatine, and it appears the Jedi have finally come around to not seeing the word 'Empire' and equating it with 'evil' or 'Sith.'

It is an encouraging development, and if there are no operations taking place to contact the Separatists, these should be done. Provided with enough resources and information, we could see some significant shifts in the Jedi Order in regards to the Empire, and worst-case scenario, there are a significant amount of Jedi who could be recruited into the Imperial Knights.

This is too enticing an opportunity to ignore. We have a clear 'in' to the Jedi Order here. I suggest we use it.

 **GRAY LINE**

Leadership: The Gray Line are fairly organized and managed by a small council that is carefully curated internally to ensure that no one too aggressive, confrontational, or ambitious gains authority. What each individual member does usually corresponds to their skill set, and as such, the objectives of Gray Line shift slightly whenever new members join.

The current members of the Gray Line Council are the following:

 **\- Li Kreeta** , a female falleen Jedi Archivist who is an expert on Sith and Imperial history, and has a fascination with various major figures with the respective histories, including Palpatine, Vader, Bane, and Vitiate.

It's unknown why she failed to advance in the Black Guard, and it appears more than likely that it was a quiet blacklisting by another Master which deemed further exposure to dark side knowledge and artifacts too risky. This appears to have backfired since she's now joined Gray Line, and is working to perform archaeological expeditions and financial trades for information on the Sith and knowledge that the Jedi are keeping hidden. She would likely be receptive to knowledge we could provide; something to keep in mind.

 **\- Vamaro** , a female neimoidian who was abandoned in front of one of the Jedi Temples as an infant, she has since grown to become a member of the Reclamation Service, which is where her interest towards the more arcane aspects of the Force manifested. She is not interested in the 'dark side' per se, but in other aspects of the Force which aren't as well-documented.

This exploration has run into unexpected roadblocks, as many of the rituals and ambivalent uses of the Force are only available for Jedi Masters, and even then, sometimes only to the Black Guard. This includes information on the 'magic' performed by the Witches of Dathomir, and the legends of the reality-altering powers of the Force-wielders, and even research into ancient gree abilities, as the species was once said to be able to harness the Force to perform amazing feats.

She sees the Gray Line as her only alternative for this kind of research, and appears to not want to wait until she is inevitably promoted to get answers for herself. She is a good speaker and has become skilled at dispelling some of the fearmongering which surrounds the Fraternity, something which is becoming more necessary as of late.

 **\- Arsi Rekola** , a male human Jedi Warden, and the founder of Gray Line. He is a Jedi with one of the more unique histories in the Jedi. Namely, that he was originally of the Quabular and left after he passed their initiation ritual. For those unaware, this initiation ritual involves the student deliberately falling to the dark side (with help from their superiors) followed by their subsequent redemption.

It's unclear what exactly happened to Rekola specifically, but it ended with his Master dead and his abandonment of the Quabular. Considering his past, he was initially rejected by the High Council itself due to what happened to him, and it was only through the words of Grand Master Skywalker that he was allowed to join, as it was clear the dark side no longer touched him.

Rekola became a part of the Militant Order, and after many years of service he had reflected over the outcome of his trial and the nature of the Force itself. He spent several years going throughout the Spheres, in particular, the Sphere of the Living Force, to answer his questions. It was after he met with Palavola himself that he established Gray Line without any ceremony.

This was apparently done with the permission of Skywalker, who he consulted beforehand, so long as it was done in a safe and responsible manner. The lesson that he appears to have taken from his Quabular trial is that while he had utilized the dark side, it had ultimately been him who had been corrupted, not the Force itself. Part of which could have been due to the stigma surrounding the dark side, which in itself is a self-fulfilling prophecy.

To this end, he doesn't necessarily seem to want Jedi shooting lightning everywhere, but to reduce the stigma around the forbidden, because, as he has experienced, if one believes that the power they use is corruptive, they _will_ fall – it isn't unreasonable to assume they will, if only because that is what is expected.

He's much older now, but still keeps in contact with Skywalker and is good friends with Battlemaster Shartan.

Member Composition: While not a _massive_ Fraternity, there are more members than one might expect for such a controversial group. Members usually come from the Sphere of History and Knowledge, as well as the Militant Order. Like other Fraternities, the remainder of the membership is made up of small groups from the other Spheres. The members of Gray Line are also those who would be considered 'rebels' and figures who have issues with authority. This is not to say that these Jedi aren't intelligent or mature – if that were the case, they would have done something rash and forced the Fraternity to shut down – but it does mean that these Jedi don't really fit in with the others. There are estimated to be around 35,000 members, and it is still growing very slowly.

Overview: While the Traditionalists are regressive, they are dismissed due to their small size and relative harmlessness. The true controversial Fraternity is the Gray Line, who are Jedi who reject the traditional, binary understanding of the Force – light and dark. Instead, they recognize the Force as something which exists along a spectrum, and that it is the individual who determines intent, not the power they utilize.

In short, they are Jedi who advocate for the utilization of abilities which are associated with the dark side and the continued research into the previously restricted and forbidden aspects of the Force.

While they don't _openly_ utilize the dark side, as doing such could very well ensure they are expelled from the Order, they are not silent in their beliefs. They argue that the Force simply _is_ , and utilizing all aspects of it is not only better for the Jedi, but the galaxy as well. To not use the full extent of the Force, to them, is limiting its potential.

The name itself refers to the blurring of stark lines of light and dark. They state that it is entirely possible for a Jedi to use the darker aspects of the Force in service of the ideals of the light and it is not a mutually exclusive relationship. They don't downplay the risks of such research and utilization, but they, ironically, point to the Imperial Knights and Quabular as examples of Force-users who have used the dark side and retained themselves in the end.

This has not gone over well with Undien and many Orthodox Jedi who view them as unfathomably foolish and heretical.

It is not a popular Fraternity to be associated with, and even those who view them with tolerance are wary that at any moment the whole concept could collapse, and the Council isn't willing to even allow supervised experimentation into utilizing dark side abilities, and there are rumors that every member of Gray Line is blacklisted from ever handling texts and artifacts which have been associated with the Sith.

The Jedi seem intent on holding this Fraternity back. This presents an opportunity for the Empire to provide what the Jedi will not. If we were able to establish a working relationship between Gray Line and the Maw (possibly organized through the Separatists), we would gain more influence within the Order itself, or, worst-case scenario, we could acquire a few additional Imperial Knights.

This is another opportunity which should not go to waste. The Order has become fractured enough to the point where we have multiple points of penetration. With that said, we should be careful, as this Fraternity is one which is doubtless monitored by the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight.

 **FORCE ASCENDANT**

Leadership: For some reason, this particular Fraternity is run by none other than Councilor **Saresh Palavola** , the Will of the Living Force, herself. Every single aspect of its management is secretive and we were unable to learn the inner workings. It's likely heavily managed by the Extensions of the Will, and maybe a few others who she trusts enough.

As far as we can tell, Force Ascendant has been in existence since the moment she assumed her position on the Jedi Council. Apparently, no one really paid attention to the fact that she'd done it until literal months later, and it was never brought up again. She's presumably worked to enhance, expand, and recruit for the Fraternity, but what that entails we don't know, and are unlikely to know.

Considering what we know of her, this should understandably be a concerning development.

As well as the fact that absolutely no one in the Jedi Order seems to want to acknowledge this.

Member Composition: Force Ascendant is comprised of nearly thirty percent of the Sphere of the Living Force, and the occasional individual from other Spheres. Comparing it to the Militant Order Fraternity is actually fairly accurate, with the caveat that entry into Force Ascendant is far more restrictive and the Fraternity itself is nowhere near as involved as other groups on this scale. The numbers for Force Ascendant are a staggering **600,000** , dwarfing nearly all other minority and fringe Fraternities.

This is not normal.

Overview: To close out this section of the report, this is among the most unsettling of the Fraternities – unsurprising given the involvement of Councilor Palavola and a significant amount of the Sphere of the Living Force. You would think that a Fraternity which quite freely states that the Alliance would be better if it was controlled directly by the Jedi would be the subject of some controversy, no?

Well, that does not appear to be the case.

There could be a host of reasons for why Force Ascendant flies under the collective consciousness of the Jedi. It could be because the members don't really integrate themselves significantly into Order politics. It could be because only the curious find them in the first place. It could be because the fact that Palavola is _running_ the Fraternity is enough to scare people off from even asking why a Councilor of the Jedi Order is running a Jedi supremacist Fraternity.

Regardless of the true reason, the fact remains that Force Ascendant is somehow invisible within the Jedi Order and beyond. No one in the Alliance seems to know who they are, or even that it's one of the Jedi Fraternities. Even Jedi aren't always sure what Force Ascendant even stands for since the Fraternity is not involved with Order politics.

I will remind you that this is a Fraternity with over _six hundred thousand_ members. I genuinely have no idea how this kind of ignorance can exist, aside from the members taking a vow of silence or using the Force to conduct an impossibly effective mind-wipe of the Jedi around them. Yes, it is ludicrous, but this should be a political powerhouse in the Jedi and… it really isn't. Force Ascendant is not involved publicly in either internal or external politics. We've conducted enough interviews and research to confirm this.

So the question stands – what does Force Ascendant _do_?

The answer isn't straightforward. It essentially is a cross between the decentralization of Orthodoxy and intelligence operations. It appears primarily concerned that the Jedi always operate from a position of power, be it over the Alliance, Empire, or anyone the Jedi is dealing with at the time. It emphasizes Jedi leadership and control over many and all aspects they are involved in.

Members of Force Ascendant usually don't _say_ they are members of Force Ascendant, and, in fact, there is suspicion that members of other Fraternities are also members of this one and are using their positions to create and propagate Jedi dominance. As far as we have learned, entry into this Fraternity is invitation-only. The criterion for selection is unknown, but candidates are likely covertly surveyed or radicalized before actually being invited to join.

The disturbing implication of Force Ascendant is that while assuming control over the Alliance is the ultimate goal, the subtext that 'Jedi are superior leaders and rulers' indicates that the Force Ascendant Jedi would extend this mandate to the rest of the galaxy, which would mean the removal of the Empire, Mandalorians, and the conquest of the lawless Outer Rim.

Which is rather insane, until you remember that Saresh Palavola is running it.

If that isn't a cause for concern, then I encourage you to read what we have gathered about her again and ask yourself if that woman would tie herself to a movement she didn't believe would succeed. She has _some_ plan for Force Ascendant, and the fact that a worrying percentage of Jedi from the Sphere of the Living Force – as well as a few select members from the Sphere of the Militant Order, Vigilance and Farsight, and Law and Justice – are also members is not a red flag, but a _ringing alarm bell_.

Knowing what we do about Palavola, she is patient enough to wait years before doing something. Which means before that happens, we need to know who and what she is, what her plans are, and how it will affect the Empire. This is not something we can afford to take a chance on.


	9. Jedi Order - Addendum

**SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 **FRATERNITY RELATIONSHIPS**

 **OVERVIEW:** There has been a significant amount of time spent on the various Fraternities themselves, and from the descriptions, one will likely be able to already determine some natural alliances and rivalries that exist between the various Fraternities (including some explicit mentions).

This adds another layer of complexity to the already interwoven relationships between the Spheres themselves, as the Fraternities are composed of members from all Spheres, which has at times led to some internal conflict, although as noted in the section on the Fraternities, members from certain Spheres are drawn to certain Fraternities with some degree of predictability.

To begin this section, we will cover the alliances between the various Fraternities.

* * *

 **FRATERNITY ALLIANCES** : Alliances are not necessarily formed because the Fraternities agree on everything. In many cases, it is a completely temporary arrangement to instigate some change within the Order or as a show of support. This will cover all alliances of note within the timeframe this report was written and _should not be assumed to be permanent or applicable in the future_.

The Minority Bloc: This is, as one would assume, an alliance between several minority Fraternities which currently includes Evolving Order, the Reformationists, and Gray Line. In the past, it has also included the Separatists and even Force Ascendant at one point. However, more recently, it has coalesced around these three Fraternities due to Force Ascendant recently breaking off into its own bloc, and the Separatists reaching an agreement with the Militant Bloc.

The focus of the Minority Bloc is to initiate radical change within the Jedi Order and the severe break from the status quo as it relates to the interpersonal relationships within the Jedi Order, the accepted beliefs about the Force, and the political actions the Jedi have taken. The Minority Bloc works as a mostly united front to act as the face of the more conscientious and moralistic Jedi and to undermine the work conducted by the majority of Jedi officials – or at least blunt what are perceived to be their worst offenses.

There is talk about the possibility of adding the Isolationists to this Bloc, but there are major disagreements about the role the Jedi should play in the galaxy. While the Isolationists, as noted earlier, want little to do with the galaxy, the Minority Bloc fully intends to maintain a presence in the galaxy. So, for the moment, talks have completely stalled.

The Militant Bloc: A long-standing political bloc between the Militant Order Fraternity and United Alliance. Given the military focus and general pro-Alliance attitudes of both Fraternities, joining to form an official bloc was an easy decision.

The focus of the Militant Bloc has always revolved around the deepening of Order ties to the Alliance, as well as expanding the militant aspects of the Jedi Order. Supporting pro-Jedi senators and individuals was also a secondary objective, which has been carried out to significant success when the Orthodox Fraternity was previously part of this bloc.

However, eventually the Orthodox split into their own bloc and the Militant Bloc has restructured its objectives somewhat in response. Their focus appears to no longer be necessarily strengthening Alliance ties, and instead supporting Jedi intervention in the Outer Rim and creating more solid relationships with the Empire.

In short, it appears to be an attempt to make the entire bloc less openly biased. The reason for these changes comes as the result of Battlemaster Shartan managing to reach an agreement with the Separatists to join their bloc. We are still not aware as to the details of how Shartan managed to convince the others in the Militant Order, much less United Alliance, to agree as well, but it speaks as a testament to his negotiating skills.

Considering the tense relationship between the Separatists and United Alliance, we are unsure just how long such an alliance will last, and if it persists it will likely be attributed to the iron will of Shartan.

The Orthodox Bloc: The largest 'recognized' political bloc of the Jedi, the Orthodox have recently become large enough to maintain their own bloc which they lead. This includes the Expansionists, as well as the Traditionalists, ironically enough. Though it should be noted that the Traditionalists only seem to be involved because they don't see any alternative and are merely tolerated by the rest of the bloc.

Unsurprisingly, they are focused on the emphasis of Orthodox concepts and beliefs throughout the Jedi Order, as well as working to ensure that the Jedi are prepared to face any threat the galaxy could throw at them. They are heavily opposed to research on dark side artifacts or powers, as well as taking a hard stance against those who blur the lines on what is and is not acceptable.

Politically, they are heavily in favor of the Galactic Alliance, and are consequently wary of the Empire due to their beliefs on the Force. They have a tentative understanding with the Militant Bloc on most issues, though recently have been having problems due to the concessions made to bring the Separatists into their fold.

The Moderate Bloc: Consisting of the Moderate and Neutral Party Fraternities, the Moderate Bloc is the third of the big three political blocs of the Jedi Order, and much like the leading Fraternity in question, is largely concerned with maintaining stability and discourse within the Jedi Order.

They tend to advocate against rash decisions and immediate intervention in favor of diplomacy and waiting for situations to develop. While they generally fall in favor of the Alliance, there is a recent interest in developing more extensive ties with the Empire, and until recently, they included the Separatists in their bloc. The reason for the split appears to come from a disagreement regarding the Outer Rim, and with the Militant Bloc now open to Imperial alliances _and_ military intervention in the Outer Rim, the Separatists departing the Moderate Bloc makes sense.

Nonetheless, the Moderate Bloc is fairly open when they recognize that they don't necessarily have completely firm stances and are more interested in serving as a platform for others to be able to express their opinions and beliefs about the direction the Jedi should go on the political stage. This has, at times, made the Moderate Bloc unpredictable in what it promotes, as it mostly depends on the opinions of the leadership at the time.

If Skywalker returns to the Moderates, it is possible that they could become an extremely influential bloc in the near-future and revitalize the Fraternity itself.

The Ascendant Bloc: Much like the political actions of the Fraternity itself, the Ascendant Bloc does not contribute significantly to the political discourse of the Jedi Order. This may possibly change, as they have recently brought the Gray Line into the bloc. While it isn't illegal or unheard of for a Fraternity to belong to more than one bloc, it is irregular due to the possible conflicts of interest.

It is possible that if there is too much conflict between the Minority and Ascendant Blocs, the Gray Line will be forced to pick one – and if that is the case, they will likely stay with the Ascendant Bloc, as they are slowing becoming more involved. Not in strictly political matters, but they have recently emerged as staunchly against the Orthodox suggestions which limit research on the Force.

If this is the first step in the Ascendant Bloc becoming more active within the Order is an open question – and if they start to do so, we should pay close attention, because that means that Palavola may be preparing to make significant moves within the Jedi Order. The significance of this you surely understand at this point.

* * *

 **FRATERNITY RIVALRIES** : As there are Fraternities which naturally get along with each other, the opposite is true where there are those who can generously be called 'rivals.' In truth, rival Fraternities hold very low opinions of the other and have significant disagreements and in some cases, outright anger towards the other. As a result, the members tend to avoid each other, and interactions can quickly become heated. While some members of rival Fraternities can get along, this is more the exception than the rule.

While other Fraternities have various disagreements with each other, the majority are never to the extent of a rivalry. The three major Fraternities for example, have decent working relationships and don't really dislike their opponents at the expense of all else.

Traditionalists | Evolving Order: While it isn't a secret that Traditionalists are far from the most popular Jedi within the Order, few have as many differences between them as the members of Evolving Order have. The Fraternities themselves are so diametrically opposed that it would be more surprising if they got along more often than they did not.

The Traditionalists consider the members of Evolving Order to be the worst examples of the modern Jedi Order in their embracing of emotion, excess, and the more extreme opinions some members have on growing the Jedi Order. They appear to largely dislike the Fraternity because they see a future where there are no more limits on what is permissible in the Order, and a near-complete abandonment of the old and 'proper' ways of the Order.

In contrast, Evolving Order sees the Traditionalists as actively standing in the way of Jedi development and being in favor of not only remaining regressive, but attempting to sabotage any attempt to move past the outdated traditions of the old Order. The stark contrast in age demographics between the two Fraternities is also a point of contention, with many in Evolving Order retaining some smugness in the fact that they will most likely outlive the Traditionalists because all of them will eventually die off.

Needless to say, neither Fraternity has high opinions of the other, and letting two members get into a debate without some kind of moderator is simply asking for trouble.

Orthodox | Gray Line: While it was mentioned that the major Fraternities tend to treat each other and the minor ones with some degree of understanding and respect, the Orthodox take extreme issue with the members of the Gray Line Fraternity. Considering the descriptions provided in the previous sections – specifically on the views the Gray Line has towards the Force – this should not come as a surprise.

At best, Orthodox Jedi tend to believe that those who are with the Gray Line are always teetering on the edge of falling to the dark side. The more well-intentioned ones will often try and sway the Jedi away from such dangerous ideas as considering the Force not exclusively in terms of light and dark, but in nearly all cases this doesn't work.

For the most part, the rivalry between the two Fraternities is one-sided, at least it started out that way. However, many Gray Line Jedi have grown annoyed and frustrated at the constant badgering and preachy harassment of the Orthodox Jedi, who, in turn, are concerned that the Gray Line are close to falling, and more dangerously, spreading their ideas to other developing Jedi.

More than once, the Orthodox has attempted to get the entire Fraternity disbanded or barred from entering discussions – or more covertly, blacklisting Jedi of the Gray Line. Each time it fails, largely due to pushback from the Moderate Bloc, and more recently Force Ascendant, and since their creation of the Ascendant Bloc, political action against the Gray Line directly has stopped.

But the animosity between the two Fraternities remains, and reconciliation is unlikely to happen anytime soon.

United Alliance | Separatists: If the previous two rivalries revolved around ideological and philosophical differences, the disagreements between United Alliance and the Separatists are completely political. While in theory there should be little conflict between the two, as the Empire and Alliance are part of the Triumvirate – in practice, we all know how that actually goes.

In the end, the Alliance and Empire are two very different governments with very different values and goals. An alliance does not mean history is forgotten or each side no longer sees the disagreements they have with the other. But both the Alliance and Empire can at least see the benefits of such an agreement and look past their differences.

For these two Fraternities, it is more difficult. United Alliance considers the Separatists borderline traitors for wanted to break with the Alliance, which has historically been an ally of the Jedi, going back multiple incarnations. They see our undemocratic and militaristic nature as dangerous and the Imperial Knights as flirting with the dark side and enforcing the will of the Sovereigns upon the people (to put it bluntly, they do not like how an empire actually functions).

And then you have the Separatists who see United Alliance as propping up and supporting a corrupt and ineffective government for little more than power and influence. Who are more than willing to overlook the blatant crimes and worst aspects of the Alliance in favor of entrenching the Jedi deeper within them regardless of the cost of such actions to the integrity of the Order.

In short, both sides think the other is wrong and there is almost no chance they can be convinced otherwise. Which makes the Separatists joining the Militant Bloc very interesting indeed, and I have my doubts that even Shartan will be able to hold both Fraternities together. They are too radically opposed, even with the shared goal of purging the Outer Rim. There will be another split, and it will be quite interesting to observe the aftermath.

* * *

 **NON-AFFILIATED JEDI AND UNDOCUMENTED FRATERNITIES** : There has been significant discussion on the political aspects of the Order within this report, so I will take this time to state that not all Jedi, or even _most_ Jedi are involved in the political issues of the Order. While it is true that more and more are beginning to take notice, if you look at the number of Jedi who are actually _in_ a Fraternity, you will see that it is only a fraction of total Jedi.

The Jedi who join Fraternities are ones who have a personal interest in these matters, but it would be a mistake to assume that the _rest_ of the Jedi are not a factor. Indeed, there is not an insignificant possibility that quite a few non-affiliated Jedi are followers of Orthodoxy, are Moderates, or hold beliefs and opinions that match other Fraternities – but simply don't act on them.

There are also the Jedi who are staunchly apolitical to make a point as to their impartiality. Arbiters, many within the Spheres of Outreach and Aid as well as Vigilance and Farsight also tend to hold this view of politics. This does not, of course, mean that these Jedi don't have personal opinions, but that they view the impartiality of their job as more important.

It is also worth noting that there is a smattering of lesser Fraternities which have not been mentioned here as they are simply too niche to be relevant, the largest of which maybe holds a thousand members. Most are more equivalent to small clubs or groups, some of which are not even political in nature. These are not usually documented by the Order and exist informally with people learning about them through word-of-mouth.

With the continued polarization of the Jedi, it is possible that the numbers of the Fraternities will continue to grow if the political situation becomes more tense, and the coming actions of what Undien, Skywalker, and Palavola will do might determine which direction the Order goes. Given the number of unaffiliated Jedi, it may ultimately come down solely to who is the most convincing.

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : ADDITIONAL POLITICAL NOTES**

 **JEDI COUNCIL INFIGHTING** : If there is a clear example of the tensions within the Jedi, it comes from the highest levels, which in this case, is the High Council. While it can't be said that relations were _perfect_ when Skywalker held the role of 'Grand Master,' the Councilors did at least appear to tolerate each other and work to a common goal – or didn't actively work against each other.

This was our original assertion.

Thanks to the scope of this report, we're now very aware that there has existed a political shadow conflict going on between certain Councilors (often for the betterment of their Spheres), primarily through ideological subversion and propaganda, indoctrination, manipulation, and selective targeting of Padawans and apprentices of other Spheres – often employing the services of the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection.

This has achieved two different responses, the first of which is to simply accept this as how the game is played and continue to hurt the other party covertly. Councilors Odan, Dal, Tocrum, and Undien are, of course, engaged in this and may be working in concert with each other to subvert the other Spheres. A good portion of the Council identifies as, or are moderate supporters of, Orthodoxy, which further causes an ideological split between members of the Council.

There are some Spheres which at least try to exist outside the political spectrum – either because attempting to subvert them is dangerous, as both Palavola and Shartan have demonstrated, or because there is not much leverage or use in doing so, as in the case of the Sphere of Outreach and Aid.

Adding another layer to this situation is Palavola, who most consider at least mostly apolitical. Considering her situation, and the distinct possibility that she is working with the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight and quite possibly Laws and Justice, it is possible that Undien and his Orthodox allies will be blindsided by any moves she makes.

Undien taking advantage of Skywalker's resignation to nominate Buchic and Sifiss has not made him any more friends, because regardless of how exemplary they might be as Jedi, they are _known_ friends and allies of his. Unfair to the candidates as it might be, they are tainted and it has turned a previously non-partisan entity into one with more than one side.

And a polarized Jedi Council bodes ill for the future of the Order itself. Undien may think he is in control, but right now he is facing declared opposition in the forms of Councilors Palavola, Shartan, Ritten, and Yaden. It is still too soon to determine what the future effects will be, but it's quite possible that Skywalker's resignation will be a catalyst for the immediate future of the Jedi Order.

* * *

 **AFTERMATH OF THE RESIGNATION OF DANIEL SKYWALKER** : The exact details of the situation which led to Grand Master Daniel Skywalker and Councilor Pon Tiian resigning are unfortunately still unknown, and we have been unable to uncover them. This implies to us that Skywalker was _not_ forced out due to a scandal or blackmail, but rather willingly resigned over differences that were likely political or ideological in nature.

Which implies that Skywalker's resignation was either a plan or contingency of his, and that Skywalker is not planning to sit idly by. Somehow, he apparently feels like he can be more effective as a regular Jedi as opposed to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. There are only a few situations where that would be true, and none of them are necessarily good for galactic stability.

The first scenario involves Skywalker working with Palavola and Yaden, where this is an elaborate political trap which could quite possibly involve implicating Undien in something illegal, leading to his resignation or arrest, which could allow Palavola or another Councilor to take his place (or possibly Skywalker himself) and Skywalker's resignation would grant legitimacy to whatever would come out on Undien (or his allies) – and would gain the moral high ground within the Order.

The second scenario involves Skywalker resigning purely on ideological stances. I should note that this would _not_ necessarily be out of character for Skywalker, as his dossier indicates that he feels that the Jedi _have_ become too large, militaristic, and political. If that is the case, then it is likely that he has far fewer allies than we assumed, as even the Jedi opposed to Undien are quite satisfied with the state of the Jedi as it relates to galactic politics and military matters.

Skywalker resigning simply due to not seeing himself as being able to alter the trajectory of the Jedi in such a situation may make sense, as he would be hindered from the position of Grand Master. However, if this scenario is correct, I am unsure what course of action Skywalker would take. If the Order does not reflect his own beliefs to such an extent, it wouldn't be a stretch to consider the possibility that he would abandon the Order completely. Which ties into the third and by far the most destructive scenario.

Scenario three is that Skywalker is anticipating a schism – violent or otherwise – within the Jedi Order and instead of being constrained with his every move watched on the Council, he has decided to be proactive and begin preparing for it on the ground-level. Considering the polarization within the Order, we have reached the unfortunate conclusion that there are several scenarios which could set off a schism within the Order.

It could be completely peaceful, with Skywalker leading a portion of the Order away to set up somewhere else, or it could quickly turn violent. While we consider a violent civil war the least likely scenario, those who read this should be aware that a civil war within the Jedi Order would be one of the most violent and messy conflicts that can be imagined. It could very well lead to a breakdown of the Triumvirate depending on how many additional allies are swept up in the conflict.

I cannot see Skywalker leading a violent schism though, but the possibility that he sees something on the horizon is disconcerting.

Moving from hypotheticals, the resignation has sent ripples of shock throughout the Order. Rumors abound from Skywalker being forced out, backstabbed, or otherwise betrayed, to him dabbling in the dark side or making backroom deals with the Empire (curiously far-fetched, even for a rumor). Since then, speculation has not died down, and Skywalker is currently being quiet about the exact details.

However, it has had the effect of direct sides being decided in the Jedi Order. The four Councilors who abstained from confirming Undien as Grand Master essentially declared their opposition that day, and _that_ news was extremely intriguing to a great many people, leading to open discussion on if Undien should have been confirmed or not.

This has _never_ happened in the history of the Jedi Order.

The Council has not commented on any rumors, nor have any major Jedi Knights or Masters, which has done little to lower the tension within the Order. Many Jedi know that something is probably going to happen, but are unsure what and as a result, it is only heightening tensions and emotions.

What Skywalker does next is being heavily scrutinized (he was seen in the company of Mandalore Javen'Panlie prior to his resignation). If he takes a position within the Moderates – or _any_ Fraternity for that matter – expect that to be a similar declaration of resistance. However, Skywalker recently left at the time of the writing of this report, and it is unknown where he was going. We considered following, but it is likely that Skywalker is on his guard, and we don't want more Jedi learning about our operations here.

The current state of the Order can be compared to a thermal detonator set to a dead man's switch. The pressure is going to keep building and building until _something_ happens, either to take the finger off the trigger, or to keep the thumb on the switch to maintain control of the situation a while longer. It could be a whole host of factors, or even just one. The problem now is that because of this operation, we have identified so many possible situations, moving parts, and individuals that if even _one_ of them decides to act it could set everything off.

We need to keep a close and careful eye on what happens next. It is likely that it will affect the Triumvirate – and the Empire itself.

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : EXTERNAL INFLUENCE ON THE GALACTIC ALLIANCE, FELLAN IMPERIUM, GALACTIC FEDERATION TRIUMVIRATE, AND OTHERS**

 **OVERVIEW** : We will move from the current situation within the Order to a more general view on the influence they have exerted upon the galaxy in recent history. While it is entirely possible that many portions of this _could_ become outdated in the event of extreme upheaval within the Order, it is, as stated earlier, unlikely. Internally, the Order may change significantly, but their influence on the galaxy will likely not be diminished overmuch, barring radical leadership or a collapse.

 **THE GALACTIC FEDERATION TRIUMVIRATE** : The Jedi hold a seat on the Triumvirate and it is usually occupied by the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Most recently it was Skywalker, and now it is Undien. While the Jedi can technically appoint anyone, in most cases it is the Grand Master, although there is precedent for the High Mediator to also hold this position.

As they hold a seat, they have direct control over a third of the most powerful political entity in the galaxy and through it, can influence both the Alliance and Empire equally. They are aware of, and participate in, all issues and discussion which directly relate to the Triumvirate. There is little more to say here, aside from the fact that they reliably tend to side with the Alliance in votes over the Empire.

 **THE GALACTIC ALLIANCE** : The relationship between the Jedi and the Alliance has already been covered extensively in this report, but the short version is that the majority of the Jedi are supporters of the Alliance and politically the Jedi have made intensive efforts to integrate themselves on a social, military, and political level by whatever means are necessary.

This symbiotic relationship has, in turn, cast a favorable light on the Jedi from the average Alliance citizen, and the work done by the Justicars and Sphere of Outreach and Aid has only boosted their popularity. The military itself is extremely favorable to the Jedi thanks to the Militant Order and Fraternities like United Alliance.

Thanks to Undien and other Jedi, even entities like the AIS have excellent working relationships with the Jedi Order, and it appears that the Jedi under Undien are only looking to be more and more involved. Should things calm down within the Order, it is only a matter of time until there is a Jedi elected Alliance President.

That bridge will be crossed when we get to it.

 **THE FELLAN IMPERIUM** : Aside from their influence in the Triumvirate, the Empire maintains a respectable distance between the Order and our own operations, as they should. The only cooperation between the two entities is operations in the Outer Rim, primarily military in nature, and against criminal targets. The shared enmity between the Empire and Jedi regarding the Sith is another point of unity, but one of the few.

The Empire maintains complete independence from the Jedi and will continue to keep it that way. This does not mean cutting ties completely, but all agreements will be done with the understanding that the Empire will never answer to the Jedi, and vice versa. The Empire does allow Jedi to operate within Imperial Space, especially relating to artifact research and archeology, so long as they are observed.

The Jedi are entitled to respect within the Empire, but they have no authority within our borders.

 **THE MIGRANT FLEET OF DAC** : The relationship between the Order and the Migrant Fleet is, as you could probably guess, fraught with menace. There are no formal relations with the Fleet and the Jedi, not after the Order attempted to establish diplomatic relations and it nearly resulted in the deaths of the diplomats. After that, the Council almost universally agreed to let the Fleet stay in their own territory unmolested, as they did not encroach on Alliance or Imperial Space.

The fanatical hatred the Migrant Fleet holds towards Jedi (and Force-users as a whole) is one which many Jedi find unfortunate at best, insulting as the most common, and dangerous at worst. Shartan in particular has spoken of the danger of letting the Migrant Fleet continue to operate with impunity, as they _are_ on the leading edge of anti-Force technology which Shartan insists _will_ eventually fall into the wrong hands.

I suppose he hasn't bothered to consider the reasons for why they would be allowed such freedom of operation by the Triumvirate. He nonetheless has made it clear to the Migrant Fleet that he will hold them accountable for any Jedi who are lost to them. With that said, the Jedi give the Fleet a wide berth and no one really wants to tempt fate with the Migrant Fleet right now – especially considering how valuable their research is to many parties.

Some of which are in the Order itself.

 **MINOR GALACTIC POWERS** : Outside the Triumvirate, the influence the Jedi have is not quite as extensive. Their history with the Hapes Consortium does allow them a significant amount of respect and authority, but in most places the opinion is decidedly mixed. The Outer Rim in particular both depends on and is terrified of the Jedi.

When there are members of the Militant Order, the Justicars, and Sphere of Outreach and Aid operating around the same area, people will become somewhat confused as to if they should seek the Jedi for protection – or run away as fast as possible. This obviously refers to the average Outer Rim citizen, as the Jedi are universally despised by the criminal elements, though there is a satisfactory sense of fear when they are discussed now. The Jedi are treated as a threat, something the Militant Order will likely be quite proud of.

The Mandalorians have a complicated relationship with the Jedi, and one can be forgiven for wondering if they are friendly with the Jedi or not. They allow no Jedi to enter their territory, and historically, it appears they still bear a grudge against the Order for the treatment of some of the older Mandalorian clans and families (Clan Ordo specifically, with the Panlie family traditionally tracing their lineage back to Darth Revan himself).

But the Mandalorians seem mostly concerned with making sure the Jedi just don't enter their territory. In short, the Jedi have no influence on the Mandalorians whatsoever and they are more than likely willing to fight if the Jedi really want to test them.

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : CULTURE – PERSONAL ATTACHMENTS**

 **OVERVIEW:** The final major section of this report will close with a review of the culture within the Jedi Order. While much of the discussion has revolved around the internal politics of the Order, it is important to remember that the majority of Jedi are not political, and of the ones who are, most hold largely similar views. To hold views atypical of the following is the exception, rather than the rule.

 **ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS** : In one of the largest contrasts to the Old Jedi Order, romantic relationships and marriage between Jedi and others are permitted. There are some expectations for these Jedi, however, mostly that they won't prioritize the well-being of their spouse over the good of the Jedi or Alliance. While easier said than done, Jedi do take this seriously.

Romantic relationships between Jedi are usually between two individuals. While polyamory is technically allowed, it is uncommon unless there is a cultural component to the species in question (such as the cereans). The majority of relationships are, unsurprisingly, between males and females, and those of their own species or close to it (near-humans and humans), though the Order permits interspecies and same-sex relationships – no observable stigma is associated with either.

The spread of Orthodoxy has had something of an effect on how Jedi are viewing romantic relationships, however. While it can't really be said that Jedi are particularly sexually active, Orthodox Jedi are noticeably hesitant to begin romantic relationships unless they connect with the potential partner on a very intimate level. More casual sex-based relationships are declining in the Order, and it will be interesting to see if this trend continues and how much it correlates to the growing acceptance of Orthodoxy.

 **FAMILIES** : As Jedi allow romantic relationships, they consequently allow families and provide Jedi partners with support and resources needed for raising healthy and educated children. The typical Jedi family has no more than two children on average, not due to any policy imposed by the Order, but because the work Jedi do makes raising more than two children (even at various ages) difficult.

The Order encourages the parents to be equally involved in the lives of their children, and work with their Jedi partners to split the parenting duties so there is always one parent with the children while the other is working. When possible, they will have the parents teach their children in subjects they are skilled in or familiar with, in particular, academic subjects and early lightsaber combat.

In general, the children of Jedi are Force-sensitive and immediately entered into the Jedi registry where they will be trained when they are old enough. Children who are not Force-sensitive will still benefit from the schooling the Order provides, although they will obviously not be allowed to participate in classes regarding lightsaber combat and Force usage.

Regarding Jedi who marry non-Jedi or start families with them, one of two situations will happen. The first is that the non-Jedi partner will move to where the Jedi is operating, and they will raise their children in a similar manner to solely Jedi partners, but the alternative is that the Jedi moves to where the non-Jedi partner lives or is deployed. In that case, the Order provides a stipend to pay for any educational and housing needs the family needs, although Force-sensitive children are expected to eventually be sent back to the Order itself.

 **ADOPTION** : The Jedi are supporters of adoption, and for married Jedi who are physically incapable of having children, it is usually the only way by which they can raise their own, and many take this option. Even Jedi who can have biological children are encouraged to adopt. As a result, there is a robust system in place for adoption and fostering within the Jedi Order, though considering what we know about entities such as the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection, there may have been ulterior motives to setting up such a thorough and documented system in the first place.

 **FRIENDSHIPS** : Unsurprisingly, friendships are allowed and encouraged within the Jedi Order. This point is more for posterity than it being an actual surprise, as even the Old Jedi Order allowed friendships between Jedi, the brotherly bond between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker one of the most prominent examples.

The only relevant point is that there is a similar expectation which exists for romantically involved Jedi – if placed into a situation where one must decide between their friend or the Jedi Order/Alliance, they are expected to choose the greater good over their friend.

 **FRATERNIZATION AND RELATIONSHIP POWER IMBALANCES** : Briefly returning to the topic of romantic relationships, one point which is worth discussing in some detail is the more _controversial_ elements in some kinds of relationships. While there is many a holobook on the supposed forbidden love between a Knight and their Padawan, the truth itself is both boring and at the same time concerning.

For the most part, such a relationship between _any_ student and teacher is heavily frowned upon and never develops at all. The stigma is less around Knights and Padawans who are both adults, and it isn't unheard of for both to become involved when the latter becomes a Knight, but there is definitely concern that the Padawan was groomed into the relationship – especially if there is a noticeable age difference between the two.

Revelations on the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection have brought additional scrutiny to light, albeit it appears more to do with covering up outright _rape_ instead of slow and careful grooming, which is far more difficult to detect and prevent.

What _is_ known is that within those relationships there is a distinct power imbalance, where the subordinate party may be coerced or feel pressure to become involved with the teacher or master even if they do not necessarily want to. The Order officially keeps watch on suspicious relationships between master and apprentice, but again, it appears that those who have connections to the Conciliators never seem to run into this issue.

Outside the Master-Padawan relationship, other more traditional relationships between Knights and Masters (or Councilors) are more straightforward and almost never have these undertones. While there is still a power imbalance, when one reaches the rank of Knight, proceeding further in the Order isn't as important and there is less pressure to be coerced into performing actions or enter relationships which the individual is not interested in. The subordinate party is often aware of this, and are more open to exercising their own rights or getting the Temple Guard or the Arbiters involved.

I will reiterate that while this is not applicable to the clear majority of Jedi, be aware that it _does_ happen, and will continue to happen and spread so long as the Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection is allowed to flourish.

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : CULTURE – VIEWS ON POLITICAL SUBJECTS AND ALIENS**

 **ALIENS** : The Jedi Order is extremely inclusive towards aliens, and humans as a species are a minority when compared strictly against aliens as a whole (current demographics put the overall population of the Order at 37% human and 63% alien. This includes all members associated with the Order). Humans still _are_ the most common _species_ when compared directly to other alien species, but they do not dominate all aspects of the Order, and statistically you are more likely to interact with an alien if one visits the Jedi Order.

The Jedi also try to recruit species which are historically strong Force-users, such as dathomirians, togruta, and miraluka. But there are no species that are excluded from consideration. If one is rejected from the Jedi Order, it will be for something other than one's species.

 **FELLAN IMPERIUM** : The Jedi have what can be best described as a wary opinion on the Empire. They tend to recognize that we are not the Empire of Palpatine and have wielded our power with responsibility. There is, at minimum, a certain level of respect for us, and many Jedi view the Imperial Knights in particular, as allies (with some exceptions within the Fraternities).

Their discomfort comes from the way the Empire is structured – which is, _imperialistically_. Ruled by the Sovereigns who have absolute authority over their subjects, who are additionally protected by our military and intelligence apparatuses. There is a perceived lack of 'freedom' within the Empire which instantly makes Jedi wary. I would not say that they consider us 'friends,' but for the most part, we are _allies_ to them.

 **MANDALORIANS** : This is a subject which will evoke a different reaction depending on who you talk to. For the most part, the Jedi regard the Mandalorians with suspicion at best. Their isolation until recently, as well as the attacks by Tlon Fett and his raiders have lowered the opinion of Mandalorians in the eyes of many Jedi – not necessarily because they think that Fett is representative of all Mandalorians, but because of a perceived cowardice or inability of the Mandalorians to stop him.

On the flip side, many Jedi who are versed in military matters and combat maintain a healthy respect for the Mandalorians, and the Mandalorian Jedi in particular. While they don't necessarily _like_ the Mandalorians, they know better than to consider them mercenaries or cowards. But again, the inability for the Mandalorian Union to address Tlon Fett is lowering the reputation of the Mandalorians even among the Jedi who should respect them the most.

Further complicating matters is the fact that recently there has been a shift in anti-Mandalorian sentiment which appears to be the joint result of Shartan and Undien coming to a rare agreement, after it was revealed that the Mandalorians apparently are in possession of Jedi relics and artifacts. While Undien clearly has a personal vendetta against Mandalore Javen'Panlie and views him as dangerous, he has wisely decided to merely point out that the Mandalorians are stealing Jedi property and is expected to, in the near future, make an official demand to surrender all Jedi artifacts – something which has been received positively by a large portion of the Jedi Order.

This official demand is expected to be signed by Councilors Undien, Sifiss, Dal, Buchic, Shartan, Odan, and Tocrum along with their respective Spheres. The Sphere of Laws and Justice has also stated that they would be willing to assist in the transfer of all artifacts together with the Sphere of History and Knowledge.

There are no Councilors who have spoken out against this plan, and it will be interesting to see how it is handled by Javen'Panlie.

 **OUTER RIM AND CRIMINAL NETWORKS** : They don't like criminals, but the people are fine.

I have been informed that some expansion to this section is needed even though anyone paying even a miniscule amount of attention could fill in this section on their own. Here it is:

The attitude the Jedi have towards the Outer Rim heavily depends on the Sphere they belong to. On average, a Jedi Knight is going to be in favor of direct military intervention to eliminate the hutts, Black Sun, Zann Consortium, and any of the other dozens of criminal syndicates and cartels. This sentiment is growing more and more popular, especially as reports come in of Imperial and Jedi operations to smash the criminal elements.

On the flip side, you have Jedi who don't think that is their place, and that such an attack would disproportionately affect the regular citizens of the Outer Rim and make their lives worse. Throw in the Jedi who are against the increased militarization of the Jedi, and the whole Outer Rim situation becomes more complicated. Of course, these individuals tend to be quiet when even a fraction of the crimes which take place in the Outer Rim are read to them.

In general, the Order takes a very hardline view of criminal activity. They are surprisingly merciless against criminals, and it is more likely to end in the criminal dead if they engage with a Jedi. They rightfully feel little remorse about this, and I believe that this report should have made the Justicar stance on criminals _very_ clear.

If you are a criminal and you meet a Jedi, your best course of action is to surrender and plead guilty. You will lose a limb or your life if you do not.

 **GALACTIC ALLIANCE** : The majority of Jedi, as mentioned multiple times earlier, are very supportive of the Galactic Alliance and are allied with them in many respects. They maintain their bases almost exclusively in Alliance Space, perform military exercises with the Alliance military, and are becoming more and more intertwined with the Alliance on a political level.

There is, admittedly, growing frustration with the Alliance – regarding inefficiency and corruption – but it has not reached a point where it is actively damaging the overall relationship. Unless something catastrophic happens, the Alliance will remain the strongest ally of the Jedi Order.

 **POLITICAL INTERVENTION** : Thanks to the efforts of Undien and the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation, the attitude of Jedi towards political matters has shifted significantly. This is perhaps the first iteration of the Jedi Order which not only supports fully utilizing the political leverage of the Jedi Order, but actively works to increase it.

The more the Jedi are involved with elements such as the Senate, AIS, and military, the better it is perceived by the average Jedi. Political intervention is no longer something which is 'left to the proper authorities,' Jedi now take the initiative when possible and it is more unusual if the Jedi has an opportunity to participate in a political matter and they instead turn it over to a government official or representative. If anything, the significant expansion of the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation should speak to the increased willingness of Jedi to become involved in politics.

 **MILITARY INTERVENTION** : In a reflection of the changing values of the Order, the historical neutrality of the Jedi Order (so much as it applied to instigating operations) has been replaced with a far more militaristic mindset. While this can be attributed to the founding and continued expansion of the Sphere of the Militant Order and the creation of the Justicars, you are not going to find many Jedi who are opposed to immediate military action – within certain parameters.

Jedi usually do not seek conflict, but if they hear how one of their own was attacked, they will usually be more than supportive of ending the threat (some exceptions exist – mostly within the Sphere of Outreach and Aid). Interestingly, the question of context rarely comes up. The accepted truth is that if a Jedi was attacked, the perpetrator was in the wrong and should be punished accordingly.

The increased militarism in the Jedi Order has only increased this effect, to the point where discussions are openly taking place on the feasibility of purging the Outer Rim of major criminal elements. There is no iteration of the Jedi Order previous who would have even considered such a thing, not because it _couldn't_ be done – but that it simply was not what Jedi _did_.

Times change, and the Jedi evolve.

* * *

 **JEDI ORDER : CULTURE – VIGILANTISM AND RELATIONSHIP WITH LAW ENFORCEMENT**

While one may think that this section could merely be relegated to the Justicars, and thus has already been covered, it is important to remember that the Justicars are only a section of the Order and that many other Jedi often have run-ins with the law and these should be covered in some detail – as well as the relationship between law enforcement and Jedi.

As the Justicars and law enforcement has been discussed extensively in previous sections of this report, it will not be repeated here. Please refer to those sections for more information.

In short, the relationship the Jedi have with law enforcement is _mixed_. Jedi, knowingly or not, tend to view themselves as above or outside the law. An independent element which can act as they see fit. They don't care about procedures and protocols, if they see a crime happening, they intervene. Sometimes the criminal is killed, sometimes they lose a limb, and the Jedi moves along with their day.

This is frustrating to law enforcement, as the Jedi in question is usually dismissive of post-criminal protocols such as debriefings or interrogations on the nature and context of the crime. They merely say that 'it was their pleasure to help' and are on their way before the officer can ask them for an interview.

In general, the Jedi play fast and loose with the law, and tend to get rather annoyed at additional questioning regardless of if it's protocol or not. There in an innate presumption of righteousness around Jedi where it doesn't matter what happens, the Jedi is never at fault. Normally, witnesses _do_ back up the Jedi in the situation (especially victims), but Jedi themselves are curiously close to untouchable when it comes to actual law enforcement.

The fact does remain that Jedi _do_ ultimately help and stop crimes, and many law enforcement officers believe their hearts are in the right place and they simply act to do what they feel is right, but most will agree that the Jedi should be more helpful and cooperate with law enforcement more than they do.

In most cases, it wouldn't necessarily be fair to say that Jedi actively seek out crimes and danger (apart from the Justicars), so to call them 'vigilantes' is not exactly accurate. However, law enforcement officers have said that the Jedi may ironically be leading to more unreported crime, as in some areas it has had the effect of citizens relying on Jedi to save them instead of law enforcement, and unlike the law, Jedi don't necessarily have a means of easy contact.

In the end, very little is likely to change until the Jedi themselves decide they need to work more with law enforcement in a cooperative way. There are Jedi who do this for sure, but for the majority, it is not something they really consider. The aftermath isn't important to them and is best left to others.

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : GOALS AND FUTURE PLANS**

 **NOTE:** Considering the internal political intrigue in recent weeks, much or all of this could change. These general outlines are extrapolated from our collected data on the operations of the Order over the past few years. They may not be applicable if the Order undergoes unanticipated or unexpected upheaval.

This also does _not_ take into account unexpected actions taken by Councilors Palavola, Undien, or Yaden – nor those of Daniel Skywalker.

 **SHORT-TERM PLANS** : With Undien leading the Jedi, we should expect an expansion of the political influence of the Jedi, and a further deepening of ties between the Order and Alliance on a military and intelligence level. It is also likely that the Jedi will begin seriously coordinating with the Alliance and _possibly_ the Empire on operations within the Outer Rim. As Fett continues to operate unmolested, the Order may begin to consider military or political action against the Mandalorians.

 **INTERMEDIATE PLANS** : There was some debate on if the Outer Rim purge is a long-term or intermediate goal of the Jedi. However, as the Order is working to deepen ties with the Alliance, and currently the population of the Alliance is somewhat restless, a war and an enemy is advisable and would do much to demonstrate the supremacy of the Alliance and Jedi Order.

There are political and practical reasons for a push towards a purge of the Outer Rim, and the Jedi will likely begin conducting increased amounts of operations in the region (possibly in conjunction with Imperial or Alliance personnel), while the Alliance begins their political posturing. We are not expecting a significant amount of resistance in the Senate to, first, sanctions on the Outer Rim, and then outright military action.

What will be interesting is the fact that there are most certainly senators and government officials who are on the payroll of the hutts, Black Sun, and Zann Consortium (especially them, it is their specialty). It will certainly demonstrate the commitment of all sides if these individuals are arrested or eliminated by the AIS or Jedi. Something to appraise.

We both know that the Jedi and Alliance (with possible Imperial assistance) will win this conflict – or will succeed in their main goal, which is the removal of major criminal elements. The end goal, of course, is an expansion of their territory which they _will_ claim as soon as possible. This could very well end up as a political move to shut us out of additional territory in the Outer Rim.

For this reason, when we get wind of serious plans for an invasion, we should become involved – assuming we are not asked to be included from the start.

 **LONG-TERM PLANS** : This is something of an open question, as once the criminal elements of the Outer Rim are removed, the Jedi will likely be exalted in the realm of public opinion even higher than they were before. Knowing Undien, I would not be surprised if after this he pushed for the Jedi to be 'rewarded' for their work with positions within the Alliance itself, such as Senate seats or military ranks.

Essentially a way for Jedi to retain their influence, but also now have direct power within the Alliance itself instead of just influence. This could possibly be followed by _President Undien_ , Grand Master of the Jedi Order and President of the Galactic Alliance. I would not be surprised if this was his ultimate goal.

The Jedi would become so ingrained in the Alliance that they would control the majority of the Triumvirate by proxy and have the influence to ensure that the Alliance can never work against the Jedi. An elegant plan, assuming it is what he intends at all, and that there are no complications. But Undien has the ambition for such a plan. That much is clear.

* * *

 **THE JEDI ORDER : THREAT ANALYSIS**

 **THREAT TO THE FELLAN IMPERIUM** : Based on the collected intelligence within this report, we can confidently state that the threat the Jedi Order poses to the Fellan Imperium is minimal, at worst. Despite the anti-imperial sentiments displayed by some Jedi and Fraternities, the fact remains that the Empire is part of the Triumvirate and the prevailing opinion of the Empire is, at worst, wariness.

While Undien may attempt to weaken relationships due to his distrust of us and his support for an Alliance-led galaxy, there are too many barriers in his way to fully break all ties with us, and there are enough Jedi who want us as an ally and not as an enemy. To continue to ensure that the threat they pose remains minimal, I advise that we work to explore avenues further within the Jedi Order based on suggestions throughout this report. We have little to lose, and if anything should be apparent, it is that the Order as an ally is quite useful indeed.

 **VULNERABILITY ANALYSIS** : The Jedi Order is exceptionally vulnerable, and at the same time, immune to penetration. There are dozens of possible short-term and long-term vectors of infiltrating the Jedi Order, including companies linked to them, entering one of the civilian branches of the Order, or joining the Order itself.

The Jedi do not subject their candidates to interrogation and at most, appear to do a background check on applicants. Furthermore, there is no equivalent to the Imperial Mandate that we were able to learn of, so assets within the Jedi Order do not need to worry about being able to carry out their assignments. There are multiple opportunities for assets to submit reports regardless of their position within the Order.

Yet at the same time, it appears this may be allowed at the whims of the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight. This report should have made it clear that this Sphere closely watches their own, and it is not unreasonable to assume that Jedi are spied upon unknowingly and who is permitted to continue operating or not depends on a variety of unknown factors.

We were allowed to continue operations. If this was because we did not intend anything more than information gathering, or the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight has an unknown agenda of their own they believe they can use us to carry out, is unknown. Suffice to say, at multiple points they could have ended our operation, but they did not.

Politically, the Jedi are vulnerable to increased polarization and propaganda, especially if it conforms to their own worldviews. Their Fraternities are quite open to direct manipulation, so long as it is done carefully. As mentioned plenty of times before, the political situation is volatile enough that any sort of meddling could set it off.

Intervention is not advised at this point, though continued exploitation of known and documented vulnerabilities in this report _is_ advised.

 **LEADERSHIP INTENTIONS** : The Council is unlikely to change the prevailing opinion of the Jedi's stance on the Empire, but in all honesty, we will not know for quite some time with this Council. We are still waiting to see who makes the first move, because while Undien does not hold a high opinion of the Empire, he is offset by Shartan, Palavola, and Yaden, which is more than enough to temper the worst he could do to us.

As of right now, the Council is a non-issue. This may change if the Council returns to something resembling a non-partisan body or Undien removes his opposition.

* * *

 **CONCLUSION**

If there is one thing to take away from this report, it is that the Jedi are far more organized, powerful, and competent than we originally believed. Some question their worthiness to hold a third of galactic power, but it is quite clear that they are more than worthy of handling it and in contrast to previous iterations, it is deserved.

The Jedi Order _is_ an ally we should continue to cultivate, so long as it does not conflict overmuch with Imperial interests. There are multiple vectors this can be done, as pointed out throughout this report, and should the worst come to pass, we do not want the Jedi as an enemy. They may not have the numbers of the Empire, but they have armies of Jedi, the support of the people, and a political reach that rivals the most powerful senators.

These are Jedi who have no qualms about eradicating their enemies with extreme prejudice. In their pursuit of ensuring the Sith could not ever threaten them again so easily, they have insulated themselves from nearly all other threats as well, and they know this.

However, they are not perfect and at this moment, they are divided. Their internal politics are threatening to weaken and tear them down; the machinations of Undien, Palavola, Tocrum, and more resemble what someone would expect from the Sith and not the supposed guardians of peace and justice. The Sphere of Conciliation and Reflection and the manipulations of the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation reveal the extent to which the Jedi will protect their own and hold on to their power.

The revelations of Palavola and the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, in combination with the resignation of Skywalker, as well as the facts mentioned above, indicate that great change will be coming to the Jedi Order. What happens will determine the future of the Order, and while I do not believe they will fall apart, it will determine the future of the Order.

Perhaps that of the Triumvirate as well. We can hope that the situation will stabilize, but we should prepare for the worst. Change is coming to the Jedi, and we must be ready for what happens next.


	10. Daniel Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master

**SLotH4's Note:** _Special thanks as always to **Xabiar** for writing this. If not, Daniel would be relegated to the background where no one notices him._

 _Also, quick shout-out to **Fialleril's "Double Agent Vader"** which created a culture and language for Tatooine slaves. It is a fantastic quasi-AU of the Original Trilogy._

* * *

 **SotP Addenda - Jedi Order, Guardians of Peace and Justice**

* * *

 **THE FELLAN IMPERIUM**

 **IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE | IMPERIAL KNIGHTS**

 **AUTHORIZED AND APPROVED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON**

 **AUTHORIZATION COLOR: RED-4**

 **DOSSIER: F-D-JO-0026**

* * *

 **DANIEL SKYWALKER**

* * *

 **DOCUMENTATION INFORMATION**

 **REPORT ID** : F-D-JO-0026

 **REPORT AUTHOR(S)** :

\- Intelligence Compiler Amadeus Pallix

\- Intelligence Compiler Lora Invin

\- Technical Reviewer Zin

\- Inquisitor Alion'matial, Hand of the Empire

 **DOCUMENT TYPE(S)** :

\- Historical

\- Dossier

\- Threat Analysis

 **SUBJECT OF INTEREST** : Daniel Skywalker

 **DETAIL LEVEL** : Comprehensive

 **SUPPLEMENTARY ATTACHMENTS** :

\- F-D-JO-0026M [Methodology Document]

\- F-D-MU-0012 [Alana Skywalker Dossier]

\- F-D-MU-0001 [Mandalore Javen'Panlie Dossier]

\- F-D-JO-0031 [Lara'ritten Dossier]

\- F-D-JO-0019 [Undien Dossier]

\- C-H-LI-1728 [Compiled dossiers on the Skywalker family]

\- F-O-JO-0023 [Jedi Order Report]

\- F-O-AT-0002 [Aing-Tii Monks]

\- F-O-VM-0008 [Voss Mystics Report]

\- F-D-VM-0012 [Voss Mystics – The Three]

\- F-R-PH-0162 [Known Force Nexuses]

\- F-R-PH-0109 [Force Spirits]

\- F-R-PH-0172 [Flow-walking]

\- Compilation [The Skywalker Legacy]

 **EXECUTED BY IMPERIAL INSTITUTIONS** :

\- Imperial Intelligence

\- The Imperial Knights – Inquisitor Division

 **ITERATION NUMBER** : 28

 **METHODOLOGY DOCUMENT ID** : F-D-JO-0026M

 **APPROVED FOR SUBMISSION** :

\- Fabian Dromond, Director of Imperial Intelligence [APPROVED]

\- Losr'avaria'nathas. Grand Inquisitor of the Imperial Knights [APPROVED]

 **RECEIVED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON** : RECEIVED AND READ

* * *

 **BASIC INFORMATION**

 **NAME** : Daniel Cade Skywalker

 **LOCATION OF BIRTH** : Coruscant, Jedi Temple

 **BIRTH PARENTS**

\- Owen Skywalker [Father, deceased]

\- Ithalan Zircon-Skywalker [Mother, deceased]

 **SIBLINGS** : N/A

 **ADDITIONAL FAMILY OF NOTE** :

NOTE: Despite the technical relation between the Skywalker and Solo bloodlines, they have diverged to the point where they are barely related genetically. Despite this, they are included on this list because both families still _consider_ themselves close, no matter how much they have diverged. They do not share this same connection with the Royal Family, despite it being a similar situation, and thus have not been included here. Familial labels are added to simplify their relationship and are not necessarily accurate.

\- Caliyn Sunder-Skywalker [Daughter-in-law]

\- Alana Skywalker [Great-Granddaughter]

\- Runi'BeTracyn Fett [Great-Granddaughter-in-law]

\- Mandalore Javen'Panlie Ordo [Great-Grandson-in-law]

\- Arnica Solo, Gatekeeper of the Holocrons ['Cousin']

\- Eridan Weylon-Solo ['Cousin-in-law']

\- Eridan Solo Jr. ['First Cousin Once Removed']

\- Alo Parsi-Solo ['First Cousin Once Removed-in-law']

\- Eridan Solo III ['First Cousin Twice Removed']

\- Vaolus Iridia-Solo ['First Cousin Twice Removed-in-law']

\- Eridan Solo IV ['First Cousin Thrice Removed']

\- Alexander Solo ['First Cousin Thrice Removed']

 **OCCUPATION**

\- Jedi Shadow, of the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight [Former]

\- The Ever-Shrouded [Former]

\- Member of the Shadow Council [Former]

\- The Eternal Watcher, Councilor of the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight [Former]

\- Grand Master of the Jedi Order [Former]

\- Jedi Master of the Sphere of the Jedi Order [Current]

 **ALLEGIANCE(S)**

\- The Jedi Order

\- The Galactic Alliance

\- The Galactic Triumvirate

 **SPOKEN LANGUAGES**

\- Basic

\- Huttese

\- Sithese

\- Old Tythonian

\- Rakatan

\- Glyphs of the Whills

 **SPOUSE** : Marian Amber-Skywalker [deceased]

 **CHILDREN** : Gabrial Skywalker [Son, deceased]

 **ADOPTED CHILDREN** : N/A

* * *

 **BIOLOGICAL AND GENETIC INFORMATION**

 **SPECIES** : Human

 **SPECIES PURITY** : 87.5% Human; 12.5% Zeltron

 **SEXUAL ORIENTATION** : Heterosexual

 **SPECIES ORIENTATION** : Human | Near-Human

 **HEALTH ISSUES (MANIFESTED)** : N/A

 **HEALTH ISSUES (FAMILIAL OR GENETIC)** : N/A

 **FORCE-SENSITIVITY TIER** : 7 [Gndda Scale]

 **AGE** : 128

 **SKIN COLOR** : Pale

 **HEIGHT** : 1.8 Meters

 **WEIGHT** : 76 kilograms

 **SCALED PHYSIQUE** : Above-Average [100+ age bracket]

 **HAIR** : Short

 **HAIR COLOR** : White [formerly brown]

 **EYE COLOR** : Blue

 **PHYSICAL DEFORMITIES (INJURIES)**

\- Prosthetic leg [right]

\- Prosthetic hand [left]

 **PHYSICAL DEFORMITIES (GENETIC)** : N/A

 **PROSTHETIC/CYBERNETIC ENHANCEMENTS** : Full number unable to be determined; known are the following:

\- Skeletal reinforcement [unable to determine full or partial scope]

\- Cranial graybox [model unknown, likely high-end]

\- Potential further internal modifications

 **GENETIC ENHANCEMENTS** : Full number unable to be determined; considering the positions he held, it is likely all genetic enhancements are still being maintained to this day; those known are as follows:

\- Muscular enhancement [full scope]

\- Ocular enhancement [scope unable to be determined]

\- Dermal hardening [full scope]

\- Long-term cerebral modifications [purpose and usage unable to be determined; suspected to be memory-based]

\- Organ enhancement [scope and specific organs unable to be determined]

 **MUTATIONS OR IRREGULARITIES** : Notably a weaker Force-sensitive compared to others of his family, who tend to average an 8 or 9 on the Gndda Scale. This is suspected to be due to his mother who was not a Jedi or even Force-sensitive, but a member of the Alliance military.

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

The Skywalkers are a dynasty that anyone operating on a galactic-scale should pay close attention to. While it would be a mistake to say that the Skywalkers have always been influential ('Skywalker' is a known slave name on Tatooine, and is the Galactic Basic translation of the Amatakka word 'Ekkreth'), the fact remains that they wield an inordinate amount of influence over galactic affairs and have continuously been at the center – or even the cause – of momentous galactic events and upheaval.

Anakin Skywalker became a legendary warrior, led the Republic to victory after victory until the Empire was formed, and from there he served as its most dangerous enforcer. Luke Skywalker destroyed the Death Star, defeated the Emperor and Vader, and went on to restore the Jedi. Cade Skywalker rallied the Jedi and New Republic and crushed Darth Krayt and the One Sith. Alivia Skywalker was instrumental in the eradication of the Knights of Ren and the ultimate execution of Supreme Leader Snoke. Even Owen Skywalker, while not the leader of the Order at the time, was an influential presence as he rallied the Jedi to avenge his cousin's death in the Kamino Uprising.

In this modern era, where there is conflict and upheaval, there will be a Skywalker to answer it.

However, the Skywalker numbers are certainly reduced from other periods in their history, though not quite at their lowest, as they still have more members than in the era of Luke's Jedi Order. Extended lifespans and an irregularly long cycle of peace have likely contributed to this. It could be very well argued that the Skywalkers are only weaving themselves deeper into the power centers of galaxy, as a Skywalker is now the lifemate (wife) of Mandalore Javen'Panlie.

But today, the most well-known of the Skywalker family remains Daniel Skywalker. Despite his advanced age, he is an individual who you would immediately identify as a 'Jedi.' He idealizes the best of the Order, and is known for his calm demeanor, compassion, and push towards peaceful solutions to problems.

Before continuing further, a point should be made that this is not a façade – not anymore. The story of Daniel Skywalker is more complicated than most know, and he was a much different man in his youth. But anyone who understands the true workings of the Jedi Order knows that one does not reach the rank of Grand Master without dirtying their hands.

There are no exceptions.

Not even for a Skywalker.

* * *

 **BIOGRAPHY**

 **BIRTH AND CHILDHOOD** : Daniel Skywalker was born in 329 ABY to Owen and Ithalan Skywalker in the aftermath of the Kamino Uprising, in the Coruscant Jedi Temple with no health issues or irregularities. In contrast to most Jedi, he was _not_ raised within any Jedi-controlled Temples for the majority of his childhood, as Ithalan wanted to raise him outside of the Jedi, wanting him to develop an attachment to something beyond the Jedi Order, particularly the Alliance which he would eventually protect.

The Sphere of Recruitment and Training at the time objected to the absolute severance proposed, but Owen successfully lobbied for an allowance due to his actions during the Kamino Uprising. Ithalan privately raised him for the early years of his life, teaching him to read, speak, and perform basic mathematics before enrolling him in one of the local Coruscant academies.

His Force-sensitivity manifested soon after, and he gradually began making trips to the Coruscant Temple for specialized training, while Owen taught him lightsaber combat (a specialty of his as a Sentinel). Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, he traveled to Ilum and constructed his own lightsaber. Two years after that, he graduated from the Academy with high honors.

Theoretically, Daniel could have done anything as he wasn't technically bound to the Order yet, but shortly after that he wasted no time in formally joining the Jedi Order. To this day, Daniel cites his more unusual upbringing (compared to most Jedi) as something he appreciates, as it gave him a more accurate look into the more ordinary lives of galactic citizens. Indeed, by the time of his graduation, Daniel had more friends who were from the Academy than his Jedi peers.

It is also likely that this influenced his path within the Order, as the Spheres were certainly watching his development with interest – ironically, something that Ithalan had wished to avoid by raising outside the watchful eyes of the Order.

 **INDUCTION INTO THE SPHERE OF VIGILANCE AND FARSIGHT** : Daniel was not an exemplary Jedi when he formally entered into the Order, at least compared to his peers, but that did not prevent him from being offered a place in many of the Spheres. Favoritism that he did not necessarily seek out, but was nonetheless the blessing and curse of every Skywalker in the past two centuries.

Most suspected that due to his father being a Sentinel, and his mother a soldier, that he would join the Militant Order or become a Justicar. Those who had compiled intelligence on him suspected he might prefer a more cerebral position, perhaps within the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery, or History and Knowledge. Daniel did consult with his parents quite often prior to formally joining the Jedi, and they likely knew his decision well before it was made.

To the surprise of many, Daniel accepted an offer proposed by the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight to become a Jedi Shadow. And for many years after that day, Daniel Skywalker was not seen in public, and would only emerge decades later. However, as you would expect, he was not sitting idle.

A Jedi Shadow never is.

 **OPERATION AS A JEDI SHADOW** : Daniel's entire tenure within the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight should be assumed to be incomplete, as while we have uncovered a significant amount about his potential operations and actions, there are almost certainly things we missed or overlooked. This qualifier written, we can continue with the topic at hand.

One of the most important pieces of information we learned from this operation as it relates to the Jedi is that we know now what the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight was doing in the aftermath of the Kamino Uprising – they were hunting down and executing the clones, kaminoans, and separatists who had survived the war and fled deeper into the Unknown Regions, Wild Space, and the far Outer Rim.

The Eternal Watcher at the time – Oivin – had likely determined that the Force-sensitive clones still remaining could potentially be turned and used against the Jedi, the kaminoans could manufacture more and sell their secrets, and the surviving separatist leaders, well, they likely just wanted them dead.

Daniel Skywalker became the Padawan of Shadow Ziren Fen, who we now know was one of the most lethal Shadows the Order has ever produced – responsible for nearly one hundred terminations of ranking enemy personnel. What exactly was involved in the training Daniel underwent is unknown, suffice to say that his first 'official' deployment was three years after official induction into the Order.

It is likely that it was here or soon after that Daniel was genetically and cybernetically enhanced – additional information of note we discovered in the course of this investigation. The extent to which we are unable to determine, but it's enough to where you should treat _anyone_ who insists that Daniel is old and tired, skeptically. Jedi-type modifications don't wear out, no matter how old he is now – but we will get to this later.

Unfortunately, we were unable to determine exactly what Daniel _did_ on certain operations, as there were usually other Shadows deployed as well. But it is safe to assume that he is responsible for hunting down several thousand clones, at least a dozen kaminoans, and suppressing several attempts to form an anti-Alliance coalition in the far Outer Rim.

Whatever he did, he continued upwards in the ranks of the Sphere, and five years later took on the role which we now know as the 'Ever-Shrouded.'

 **OPERATION AS THE EVER-SHROUDED** : Previous reports were unable to determine if the Jedi Shadows held unique positions or ranks. We now know that the Shadows of the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight are managed by the Ever-Shrouded, a Jedi Shadow who also holds a seat on the enigmatic Shadow Council.

It appears that the Ever-Shrouded does not participate on missions, so much as serve as a cipher for intelligence, and then uses said intelligence to plan operations and pair Shadows with the most efficient tasks. This is where Daniel could likely have received his cerebral implants and modifications, though we have no way to confirm this.

It should be noted during this period that we have no information as to what duties Daniel performed or held on the Shadow Council, as well as any positions or decisions he made. What is known is how he managed the Jedi Shadows themselves – to a degree, of course.

While Daniel did not completely cease the ongoing retribution against the kaminoans and clones, he curtailed operations for that purpose, not necessarily out of any altruistic reasons, but because they had eliminated essentially anyone from those categories who could ever pose a threat. Instead, he began directing the Shadows to perform reconnaissance on other Force-using sects – particularly the Mandalorian Union, Quabular, aing-tii monks, the voss, and – as we now know – the Imperial Knights.

In addition to that, he was definitely managing some kind of internal reconnaissance within the Order itself. In particular, the Spheres of the Militant Order, Conciliation and Reflection, and History and Knowledge were targeted by his Shadows for unknown reasons. Attempts to see if these led to anything turned up nothing, and for all we know, these were not the only Spheres targeted.

It appears that the point of these was twofold – to find and purge potential corruption from the Jedi Order, and investigate Force-using sects not affiliated with the Order to see what threat they could potentially pose. This is _extremely_ relevant to certain actions Skywalker took as the Eternal Watcher, as they were started while he was the Ever-Shrouded, though did not ultimately pay off until later.

Sometime during this period, Daniel had developed a romantic relationship with Marian Amber, who we suspect to have been either a member of the Shadow Council or the Minder Company – possibly both. He married her without significant ceremony, and a few years after this they had their first and only son, Gabrial.

 **ASCENSION TO THE JEDI COUNCIL** : Daniel's effectiveness first as a Jedi Shadow, and later as the Ever-Shrouded, made him a candidate to eventually assume the role of the Eternal Watcher on the Jedi Council. It was likely that Daniel had known for some time that he would be the replacement – as we still do not know _how_ the Sphere makes such decisions – but when Oivin stepped down, it signaled that Daniel was almost certainly going to replace him.

As expected, he was nominated as the replacement to Oivin by the Shadow Council in a (presumably) unanimous vote. He was then confirmed by the Council itself unanimously soon after and there once more was a Skywalker sitting on the Jedi High Council – although it was the first time a Skywalker bore the title of the Eternal Watcher.

 **THE SPHERE OF VIGILANCE AND FARSIGHT UNDER DANIEL SKYWALKER** : At age forty-three, Daniel was one of the youngest members to be nominated and confirmed to the Jedi Council. However, he had something of an advantage as he now had access to the collected intelligence of the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, and knew a significant amount about anyone of note.

It's becoming very clear that there is very little within the Jedi Order that the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight does _not_ know, or is at least aware of in some capacity. It didn't seem to be largely different in the recent past either. In the beginning of his councillorship, Daniel appeared to largely keep the Sphere on autopilot set by former Councilor Oivin, while he worked to establish working relationships with his peers.

Skywalker developed some close friendships with his fellow Councilors which still continue to this day, and his tenure is actually remembered by the Jedi as one of the times when the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight was more _open_ to the rest of the Order than before. Shadows were seen sometimes in dueling rings, taught some more difficult Force abilities, and the Sphere was simply more _visible_ under Daniel.

This did not extend to the Shadow Council or Minder Company (as well as any other units the Sphere maintains), but compared to his predecessors, it was remarkably transparent. _Why_ Daniel pursued this is slightly up for debate, as it could be merely to make himself more accessible to the rest of his peers, or it could be that Daniel disliked parts of the absolute secrecy of the Sphere.

There was some suspicion that this was also planting seeds for his eventual ascent to Grand Master, but no one at the time was objecting to a more open Eternal Watcher. Several years after his initial ascension, Daniel's influence was much more notable and those who had access to what the Sphere was doing could see it clearly.

Those operations investigating the other Force-using sects began returning enough information for Daniel to begin making significant decisions on how they were to be handled. Not only that, but additional operations were authorized against entities like the Migrant Fleet of Dac and Chiss Ascendancy, though from what we understand these were still reconnaissance-only.

Unbeknownst to the majority of the Order, Daniel began having the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight systematically isolate these sects, in what is suspected to have been coordinated in conjunction with the Spheres of Diplomacy and Mediation, and Laws and Justice. They had apparently been deemed not dangerous enough to warrant removal – but enough to warrant a response akin to a quarantine.

Interestingly, it is possible that the isolation of the Mandalorian Union is not solely due to their own politics and beliefs, but because they were constantly watched by the Shadows for close to three decades with ships marked, followed, and infiltrated when they left the borders. It is possible that their minds were affected and they turned back, and had no desire to even leave Union territory after this. Trained Mandalorians are good at resisting mind tricks, but the Minder Company will always win if tested against a non-Force-user.

The Quabular and much information on the Mandalorians (what little there was), was quietly hidden or taken down (suspected coordination with the AIS in this instance), further isolating those who could learn about them in the first place. As far as we know, the only groups that were untouched by Daniel's operations were the Imperial Knights – either due to deciding we weren't an issue, or there was no feasible way to do anything – and the aing-tii monks – which is unsurprising considering that they are already extremely isolated and information on them is scarce to begin with.

However, it appears that right before he was to direct the Sphere to begin isolating the voss (more so than they already were), the voss sent one of the Three to the Valley of the Jedi – which if you know anything about the voss, this is _extremely_ out of character for them and a major event.

It appears even Daniel should have known better than to attempt to meddle with a group of people who revolve their lives around literal (and unnervingly accurate) prophets and prophecies. Both the Eternal Watcher and the voss spoke, and afterwards, Daniel appeared to cancel all operations around the voss as the Sphere slowly underwent a gradual shift – as well as Daniel himself.

Over time, the isolationist tactics taken were slowly curtailed and then ceased completely just prior to his ascension to Grand Master. Daniel appeared to then take a very large interest in various historical sites of the Force, as well as planets that held powerful Force nexuses. During this period, the Sphere worked very closely with the Sphere of History and Knowledge, and Skywalker made many trips to the Great Library.

This did not come without unexpected cost, as an investigation Daniel undertook to explore Korriban took a bad turn, and resulted in his wife dying through unexplained means, as well as half of the accompanying team of archaeologists and Shadows. We are unsure what the objective was, or if it was even achieved, but Skywalker was not quite the same ever again after that.

But his focus on these things did not fade. He personally visited Dathomir, Dagobah, the nexus under Ahch-To, Endor, and the Maw. We are not exactly sure what the purpose was, but he undertook them alone, culminating with his first visit to Voss, where he participated in one of their rituals (we could not identify which one). It is said he emerged rejuvenated and clear-headed, tempered as he was with mourning for his wife.

Prior to being nominated for Grand Master, Skywalker did three things:

\- He put forward Si-Wara-Yaden as his replacement

\- He ceased all operations targeting non-Jedi Force-using sects

\- He drastically re-oriented the Sphere towards internal observation of the Jedi Order

As far as we know, all three of these directives have been continued and expanded by Eternal Watcher Yaden.

 **ASCENSION TO GRAND MASTER OF THE JEDI ORDER** : Rumors had been circulating for years that it was only a matter of time before Daniel would assume the mantle of Grand Master, and sure enough it eventually happened. He was put forward as the uncontested nominee, and took control of the Sphere of the Jedi Order at the age of seventy-three.

It should be noted that it is extremely rare for the position of Grand Master to be held by someone from the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, something that went notably uncommented on during the entire process.

 **THE JEDI ORDER UNDER DANIEL SKYWALKER** : One of the most interesting observations in all of this is the fact that despite some quiet fears and whispers, the tenure of Daniel as Grand Master was nowhere as revolutionary or controlling as some had feared or hoped. This is not to say that Skywalker did not have impact – but at the same time it was on a far smaller scale and he was contending with new and rising factions in the Order. This led to much of the Order continuing to operate as it had been prior to his ascension.

The first of which was Undien rising to prominence and cultivating favor, influence, and making an arguably more distinguished mark on the Order than Skywalker had, with him strengthening the relationship between the Jedi and Alliance and himself and allies turning the Jedi into a true political power in the Alliance and beyond.

 _Overshadowed_ might be a good word used to describe Daniel here, as Battlemaster Shartan was arguably more influential in continuing to normalize Imperial relations, including those with the Alliance military. Odan grew the Order significantly, and Tocrum continued to acquire more and more cover and protection as his allies grew.

It is suspected – though not confirmed – that Daniel was attempting to curtail the worst aspects of the Order and fighting a losing battle once Undien and his allies gained more and more power. There have been several investigations into deaths of Padawans which have been halted by Undien and his allies, as they are tied to the Conciliators.

Furthermore, becoming Grand Master appeared to show the extent to which Undien had infiltrated, and how out of control the Sphere of Diplomacy and Mediation was becoming to the point where it was likely that he didn't know even a portion of their inner workings. What strikes us as curious is the fact that he refrained from using his connections in the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight to force some issues.

What this appears to show to the outside observer is that the position of Grand Master is not the position of power most think it is. They appear to be largely a figurehead; a ceremonial leader who is responsible for putting a face to the Jedi as a whole, and even this was being supplanted by Undien through his connections to the media and Senate.

So, Daniel decided to take a different direction here. He never appeared to cease his political differences with Undien, but after a certain point, he didn't feel the need to fight a losing battle and instead focused on those within the Order and beyond it. He is fondly remembered as one of the most personable Grand Masters in the history of the Order, and it wasn't uncommon to see him helping young Jedi in studies, training, or dueling. Many Knights and Masters were comfortable coming and talking to him if they happened to run into him, and he regularly rotated around the various Jedi Temples.

He's also met with all of the various fraternity leaderships, and in some cases developed close friendships with them. He's recognized as one of the mediators within the Jedi Order, and someone who will treat you with respect, even if he doesn't completely agree. Make no mistake, Daniel has opinions, but he generally will not deride or belittle someone if they contrast his own.

In addition to that, he's heavily participated in assisting the Sphere of Outreach and Aid, and used his position to ensure they can grow and expand, and out of all the current Councilors, he has worked with Lara'ritten the closest and most often, to the point where there were many rumors flying that the two were romantically involved.

He also suffered more loss during this period, as his son Gabrial was unfortunately killed on mission to the Outer Rim with the rest of his unit (he had joined the Militant Order as a Sentinel), and his grandson with his wife also perished when the clinic they were running on Tatooine was caught between a clash of Consortium soldiers and Black Sun mercenaries.

One of the largest actions Daniel took was that he made an effort to personally visit sects of Force-users other than Jedi. Something which didn't seem out of character at the time, but considering his previous actions, certainly indicates a shift in how he views them. He's made a couple visits to the Quabular, has spoken before the High Council of the Imperial Knights, and has even been one of the few to speak with Mandalore Javen'Panlie.

What far fewer paid attention to was that he also spent nearly a month meeting the aing-tii monks, and no one knows exactly what happened during that period.

In addition, he used his position to render significant action taken against these sects illegal without approval by the Jedi Council. This measure only barely passed, with Undien and his bloc contesting it harshly. Daniel's tour also incensed Undien, who has a far lower opinion of such sects than Daniel does.

In the end, Daniel's time as Grand Master won't be remembered for what reforms he made, alliances he forged, or political prowess he exuded. He will be remembered for who he _was_ during that time and what he did. If you talk to most Jedi, you will find that they have a positive view of Daniel, and only good things to say, even those who are ideologically opposed to him.

Even Undien would probably phrase his words carefully if asked.

 **RESIGNATION FROM THE JEDI COUNCIL** : There is significant speculation that Daniel Skywalker was forced out of the Jedi Council or otherwise was removed against his will. Considering the relationship between Undien and Daniel, this isn't an unlikely or implausible opinion or explanation over what happened.

Prior to conducting this report, the common consensus was that Daniel resigned in protest, likely over what he saw was Undien's vision for the Jedi Order. It has been taken by most as a political statement, as he was not forcefully removed from the Jedi Council, but left on his own, with his fellow Councilor, Pon Tiian, resigning in solidarity.

This appears to be intended as a last-ditch effort to turn the Jedi against Undien – or at least rein him in.

However, the more we have learned, the more we don't believe this is the case. There is a significant amount of evidence showing that everything Skywalker has done here was intentional and planned – and will have an impact beyond merely _resigning_. Do not forget that this person once ran the _Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight_.

Everyone – Undien included it seems – forgets that for a good portion of his career, this man was a spymaster. No matter how much his views have changed, he knows how to plan, he knows how to create and dismantle schemes – and he knows how to set a trap. It appears that this is what is happening now – Daniel knows far more than he's letting on.

Consider the timing – why _now_ would he resign when it was clear that he'd been losing this battle for the soul of the Order for years now? What was the event that pushed him over the edge? The answer is that there _isn't_ one. None that we have been able to determine, at any rate. And does it seem in-character for Daniel to just give up?

I don't think you need to read the psychological profile section of this report to answer that.

Here are a few things of note before Daniel resigned:

He met with Eternal Watcher Yaden _sixteen_ times over the course of two months, all in the Valley of the Jedi, and while we can't exactly determine what they discussed, it likely had to do with what was coming next. He also spoke before the Shadow Council and Arbiters for undisclosed reasons.

However, the most interesting thing about this was that before these things happened, he went to four locations. First, he went to Dagobah, then to Ahch-To, to the Kathol Rift where the aing-tii dwell, and finally to Voss. He stayed on the first two planets three days each, and spent two weeks on Voss and with the aing-tii. I suspect it may not be a coincidence that the moment he returned to Alliance Space, he spoke to the two Councilors who have the most legal authority in the Jedi, and then promptly resigns.

Almost like he knows exactly what to do.

We think that too many are underestimating Daniel Skywalker here and believing he has been politically outplayed. This does not appear to be the case. Put what we know about the Voss Mystics and their visions, the rumored time-manipulation capabilities of the aing-tii, together with a man who once ran the equivalent of an intelligence branch. Daniel knows exactly what he is doing here, regardless of how he knows it, and what is important is this:

Undien is willingly – if unknowingly – walking into Daniel's trap.

* * *

 **PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE**

Building a psychological profile for Daniel Skywalker is a more complex proposition than we originally intended. Prior to learning of his activities within the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, we thought he would be a fairly straightforward subject and fairly typical for a Jedi. On this count, we still would have been wrong as Daniel's outlook – even now – is not that of a typical Jedi, but we eventually shifted our focus to not just building a current profile, but answering the question of _how_ a man who was utterly focused on eliminating or suppressing perceived threats to the Jedi turned into who he is today?

The short answers are 'time' and 'talking with others.'

We will start from the beginning. He was raised by a member of the Militant Order and a soldier of the Galactic Alliance. His mother wanted him to view himself not only as a Jedi, but an Alliance citizen so he would know what he would inevitably fight to protect on a personal level. It is not surprising that he was extremely loyal to the Alliance growing up, and viewed it positively as well as the Jedi.

This likely transferred over to his first major decision when he joined the Order – which Sphere to join. He in all likelihood believed that a strong and powerful Order would be used to ensure the prosperity of the Alliance, and as such, his connection to the Alliance drove him to pursue the path which would grant him what he needed to make that a reality.

In this sense, the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight works best. They are largely invisible – unknown and unsanctioned. But their reach is far and lethal. It is unknown if Daniel knew this before joining, but regardless, if his goal was to join one of the most unrestricted Spheres in the Order, he picked the right one.

We suspect there was further indoctrination which took place within the Sphere during his training. What this entails we don't know, but it is likely that every piece of information is ranked according to threat and danger to the Jedi Order, subconsciously normalizing thinking in those patterns. It isn't surprising why Daniel shifted his focus to the other Force-using sects after the remnants of the Kamino Uprising were crushed. They were the next largest threat, therefore action needed to be taken.

The major shifts to Daniel's personality began after his first visit to Voss. We don't know what he saw, or if he even experienced one of their visions, but it had a tangible effect on him. Individuals who knew him around that point described him as 'unusually introspective and quiet.' Not shaken per se, but certainly appearing to reconsider some things.

His interest in worlds steeped in the Force could possibly be explained by the 'Force Ghost' phenomenon, which is believed by some to be the preservation of powerful users of the Force after their death. There are enough documented cases where there is likely some truth to this theory, and it would explain why Daniel took an interest in it.

He also became very interested in the histories of previous incarnations of the Jedi Order, and some of the old Jedi. Masters Kenobi, Yoda, and Kina Ha in particular. We attempted to see what the connecting link between these individuals was, and the closest we can determine is that all of them – to some degree – believed that the Jedi were gradually losing their way and focusing on the prestige and power of their position as opposed to those they should be humbly serving.

Even General Kenobi wrote near the end of the Clone Wars that they were slowly turning away from the Guardians of Peace and Justice into an army who acted at the behest of the Republic. Yoda openly disdained using the Force for war and conflict, and after the Siege of Mustafar cited the slow corruption of the values of the Jedi as a reason for their defeat. Master Ha in particular was highly critical of the Jedi of the Old Republic, with biting commentary on how the Jedi no longer served the ideals they claimed, but did it for their own egos and pride, who were eager to act as the enforcing arm of the Republic to showcase their power over those who were merely mortal.

It certainly makes one wonder what they would think of the current Jedi Order.

I suspect they would not approve. And Daniel appears to agree with this line of thought.

We obviously cannot confirm if Daniel managed to make contact with any lingering spirits of Jedi, but if he did, there are those who he would seek out. Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, his own ancestors Luke and Cade Skywalker. Perhaps other Jedi he did not expect. We do not know if these are tied to Force nexuses, but considering how many Daniel visited, if this was a goal, it would make sense if it happened.

There is no _obvious_ catalyst we can point to that led him to his current mindset, but it is the culmination of dozens of small events and conversations with others. It is _very_ clear that Daniel Skywalker thinks that the Jedi have lost their way now as well. He sees the Jedi Order as more focused on collecting, using, and growing their influence than helping and protecting others.

Which, ironically, are goals which are not necessarily present in most or all Spheres. This was likely a factor that made his tenure as Grand Master difficult – he wanted to drastically reform the Jedi Order and return it to a humbler status, but too many Jedi now would rebel at giving up what they see as the culmination of decades of hard work. Rewards that were earned, but Daniel wonders if that should have been the goal of the Jedi to begin with.

One can only imagine the fury of the Militant Order or Justicars if they were told to disband. One could imagine the disbelief from the shadow arms of the Jedi being disbanded and their actions brought to light. One could imagine the outrage if the Jedi turned from being largely supporters of the Alliance into something which worked for the betterment of all, not necessarily the side which was 'good.'

Which is why it will never happen. Not without the Order itself collapsing.

From what we can tell, the section of the Order which seems to best embody what Daniel wishes for the Jedi is unsurprisingly the Sphere of Outreach and Aid. No sides, no politics, only serving the less fortunate and ordinary without care for allegiance, species, or pay. To many, it seems like an unreasonably naïve view of how the galaxy works, which is a large reason Yoda's teachings are viewed as outdated and archaic.

Although it is worth noting that the Jedi have never really appeared to operate in the way Daniel envisions. They've never been given a chance to, or had a leader who led them to do just that. Perhaps Daniel sees himself as this person?

To be determined.

As his view on the Jedi has evolved, his view on the Force also seems to have evolved. He has moved far past viewing alternative sects as threats, to considering their unique viewpoints valuable even if he disagrees with them. His view seems to have shifted from binary dark and light, to a range of spectrums and interpretations of what the Force _is_.

I would go so far as to say that he has embraced some of these alternate teachings, considering the time he spent with the voss and aing-tii, though to what extent is unknown. This largely echoes Daniel's tolerance for others. It is nearly impossible to offend him or make him angry, and he will treat any question or discussion with respect even if he's garnered something of a reputation for eloquently calling people's intelligence into question on certain topics.

Likewise, he is completely normalized to aliens, and has been from a young age, and gets along with them easier than most humans. This is helped by the fact that he has a very welcoming and warm personality – a development after his personality shift, as previously he was friendly, but not necessarily sociable.

He still privately mourns the death of his wife and son, but he has adjusted to the initial shock notably well. This is likely helped by the fact that there are a number of relatives still alive including Arnica Solo, Alana Skywalker, and his son's widow Caliyn Skywalker who he keeps in regular contact with. His relationship with Lara'ritten has also helped fill this void, especially in recent years.

With all of this said, he retains the cunning of his time as the Eternal Watcher, if his apparent handling of Undien is anything to go by, yet curiously he doesn't really seem to use this advantage of his more often. Potentially because he believes it's exploitative for his own gain, although it could also be to keep people underestimating him.

He isn't above that to the point of being cheeky. He uses a _cane_ of all things.

This man does not need a _cane_.

At some point some idiot is going to think that just because Daniel uses a cane, he's weak or vulnerable. And then they are going to end up dead when they find out how badly they screwed up _that_ assumption. He's a different man than he was a half century ago, but he definitely hasn't forgotten or abandoned _everything_ he learned.

* * *

 **KNOWN ASSOCIATES AND ALLIES**

 **SI-WARA-YADEN** : While it should not be a significant surprise that Daniel has an ally in the current Eternal Watcher, something that appears to get overlooked is the fact that outside Ritten, Yaden is the Councilor who speaks the most to Daniel. While we're certain that as friends they'd discuss topics not relating to the Jedi, we would be fools to assume that at least some of these meetings aren't as innocent. We don't know what they entail, but Yaden can be safely placed in the number of those who are allies of the former Grand Master.

This is notably curious since they both appear to still maintain different visions for the Jedi, as Yaden retains the vision of a more controlling and influential Jedi, though appears to wish it to come from subterfuge and espionage, not open political power, which should obviously contradict what Daniel now believes.

Yet this does not appear to play a notable factor, and it is likely that both men have privately come to some kind of agreement. Perhaps Daniel believes that Yaden has some role to play, and his initial appointment to the role of Eternal Watcher came as a surprise to the Shadow Council, even if he has (presumably) proved himself capable of managing the Sphere.

Subsequent events have raised additional questions about the nature of his appointment. Specifically, how Daniel has reacted to events that have happened – with Yaden being involved in several of them. The appointment of Yaden was _decades_ ago. The Sphere admittedly is skilled in 'farsight,' but at a certain point it becomes somewhat ridiculous.

 **ALANA SKYWALKER** : His great-granddaughter, Alana Skywalker is someone who a decent number of Jedi view with suspicion and sometimes outright contempt after she left the Jedi Order to join the Mandalorian Union. Opinion has recently shifted in light of the heightened tensions with the Mandalorians to considering her as close to a traitor as possible while not being openly called such.

It is perhaps for the better that few know she's also the lifemate of Mandalore himself.

It isn't unheard of for Jedi to leave the Order, but usually to retire or because of personal reasons. It normally isn't political, and said Jedi almost _never_ leave to join sects viewed negatively by their previous colleagues. Jedi like Alana Skywalker – especially ones as powerful as her – simply don't _leave_.

We suspect that the only reason Alana wasn't quietly dissuaded after she came in contact with the Mandalorians was because Daniel intervened to prevent that from happening. Undien wanted to drag her before the Shadow Council, and he had the support of a good number of the Council. Interestingly, it was Yaden who ultimately refused, until she showed signs of obvious corruption.

This is a patent lie, as Yaden is not Daniel, and he can and has removed and tried Jedi who were less powerful or dangerous and 'corruption' never came into the equation. So this either means that he was hesitant to go after her because of how dangerous she was – or because Daniel persuaded him otherwise. Considering what we know of Alana _and_ Yaden, the latter is more likely as while Alana is powerful, she is not trained to defend against the capabilities of the Jedi Shadows and Minders. The Militant Order is good at fighting obvious threats, not those that act unseen.

Whatever the case, Alana very likely owes her continued freedom to Daniel, regardless of if she knows it or not. She and Daniel are fairly close, and have interacted normally on a regular basis, usually traveling to Mandalorian Space to meet. While far more militant than her great-grandfather, both Alana and Daniel have similar views on the Force, the Jedi (in certain contexts), and their own paths.

It's also notable that Daniel has a direct connection to Mandalore himself through Alana, and it is not unlikely that at some point, he will call upon him for help or to ask a favor. While it may not be accurate to call Mandalore an 'ally' of Daniel, he will likely be more inclined to help if his lifemate insists and trusts him. Something to keep in mind.

 **ARNICA SOLO** : Another relative of his, Arnica is perhaps the one he is closest to who still remains in the Jedi Order. When Daniel was initially gathering information on the various sects, he often used information which had at least some of her work within it. She soon became a valued consultant for the Sphere, and it isn't out of the question that she was also a persuading voice that made Daniel ultimately shift his mindset.

She's an older and experienced historian – one does not become the Gatekeeper of the Holocrons if they are not extremely dedicated – and cuts herself off from the internal politics of the Order as much as possible in favor of her work. Which is something that both she and Daniel find common ground in, and through her, Daniel keeps in semi-regular contact on the state of the non-Imperial Solo family.

There does appear to be some good news on that front, as relations had been strained when Arnica's great-grandson Alexander left the Jedi Order for unexplained reasons. However, the family appears to largely moved past the hurdle, and while Alexander was presumably a powerful Force-user in his own right, both Arnica and Daniel have accepted his refusal to be a Jedi and are content for him to forge his own path. Thanks to this, it seems the worst of this disagreement is past for now.

A final note on Arnica is that she's been advising Daniel on the creation of his own holocron – something which may have already been done – which is a skill that very, very few Jedi have and that alone makes her extremely valuable in the Order.

 **NARA-RO** : This Voss Mystic is notable as she is the sole constant whenever Daniel has interacted with the voss. She was the one to initially seek an audience, she was responsible for whatever Daniel did on his first visit to the planet, and then later did the same thing when he returned. As one of the Three, she appears to have a personal interest in maintaining positive relations with Daniel, though if these have ulterior motives are unknown.

Keep in mind that voss as a people are driven by visions and prophecies, and every action the Three take affects the _entirety_ of voss society and they are responsible for consolidating the thousands of visions and interpretations and shaping them into something from which the voss ultimately benefit from.

It would be notable if Daniel had personal contact with a Mystic or an Interpreter. It is _extraordinary_ that one of the Three is involved – which indicates that the Three see him as playing some kind of significant role from which they will benefit from. It remains an open question as to how much of what is happening is fulfilling some kind of voss prophecy, but the fact that the highest of the voss are tied to Daniel should be scrutinized under the sharpest lens.

The voss expect something from Daniel. It would be prudent to determine what that is. Nara-Ro would be a good starting point. It would not be a mistake to consider sending an envoy to the voss in the near future, if for no other reason than that it is extremely apparent that this is a people who should not be overlooked.

 **PENARIA OSLAM** : The good President of the Galactic Alliance is personable, compassionate, naïve, and an outsider. All things which make a friendship with Daniel Skywalker a likely outcome. Daniel got along extremely well with his Alliance counterpart when he held the position of Grand Master, and there was certainly some kind of mutual understanding of being trapped in their positions – wanting to enact change, but being powerless to do so.

Despite their relatively short time officially working together, Daniel and Penaria had become acquainted many years in the past and kept in intermediate contact. He was likely one of the people she consulted before deciding to run for President, and that he gave a rare endorsement to a politician soon after her announcement solidifies this theory more.

Even now that he has stepped down, he and Penaria still keep in contact – though what they discuss can only be speculated. Daniel isn't the type to take Order politics outside the Order, so it's unlikely that she knows the full extent of the situation, and while he definitely considers her a friend, he also is aware that she is constantly watched and surrounded by enemies and likely censors himself to an extent – something she likely understands.

It is accurate to say that, if nothing else, Daniel admires her as being one of the few 'uncorrupted' politicians in positions of power. This obviously does not translate to more useful attributes such as competence, loyalty, or pragmatism, but considering who Daniel is, he can appreciate a hopeful and charming – if mildly incompetent – woman achieving such a position without resorting to the depths her rivals embrace.

Still, the fact is Daniel has the attention of the Galactic Alliance Chief of State. Treat their relationship seriously, because they certainly do.

 **SARESH PALAVOLA** : Labeling Palavola an 'ally' of Daniel's is perhaps stretching the truth a bit, but considering her importance and position within the Order, she falls closer to that of ally than rival. For the most part, Palavola and Daniel have a mutual respect and got along well. Palavola did not engage in politics and has kept her operations tight to her Sphere and apparently showed little interest in going beyond it.

Thanks to our previous report on the Order, we know that she is far more involved and dangerous than originally anticipated and we are certain that Daniel is in her plans somehow. Her actions are subtle, but noticeable if paying attention. She is notably against Undien, going so far as to abstain from his confirmation to the rank of Grand Master and openly clashing with him and Tocrum. Interestingly, she has _never_ gone against Daniel in public.

Granted, Undien is something of a special case, but is nonetheless notable here. If anything, she appears to maintain a neutral stance on him, if one looks only at certain events.

However, she did meet with Daniel after his resignation and they spoke for several hours. After that, we noticed that whenever Daniel arrived on a world controlled by the Order or the Alliance, there were a number of Sages and other unidentified Jedi in the general vicinity at all times.

Palavola is clearly protecting him, or at minimum has an interest in his safety. The reasons for why are a mystery, but considering her _own_ connection to Councilor Yaden, it is beginning to look like this web is more complicated than is healthy for all involved. Palavola has her own agenda, regardless of what actions she is taking to protect Daniel, and it is likely something that will only benefit her _own_ vision of the Jedi – which is nowhere _close_ to Daniel's.

He is a pawn to her, this is clear. The question is if Daniel knows this too.

Even if he didn't visit the voss and aing-tii, I would suspect he would, if for no other reason than he was once the Eternal Watcher. If Palavola wants to use him, she will likely need to try harder than this.

 **PON TIIAN** : The Councilor who resigned in solidarity with Skywalker was one of his oldest friends and allies within the Jedi, and later on the Council for many years afterwards right up until their dual resignations. Of the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery, they first met when Daniel was the Eternal Watcher and developed a rapport as they worked closely since Daniel needed to keep up-to-date on the latest star maps and potential recovered relics of the Jedi and Sith of ages past.

Tiian is not someone you would describe as political, and during his tenure as Councilor, appeared to grow to hate it more and more – especially since he never truly stopped trying to enact reforms, and was subsequently outplayed each and every time. His own Sphere eventually became a stone wall (Sifiss is unsurprisingly connected to this) against his actions, rendering him close to powerless as Undien's allies gained more influence over his Sphere than he did.

It does not appear that Tiian wants to take the Jedi in the _exact_ direction as Daniel – but he definitely wants the Jedi to return to focusing on matters that are not political, and working for the ordinary galactic citizen instead of the Senate or military. This attitude certainly did not earn him any friends, and while Daniel resigning in protest was a calculated action, Tiian likely did it out of pure emotion. The only one he truly respected on the Council was Lara'ritten, and when Daniel resigned, he seemed to lose faith that anything could be changed, even if Lara stayed on.

What is curious is that Daniel appeared to simply let this happen. He could have asked Tiian to stay, or he could have made it seem less of an impulse decision on Tiian's part, but he did neither of these things and as a result, lost an ally on the Council who was simply replaced with a Undien ally.

Why would Daniel consider this a beneficial outcome? Lara and Yaden are only two voices, the former who is largely ignored anyway, Palavola is unreliable and has her own agenda, Vol'mateil is staunchly apolitical, and everyone else either disdains him such as Shartan, or is against him politically.

This is yet more circumstantial evidence that Daniel is letting Undien walk into a trap of his own making. Daniel would not make this kind of obvious misstep – not unless it was part of a larger plan or a necessary step to achieve some unknown objective.

 **LARA'RITTEN** : The only other solid ally remaining on the Jedi Council, Lara'ritten has a connection to Daniel which no one else has at this point in time. They've been friends for decades, first meeting when Daniel was the Eternal Watcher and while they didn't interact as much due to the different focuses of their Spheres, she certainly made an impression on him as her own views on the galaxy and role of the Jedi have not gone through the evolution his have.

They only really began deeply interacting when Skywalker became Grand Master, and she became a confidant of his as she was one of the only ones he felt he could trust – and who he knew shared his sentiments about the Jedi Order and what their purpose was. Meeting with Lara appeared to develop into something of an escape for him when he was Grand Master, as she had no agenda for him to be concerned about.

One of the worst-kept secrets of the Jedi Order (at least among the Masters) is the romantic relationship between the two that developed, and continues to this day. Contrary to popular belief, it hasn't been going on for decades and hard evidence for them being a couple instead of good friends shows no more than six years since something which could considered 'evidence' for a relationship was noted.

It is likely that after the death of his wife, Daniel did not think – or even want to consider – the possibility of someone else, especially when combined with his position, his age, and presumably limited pool of suitors. Neither of them likely believed that their friendship would develop this way, though I doubt they are complaining.

An interesting aspect of the relationship is obviously the species difference. Skywalkers tend to exclusively marry or mate with other humans, and the only instance of an alien pairing was between Cade Skywalker and Deliah Blue, a zeltron. While certainly not uncommon in the context of the galaxy (especially with near-humans), it is a notable development for the Skywalker line, even if it will have no effect on the future of the family.

A question that may be asked is why the relationship would be considered secret considering the acceptance for such relationships in the Order. The best answer we can conclude is that one or both of them may have felt that it wouldn't be proper for them to be involved while also holding seats on the Council – officially involved, at any rate. Now that Daniel is no longer on the Council, I doubt that they will even attempt to hide it anymore.

A final thing to note about Lara was that he kept in very close contact with her when he went on his final trip across the galaxy prior to his resignation – and Lara was seen leaving with him when he went to the nexus on Ahch-To. It is likely that not only does she know what Daniel experienced, but also has seen some of what he has.

She may know more than we believe. She is not a threat, but she should be viewed as a possible resource should it become necessary to determine exactly what Daniel knows.

* * *

 **KNOWN ENEMIES AND RIVALS**

 **TERENA ODAN** : Daniel and Odan are not on good terms, and haven't been since she started developing a significant amount of influence. She is diametrically opposed to Daniel's vision for the Order and what significantly rankles Daniel is the fact that she's arguably among the most powerful in influencing the future of the Order due to her position in managing the curriculum, teachers, and doctrine of the Jedi Order.

Daniel – along with Tiian and Ritten at the time – voted against her nomination on grounds that her associations and agenda were detrimental to the Jedi Order, and were summarily defeated by a majority vote. Odan seemingly doesn't bear a grudge for this, but she is rumored to have celebrated with Tocrum when Daniel and Tiian resigned, obviously thinking that there was nothing stopping them moving forward.

What appears to offend Daniel most about Odan is that she only acts in the interests of herself and allies, as the Jedi Order she wishes to enhance is _not_ the one Daniel supports, and it throws a cynical angle to everything she does, for good or ill. He is not impressed by Odan throwing resources to support the Sphere of Outreach and Aid because Odan doesn't actually care about the people helped, but because it will boost the image of the Order and make it more appealing to senators, and enticing to potential recruits to bolster their numbers further.

I feel like Daniel would rather she did nothing at all then do the right thing at times for entirely the wrong reasons. It would likely not matter, as she would continue doing it even if asked to stop, because to her, the standing of the Order comes before the personal requests of other Jedi, even ones bearing the name Skywalker.

 **ALLIANCE INTELLIGENCE SERVICE** : Considering the close relationship Undien has to the AIS, it shouldn't come as a surprise that even prior to his resignation, he was being covertly watched, monitored, and reported on for months or possibly years. The operation seems exclusively passive, and no direct action that we know of took place for likely good reason – although the AIS this time failed to account for our own observation, as focused as they were on Daniel.

We don't know the opinions on Daniel within the AIS. It isn't out of the question that they would, or have been doing this, even if Undien hadn't likely requested it. With how the AIS works, I suspect that they've worked up dossiers on all their 'allies' in the Jedi to leverage them as best as possible should it become necessary. Daniel could well be viewed neutrally or even positively within the organization – though this is unlikely.

Whatever the case, the AIS is watching Daniel closely, although interestingly, it seems like the agents assigned to him seem… distracted or listless compared to their other personnel – which could explain how we were able to shadow them so effectively. Considering Daniel's training and skills, it's very likely that he was able to identify the agents watching him and has rendered them harmless.

Which begs the question of why _we_ weren't ever discovered.

There is proof that the AIS agents watching him have been affected. We intercepted several reports supposedly detailing what Daniel is doing at the time, and while for the most part they were accurate, there were always a few details changed or omitted. Such as when they reported that he visited the Ahch-To Temple, but failed to say he visited the nexus below it. Or when he went to Voss, but only stayed for a day (inaccurate, as he stayed for much longer). We are unsure how this being accomplished, and Daniel is going about this smart if he _is_ influencing them.

There is enough in the reports for the AIS to think nothing has gone wrong, even if the most crucial information is distorted or missing. But it seems like the AIS made the fatal mistake of underestimating Daniel Skywalker, which appears to be becoming a trend.

 **ZEVRO SHARTAN** : Much like Odan, Shartan and Daniel have never gotten along. Shartan at best sees Daniel as a simple-minded and self-destructive fool who would rather give up the significant political and military clout the Jedi have, disregarding the militarized aspects of the Order, all because he believes that the Jedi have gone astray according to the texts of long-dead Jedi whose own Order failed.

It doesn't help that Shartan remains puzzled at how much Daniel changed from being a more pragmatic Eternal Watcher to the Jedi he is today. However, he appears to put at least part of this on the presumed 'corruptive' influence of Lara'ritten who he seems to believe took advantage of Daniel after his wife's death and in turn, pacified him for her own agenda.

It's something of an elaborate conspiracy theory, but it isn't _extremely_ surprising that Shartan is hostile to someone who doubts the validity of his entire Sphere within the Order, and is trying to rationalize it however he can. For his own part, he is also one of the few to actively remember that Daniel is still dangerous and doesn't necessarily see Daniel as refusing to play politics – so much as making people _think_ he's not playing politics.

His dislike of Daniel has more recently become tempered into deep suspicion, as he was reportedly caught off-guard by the resignation, and immediately spoke to him afterwards, and was reportedly seen leaving afterwards, visibly irritated. He attempted to revoke the resignations of Daniel and Tiian, but was overruled. Lately, he's been making attempts to speak to people associated with Daniel, including colleagues, friends, and family.

He's definitely seeing that something is not adding up with Daniel's recent actions, and is attempting to find answers not because he actually cares about Daniel, but because he thinks there is something going on that could have a negative impact on himself, his Sphere, and the Order itself.

He appears to have made little progress.

 **THE GENOHARADAN** : First, we are unsure of the GenoHaradan's intentions towards Daniel. They are on this list because they are a factor and historically the GenoHaradan being interested in _anyone_ is a bad sign.

What we do know is that the GenoHaradan started taking an interest in Daniel shortly after his first visit to Voss, and according to our source, have been trying to figure out exactly what Daniel has seen and experienced while on the planet (both visits). Normally, the GenoHaradan would kidnap or kill someone involved to begin their investigation, but this obviously doesn't work on the voss.

They are not as bound everywhere else. An entire colony of aing-tii reportedly vanished, which is suspected to be due to GenoHaradan activity, though for what purpose is unknown. To this day, they haven't been found and their location in the Rift makes getting any sort of word out difficult.

Unlike most though, they've gone to the trouble of retracing Daniel's steps. They've sent Xim Agents – not their usual puppets – to the Force nexuses visited. They've gone to Korriban, Dathomir, they've talked with the Quabular and Mandalorians – under false names and identities, of course, but it's more than even we have managed to do. The Maw has said that what the GenoHaradan are trying to do is impossible since anything Daniel saw would be exclusive to him, but they continue persisting.

Their actions could be viewed as logical, as keeping tabs on any Skywalker is advisable. The issue comes from the fact that our source has also said the Overseers have begun to view Daniel as a destabilizing force within the Jedi Order, and considering how the GenoHaradan 'fix' destabilizing forces – Daniel should watch his back, because his status will not stop the GenoHaradan from killing him.

It wouldn't be the first time they killed a Skywalker, and it likely won't be the last, regardless of if they succeed or fail here – assuming this happens at all. And even with our own knowledge of the GenoHaradan being limited – what we _do_ know shows that we should not be concerned for Daniel quite yet – but Lara'ritten.

 **PAALA TOCRUM** : Ironically, I would say that Daniel pities Tocrum more than he dislikes him. The same cannot be said for how Tocrum views Daniel. Tocrum treats him with a noticeable air of condescension and mockery veiled behind courtesy and formality, though is transparent for anyone slightly versed in the art of sarcasm. He largely sees Daniel and his views as childish and in turn, treats Daniel as the equivalent of a child using simple words and phrases to convey a point, though very eloquently, of course.

For his part, Daniel never really reacts to this and appears to have determined that the best solution to Tocrum is to ignore him altogether and as such, both men will go out of their way to interact as little as possible. In the aftermath of his resignation, Tocrum was thrilled, and was reportedly thinking of inviting Daniel to a 'retirement party' which is as petty as you can really get in this situation – even Undien wouldn't do that.

Somehow this got out (we suspect through one of Palavola's Extensions or a Shadow), and Daniel apparently found it hilarious, although Lara was less than amused, however, she didn't say anything publicly. I do think we _did_ accidentally find the explanation for why Palavola randomly went up to Tocrum a couple days afterwards and had a short conversation which seemed to leave him extremely unsettled – he's made a point to avoid the woman ever since. Reading the original report the Temple team tried to come up with for _that_ incident is amusing in hindsight.

I suppose what we should take away from this is that Tocrum has the intellectual mindset of a small child when it comes to Daniel. We are somewhat baffled as there is no reason we can think of for why Tocrum dislikes him so much, and have not entirely ruled out the possibility that this is an exaggeration on Tocrum's part to perhaps disarm Daniel or focus on him – and not what his Sphere is actually doing in the shadows.

Tocrum isn't stupid. There must be something more here that explains this behavior.

 **UNDIEN** : If there is a pure rival for Daniel Skywalker, it would be the now-Grand Master Undien. They are opposed in essentially all aspects; Undien wants to continue expanding the political, social, and military reach of the Jedi, Daniel wants to curtail it. Undien believes the Jedi Order is going in the right direction and is only growing stronger, Daniel believes the exact opposite is true. Undien is rigid in his views and considers those who don't share them to be dangerous, Daniel is more open-minded and is capable of changing his entire mindset based on new information.

Perhaps the _only_ similarities are that they both want what is best for the Jedi. The only difference is how that is achieved.

There is a professional respect between the two men, despite this. They can recognize each other's achievements while at the same time disagreeing entirely with what the other stands for. Undien dislikes Daniel's ideology, but doesn't necessarily hate the man himself, even if he considers him 'misguided.' For his own part, Daniel believes that Undien's ultimate motives are based in good, but how he reaches them is a problem.

While Undien has expressed a desire for the Skywalker line to stop being as influential as it has been, he didn't seem to necessarily have a personal vendetta against Daniel. Likely because he never considered him a danger or threat to his plans to begin with, as Daniel's ideology is largely in conflict with _all_ political ideologies in the Order and any political clout he had is limited.

He was surprised by the resignation, even if he viewed the development positively. He is likely hoping that this is Daniel symbolically ceding defeat to him and he will be free to operate however he wishes without interference. However, it's very apparent that Daniel is not going this route, and it will be interesting to see if Undien does anything to stop him from meddling further.

* * *

 **PERSONAL ASSETS**

 **WEALTH** : Money has never been a concern for Daniel. As far as we know he technically has very little 'personal' wealth, likely no more than 50,000 credits – which is likely kept filled by the Jedi Order itself. However, technically he has little to no limits on what he could buy if he really wanted to. As one of the Masters of the Order and the former Grand Master, in addition to him being a Skywalker, money will never be a concern from him – even if he doesn't seem to need it most of the time.

 **PROPERTY** : Daniel owns no personal property, and stays in hotels, rented apartments/houses, or in Jedi housing. Similar to the above, this is not something he has ever needed to worry about, and indeed, most Jedi rarely own property of their own as the Order provides most, if not all of their needs.

 **ARMORY** : Almost nonexistent. He has his lightsabers, but has never bothered to buy or collect ranged weapons, explosives, or other gadgets of that sort that we know of. Given his past, it wouldn't be surprising if there _were_ some pieces of equipment he kept and maintained, but if so, we have not found mention of them. There is no armor of any significance he owns either, which isn't surprising considering his bodily enhancements which supplement light armor, which is the only kind which would be worn in his line of work.

 **PERSONAL TRANSPORTATION** : He owns a Mark IX X-wing which he uses for all of his personal transportation, especially if the missions are personal or he doesn't want to be followed. This X-wing is heavily modified to have a more powerful hyperdrive, quad lasers, thicker hull plating and transparisteel, redundant life-support systems, and a cloaking generator. All holdovers of his time as the Eternal Watcher, which he keeps well-maintained.

In all other instances, he uses group or public transportation.

 **ECONOMIC INVESTMENTS/BONDS** : Daniel is not an investor, banker, or shown any interest in such. This question does not apply to him.

* * *

 **COMBAT EXAMINATION**

This section should be considered incomplete and a baseline of what to expect in the event that anyone is unfortunate enough to fight Daniel personally. Due to the nature of his position in the Jedi, there is very little information on his fighting style, capabilities, and overall combat strength. There are pieces we have learned, and we can put together a cohesive picture of his likely capabilities and skills, but until in-field data is acquired, this will remain speculation.

Daniel does not like people to see him fight.

 **PHYSICAL CONDITION** : Daniel Skywalker is an old man.

He is not a weak one.

As mentioned earlier in the report, he has taken to walking around with a cane of all things, possibly to give the impression of someone old and frail for his age. If it were anyone else, this would be completely believable. For Daniel Skywalker, it becomes decidedly less so. To state this clearly once again: _it is a ruse_. He does not need a cane.

Part of this can be attributed to his cybernetics which don't have the same issues as flesh and bone (particularly his left hand and right leg which he lost at some point as the Ever-Shrouded). These cybernetics are covered with artificial flesh and most people do not even realize. Furthermore, his entire body was genetically modified and unless he has decided to stop maintenance completely, those modifications don't go away. They require _more_ investment the older one gets, but if Daniel were actively refusing to do this, the degradation would be a _lot_ more noticeable.

No, he is still in good shape. He is _not_ at his peak, but the Force is also an augmenting factor here and he is much, much more dangerous than anyone tends to assume. Do not think that Daniel will be an easy or weak opponent unless you want to be sorely mistaken.

 **WEAPONS** : The weapon Daniel wears on his waist is a fake. Fake in the sense that it is not the primary lightsaber he uses – it _is_ a real lightsaber, the first one he constructed, in fact – but it is not the one he wields in combat. His real weapon is a blue double-bladed saber, which we suspect he actually hides in his cane for safety. Alternatively, it could be hidden in his robes, and we have not determined if it can be split into two separate blades or not.

There does not appear to be anything special about the lightsaber to take into account, and it is likely that Daniel may use the decoy lightsaber to his advantage if necessary. He does not use blasters or anything else to augment his attacks.

 **ARMOR** : Currently he wears standard Jedi robes which offer very little in the way of protection. He could theoretically be wearing underweave under his robes, or the robes themselves could contain cortosis or other sturdy metals (we did not detect anything of the sort), but we believe they are standard Jedi robes.

His body is protected through his modifications which have rendered his skin able to absorb a limited number of direct blaster shots, resistance against physical blades, and quite possibly even resistance against lightsabers. We know that his hand is laced with pure cortosis, as it his leg. Some reports have claimed that when he encountered an enemy who wielded a lightsaber, he grabbed the blade, shutting it down before killing them. It's unlikely he has forgotten this tactic.

In short, don't expect a single shot to take him down, unless you go for the head.

 **COMBAT STYLE** : He has mastered three of the seven primary forms of the lightsaber combat – that we know of – he could very well have mastered them all. But these forms include Form II (Makashi), Form III (Soresu), and Form IV (Ataru), all standard forms used by the Jedi Shadows.

It is unlikely that any tactics Daniel uses _now_ will differ significantly from his time as a Shadow – with the exception of him being not as lethal, as he is more likely to knock someone out and wipe their mind or take them captive than kill them. But he is only likely to strike when the opportunity presents itself, and use his Force powers to obscure himself and either strike or escape without the opponent ever really knowing where he is.

If facing a blaster-wielding opponent he will use Form III, and telekinetics to disrupt any kind of attack in that way. Form II will be used against single opponents, or those wielding lightsabers. Form IV is primarily used against larger groups, and typically combined in ways with the aforementioned forms.

Daniel does not appear to want to prolong fights more than necessary, and would likely prefer a guerilla-style attack of picking off opponents one at a time, relying on cloaking himself in the Force to achieve this, as well as augmenting his speed and strength. Only those trained in how to negate each of these forms has a chance of beating him.

This isn't someone who is going to carelessly walk into a trap. He was the Ever-Shrouded. He will scout the area and penetrate the heart of any ambush long before you even know he stepped on the planet. Don't underestimate him. This is still one of the most powerful and dangerous Jedi who exists today.

 **FORCE ABILITIES** : Daniel can and will rely on the cloaking capabilities of the Jedi Shadows – which remain a mystery to all but perhaps the Imperial Knights – the most and prefers to observe before making any tactical decisions. He is also skilled in telekinetics on a limited scale, which he will use to unbalance opponents or temporarily disarm them. We also believe that he is capable of using the Force to manipulate his own body, such as lowering or raising his temperature, slowing heart rate and breathing, and so on.

Alternatively, he is also skilled in the telepathic aspects of the Force. We should assume that anything short of the Imperial Mandate or Force-sensitives will be unable to fully resist or counter him. This applies to the entire Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight, but it is especially the case with Skywalker. We can't even say that trained Knights would be able to resist if Daniel is capable of subverting their defenses through something they haven't trained for – a very likely scenario.

I suppose this highlights the other danger of Daniel Skywalker – he could go anywhere if he really wanted to. It's fortunate for everyone else he does not have an interest in this.

One final thing to consider in this category is that Daniel could very well have learned obscure or otherwise shrouded abilities from his visit to the various sects, specifically the aing-tii and the voss. While we are fairly certain that only voss are capable of receiving the visions they do, there have been instances of Jedi learning the aing-tii art of 'Flow-Walking,' a controversial subject which is more legend than fact, allowing anything from time travel to teleportation. No Jedi has learned it in centuries, and we should consider the possibility that Daniel could have learned it.

This is not to say it is the only thing he learned. Assuming he's been talking to Jedi spirits (assuming they exist as rumored), then he could very likely have learned a few additional tricks. However, this is not confirmed, although he should be treated as if he were capable of everything – short of time nonsense. The Maw may be hesitant, but we have agreed that certain rumors are just that – rumors – and given the seriousness of this situation, they will be given no more validity than they deserve.

 **STRONGEST MATCHUP** : He is effective against large groups of non-Force-sensitive enemies who he can separate and eliminate. He is effective against single opponents of any type. He is effective against all opponents when he has the advantage of surprise and can destabilize them. In truth, there is very little that he would fare poorly against.

 **WEAKEST MATCHUP** : Multiple Force-users specializing in swordsmanship attacking at once without the element of surprise. Obviously, ysalamiri-augmented units would fare well against Daniel here, but that also implies that he wouldn't have a contingency in place if that happened, and he does not strike us as someone who would ignore that inconvenient truth. So, while ysalamiri are effective, they may not necessarily be the most reliable.

 **COUNTERMEASURES** : The issue with Daniel Skywalker is one of preparation. In almost all scenarios, he will have the advantage and him giving it up for any reason should make one suspicious. Sensors and other equipment like this could be useful, but also could be fooled or manipulated by Daniel – not to mention the operators could be affected by any mind tricks he attempts.

Two obvious countermeasures exist: a Force-heavy group, and an ysalamiri group. Force-heavy would be composed of Imperial Knights and at least a couple members of the Maw. Inquisitors should be utilized to find his location as they are most similar to him in terms of capabilities. Upon location, a mass convergence of all forces should theoretically overwhelm him so long as his escape can be prevented.

Alternatively, ysalamiri-based offensives should involve a significant number of units, and be organized in a ring formation to lessen the possibility of escape and gradually close together. Units equipped with lightsaber-resistant equipment, anti-Force tech, and chemical weapons would likely be the most effective.

But again, the issue is first locating him.

* * *

 **EFFECTIVE EXPLOITATION**

More difficult than we initially assumed.

Daniel Skywalker retains a large amount of influence among the common man and Jedi, and while that nets him a number of reliable allies to call upon, it does not necessarily translate to usability for us on a larger-scale. Aside from his connections to some members of the Council, there is not much we gain from attempting to manipulate Daniel in some way.

I would go far as to say that most kinds of manipulation will simply _not work_.

Daniel appears to be _very_ good at picking out what is genuine, and what is done to elicit a certain response. How he determines this is unknown, suffice to say that it appears to be largely accurate and if we – or affiliated agents – try to fool our way into his good graces, it's not going to work because he'll see through it. A way around this could be locating such a genuine individual – and working _through_ them to get to Daniel.

Issues persist, of course, and that is the other problem when considering Daniel. He is portrayed as a political novice and someone easily outmaneuvered or tricked. This is not completely accurate. Daniel – much like Shartan if you want to make such a comparison – knows very well the ins and outs of politics, but staunchly refuses to get drawn into them more than necessary. So, it is not so much him being outplayed as it is that _he lets it happen_.

Would he be fooled by elaborate operations involving plants, agents, and spies? Would this man – who once ran the Sphere of Vigilance and Farsight – _really_ be as easy to fool as a senator? If you think about it – the answer should be pretty obvious.

No.

Let us not forget that this man also has visited every non-Sith Force sect at least once and has knowledge and possibly some abilities that no other Jedi have at this point in time. Who knows just _how much_ he really knows about what is happening now? We have already laid out a case for Daniel setting the stage for Undien walking into a trap, and who is to say that he would not know if someone else tried to take advantage of him?

Ludicrous odds, some might say, but can we _really_ take such a chance with him?

Action against Daniel Skywalker is not recommended, and in truth, he is neither an enemy of the Empire nor poses a threat to our interests. He is wholly concerned with the Jedi at this point in time, and in the event he assumes control again, he will remain an ally to the Throne and those under it.

If anything, we should be ready to offer support should he need assistance retaking control. Between Daniel and Undien, the former is far more sympathetic to the Imperium than the latter.

* * *

 **CONCLUSION**

When news broke of Daniel resigning from the Jedi Council, one of the prevailing opinions was that his time was over, and that we needed to focus on Undien when considering how to approach the Jedi, as Daniel had seemingly little political clout left.

We now know that this is not completely true.

Daniel still has allies on the Council, and has powerful individuals working to keep him alive – knowingly and unknowingly. He retains the goodwill of nearly the entire Order and that cannot exactly be understated when you realize that all the backroom politics, shadow plays, and more don't matter if those cut off from the kingmaking take matters into their own hands.

It is very clear that Daniel Skywalker should not be considered a non-factor yet. Not with what we've learned. A man whose relevance has waned doesn't warrant Palavola sending her people to ensure his safety, it doesn't warrant spies from the AIS observing him, it doesn't warrant the GenoHaradan trying to work out what he saw before he resigned.

This is simply not what surrounds someone who is defeated, or who is no longer important.

We don't know his full capabilities, or even his complete plans. We can model what he may do within certain scenarios, and we can be assured that he will not act unjustly or unnecessarily due to his own moral code – but at the same time, he's no naïve or inexperienced man anymore. We would do best to keep that in mind, lest we forget where he came from. Lest we forget that in the end, he is a Skywalker.

We do not know what is going to happen next, not for certain.

Daniel?

If he doesn't know what comes next, he most certainly has an idea of what to look for.

Watch him closely.


End file.
